10 things I hate about L no, better make it 100!
by vigigraz
Summary: AU. Dejando atrás el instituto,y con la carrera de modelo a flote, Misa Amane se encuentra encaminada a un nuevo mundo de fama, fortuna, y nuevos personajes (además de los viejos) Sin embargo, ¿qué sucede cuando alguien indeseado se presenta? Con el corazón roto y un misterio que la envuelve también a ella, ¿podrá sobrevivir a este año, y a L, en paz? (Final alt 10 things) LxMisa
1. Prólogo

_**10 things I hate about L… no, better make it 100!**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis maravillosos lectores. Ha pasado tiempo… es verdad, y para que no se asusten, pero tampoco se emocionen mucho, aquí les vengo con el FINAL ALTERNATIVO, NO SECUELA, de 10 things.**

 **Bueno, cuando empiecen a leer se darán cuenta por donde lo voy a comenzar, y espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes serán los mismos, aunque puede haber OC u OoC, y constará de al menos diez capítulos (por lo menos eso es lo que tengo calculado)**

 **Muy bien, para los fans de 10 things, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y les aviso desde ahora, vengo medio complicada con la escuela y además estoy actualizando otras historias a la vez (Attack on titan y Hellsing) así que si tardo bastante en actualizar lo lamento, pero para los que ya leyeron 10 things, saben cómo soy, y que si me propongo algo, voy a terminarlo.**

 **Otra cosa, esto es un AU, por lo tanto van a haber diferentes saltos temporales y cosas que tal vez no van con la historia original de death note (en su orden), pero como sigue a 10 Things, la verdad no me preocupa. Espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Bien, entonces, Death Note no me pertenece, y además, se necesita haberse leído 10 things I hate about L para poder leer esta. Obligatoriamente.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos más abajo.**

* * *

" _ **Light no es Kira, no. Sería muy problemático si fuera Kira, porque Light es el primer amigo que eh tenido"**_

 _ **Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

… _Hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras el chico se mordía el pulgar, con la mirada fija al frente, como pensativo.- Eso que pides Amane, lamento decírtelo, pero es imposible.- la rubia sintió como unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.- Acaso sabias… existen muchos tipos de monstruos en este mundo, Amane.- Misa no pudo evitar mirarlo, ahora confundida, pero el detective continuó.- Monstruos que secuestran niños, los que chupan sangre, y hasta los que aparecen en los sueños.- Ryusaki se mordió el pulgar con fuerza.- Sin embargo, los peores que pueden llegar a existir… ¿Cuáles crees que sean?_

 _Misa no respondió, después de todo, era una pregunta retórica._

 _:- Los que mienten. Los monstruos que dicen mentiras, son lo peor que puede pasarle al mundo. Y adivina que, Amane… yo soy aquel monstruo._

 _:- Y ese no es el único problema.- continuó el detective, mientras Misa miraba para otro lado.- Lamento decirte, que soy una persona que no está acostumbrada a tratar con los demás, por lo tanto soy distante con ellos.- el chico respiro hondo, mientras apretaba los puños.- Tampoco confió en la gente, y jamás lo hare. Así que lo que pides, Amane, no es tan fácil como parece. En realidad, es_ _ **imposible**_ _. Tú tienes que…_

 _:-_ _ **¡¿Yo tengo que?!**_ _\- cinco segundos. Solo le había tardado a Misa cinco segundos estallar.- Por dios, ¿acaso escuchas lo que dices?, ¿piensas que acaso me importa? ¡Ya sé que tienes todos esos problemas, idiota! Ya lo sé, y sé que no es fácil pero…_

 _:- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar al menos?- dijo Ryusaki con el mismo tono monótono de siempre, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba._

 _Misa miró al chico, y sintió como las gotas de lluvia ahora caían sobre su frente, ya no estaba el techo para cubrirla. Como ya tampoco estaba ella para cubrir a Ryusaki…_

 _:- Amane…- él apretó los puños mientras también sentía como la lluvia lo dejaba empapado, pero no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado.- Yo no puedo. No puedo dejar a alguien entrar a mi vida así, solo… solo no puedo. Y si lo hiciera…_

 _:- Te harías daño.- terminó la rubia. Ahora cualquier sensación de exaltación estaba ida de su cuerpo. Lucia igual a Ryusaki, y eso lo sorprendió un poco.- ¿Esto es todo, entonces?_

 _Él la miró, pero no dijo nada. Ya no había más nada que decir._

 _Misa asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía, aunque sabía que era imposible, como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Y algo, algo le decía que esta vez era en serio._

 _La había quebrado. Ese chico había logrado lastimarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho._

 _La lluvia se intensificó. Misa levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Irónicamente, se sentía igual que aquella tormenta._

 _Mientras gotas agua se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, la rubia sintió el celular sonar. Lo tomó, y contestó, con voz ahogada.- ¿Hola?_

 _:- Misa, cariño, ¿estás bien?_

 _La rubia se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de Natsuki.- Si nana, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _:- ¡Un amigo tuyo hace un momento me dijo que te sentías mal! Estoy yendo a recogerte, espérame en la puerta principal por favor. ¡Y ponte algo que está lloviendo!_

 _Antes de que pudiese protestar su nana había terminado la llamada. Misa parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender qué había sucedido. Contra toda su voluntad miró en la dirección en donde se encontraba Ryusaki para darse cuenta que había desaparecido._

 _De un momento a otro, todo le cerraba._

 _Él sabía lo que iba a decir, que iba a dejarla mal, y por lo tanto se aseguró que Natsuki la sacará de allí lo antes posible._

 _Misa negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo. Subió al auto de Natsuki, y mientras su nana le hacía un interrogatorio, la chica pensaba._

 _Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba._

 _Y pensando, llegó a la debida conclusión, de que Hideki Ryuga no era más que un maldito robot que necesitaba estar fuera de su vida._

 _De una vez por todas._

 _Así que, mientras se cambiaba en su cuarto, y se daba un baño, decidió que, al fin y al cabo, debía darle las gracias por haberla rechazado una vez más. Le había abierto los ojos._

 _Él no era para ella, y ella no era para él. Tan simple como eso._

 _Todas esas películas estúpidas donde "los opuestos se atraen" o "el amor siempre encontrará la manera" no eran más que porquerías. Absurdas porquerías que servían para reclutar observadores y poder seguir obteniendo dinero. Nada más._

 _Aunque, tenían razón en una cosa, el dolor, el maldito dolor si era cierto._

 _Esos meses que la rubia pasó llorando, llorando y sintiéndose horrible, eran verdad. Era la triste y cruda realidad. Pero que era peor que pasar dos meses llorando a un chico, ¿Qué es lo peor?_

 _Si, la maldita esperanza de pensar que él tal vez, solo tal vez, puede llegar a sentir lo mismo que tú._

 _Pero, ahora recordando una película que estaría dentro de sus favoritas, Misa había caído en la cuenta de una simple cosa:_

 _Simplemente no te quiere.*_

 _Ryusaki simplemente no la quería. Sera porque no es su tipo, o porque, según él, directamente no quiere a nadie. Sea como sea, el resultado es el mismo. Ellos no iban a terminar juntos._

 _Y al final, luego de vivir aquella experiencia, y mientras yacía en su cama con el piyama puesto y pensando, llegó a sacar al menos tres conclusiones:_

 _1) Si se lo veía de un lado positivo, aquel año le había servido para madurar. Para madurar mucho y darse cuenta que ya no era una niña pequeña, y que los romances de los cuentos de hadas en realidad no existen._

 _2) Hideki Ryuga, a quien ahora apodaría como "el maldito" había hecho tantas cosas con ella, la había enredado tanto en su juego, que Misa sabía que aunque intentara olvidarlo no iba a poder. Así que solo iba a guardarlo en su mente y a dejarlo con un poco de rencor masivo. Si se lo llegaba a chocar de nuevo en su vida, lo cual esperaba que no pasara nunca jamás, lo mataría._

 _Y ella no estaba jugando, en serio lo mataría._

 _3) El amor, en cada sentido y de cualquier manera, apestaba._

 _Y mientras daba vueltas en la cama y trataba de calmarse e intentaba cesar con el estúpido llanto, solo se prometió una cosa. Esto jamás sucedería de nuevo._

 _Y si llegaba a ver al maldito que había roto su corazón, estaría acabado._

 _Ella sabía, y todos los demás sabían, que Misa Amane era una mujer de palabra._

Miró el sol asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, y con una expresión fría pero con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, exclamó:

:- Es un nuevo día…

* * *

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado lo poco con lo que empezamos. Desde ahora, voy a aclarar algunos puntos así no se marean.**

 **Si, Misa a partir de ahora va a convertirse un poco en OoC. Pero, ¿Por qué elegí esto? Les explico: L le rompió su corazón, y como todos sabemos nuestra rubia preferida es un ser muy frágil, y algo como eso es normal que la haga estallar. Así que, a partir de ahora, nos encontraremos con una Misa un poco más… fría. Un poco más "perra", si queremos decirlo d esa manera. Pero no se producen, debajo todo eso sigue siendo nuestra querida Misa Amane, y ya descubrirán más adelante como se ira desenvolviendo…**

 **Otra cosa, los demás personajes también tendrán una evolución. No sé si a tan grande escala como Misa, pero si habrá un poco de eso. Además de que van a aparecer OC´s que los van a obligar a comportarse de cierta manera. ¿Huelo un caso de asesinato acaso…?**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Vigigraz.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Death note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **El dinero no puede comprar la paz o el amor"**_

 _ **-Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 **10 de Febrero, 2019.**

:- Amane, ya levántate. Debo irme.

Misa gruñó mientras sentía el sol (aun con los ojos cerrados) quemarle la cara. Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón sobre el piso se lo hicieron imposible.

:- Ahg, bien, quédate ahí. Solo cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.- aunque estuviese medio dormida, no le fue muy difícil escuchar el " _maldita perezosa_ ", seguido por el gran final: el portazo.

La rubia se desperezó mientras trataba de acomodarse. El dolor de espalda le indicaba que no había dormido muy cómoda, y era cierto. Estaba acostada en una especie de sofá, pero se veía cómo lo menos cómodo que podía llegar a existir. Y Misa descubrió que se sentía de la misma manera.

Una vez que estuvo completamente despierta, miró a su alrededor mientras luchaba con el horrendo dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si veinte martillos le estuviesen golpeando el cerebro.

Se levantó de aquel sillón y empezó a recorrer la casa para encontrar alguna clase de pastilla para calmar el maldito dolor. A la vez, trataba de recordar cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar, y quien era la mujer que se había ido hacia menos de cinco minutos.

Como era de esperarse, fue un intento fallido. La cabeza le dolía demasiado como para forzarla a hacer una actividad como esa. Abrió la heladera y buscó agua, para luego revisar los estantes a ver si encontraba algo.

Siendo ella Misa Amane, era obvio que aquel intento también iba a fracasar. Y así sucedió, no encontró absolutamente nada.

Rendida y cansada, volvió al lugar de origen, y se recostó en aquel horrible sofá. Pensó, aunque le dolió hacerlo, y trató de recordar… pero nada le venía a la mente. Estaba en blanco.

Luego, una idea se le apareció en la mente. Se levantó y dirigió a mirar el almanaque que estaba colgado en la pared. Tal vez viendo la fecha podría ubicarse un poco.

Así que, caminó hasta allí, pero en el medio de su recorrido, pisó lo que parecía ser ropa interior masculina, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito y que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Ella no había… _no_ , por supuesto que _no había_.

Era imposible. Sabía que desde… desde hace tiempo que no… Pero la verdad era que no recordaba absolutamente nada del día o la noche anterior, ¿podría haber sido…?

 _Oh por favor, dime que no. Solo es una mala intuición, solo eso…_

El ruido de llaves en la puerta hicieron que la rubia frenara en seco. No tenía tiempo para esconderse o siquiera buscar algo con que defenderse. Miró para todos lados, pero ya era tarde.

Ella miró al chico y él también la miró. Traía una bolsa con lo que Misa pensó que era comida, y mientras cerraba la puerta la rubia pensaba como podía ir rápido a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Necesitaba tener en claro distintas soluciones por si resultaba ser un asesino serial.

 _Uno nunca sabe…_

:- ¿Linda ya se fue?

La rubia no dijo nada mientras analizaba al chico con la mirada. Tenía rasgos bastante peculiares. No era japonés, eso podía decirlo de antemano. Además, tenía el cabello teñido de azul y vestía con una especie de traje pero diferente. Lo había visto en algún lado pero no podía recordar donde.

:- ¿Hola…? Tierra llamando a chica rubia… ¿estás bien?- Misa seguía sin decir una palabra.- Debes sentirte mal, ¿quieres una pastilla? Tal vez te ayude con la resaca.

:- ¿Vas a drogarme?- preguntó, medio en broma pero a la vez medio en serio.

El chico río un poco.- No me serviría de mucho, cariño. A menos que venda tu cuerpo o tus órganos en el mercado negro… creo que no tiene mucho sentido.- él sonrió, pero Misa seguía insegura.- Mira, supongo que no debes recordar mucho de ayer, así que me presentaré.- se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente.- Soy Darril Adams, nuevo integrante de intercambio en la revista PopTeen* y tu fiel compañero de bebidas de anoche. Además de quien ocupaste la casa por primera vez.- extendió su mano.- Un placer conocerte, otra vez.

Ahora perpleja, Misa volvió a congelarse por un momento. Distintos recuerdos aparecían en su memoria como flashes, y tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para no caerse.

 _La revista… él trabajaba en la revista._

Le dio la mano mientras las cosas comenzaban a encajar, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ahora recordaba: había conocido a Darril ayer, cuando Namikawa los había presentado, ya que ambos trabajarían juntos en un nuevo proyecto. El chico diseñaba y Misa iba a probarse los modelos para después hacer una prueba general con las demás modelos.

Recordaba haber hablado con él y que le había mencionado algo sobre un club. No quería ir, pero la había terminado convenciendo. Luego todo estaba como borroso.

:- ¿Ya no crees que soy un psicópata?- la miró con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una pastilla del botiquín de primero auxilios (se sintió una reverenda estúpida por no haber buscado allí primero) y se la entregó junto con un vaso de agua.- Toma, en serio te sentirás mejor.

La agarró pero aun desconfiaba. No podía evitarlo. El chico al verlo suspiró.- Por favor Misa, trabajas conmigo, si te mató ¿no crees que van a sospechar algo? No es conveniente para mí.

La chica negó con la cabeza y la tomó. Luego de unos minutos se daría cuanta que sí, había valido la pena. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Darril comenzó a ordenar la comida mientras Misa miraba a su alrededor. Tenía una bonita casa.- Entonces, ¿me recuerdas?

:- Algo.- fueron las primeras palabras de la chica. Él, al escucharla, levantó los brazos como señal de victoria.- ¡Por fin! Pensé que te habías quedado muda o algo así.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina.- Podrías iluminarme un poco más, porque la verdad es que estoy en gris.

La miró confundido.- ¿No será en blanco?

Misa negó con la cabeza.- No. Recuerdo un par de cosas y las demás están como borrosas. Así que es un gris.

Darril sonrió.- Muy bien. Comenzamos a trabajar juntos ayer, viernes. Vivo con Linda, la que me parece que no le agradas mucho, pero bueno. Eh… te recomendé un lugar para salir y fuimos. Luego llegamos aquí y…

La rubia se puso roja mientras esperara que el chico continuara. No quería decirlo pero era una persona demasiado impulsiva.- Nosotros ¿no…?

Él soltó una carcajada.- Eso no podría ser primor, yo tengo novio.- al saber que solo estaba jugando con ella lo fulminó con la mirada y lo golpeó con una revista que había sobre la mesa.- Ouch, eso duele.- ella siguió mirándolo molesta.- Bueno, solo te dejé en el sofá y hoy me fui temprano a hacer las compras. No hay nada más que decir.

Misa suspiró mientras bebía un poco de café que el chico había preparado. Ya había pensado demasiados escenarios horribles, que escuchar lo que en verdad pasó fue bastante reconfortante. Pensó en cada cosa descabellada que se le había pasado por la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado tiempo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una persona imaginativa.

" _La imaginación es tu única escapatoria cuando quieras volar por un rato, no lo olvides mi niña"_

Tenía que admitir que Natsuki estaba en lo cierto, jamás dejaría de imaginar. Ya estaba dentro de ella.

:- ¿Hoooooooooooola? Te fuiste de nuevo…- Misa miró al chico, había derramado un poco de café en la mesa.- Descuida, yo lo limpio.

La rubia se pasó las manos por la cara mientras se imaginaba el desastre que debía ser. Normalmente no dejaría que nadie la viera en tal estado, pero a Darril parecía no importarle, así que iba a hacer una excepción. Solo por esta vez.

De la nada, una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza y miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las once. A las doce tenía que estar en la cafetería que… no recordaba la dirección.

 _Celular._

Sabía que la había anotado ahí. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Comenzó a buscar pero no lo veía por ningún lado, estaba comenzando a perder la calma, y el dolor de cabeza parecía haber vuelto.

Darril la miraba divertido.- Oye… si buscas tu bolso, creo que está en la habitación. No quería que lo vomitaras.

:- ¡¿Vomité?!- exclamó ella, con asco.

Rio.- Por lo que creo no, tal vez me encuentre con alguna sorpresa en el baño… quien sabe.

La chica lo ignoró y fue a la habitación a buscarlo. Revolvió algunas cosas, pero por fin halló su teléfono. Tenía poca batería, pero antes de que se agotara por completo anotó la dirección del lugar y le envió un mensaje a Natsuki.

Que ya sea una chica adulta no significaba que no debía mantener a su nana informada si no aparecía en toda la noche.

Rápido fue al baño (tuvo que soportar algunas burlas de Darril pero lo ignoró de nuevo) se lavó la cara (era un espanto) se arregló la ropa, o por lo menos trató de improvisar algo. Se maquillo, y se peinó. No estaba perfecta, pero hasta que llegara a su casa, servía.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, con veinte minutos para llegar al lugar, le agradeció a Darril y tomó otra pastilla. De verdad las necesitaba.

Salió del departamento, y pidió un taxi. Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible, o por lo menos puntual.

Luego de diez dolorosos minutos, el taxi la dejó en frente de la puerta de la cafetería. Pagó, se acomodó un poco, y entró.

Sinceramente, no esperaba que varias personas se acercaran a ella y pidieran autógrafos o una foto. No era la primera vez, pero mentiría si dijera que no la sorprendían. Aun así… le encanta. No solo el sentimiento de fama, si no sentir que tenía _fans_ , y que la querían… la hacían sentir, de una extraña forma, amada.

Además de que todo era por un trabajo que ella adoraba. Había sido su sueño y gracias a mucha gente… ahora estaba en camino de cumplirlo por completo.

Luego de hablar con las personas, se sentó en una mesa, sin señales de su acompañante. Por primera vez en la vida había llegado temprano, se sentía orgullosa.

Chequeó su celular pero este ya no seguía con vida. Al cabo de cinco minutos fue al baño. Para poder descargarse pero a la vez para matar tiempo. Si había algo que odiara además llegar tarde a eventos importantes, era esperar. La sacaba de quicio.

Cuando salió del baño, sonrió al verlo sentado en mesa. Se acercó y se sentó en frente de él.

:- Llegue temprano.- dijo con alegría, mientras se sentaba y la camarera les traía el menú.- ¿Todo bien?

:- Como siempre.- dijo él, mientras guardaba su teléfono.- La verdad pensé que no ibas a venir.- ella lo miró con la ceja alzada.- Bueno… no contestabas los mensajes…

:- Lo tenía sin batería.

Mido rio.- Me imaginaba, pero a la vez me imaginé veinte cosas más.

Misa sonrió mientras bebía de su agua.- Ambos nos imaginamos mucho se ve…

:- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- preguntó él, con curiosidad.

:- Tuve un día, bueno más bien una _mañana_ bastante descabellada.

:- Soy todo oídos.- dijo él, mientras la chica les traía lo que ordenaron y Misa comenzaba a hablar sin parar.

Le contó toda la historia, y todos los escenarios locos que había creado en su mente, y él no pudo hacer nada más que reírse y asombrarse un par de veces.- Tal vez deba hablar con Reiji para que tome algunas medidas contra este Adams…

:- No seas tonto.- dijo con tono juguetón y lo golpeó suavemente.- Es medio raro, pero parece agradable. Me dejó vomitar en su baño y dormir en su sofá… Y no me tocó ni un pelo.

:- Eso es porque es gay...- Shingo rodó los ojos.

:- Como sea.- la chica se levantó de la mesa.- Lo importante es que estoy viva.

:- Si, y que tienes una reunión con los del staff en menos de…- miró su reloj.- Dos horas.

La chica se quejó mientras Mido pagaba la cuenta.- Por lo menos piensa que te gusta, y que te pagan por hacerlo.

:- Ya lo sé.- dijo ella, pero aun así no quería salir a ningún lado. Solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir.- Será mejor que vaya yendo si quiero tener tiempo para bañarme y arreglarme.

:- Te llevo.- ofreció él.

:- No hace falta, en serio.- no quería retrasarlo, sabía que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Hace algunos meses lo habían promovido a… otro puesto, y estaba más ocupado que lo usual. Pero él lo disfrutaba igual que ella, así que todo estaba bien.

:- No seas tonta, vamos.

Misa negó con la cabeza pero aun así dejó que la alcanzara hasta su casa. No fue un viaje muy largo, por lo que en menos de diez minutos se encontraban allí.

Le abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del auto. Misa le dio las gracias, y antes de que se vaya, Mido la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Misa rodó los ojos. _Se está tomando esto de ir lento demasiado serio._

Antes de que se separaran ella lo beso en los labios. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el celular de él sonó, y tuvieron que separarse. Misa se despidió y antes de que pudiese colgar, entró a su casa y se apoyó contra la puerta.

Parecía las adolescentes de las películas, pero ese había sido el primer beso real que había tenido con el castaño. Y tenía que admitirlo… había sido fantástico.

Habían empezado a salir hace poco, algunos meses, pero entre el trabajo no tenían mucho tiempo para verse.

Además, la joven le había dicho desde el principio que quería ir despacio. Pero hoy… hoy había sido una excepción.

 _Hubo varias_.- pensó, mientras se tocaba la frente con la mano. El dolor de cabeza había renacido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando una voz familiar logró asustarla:

:- ¡Por fin! ¿Sabes cuándo tiempo te eh estado esperando jovencita?- Natsuki la siguió.- Ni siquiera una llamada… ¿Cómo es que después no me respondiste?

:- Nana, tranquilízate.- el dolor de cabeza se estaba intensificando. Tomó un vaso de agua.- Primero, te mande un mensaje y si me murió el celular. Segundo, te avise que iba a salir con Mido y que llegaría más tarde.- buscó una pastilla para la cabeza, _la última_ , lo juraba.- Y tercero.- la miró mientras la tomaba.- Tengo diecinueve años, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Se cuidarme.

El enfado de Natsuki se disolvió y en cambio abrazó a Misa con fuerza. Volviéndola a tomar por sorpresa.- Lo se nena, pero aun eres mi pequeña para mí, siempre lo serás.- miró a la rubia y le acomodó el pelo.- Así que saliste con este Mido… ¿y…?

:- ¡Nana!- Misa le gritó jugando.- Esas son _mis_ cosas también, ya lo sabes.

:- ¿Acaso una vieja no puede tener un poco de curiosidad?- preguntó en tono juguetón mientras se separaba de su pequeña. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras Misa limpiaba el vaso.- Hoy cenaremos juntas. No te veo hace meses así que necesito aprovechar cada segundo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero planes.

:- Entendido, señor.- la burló haciendo el saludo de los soldados. Natsuki no pudo evitar reírse y Misa se le unió. Luego ambas tomaron caminos distintos y la rubia se dirigió a su habitación.

Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Miró su pequeño cuarto (en comparación con el que había tenido en Estados Unidos parecía una miniatura) y se acostó en la cama con aire nostálgico.

Había llegado a Japón hace menos de dos semanas, pero había estado moviéndose y trabajando tanto que no había tenido lugar para descansar. Ni para estar en su antigua casa con su nana.

Parecía una niña cuando decía estas cosas, pero de verdad la extrañaba.

Luego del gran éxito que tuvo sus inicios en PopTeen, Misa comenzó a unirse con las modelos mayormente reconocidas en Japón, y más tarde con la asistencia de Mido, fue trasladada a distintas sucursales por el mundo.

Durante esos dos años luego de terminar el año escolar, había viajado a, al menos, cinco países diferentes. Esta era la primera vez que pisaba su país natal en nueve meses.

Se estiró en la cama y conectó su celular para que cargara. Luego se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de la ducha. Gimió al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo, pero trató de apurarse porque recordaba que le quedaba menos de una hora para arreglarse antes de asistir a la junta.

Si alguien de afuera analizaba su situación, dirían que Misa había crecido mucho. No solo por la edad y el nivel de maduración, si no en el trabajo. Ya no era una simple modelo. Ahora ayudaba a Mido (y a veces a Namikawa aunque no quería admitirlo) con la parte del diseño de la revista, y con los modelos de ropa.

Además, aun no le había dicho nada a Natsuki, pero le habían comentado que querían llamarla para hacer una película.

Decir que estaba emocionada era muy pobre. ¡Estaba eufórica!

Salió del baño, se cambió y arregló, y revisó su teléfono. Tenía varios mensajes de Natsuki (antes de que llegara a casa) y algunos de Mido y de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Pero hubo en particular que le llamó la atención. Era de su querido, supuesto amigo, Darril Adams: "espero que duermas un poco más. Xoxo"

Sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos. El chico sí era un completo lunático, pero no podía evitar que le caiga bien. Aunque era bastante diferente a su junta usual.

Se acostó un poco en la cama, viendo que aún le quedaban veinte minutos, y prendió la televisión. Ver un poco no le haría mal.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta ver el canal de noticias y encontrarse con una cara que no veía hace muchísimo tiempo.

Allí, hablando sobre algo que a Misa en realidad no le importaba, estaba nada más y nada menos que Kyomi Takada.

La rubia tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para cerciorarse que sus ojos no la habían engañado. No, la morocha de pelo corto que se encontraba en la tele era Takada.

Misa bufó mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba de la cama.

Había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero aquel sentimiento de odio hacia la bruja aún no se había extinguido. _Y no era la única…_

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. No le harían bien. Y además, ya estaba lejos de eso, no tenía por qué recordarlo, no le serviría de nada.

 _Aunque…_ miró hacia la televisión apagada y tuvo un leve recuerdo. Día de graduación, y como la maldita perra desgraciada había tirada agua en su vestido. Además de hacerla tropezar y el hazmerreír en frente de todos los alumnos.

 _Oh si, el sentimiento de odio seguía allí, definitivamente._

Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a prepararse para irse. Aún tenía tiempo de ir a la reunión y luego cenar con su nana. Así que tomó su bolso, su celular, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando se encontró a alguien que jamás había visto, fuera de su casa. Entrecerró los ojos, porque aquel chico le parecía familiar, pero aun así, no pudo reconocerlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino, y llamó a un taxi. Faltaban menos de diez minutos, y necesitaba llegar a la reunión cuanto antes. Así que una vez que el auto llegó, se subió a este, y pareció escuchar algo… algo que no sabía si era cierto o solo su imaginación.

Había escuchado que gritaban su nombre.

Y por un segundo, solo por segundo, la voz le había parecido bastante familiar.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el asiento del automóvil. Estaba algo cansada y el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, pero ahora algo más pesado era lo que le molestaba.

Lo había recordado.

Luego de meses, años, sin pensar en él, ni una milésima de segundo, lo había hecho. Pero no pudo evitarlo, volver a su casa, a su habitación, a su antigua vida… todos sus recuerdos parecía estar pasando justo enfrente de ella. Estaban reviviendo, como las cenizas del ave Fénix.

Apretó los puños y sintió como sus uñas se le hundían en la piel. No, no iba a permitirle a ese idiota hacerse presente ni un solo segundo en su cabeza. Había cambiado, ella era diferente, y no por volver a su hogar significa que tenía que recordarlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y no podía vivir en el pasado.

Suspiró, mientras reemplaza los pensamientos de cierto pelinegro con los de la revista, y con los chico de ojos marrones que, aunque le había parecido imposible en un momento, había logrado cautivarla.

Miró por la ventana al sol que alumbraba todo el camino, y cerrando de a poco los ojos, no pudo evitar caer en un profundo sueño.

Sí, todo era culpa de esa maldita Linda y sus malditos tacones.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y se que seguramente van a tener algunas dudas, pero no se preocupen, todo se irá aclarando de a poco, solo deben tener un poco de paciencia.**

 ***Decidí usar la revista PopTeen (en la que trabajaba Misa antes) porque me pareció lo más cómodo.**

 **Y otra cosa, seguramente notarán que la personalidad de Misa es bastante... peculiar y fría. Pero como se los dije antes, necesito que sea así para que encaje con la historia, pero pronto se verán algunos cambios. Aunque, seamos sinceros, la joven ha madurado. Aun así perdonen el OoC, de verdad detesto cuando eso sucede.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Vigigraz.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Death note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _Para sueños y flashbacks._

* * *

" _ **No soy antisocial, simplemente conozco la estupidez humana y no quiero contagiarme"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 _Un campo. Un campo verde con el cielo azul y aquel camino de cobre. A lo lejos la sombra, la sombre de aquel que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Aquel que había jurado…_

:- Señorita… llegamos.- escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero la ignoró y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Esperando a que se esfumara completamente, volvió a su sueño.

 _Aquella sombra que no podía terminar de distinguir, parecía alta, demasiado alta. Miró mejor, y ahora eran dos. Eran dos sombras que…_

:- ¡Oiga, levántese de una vez!

Ahora Misa no pudo evitar abrir completamente los ojos y encontrarse con un impaciente taxista esperando su remuneración. La rubia suspiró y le pagó lo más rápido posible. Por poco casi la empuja fuera del auto.

Volvió a desperezarse mientras entraba al edificio que conocía como la palma de su mano, y saludaba a cada persona que veía dentro de él.

Tomó el ascensor y apretó su bolso contra ella mientras flashes de su sueño se hacían presentes en su mente. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel camino y las dos sombras.

Solo que siempre quedaba incluso. Eternamente se despertaba cuando veía a las dos figuras a una distancia prudente de ella.

Podría haberla preocupado, pero con tantas cosas que hacer, no tenía mucho tiempo como para concentrarse en alguna clase de sueños raros. Así que lo descartó como lo hacía con las cosas que no le importaban para nada.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que no pudo descartar.

Una especia de deja vu. El grito de una voz que llamaba su nombre.

Miró para todos lados, y la gente que se encontraba dentro del ascensor con ella se removió, incomoda. No, nadie que estuviese allí dentro le había dirigido la palabra.

 _¿Había estado dentro de su imaginación entonces?_

Pero… había jurado que alguien en serio había gritado su nombre. Y no solo esta vez, antes, cuando se había subido al taxi, también lo había escuchado.

Posó una mano en la cabeza mientras pensaba si de verdad se estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez regresar a Japón no había sido una muy buena idea después de todo.

La puerta se abrió en el octavo piso y la rubia bajó, aun sintiéndose un poco extraña. Caminó hasta su oficina, y se fijó la hora mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Aun le quedaban diez minutos para descansar.

Volvió a suspirar, cansada, mientras miraba al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordó el sueño, las figuras, y la voz de la persona que la había llamado. Su tono era exasperado, agitado, como si estuviese tratando de decirle algo importante para…

Dejó de dar vueltas en la silla. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó. Debía dejar de pensar de esa manera, se estaba volviendo loca.

Tomó su celular pero al mismo tiempo llamaron a la puerta. La secretaria de Namikawa se hizo presente en su pequeño espacio.

:- Amane-san, necesitamos de su presencia en la reunión que será en cinco minutos. Salón B.

:- Gracias.- respondió Misa, sonriendo.- Voy por allá.

La chica asintió, y como entró, se retiró de la oficina de la rubia. Esta respiró profundo, y dejó aquellos pensamientos lejos. Ahora no era tiempo para imaginar estupideces.

Juntó lo necesario y se dirigió al lugar elegido. Entró, pero no había ningún ejecutivo allí. Estaba completamente sola. Tomó asiento, y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y las revistas cuando un ruido la hizo frenar en seco.

Despacio, se levantó de su asiento, y siguió aquel sonido que no podía terminar de identificar. Provenía del armario, de eso estaba segura. Una ola de pánico la invadió. ¿Y si acaso se trataba de la voz misteriosa que la había estado llamando?

Apretó los puños, y con determinación, se dirigió a enfrentar a lo que sea que se encontraba allí. Abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Darril iba a abrirla del otro lado. Causando que ambos cayeran al piso, y que el tirara todas las cartulinas y afiches.

Misa se tocó la cabeza, le latía. Miró al chico de cabello azul que se encontraba en el piso, y lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Él se levantó antes de que Misa pudiese golpearlo de nuevo.- Oye… mantente lejos.- Misa rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Darril se tocó la nariz, le dolía muchísimo.- Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, ya que estaba aquí primero. _Entrometida_.- susurró por lo bajo.

:- ¡Escuché eso!- gritó la rubia, pero prefirió no darle importancia. Vio como el chico recogió las cosas del suelo y aunque parte de ella no quería, se acercó a ayudarlo.- Llego para la reunión y escucho unos ruidos extraños en el armario, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

:- Preguntar, tal vez.- comentó él, y Misa volvió a mirarlo mal. No quería que pensaran que era una paranoica (aunque sí lo era).- Pero está bien, solo trata de no romperme la nariz la próxima.

:- No está rota.- dijo ella, mientras se sentaba y él chico hacia lo mismo, ahora con las cosas listas.- Ni siquiera sangra.

:- Como sea.- se encogió de hombros. Pero con una sonrisa, decidió que aún no había terminado.- Te hospedas en mi casa, ¿y… me pagas de esta manera? Creo que nuestra relación no está funcionando muy bien…

:- No hay relación.- lo cortó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Solo había hablado dos veces con él, pero sentía que era como hacerlo con un niño de cinco años.- Y si no me equivoco te di las gracias por dejarme quedarme.- el chico iba a decir algo, pero Misa volvió a hablar. Ahora interrumpir a la gente se había vuelto un hábito.- Además, si no me hubieses llevado a ese club o lo que sea, no tendría que haberme "hospedado" en tu casa. Así que _, tú culpa_.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, pero se vio obligado a cerrar y asentir.- Touché, Misa-san.

Al escucharlo la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, solo un poco, y el chico hizo lo mismo. Sin duda no era alguien con el que ella este acostumbrada a tratar, pero aun así… no podía enojarse con él. No mucho, al menos.

Luego de eso, aparecieron los todos. Namikawa y algún que otro diseñador, seguidos la jefa de producción, y más tarde, Mido.

No fue muy larga, gracias a dios, y en menos de una hora ya estaban libres. La rubia observó cómo los directivos y ejecutivos se retiraban del salón, seguidos por el pelinegro y el castaño (quien disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo al salir) dejándola solo a ella…

:- Que día, por dios.

 _Y a Darril._

Misa suspiró mientras recogía sus cosas y escuchaba al chico hablar solo. _Tal vez ella no era la única que estaba loca…_

:- Creo que va a haber otra fiesta la semana que viene… si quieres venir…- comentó el con un sonrisa pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

:- No.

Él río.- Sip, justo lo que esperaba.

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida, y estaba por salir de la oficina pero no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación tras la puerta. Le hizo señas a Darril para que mantuviese la boca cerraba mientras ella escuchaba.

:- _Chismosa_.- le leyó los labios al chico de cabello azul, pero solo rodó los ojos como respuesta y siguió escuchando.

No comprendía muy bien que decían porque estaban hablando bajo, pero si podía distinguir quienes hablaban:

Mido y Namikawa.

Sonrió al escuchar al castaño exasperado, haciendo que viejos recuerdos le volvieran a la mente.

Estando en Alemania, recordó como Namikawa había presionado a Mido para que la invite a cenar. Ese día, luego de la fiesta, la rubia presenció la vergüenza del castaño y el claro enojo que sentía él en ese momento por su amigo.

Para ella había sido bastante cómico, para él… no tanto.

:- Ejem… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?, ¿alguna escena pervertida…?- comentó el chico, divertido, al verla sonreír. Se había acercado hasta estar justo al lado de ella, apoyado contra la puerta.

La rubia borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró con odio (y un poco sobresaltada pero no iba a admitir eso).- Baka*.

Darril volvió a reír mientras Misa salía del salón, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Namikawa ya se había ido, pero Mido aún se encontraba fuera del cuarto. Al verla sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estas libre?

Ella hizo un puchero.- Hoy ceno con mi nana. Hace mucho no la veo, y se lo prometí…

:-No te preocupes.- dijo él, mientras ambos se dirigían al ascensor. Escucharon un silbido, pero no hizo falta que Misa se diera vuelta para saber de quién provenía.

:- Idiota.- comentó la rubia por lo bajo, mientras Shingo apretaba el botón. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Ese es el tal Darril, ¿verdad? Ella asintió.

:-¿Quieres que me ocupe de él?

Misa no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara, y Mido sonrió.- ¿Qué eres, una especie de asesino a sueldo?

:- No iba a matarlo.- se acercó, Misa rodó los ojos.- Aunque… si lo hiciera, sabes que no hace falta que me pagues para quitarlo del mapa.

:- Eres un adulador.- comentó ella, y él sonrió

:- Tal vez.- se acercó un poco más hasta que estuvo a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro.- pero aun así soy el que logra salir contigo.

Antes de que a Misa se le ocurriese algún inteligente comentario para contrarrestar el suyo, el castaño logró robarle un beso. Fue solo un segundo, pero quedó tan cerca, que Misa no pudo evitar esta vez, comenzarlo ella.

Estuvieron así un rato, Misa acomodó los brazos en su cuello mientras el chico la colocaba contra la pared del ascensor (era un milagro que nadie más se haya subido en todo ese recorrido, pero casualidades son casualidades)

El recuerdo de la primera vez que la besó si hizo presente en la cabeza de la rubia, y no pudo evitar sonreír:

 _Fue en la última gira que había participado, cerca de Paris. Había asistido al baile de los diseñadores más famosos de toda Francia. Ella usaba un vestido azul, él le había comentado que aquel era su color preferido. Recordaba haber sonreído tontamente, como una niña, y el pequeño rubor que se había hecho presente en las mejillas del castaño mientras la miraba, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana._

Shingo la besó en la mejilla, recordando el mismo momento:

 _Mido sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Que la única vez que le había dicho de salir, ya hacía mucho tiempo, había sido rechazado. Pero aun así, esa mirada, esa mirada que la rubia le proporcionaba era algo atrapante. Ya no podía negarlo, ni luchar contra ello._

 _Como había llegado al punto de que una chica casi diez años más joven que él lo tuviese en la palma de su mano, no tenía la menor idea._

 _Misa Amane le sonrió, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Recordaba los comentarios de Namikawa, sentía todavía más presión. Pero la verdad, la verdad…_

 _Él no quería ser rechazado de nuevo._

 _Por algo no había insistido en esos dos años, por algo se había mantenido al margen y jamás había cruzado la línea. Por eso…_

 _Misa le ofreció bailar. Le entregó su mano mientras señalaba con la otra a la pista de baile._

 _Por eso… ¡_ _ **un demonio!**_

 _Tomó su mano, y lentamente, retomó el control. La condujo al centro de la pista, donde no había un alma presente (ya todos se estaban retirando) y la abrazó. La abrazó como si fuese la última vez que lograría tocarla en su vida._

 _Misa sintió las manos del castaño y no podía negar que era una sensación agradable. Lo miró, le miró esos ojos que decían mucho pero a la vez no decían nada. Un sentimiento nuevo surgió dentro de ella. Algo que no había sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _Se miraron, se miraron bastante. Parecía una especie de poesía barata, de amor inconcluso. De atracción que jamás seria recíproca._

 _Y Misa volvió a sonreír. No sabía si era por el efecto del vino, o por la presencia de Mido y su hermoso toque, pero lo hizo. Y él ya no pudo resistirse más._

 _Plantó un suave beso sobre los labios de la rubia._

:- Debo irme ya.- dijo Misa al salir del edificio. Se hacía tarde.- Natsuki me está esperando.

:- Te llevo.- ofreció, como hace varias horas.

:- No vives cerca y no hace falta, en serio.

:- Misa.- dijo él, y la rubia suspiró.- Sube, vamos.

:- Algún día voy a tener un auto, y entonces no tendrás que hacer esto más.- dijo, en tono defensivo, mientras se acomodaba en la camioneta.

Shingo rio.- Lo hago porque te quiero, y porque no es problema.- mientras encendía el motor, comentó.- Igualmente no confió mucho en ti andando por las calles, quien sabe los estragos que podrías causar…

La rubia abrió la boca, ofendida, y lo golpeo en el brazo.- Ya vas a ver, incrédulo.

Volvió a reír mientras manejaba.- Ya lo veremos.

A pesar de todo, la rubia sonrió y se apoyó contra el vidrio. Miró a Mido de reojo con ternura. Si, había valido la pena dejarlo entrar. De eso no había duda alguna.

Al llegar, Misa le dio un beso de despedida, y salió del auto. Saludó al chico mientras se iba, y buscó las llaves. Ya era de noche, pero el aire no era tan frío como había pensado. En otros países a esa hora estaría muriéndose congelada.

Mientras abría la puerta, escuchó un leve sonido entre los arbustos, que hizo que la temperatura del cuerpo le disminuyera drásticamente. Tragó saliva, y esperó, pero no sucedió de nuevo.

Antes de entrar en una crisis, abrió rápido la puerta y se metió en la casa. Natsuki la estaba esperando, así que al verla, le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Misa, ignorando aquel suceso como lo había hecho con los anteriores, asintió. Y sin darle la más mínima importancia dejó de lado el tema y acompañó a su nana a preparar la cena.

Tal vez Japón no había sido la mejor elección, tal vez no tendría que haber vuelto todavía, pero algo era seguro, extrañaba a Natsuki como si no hubiera un mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Ahora estaban más cerca, las sentía. Pero cuando se acercaba, estas retrocedían. Sin embargo distinguió la forma. Hombre y mujer. Hombre y mujer, hombre y mujer…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró hacía el costado, arriba de su mesa de noche. Apagó la alarma.

Gruñó al darse cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía que levantarse.

2.- Había vuelto a soñar lo mismo. Había tenido esa pesadilla _de nuevo_.

Se revolcó en la cama, mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro. Terminó de despertarse y decidió que ya era en vano intentar soñarlo de nuevo, no iba a volver.

Pero hubo algo nuevo, algo que jamás había visto antes:

Un hombre. Un hombre y una mujer. Ahora las sombras habían tomado forma. Ahora resultaban ser dos siluetas. Un hombre, y una mujer…

 _¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

Consideró la posibilidad de contactar a una bruja, o aquellas mujeres que leen el futuro, los sueños, y esas cosas.

Se rio de sí misma al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo (solo un poco) la razón, y sin otro pensamiento se levantó de la cama.

Iba a buscar su ropa, y luego ir a trabajar. No tenía que darle importancia a sueños tontos, no tenía sentido. Ya era bastante grande para fantasear sobre esas cosas inmaduras.

Terminó de vestirse, saludó a Natsuki, y se dirigió a la cede de la revista que guardaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Saludó al portero y a los recepcionistas, y luego subió al ascensor. Solo estaba ella sola, así que presionó el botón del octavo piso, y le envió un mensaje a Shingo.

Si ambos salían temprano hoy, tal vez podrían organizar algo. Desde que Misa llegó a Japón que no se juntaban como una pareja normal (aunque Misa no estaba muy segura de que lo fuesen) pero aun así, lo extrañaba.

Se movió para la parte de atrás para que la gente que subía tuviese espacio, y no pudo evitar recordar el beso de ayer, ni que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo carmín.

 _:- Mido-san…- dijo Misa, bastante sorprendida, al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho._

 _Mido la miró, completamente avergonzado, y pidiéndole disculpas, comenzó a retirarse de la pista de baile. Había cruzado la línea, verdaderamente había cruzado la línea esta vez._

 _Y eso no era todo, podrían sancionarlo, hasta podrían despedirlo. Había cometido un error, había cometido un gravísimo error, él…_

 _:- ¡Shingo!, ¡espera, por favor!_

 _Una voz que conocía a la perfección hizo que frenara en seco. No se dio vuelta, sin embargo, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarla a la cara._

 _:- Shingo… yo…_

 _:- Perdona Misa, verdaderamente lo siento.- dijo él, antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo. Quería evitar esto, quería volver el tiempo atrás y haber evitado besarla, haber evitado que ahora la quisiera aún más.- De verdad lo lamento, fue completamente desubicado de mí hacer…_

 _:- Mido.- lo cortó Misa, y lo agarró del brazo para que este se diera vuelta y la mirara.- Mentiría si dijera que no sabía que te sentías así, pero la verdad… me tomó por sorpresa._

 _:- ¿No quieres golpearme?- preguntó él, un poco inocente. Pero la verdad había visto a Misa ponerse violenta con varios fanáticos que habían querido propasarse, él no esperaba menos._

 _La rubia sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Yo… me parece que estaría mal que lo hiciera. Si cada vez que me besas te golpeo, terminaras yendo a un cirujano plástico._

 _Mido rio, ahora un poco más relajado. Y feliz, estaba completamente feliz.- No creas que tienes todo el control sobre mí, Amane-san, tengo varias habilidades que no conoces aun…_

 _Misa lo miró, con esa sonrisa que lograba hacer que todo su interior se derritiera.- Me gustaría averiguarlo, Mido-kun…_

:- ¡Muévanse!

Gritó una voz que sacó a Misa completamente de sus pensamientos, y borró completamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _No, no podía ser._

Una cabellera pelinegra se hizo presente en el ascensor. La gente refunfuñó mientras se movían para que este entrara, pero Misa no quería moverse. No quería verlo, no quería caer en que en realidad él estaba allí.

Con un traje de alta costura y gafas a la medida, Teru Mikami se hizo presente en la revista Teen Pop, arruinándole completamente el día a Misa Amane.

 _ **¿ES EN SERIO? ¡¿EN SERIO ME ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?!**_

La rubia rezó, cruzó los dedos, para que se bajara de una vez. Pero mientras los pisos pasaban y menos gente quedaba, sus esperanzas desaparecieron.

La puerta se abrió en el piso ocho, y ambos bajaron. Primero él, y luego de contar hasta diez, ella. Lo quería lo más lejos posible.

Esa sensación de asco que sintió al ver a Takada en televisión volvió a invadirla. Solo que esta vez fue mucho más fuerte porque... ¡lo tenía a menos de diez malditos metros!

:- ¿Hola?, ¿los aliens te abdujeron el cerebro?- una voz muy conocida e irritante se hizo presente al lado de la rubia mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada la espalada del pelinegro.- Vaya, parece que estas tratando de perforarle la cabeza.

:- Si pudiera, lo haría.- sí, volver y encontrarse con gente que detestaba no había sido muy buena idea.- Es un maldito…

:- Todos, al salón A por favor, tenemos una junta con el nuevo.- comentó uno de los ejecutivos que pasaba por ahí.

Mientras Misa y Darril se dirigían a la sala, la rubia rezó porque no se refiriera a…

:- Él es Teru Mikami.- comenzó a hablar Mido. Solamente él, Darril, Namikawa y ella se encontraban presentes.

Ah, y el idiota de pelos negros y gafas.

Mikami sonrió, y desenvolvió un afiche mientras el castaño seguía hablando.- Nos acompañará durante un tiempo para realizar unos pequeños ajustes sobre los costos de la revista y el material.- nadie parecía prestarle atención, salvo Misa, que miraba al pelinegro de tan mala forma que si sus ojos pudiesen matar, ya lo habría asesinado al menos cien veces.- ¿Algo que decir, Teru?

:- Solo que me alegra que me hayan llamado, de verdad necesitan ayuda.- Namikawa rodó los ojos y Mido frunció el ceño. El chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de Misa por primera vez en toda la mañana, y sonrió con autosuficiencia.- No me digas que ella se encarga de lo financiero aquí, tendría que ser una broma.

:- Soy modelo y encargada del diseño de las portadas, para tu información.- dijo la rubia, y se le levantó del asiento. El estúpido ya había arruinado varias cosas en sus años de secundaria. Por el demonio dejaría que lo hiciera aquí.- Y trata con respeto, este es un lugar de trabajo, no tu casa.

Mido sonrió, al igual que Darril, y Mikami abrió los ojos, un tanto sorprendido. No había visto a Amane en mucho tiempo, y había cambiado, tal vez demasiado. Aun así…- Perdona, pero si no estás en esta área me parece que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La rubia apretó los puños. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que…

:- Retírate Amane, nos harías un favor a todos.- ahora la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa, recordando viejas épocas.- Si no fuiste buena presidenta no creo que tengas madera para trabajar aquí, ¿no te parece?

 _Oh no._

 _Oh de verdad no había dicho eso._

Antes de que cualquier pudiese reaccionar, Misa se había abalanzado contra el chico, y casi lo tira al suelo. Rápidamente, Mido y Darril los sostuvieron y trataron de frenar la pelea antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Varios gritos e insultos se escucharon, además de algunas patadas que fueron repartidas. Ninguno de los dos parecía calmarse, hasta que Reiji silbó, fuerte:

:- ¡Pueden callarse maldita sea!

Todos quedaron quietos. Mido sostenía a Misa, y terminó de separarla de Mikami, mientras este empujaba a Darril para que no lo tocara, y se acomodaba los anteojos.

Namikawa cortó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Mido se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, para que su amigo luciera preocupado algo tenía que…

:- Me acaban de llamar del estudio. Encontraron a Natalie, la nueva modelo que entrevistamos ayer… - miró a Mido.- Muerta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de a poco algunas dudas se van aclarando.**

 ***Baka: idiota en Japonés.**

 **Y otra cosa, por si se darán cuenta esta historia va a ser un poco más de misterio que 10 things, espero que sea de su agrado. Me pareció lo mejor.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, saludos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Death note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Los humanos son muy interesantes"**_

 _ **-Ryuk.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Se hizo un silencio que podría haberle helado la sangre al mismísimo diablo. Incluso Mikami decidió omitir cualquier comentario de mal gusto, y para que él llegara hasta aquel extremo, se podía notar que el asunto no era para reírse.

Namikawa negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Caminaba por la habitación con teléfono en mano, y Mido estaba a pocos segundos de comenzar a hacer lo mismo. Decir que aquella noticia lo había dejado pasmado era muy poco, aun no podía terminar de procesarlo. No lo comprendía.

:- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el castaño, y Reiji bufó.- ¿Crees que acaso mentiría con algo así?

Al sentir a su novio tensarse la rubia se acercó y le apretó un poco el hombro. No fue muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, y para tratar de que no perdiera la calma. Silenciosamente le estaba diciendo que Misa lo apoyaba.- Sé que no, amigo. Pero aún no puedo terminar de creerlo. Es… no lo sé…

Namikawa dejó de caminar mientras él mismo trataba de entrar en razón.- Yo… será mejor que demos esto por terminado de una vez. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que discutir- miró a todos en la sala.- Largo.

Mikami resopló, pero no dijo nada. Mido se alejó un poco de Misa y mientras el pelinegro se retiraba estruendosamente de la sala, este comentó:

:- Por favor vuelvan a su trabajo de siempre, y espero que no haya ningún otro incidente como el de hace unos minutos.- miró a Misa especialmente.- ¿Soy claro?- ella asintió (un poco de mala gana). El castaño suspiro, cansado.- Apenas sepamos concretamente lo que pasó se los haremos saber.- caminó hacia la puerta.- Hasta luego.

Al haberse ido ambos, la rubia pudo sentir como se alivianaba un poco la tensión, pero no totalmente. Mikami volvió a resoplar, mientras ordenaba sus cosas y se preparaba para abandonar la habitación.- Buen show, por cierto.- tomó su maletín.- Perfecto lugar para trabajar, si me preguntan.

:- Pues, nadie te preguntó, hombre.- ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Darril. Misa tenía la boca abierta, estaba segura que esas iban a ser sus palabras, no las de él.- Así que, si no vas a aportar nada productivo, voy a pedirte muy cordialmente que te retires. ¿Puede ser?

El pelinegro se quedó pensando unos segundos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno, ya que, a los pocos segundos tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la sala.

Misa miró al chico con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- Así que… _"nadie te preguntó, hombre"_

Él se encogió de hombros.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- luego sonrió.- Pero lo otro fue más elaborado, ¿no crees?

La rubia rio un poco mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo.- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste un poco, señor maduro.

:- Aun no conoces nada de mi Misa Amane, anota eso.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras ambos salían de la oficina y se despedían. De la nada, el aire divertido que había tenido momentos atrás murió, reemplazado por un aura de tristeza, o más bien de pesar. Al ver a los demás la rubia podía decir que ya sabían la noticia. Todos se encontraban haciendo su trabajo, pero el ánimo había decaído completamente.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su oficina, y al entrar cerró la puerta. Era raro, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que Misa estuvo cerca del ambiente moribundo (y el único ejemplo que tenía eran sus padres, cuando ella era una niña). Y aunque no conocía personalmente a la tal Natalie, lamentaba de verdad una muerte tan prematura, era muy triste. Para ella, y para sus familiares y amigos, seguramente.

Empezó a pensar sobre las posibilidades, pero al darse cuenta que no sabía nada literalmente, (ni siquiera conocía el apellido) se rindió. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la silla y prendía la computadora. De ahora en más se encargaría en diseñar una parte de la tapa para la revista del próximo mes, y vería los atuendos, nada más. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Y así pasaron. Cinco, diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta y cinco minutos. La rubia estuvo al tanto de cuando se cumplieron las cuatro porque había estado (además de trabajando) mirando el reloj todo el tiempo. Empezó a morderse una uña mientras esperaba que su celular sonara con señales de Mido. Quería, y necesitaba, saber que era lo que había pasado. La estaban carcomiendo las preguntas.

Al final, luego de algunas horas más, Misa siguió sin saber qué demonios había sucedido. Cuando no quedaba mucho más por hacer sin ayuda de demás personas, la rubia salió de su oficina y trató de buscar a Mido, o a Namikawa. Preguntó por ellos, pero las respuestas fueron muy pobres. No se encontraban allí, y no iban a poder atenderla.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la planta baja, y con un saludo al guardia de seguridad, salió a la calle para tomar un taxi y dirigirse a casa. Había sido demasiado por hoy.

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio, cuando una muchedumbre de gente afuera de este hizo que lo reconsiderara. Miró a Kota, quien asintió con la cabeza, y con su permiso, Misa caminó para retirarse por la parte trasera del edificio.

Había visto cámaras. Aquellos debían ser periodistas y fotógrafos que querían hablar con los encargados de la revista. Con los dueños y responsables de aquella nueva modelo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras abría la puerta y chochaba contra otro cuerpo. La mujer llevaba el mismo bolso que Misa, y el impacto causó que ambos cayeran al piso. Ambas se recogieron a levantarlos.

:- ¿Puedes dejar de ver el piso y tener más cuidado la próxima vez?- no le había visto la cara, pero su voz fue reconocible al instante. Debía medir un metro sesenta y algo, cabello pelirrojo peinado en una coleta y ropa que obviamente era de todos los días, Misa se había topado con aquella mujer que la había despertado en una horrible mañana de resaca.- ¿Qué?- preguntó esta, al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando.

:- ¿Tú me conoces?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.- No, por supuesto que no. Sales en absolutamente cada revista que veo en la calle, en televisión, y hasta apareciste tirada cual perro en mi sofá, por supuesto que no te conozco, Amane.

Un poco (bastante) ofendida, Misa abrió la boca para replicar, cuando la voz de alguien la detuvo.- Nosotros ya nos vamos.- comentó Darril, mientras acompañaba a la mujer afuera, Misa se quedó en la puerta. El chico le dio un beso a la rubia en la mejilla.- Nos vemos luego dulzura, y no le hagas caso a Linda, es así siempre

:- Cierra la boca.- logró escucharla a lo lejos mientras Darril le guiñaba un ojo y ambos se iban.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras salía del edificio. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora Takada vaya a buscar a Mikami o algo así. Al pensar aquello frenó unos segundos y miró para todos lados de manera paranoica. Al darse cuenta que todo está bien, continúo.

Tenía tanta mala suerte que sabía que eso también podría llegar a pasarle.

Al llegar a su casa y entrar, Natsuki la abrazó. Misa se lo devolvió, un poco confundida. Pero luego, al mirar la televisión, se dio cuenta de por qué tanta preocupación. Su nana ya estaba enterada de que una modelo de la revista había muerto. La mujer obviamente iba a estar alterada al saber que era en el lugar donde su pequeña trabajaba.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de la rubia, sino algo más. Algo que seguramente les habrá impactado a los cientos de televidentes. Bueno, tal vez no a _cientos_ , pero estaba segura que había varios qué pensarían como ella al ver un encabezado como ese:

No había sido suicidio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras ingresaba al edificio. Había sido un día largo, demasiado largo para que sea de su agrado.

Tomó un café de la máquina del vestíbulo, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a su esposa. Iba a llegar tarde esa noche, no deberían esperarlo despierto.

Trató de no pensar en las razones por las cuales había elegido ese empleo (porque sabía que serían muy pocas) y se concentró en seguir despierto. Ya tendría tiempo para dormir, ahora… ahora debía concentrarse en lo que era importante.

:- ¿Aisawa, solo trajiste café para ti? Vamos amigo, no eres el único que tiene que quedarse despierto.

 _Si, como si fuese a concentrarme justamente con estas distracciones._

:- Matsuda, por favor, eso no es lo importante.- comentó la única persona que, para el hombre del afro, lograba imponer algo de sentido en aquel lugar. El jefe Yagami era sin duda una persona admirable. Valiente y decidida, se podía notar porque él era su jefe.

Y por su gran optimismo y dedicación, era que hacía semanas se encontraban trabajando en lo mismo, sin hallar ningún resultado.

Respetaba al hombre, de verdad lo hacía, pero había veces que _quería dormir_. Y si no molestaba, también ver a su familia…

Encogiéndose de hombros empujó ese sentimiento lejos, y se dedicó a ser productivo. Después de todo, mientras más rápido termine, más rápido podría irse.

Una puerta se abrió de repente, y todos los oficiales que allí se encontraban presentes (eran cinco, como mucho) giraron a ver al más joven miembro de la policía de Japón. Habían pasado dos años, pero aun así Aisawa todavía no terminaba de comprender como demonios aquel chico se encontraba trabajando junto a ellos.

Varias veces trató de eliminar la teoría de que solo estaba allí porque era el hijo del jefe. Sabia, por algunos crímenes resueltos, que el joven Yagami era muy inteligente.

Sin embargo, no podía entender como un niño de veintidós años era su cuasi jefe. No le gustaba la idea en absoluto.

:- ¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó Soichiro, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Light no dijo una palabra. Solo ingresó rápido a la sala, y prendió el televisor. Sintonizó el canal de noticias y allí todos pudieron verlo fuerte y claro.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que el castaño comentó:

:- Otra víctima.

El jefe suspiró cansado, mientras los demás fijaban su atención en la noticia. Se trataba de otra modelo, misma edad que las dos anteriores, mismo color de cabello, pero diferente revista.

:- ¿Por qué crees que se decidió por una revista diferente?- preguntó Mogi, mientras los demás pensaban en alguna teoría.

Para pesar de Aisawa, era obvio quien iba a responder primero:

:- No sigue un patrón en aquel sentido.- Light tomó asiento y concentró su mirada en la puerta.-Ya hubo tres: modelos, rubias, y exactamente entre veintiuno y veintidós años.- antes de que alguien pudiese corregirlo, siguió.- La última modelo estaba por cumplir los veintidós años, aun no los tenía.

:- ¿Entonces piensas que la revista es solo un detalle?, ¿Qué ataca modelos así como así porque se le da la gana?- preguntó Ukita, un tanto molesto ante tal atrocidad. Esa clase de crímenes lograban sacarlo de sus cabales.

:- Podemos descartar la teoría de que es una venganza contra esa revista.- explicó Soichiro.- Aunque no sabemos con claridad si tal vez tiene algo contra todas las revistas de modas en Japón.

:- O en el mundo.- añadió Light. Todos lo miraron confundidos.- Hace un par de años hubo un asesinato de este tipo, en Nueva York. Bueno, en realidad se calificó como un suicidio, pero ni los familiares ni los amigos lo creyeron.

:- ¿No hubo investigación?- preguntó Matsuda.

:- Un poco, pero al no encontrar nada se declaró suicidio y fin del caso.- todos quedaron en silencio.- Lo que me pareció interesante fue que la modelo tenía veintidós, pelo rubio, y no tenía ningún sospechoso de asesinato. Ningún antecedente en nada que pudiese terminar en su muerte. Ni un novio o exnovio celoso, o alguna amiga que la haya traicionado. No estaba metida en las drogas y tampoco habían querido abusar de ella. Su muerte fue tan inesperada y de una manera tan "natural" que les hicieron creer a todos que fue solo un suicidio.

:- ¿A qué te refieres con "natural"?- preguntó su padre, mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente.

:- No fue por herida de bala, ni con un arma blanca. La encontraron ahorcada en su apartamento. Y de tal manera, que pareciera que ella había sido la culpable.

:- Lo mismo con estás modelos.- comentó Ukita, pero aún no estaba convencido.- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué habría esperado dos años para continuar con sus crímenes? Dijiste que esto sucedió hace…

:- Si, hace exactamente dos años.- dijo Light, pensativo.- Estoy cien por ciento seguro que el que haya asesinado a esas tres modelos, mató también a la estadounidense.

:- Pero eso no tiene sentido.- exclamó Aisawa, Light lo miró sin cambiar de expresión.- Si la chica era yanqui, entonces el patrón de que solamente mata a modelos japonesas no sirve.

:- ¿Y quién dijo que era algo irrefutable?- Respondió Light, logrando que Aisawa lo mirara furioso.

:- Bueno, basta.- comentó el jefe mientras apagaba el televisor.- No tenemos mucho, pero debemos concentrarnos en lo importante: descubrir quién es el asesino y hacer que se pudra tras las rejas. El por qué podremos averiguarlo una vez que esté bajo custodia.

Siguieron trabajando por un par de minutos, pero de a poco todos fueron retirándose. El jefe Yagami fue el último.- Light, ya no hay más nada que hacer por hoy, debes venir a casa.

:- Padre… dirás que estoy loco, pero creo que sé quién podría ser la siguiente.

Soichiro abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hijo como si le hubiese crecido una tercer cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…?

:- No estoy seguro, es solo una teoría.- comentó el chico, mientras tomaba su celular y una idea que había estado vagando en su cabeza desde que comenzó el caso se hizo presente.- Creo que es momento de contactarlo.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.- Sabes que solamente elige casos de su propio agrado, no nos hará caso. Además, si ya sabes quién va a…

:- Papá.- dijo el castaño, frenándolo.- Pensé que sería más fácil, pero no lo es. Hemos resuelto crimines complicados, pero este… es peor de lo que pensé.- miró a la pantalla del ordenador.- Si de verdad fue él o ella quien asesinó a la mujer de Nueva York, entonces esto no solamente nos incumbe a nosotros, lo sabes.- Soichiro no dijo una palabra.- Además.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tenemos el intelecto parecido, y estoy bastante seguro que le gustará un caso que hasta logra ser complicado para mí.

El hombre suspiró, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Esperemos a hablarlo con el grupo, necesitamos que…

:- Cuanto más demoremos, mayor peligro correrá la siguiente victima.- explicó Light, mientras marcaba el número de memoria.- Y tengo que decirte que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.- su padre lo miró extrañado.- Antes de saber su identidad, sabremos sus motivos. Tenemos que ponernos en su piel para poder resolver…

:- Llámalo.- dijo el hombre y Light sonrió.- Ya me doy cuenta porque se llevan tan bien. Es eso, o matarse el uno al otro.- salió del cuartel y con el fantasma de una sonrisa el castaño marcó y esperó en silencio.

 _:- ¿Hola?_

:- W, soy Light Yagami de la fuerza policial japonesa. Del caso de los lirios blancos, yo…

:- _Si, lo recuerdo joven Yagami. ¿Qué sucede?_

Miró la taza de café y recordando viejos momentos sonrió con nostalgia.- ¿Podría comunicarme con Ryusaki? Hay un caso nuevo que quizás sea de su agrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _:- Es increíble._

 _Fue lo único que dijo al entrar y ver al grupo de policías en la sala. Su padre lo tomó del hombro, y fue presentándolo a los de su unidad: Aisawa, Ukita, Mogi y Matsuda. Ellos eran los compañeros y subordinados de su padre._

 _Próximamente, sus compañeros._

 _Luego de eso, se sentó en una de las sillas y los observó hacer su trabajo. Ya había visitado la comisaria antes, pero nunca se había quedado por mucho tiempo. Su padre había pensado que, luego de que asistiera a los cursos, comenzaría a trabajar con ellos._

Pues, irónicamente, Light Yagami comenzó a trabajar para su padre antes de lo previsto. Su primer caso fue el denominado "Lirios Blancos", y gracias a él, Light ahora era una figura bastante respetada, además del mejor policía e investigador de todo Tokio (y quién sabe si no también de Japón)

Se encontraba a mitad de sus cursos cuando sucedió. El castaño lo había visto en las noticias, y le había preguntado a su padre al respecto:

Una persona había matado a una niña de diez años, y habían encontrado el cadáver envuelto en una bolsa de plástico y con un lirio incrustado en su pecho.

El jefe había estado bastante horrorizado con aquel crimen, pero era su trabajo resolverlo y llevar al responsable a la justicia. Así que trabajó, con todos sus subordinados, pero no lograron encontrar nada.

Y así, dos víctimas más aparecieron.

Light había escuchado que su padre estaba en cero, y la gente se estaba desesperando. Las tres víctimas habían sido niñas, menores, y de familias adineradas.

Al ver que su padre no había podido llegar a nada concreto, Light comenzó a investigar por su cuenta. Sin que su padre supiera fue a las escenas del crimen, visitó los cuerpos y a los familiares de las víctimas.

Todas habían sido marcadas con un lirio blanco que les atravesaba el pecho.

De a poco, el castaño fue armando su hipótesis, y cuando estuvo a punto de contársela a su padre, algo muy extraño y que logró cambiarle la vida para siempre, sucedió:

 _El chico caminaba, un poco nervioso pero a la vez decidido, hacia la estación de policía para mostrarle a su padre lo que había conseguido._

 _Aun no sabía quién era el culpable, o quien sería la próxima víctima, pero creía saber cuáles eran los motivos del asesino, y eso era una gran ayuda para capturarlo._

 _Su madre le había dicho que él estaba muy ocupado, pero Light no podía esperar hasta verlo en su casa. Tenía que mostrarle todo en ese preciso momento._

 _Al preguntar por su padre, le habían dicho que estaba ocupado y que venga más tarde, pero sin hacerles caso, Light los esquivó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la oficina de los oficiales._

 _Allí se encontró con algo que lo hizo emocionar como un niño pequeño._

 _Los policías estaban hablando con L. Su detective favorito e ídolo, L. La persona que Light admiraba inimaginablemente estaba teniendo una conversación con SU padre. No podía creerlo, sentía que iba a llorar._

 _Al oír la puerta abrirse todos giraron y se encontraron con un Light, ahora nervioso, y con otros cadetes detrás de él, queriendo sacarlo._

 _:- ¡Light!- exclamó el jefe Yagami, con sorpresa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estamos ocupados, creí que tu madre te lo había…_

 _:- Jefe Yagami.- una voz un tanto distorsionada sorprendió al castaño. Provenía de la computadora que tenía el símbolo de una L. Estaban hablando por allí con el detective.- Creí que les había dicho a todos específicamente las instrucciones. No hay interrupciones._

 _:- Lo lamento.- dijo Soichiro, mientras les hacia una seña a los policías para que se retiren.- Es solo mi hijo, y no sé porque está aquí._

 _:- Voy a pedirle que se retire. Podrá hablar con su padre después.- la voz de L logró hacer que Light perdiera la concentración, y estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando recordó que fue lo que había ido a hacer allí._

 _:- ¡Esperen!- exclamó, y todos giraron de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez lo miraban con fastidio.- Tengo algo._

 _:- Tienes algo que puede esperar.- dijo L.- Retírate._

 _:- No, no, escuchen.- Light se acercó hacia donde estaba su padre y la computadora.- Tengo algo sobre el caso de los lirios._

 _Su padre lo miró sorprendido.- Hijo, ¿Cómo…?_

 _:- ¿Acaso tienes al culpable?- la voz distorsionada volvió a causarle un cosquilleo, pero esta vez no estaba emocionado. No, no era eso.- ¿O a la cuarta víctima? Porque si no tienes nada de eso, entonces no sirve. Ten un buen día._

 _Por primera vez en su vida Light sintió algo más que admiración por L. Apretó los puños mientras fulminaba a la maquina con la mirada. No tenía el derecho de tratarlo de estúpido. Aunque sea el mejor detective del mundo, no tenía por qué ser un idiota._

 _Su padre lo tomó del hombro para acompañarlo hasta la salida, pero Light frenó en seco, y dirigió su mirada a la maquina.- Escucha L, y escuchen todos, por favor.- carraspeó, un poco nervioso.- No tengo al culpable, ni a la próxima víctima, pero creo tener el motivo de los asesinatos._

 _:- ¿Eso es relevante?- preguntó uno de los oficiales, al cual Light reconoció como Aisawa._

 _Antes de que pudiese responder, L lo interrumpió.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ya no lo tenemos?_

 _Light pensó por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Porque si ya lo tuviesen, y si tienen tu ayuda, hubiesen resuelto el caso con mayor facilidad, y el hombre ya estaría en la cárcel.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- Ah sí, estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de que es un hombre el cual cometió estos crímenes._

 _Casi todos se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, inclusive su padre, quien se sentía un tanto orgulloso. Guardaron silencio, hasta que L habló:_

 _:- Me parece, Yagami-kun, que has sido lo más interesante que ha pasado hasta ahora.- casi todos fulminaron a la computadora con la mirada.- Yo lo autorizo para que se quede y comparta lo que tiene, ¿Qué dice usted, jefe Yagami?_

 _El hombre asintió con la cabeza.- Por supuesto. Hijo, dinos que encontraste._

 _Y con eso, Light se soltó y contó exactamente todo, llegando a una conclusión.- En todo caso, el lirio representa la pureza, la virginidad. Lo cual las niñas supuestamente tendrían a su edad, pero él igualmente decidió asesinarlas._

 _:- No lo entiendo.- dijo Matsuda.- Si ellas son puras, ¿Por qué las mató? Que les haya puesto el lirio tiene sentido, pero ¿Por qué asesinarlas?_

 _:- Su muerte no era el objetivo, y los lirios son una metáfora de lo que no existe.- comentó L, y Light asintió. Era exactamente lo que él había pensado._

 _:- Lo que creo que el asesino piensa, es que, ni siquiera una niña pequeña es representación de la pureza. Por eso cada vez va por niñas de menor edad. Primero fue una de diez, luego de seis, y por último de cuatro._

 _:- Jefe Yagami, necesito que investigue a las familias de las niñas, ver si tiene algo "impuro", algo que haya llamado la atención del asesino.- luego hizo una pausa.- Light, necesito que busques a todas las niñas menores de cuatro años de la alta sociedad y me hagas un listado con ellas. Dentro de esa lista se encuentra la siguiente victima señores._

 _Todos los policías, salvo Light, quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal descubrimiento. L terminó la llamada y Soichiro y los demás felicitaron al joven castaño._

 _Luego de eso, él comenzó a trabajar con la policía, y con L para terminar de resolver el caso. Encontraron a la cuarta víctima, evitaron su muerte, pero siguieron sin encontrar al culpable. El hombre había logrado escapar._

 _:- ¿Y cómo sabemos que se trata un hombre?- comentó L, un día, mientras los demás trataban de dar con su ubicación y evitar que mate otra vez._

 _Al escuchar eso, miraron a la computadora, confundidos._

 _Light pensó por un momento, y entendió a lo que L se refería.- No tiene por qué ser un hombre, no hubiese logrado escapar tan fácil de la casa llena de mujeres si fuese un hombre._

 _:- Pero toda la metáfora…_

 _:- Puede plantearla una mujer.- dijo L.- La única razón para pensar que era alguien del sexo masculino era que las victimas solo fueron mujeres. Pero eso no tiene por qué ser un patrón._

 _:- Se enfoca en la edad, no el sexo.- comentó el jefe Yagami.- Creo que tenemos una nueva pista._

 _Por cada día que pasaba, Light se acostumbraba más y más a trabajar con L. Era su maldito sueño hecho realidad, pero ahora era como algo más familiar. Como si L no fuese tan misterioso, era una extraña sensación._

 _Como si en realidad ya lo conociera._

 _Ya no tenía esos nervios tontos, y una vez que estuvieron a solas (con la máquina, por supuesto) Light, decidió decírselo:_

 _:- Soy un admirador tuyo, sabes.- comentó el castaño mientras ordenaba unos papeles. Todos se habían ido a casa, y solo quedaban ellos dos. Eran las tres de la mañana.- Investigué varias cosas sobre ti, y es increíble. Verdaderamente eres el mejor detective del mundo._

 _:- No creo que el fanatismo sirva de nada, Light-kun.- el castaño rio.- Pero es bueno que te hayas comprometido con la justicia, sea por la razón que sea._

 _:- Supongo que tengo el deseo de llegar a ser como tú algún día._

 _:- Si supieras quien soy, dudo que tu declaración sea la misma._

 _Eso lo había dejado pensando. Y mientras más se concentraban en caso y más trabajaban juntos, Light cada vez más sentía que en verdad conocía a L. Que ya lo había visto, que había hablado con él._

 _Aunque no había podido escuchar su verdadera voz, ni verlo, sentía como si la lo conociera._

 _Fue un día, donde todavía no habían resuelto el caso de los lirios y otra muerte unida al crimen se hizo presente, que L decidió viajar a Japón para investigar en persona._

 _Light no estaba enterado de esto, obviamente, ya que L jamás hacia apariciones en público y solamente estaría unos minutos con el jefe Yagami. Sin embargo, Light sabía que algo andaba mal con su padre, y cuando este le dijo que no podría ir a trabajar hoy, se decidió a ver que estaba mal por si mismo._

 _Lo que encontró en la oficina donde trabajan, jamás podría olvidarlo._

 _Su padre se encontraba con los del equipo (para el descontento de L) halando con una persona que era idéntica a Ryusaki, o más bien, Hideki Ryuga, su compañero de su último año de secundaria._

 _No lo veía hace más de un año, pero él seguía idéntico. Mismo atuendo desaliñando, misma posición al sentarse, y mismo cabello despeinado._

 _Al atar los cabos Light se dio cuenta que tenía que ser alguna clase de broma. Comenzó a reír, pero al ver una pequeña sonrisa formaba en las comisura de los labios de Ryusaki, el castaño perdió el control._

 _Le había dicho que era su admirador, santo dios._

 _Corrió hacia el pelinegro, solo con el deseo de golpearlo, pero los del equipo lograron frenarlo y retenerlo. Cuando Light se calmó, ellos lo soltaron. El castaño fulminó a Ryusaki con la mirada._

 _:- Te dije que cuando supieras la verdad no seguirías con aquella declaración.- comentó el detective, mientras bebía un sorbo de café.- Y, Light-kun, creo que ya hemos peleado antes y no terminó muy bien ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_

 _El castaño respiro hondo, mientras escuchaba como su padre le pedía una explicación. Para su pesar, él solo estaba concentrado en entender lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Ryusaki, su compañero Ryusaki era L. Su ídolo L._

 _¿Qué clase de maldad había hecho para que le suceda algo como eso?_

 _Pero, en realidad, tenía sentido. Que fuese el más inteligente de la clase sin si quiera intentarlo. Que no estuviese interesado en salir, igual que ir, sus raros hábitos, su repentina partida…_

 _Ahora todo encajaba._

 _:- Así que… debo imaginar que Hideki Ryuga no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no es así?_

 _Ryusaki lo miró con la misma expresión de siempre.- Eres listo, Light, eso no puedo negarlo. Será un placer trabajar contigo para resolver el caso._

 _Light bufó.- Olvidemos lo que dije antes, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _:- Tengo una memoria cien por ciento efectiva, lo siento.- Light rodó los ojos.- Pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo admirar a quien fue tu compañero de clase. En realidad, me siento halagado._

Inexplicablemente, luego de la tensión y de todas las burlas, ambos lograron llevarse bien. Incluso mejor que en la escuela.

No eran amigos (ya le había quedado bastante claro que L no tenía amigos) pero si buenos compañeros, y se entendían bastante bien a la hora de resolver un crimen. A veces competían (no podían evitarlo) pero juntos, y con los demás integrantes del equipo, lograron resolver el caso.

Luego de descubrir a la culpable de "los lirios blancos", L partió de Japón, y desde allí Light no volvió a hacer contacto con él.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Todos los del equipo se encontraban presentes para cuando el castaño se comunicó con L. La computadora estaba como siempre, y varios se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

:- ¿Desde cuándo decides quien forma parte o no del caso?- preguntó Aisawa, un tanto molesto que Light no les haya consultado que creían que era lo correcto.

:- Independiente de quien lo haya decidió, creo que hicieron bien en llamarme.- comentó L, y todos escucharon en silencio.- ¿Aun no saben nada?, ¿Light?

:- No mucho.- dijo él, un poco cansado.- Solo tenemos que hay una especie de patrón entre las víctimas, todas tienen las mismas características.

:- Pensamos que solamente atacaba en Japón, pero Light encontró varias coincidencias con una chica estadounidense.- dijo Ukita.

:- Las coincidencias no existen.- esta vez fue L quien habló.- También revisé eso, y estoy un noventa y siete por ciento seguro de que fue el mismo asesino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, hasta que un recuerdo se hizo presente en la cabeza del jefe y habló:

:- L, mi hijo había dicho que tiene una idea sobre quien puede ser la cuarta quinta víctima.

Light abrió los ojos como platos. Aun no estaba muy seguro, y tal vez no era conveniente contárselo a L. No todavía, al menos.

:- Padre, no creo que…

:- Light, si tienes algo, debes decirlo. Hay que considerar cada uno de los factores posibles.- comentó L, y el castaño suspiró.

:- Bueno.- todos los miraron expectantes.- si él vuelve a atacar en la misma revista como lo hizo con las otras dos… es muy probable que la modelo sea.- miró fijo a la pantalla.- Misa Amane.

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis lectores y a los que siguen esta fanfic. De verdad, de verdad, lamento tardar tanto como lo hice para actualizar. Pero estoy hasta la cabeza en exámenes y también comencé otros proyectos.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí esta. Y no se preocupen, tal vez me lleve mucho tiempo hacerla, pero no abandonaré esta historia. L y Misa tendrán su segunda oportunidad, no se preocupen.**

 **Nos vemos (espero que pronto)**

 **Vigigraz**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, ha pasado tanto tiempo que la verdad me da hasta vergüenza. Lamento haber tardado tanto, en serio. Pero mis vacaciones fueron un tanto agitadas, y sinceramente estoy trabajando en otras cosas y no tenía la inspiración suficiente para escribir bien la historia. Suménle que se me borró el borrador (irónico) y tuve que empezar este capítulo desde cero.**

 **Igualmente estoy feliz. Ya que actualice dos historias que tenia pendientes (Cronicles of a femme fatale y esta)**

 **Estoy satisfecha con el capítulo pero hay algunas cosas que aclarar, ya que estoy convencida con el rumbo de la historia. Me parece mejor hacerlo al principio:**

 **1) Van a aparecer OC. En realidad, no es OC, porque no es mi personaje. Pertenece a la autora** **MissehKeehl y yo solo voy a tomarlo prestado como personaje secundario. Por ahora, nadie más.**

 **2) Me gustaría aclarar las edades de los personajes para que no haya malentendidos, así que aquí va:**

 **L: 20, va a cumplir 21.**

 **Misa: 19, cumplirá 20.**

 **Light: igual que Misa.**

 **Matt: 17 cumplirá 18**

 **Mello: lo mismo que Matt**

 **No hay una fecha exacta para mi historia pero digamos que es en Enero actualmente, antes del cumpleaños de Matt.**

 **Muy bien, perdonen lo largo, pero debía aclararlo.**

 **Death Note no me pertenecen, ojala así fuera.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 _ **"El tiempo es un gran maestro, pero lamentablemente mata a todos sus pupilos"**_

 ** _-Beyond Birthday_.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Se fregó la mano por los ojos mientras bajaba a desayunar. Natsuki no se encontraba en casa, por lo que tomó jugo del refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se recostó, mirando al techo.

Había tenido aquel sueño otra vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar. Eran aquellas dos sombras, un hombre y una mujer, caminando por un bosque… no, era un camino fuera del bosque, este estaba detrás. Los sentía junto a ella, susurrándole, acompañándola… recordaba ver detrás una especie de capilla, una iglesia. No entendía que demonios era ni que significaba. O si significaba algo en absoluto.

No, estaba segura de que significaba algo. Lo venía soñando hace tiempo para ser solo un simple sueño. Aquello era algo más…

El sonido de una canción bastante molesta la hizo gruñir, y tomó su celular a regañadientes.- ¿Hola?

\- Misa, amor, que manera tan linda que tienes de decir buenos días.

Volvió a gruñir.- ¿Qué quieres Darril? Son las.- miró el reloj.- Ocho de la mañana, ¿Por qué llamas?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar para saludar a una amiga?

-…

\- Bien, aguafiestas. Tenemos una reunión de emergencia en la revista. Resulta que van a hablar sobre lo de la chica… y nos necesitan a todos allí. Ahora mismo.

Al recordar los sucesos del día anterior un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No había sido suicidio…

\- Voy para allá.- antes de que Darril cortara, se le ocurrió algo.- Oye, por alguna razón… ¿tienes el teléfono o la dirección de alguna pitonisa?

Darril se quedó callado, Misa pensó que había cortado la comunicación, cuando volvió a hablar.- ¿Estas drogada, amor?

Misa suspiró.- Olvídalo. Te veré allá.- Y antes de que el chico pudiese decirle cualquier cosa, colgó.

Conseguiría a alguien que le dijera que significaban esos sueños por si sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Le pagó al taxista y al salir tuvo que frenar en seco. Al igual que ayer, la puerta principal estaba llena de reporteros, fotógrafos y hasta gente común dando notas. Misa tragó saliva y lentamente, tratando de no ser vista, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio. Intentaría entrar por allí.

\- ¡Oigan miren, es ella ¿o no?!

\- ¡Misa Amane!

\- ¡Vamos, muévete!

Maldición.

La rubia corrió con sus tacones de siete centímetros lo que nunca corrió en toda su vida. Respirando agitadamente logró meterse sin causar un masivo desastre. Con ayuda de Kota, por supuesto.

\- Gracias…

\- No hay problema señorita Amane, es increíble que tenga que pasar por una situación así. Ahora vaya, la esperan arriba.

Misa asintió y como pudo se arrastró hasta el ascensor. No subiría once pisos en su estado actual, ni soñando.

\- ¡Deténgalo!

La rubia lo hizo, y cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa voz quiso volver el tiempo atrás y no haberle hecho caso.

Mikami la miró con el ceño fruncido y, negando con la cabeza, subió con ella. Para su pesar y mala suerte, al mismo piso.

\- ¿Trabajarás aquí entonces?- no quería hablar con él, pero necesitaba librarse de aquella duda que se había convertido en existencial para ella.

\- ¿Y a ti que te parece, Amane? No me digas que sigues igual de lenta que en la secundaria.

Con una sonrisa el pelinegro la dejó sola, y Misa suspiró hondo antes de seguirlo.

Unos meses más, solo tenía que aguantar uno o dos meses más, luego se iría a otro país de nuevo. Chau, Chau. Adiós para siempre, Mikami.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver el ambiente en que se encontraba la oficina. Se ve que a Mikami le pasó lo mismo, ya que se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, haciendo que la rubia tuviese que frenar para no chocarse contra él.

Todos los trabajadores: secretarias, ejecutivos, repartidores, escritores, modelos., todos se encontraban en el salón principal, sentados y parados en círculo. No pudo ver mucho, pero no había señales de Namikawa o Mido.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver como se encontraba…

\- Hola, corazón.- se sobresaltó un poco cuando Darril le tocó el hombro.- Parece un funeral, es terrible. Será mejor que nos sentemos, ¿no te parece?

Misa asintió y trató de buscar algún lugar que sea lo más lejos de Mikami posible. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el moreno y el castaño se hicieron presentes en la sala.

\- Hola a todos.- comenzó Mido. Misa podía notar a la distancia que estaba nervioso, solía tocarse disimuladamente la nariz.- Lamentamos que sea este horario pero nosotros…

\- Vayamos al grano.- interrumpió Namikawa. Al contrario de Mido, él lucia exasperado.- Por favor.

El castaño suspiró.- Bien, voy a cumplir con los deseos de mi compañero.- hizo una pausa.- Los hemos llamado a todos para contarles y explicarles sobre la situación que…

\- ¡¿Situación?! ¿Le llamas a eso situación?

\- ¡Una pequeña fue asesinada, por amor de dios!

Y así como así, parecía que se encontraban en una especie de zoológico. El griterío comenzó, pero Namikawa no iba a tolerarlo:

\- ¡PUEDEN CERRAR LA BOCA POR CINCO MINUTOS! ¡Diablos, les diremos lo que debemos decirles y luego pueden armar el circo que quieran! ¡Déjennos hablar!

La mayoría guardó silencio, lo demás tardaron un poco más de tiempo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Mido carraspeó.- Natalie Jones fue asesinada y su cuerpo fue encontrado ayer por la tarde.

Se hizo un silencio horripilante, Misa quería irse de allí. No lo soportaría.- Ella iba a comenzar su carrera como modelo en esta revista, pero no llegó a hacerlo.- continuó Namikawa.- Necesitamos que todos sean extremadamente cuidadosos. Ya avisamos a la policía y han comenzado a investigar el crimen.

\- También dimos aviso a la familia, y nos avisarán cuando se organice el funeral, para los que quieran asistir.- ambos se miraron, Mido terminó.- Eso es todo.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- ¡¿Y nosotros?!

-¡Eso! ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué no vino la jefa a contarnos, por qué ustedes?

\- ¡Hay un asesino suelto, ¿cómo vamos a trabajar así?!

Mido suspiró, y pidió silencio de nuevo.- Eso es todo lo que estamos autorizados a decirles. La jefa no pudo presentarse, por eso nos dijo a nosotros que les demos la noticia.- sabía que iba a comenzar un nuevo griterío, por lo que habló antes que ellos.- Es una situación peligrosa, pero la policía ya está investigando…

\- Como si eso sirviera de algo…

\- …Pero, antes de que cualquiera diga algo.- el castaño fulminó con la mirada al que comentó.- Los que sientan que deben, pueden tomarse un descanso. No será con paga, pero si se sienten amenazados pueden privarse de trabajar por algunos días.

\- ¿No será hasta que encuentren al asesino?

Esta vez fue Namikawa el que habló.- Seamos realistas, señores.

Esas tres simples palabras lograron helarle a Misa toda la sangre.

\- Apenas tengamos algún otro mensaje o sepamos algo, se los comunicaremos. Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarnos, también.- miró a Namikawa de nuevo.- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

De a poco, las casi cien personas que se encontraban allí se fueron yendo. Algunos a sus casas, otros a sus puestos de trabajo. Misa fue una de las ultimas en levantarse, necesitaba hablar con Mido.

Al verlo irse con Namikawa se le hizo un pequeño hueco en el estómago. No dejó que nadie lo notara, por supuesto.

\- Oye, rubia.- sintió la voz de Darril de nuevo y se obligó a ignorar ese sentimiento.- Tengo algo para ti. Sígueme.

Misa lo miró extrañada y dudo. Lo único que haría era volver al trabajo, no se perdería de nada si lo acompañaba.

\- Toma.- llegaron hasta la cafetería, Darril se sirvió un vaso de agua y le entregó a la rubia un papel con un número de teléfono. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.- ¿Darril, que…?

\- ¿Acaso no me preguntaste hoy por una pitonisa?- Misa abrió los ojos como platos.- Pues ahí lo tienes.

No tenía idea de que decir, por lo que fue por un:- Gracias Darril, en serio.

\- No hay de que.- caminaron hasta sus respectivas oficinas.- Solo espero que no estés andando en nada extraño. Nada de magia negra para conquistar hombres o algo por estilo.

Ante ese comentario Misa no pudo evitar reír.- Aunque, pensándolo bien…- siguió el de pelo de colores.- Creo que algo así a mí no me vendría mal a mí, ¿no crees?

Misa negó con la cabeza.- Hasta luego, Darril.

Y con eso entró a su lugar de trabajo y cerró la puerta. Miró el número, dudativa. ¿De verdad iba a hacer esto?

Tomó asiento y pensó por unos minutos, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la revista pero no había caso. Su mente giraba alrededor de aquel número, de sus sueños, y hasta del caso de la pobre Natalie.

¿Tendrá eso conexión con lo otro?

Resopló al darse cuenta que aquel pensamiento era demasiado absurdo, y volvió a su trabajo.

Sin embargo…

Estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que casi se cayera de la silla.

\- ¿Misa, estás ocupada? ¿Puedo pasar?

La rubia se acomodó rápidamente y guardó el número en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Mido tenia demasiado como para preocuparlo sobre sus tontos sueños.- Si, ¡pasa!

Cerró la puerta, y apenas lo hizo la rubia se dirigió a darle un abrazo. La apretó y se mantuvieron así por algunos segundos.- Perdona que no vine antes, yo solo…

\- Esta bien.- y en serio lo estaba.- Debes estar muy cansado…

\- No te imaginas cuanto.- la soltó y la rubia le dio un rápido beso. Mido se sentó en uno de los sillones y Misa lo siguió.- No eh podido dormir ayer, no dejo de pensar… Era solo una niña, Misa. No puedo creer que le haya pasado eso, yo, yo no lo creo. Y ahora todos creen que es alguien de la empresa, que no hay seguridad, los padres quieren demandarnos…

Misa le apretó la mano. Sinceramente no sabía que decir, pero se sentía muy mal por Shingo. No tenía idea que tuviesen tantos problemas.- Namikawa esta como loco, también. La jefa nos delegó a nosotros, pero no sé si estamos lo suficiente capacitados para hacernos cargo de esto.

\- Si lo están.- dijo Misa.- Los dos puede hacerlo, sé que sí. Y puedes pedirme lo que necesites, lo sabes.

\- Solo espero que la policía logre atrapar a aquel monstro.- se pasó las manos por la cara.- La estranguló, Misa. Y mientras estaba viva…- suspiró.- No puedo, perdona. Solo quiero que termine todo de una vez.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.- La mitad de los trabajadores se tomaron los días, necesito volver y organizar a los que quedan. Además de ocuparme del trabajo sobrante- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Más tarde te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si necesitas algo, háblame.

Sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Eres hermosa, Misa Amane. Nos vemos luego.

Misa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó de donde estaba y tomó el celular. Necesitaba terminar con esto.

El ruido de su tono logró desorientarla.- ¿Hola?

\- Misa, soy Natsuki, necesito que vengas a casa en este instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, nana?

\- Un viejo amigo tuyo desea verte.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de hablar con Mido y decirle que solo sería poco tiempo, Misa tomó el primer taxi hacia su hogar.

Decir que estaba confundida era demasiado poco.

Seguía con el papel de la pitonisa en la mano, por lo que decidió guardarlo en su cartera. No podía perderlo.

Le pagó al hombre y rápido entró a su casa.

Se quedó muda al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada en su viejo sofá color café.

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, iré a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez convendría hablar con los de la revista primero.

\- Lo único que tengo es una corazonada, no puedo ir a decir que ya sé quién va a ser la próxima víctima. Sería una mentira, y en todo caso alertaría al asesino, si ese fuese el caso.

\- ¿Entonces no le dirás?

\- No, trataré de hablarle y sacar la mayor cantidad de información que pueda. Luego veremos el siguiente movimiento.

\- ¿L está de acuerdo con esto?

\- No se lo eh dicho, prefiero que no lo sepa. Aún es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. Sera mejor que me vaya, o voy a perder el tren.

\- Buena suerte, hijo… y ten cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y estaba de vuelta en su último año de secundaria. Ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño muy bien peinado y para darle el toque final, por supuesto, llevaba un traje.

No podía creerlo, parecía otro sueño.

\- Light…

\- Oye, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.- el chico sonrió, y Misa seguía sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por perder contacto yo había muerto o algo así?

\- No, pero yo…

\- ¡Aquí estás pequeña!- Natsuki logró traerla de nuevo a la realidad.- Light, es un placer tenerte en casa luego de tanto tiempo, hay galletas y sándwiches en la cocina, si quieres.

\- Estoy bien, Natsuki. Muchas gracias.- Light se giró a la rubia.- Pero sí me gustaría hablar con Misa, si es que no me tiene miedo, por supuesto.

Ambos rieron, pero la rubia seguía como en estado de shock.- Yo… eh, ¿quieres ir a mi habitación?

El chico asintió y Misa lo guio hasta su cuarto. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Era como si todos los recuerdos de su anterior vida volviesen de nuevo a su mente. Ella ya no era la misma, había estado viviendo la vida de la nueva Misa Amane, y no había lugar para su viejo yo, y todo lo que este traía consigo.

Además de que presentía que Light no estaba muy contento con ella.

Tomó asiento en la cama y el castaño hizo lo mismo en una de las sillas que había en su habitación. Ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que a Misa le empezó a alterar el silencio.

\- Pues… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Light sonrió, pero no era el mismo tipo de sonrisa que había hecho con su nana. Misa lo conocía bien.- ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a saludar a una vieja amiga?

La rubia no dijo nada, él continuó.- ¿O acaso planeas borrarme de tu vida, como hace dos años?

Sabía que eso iba a pasar, lo temía.- Light, yo…

\- Descuida Misa, lo entiendo. No había lugar para mí en tu nueva vida de modelo ocupada, ¿verdad?

\- Necesitaba irme, Light.- él rodó los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, huir de tus problemas.- la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.- Eso no va a resolver nada, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Como sea. Tú tampoco te pusiste en contacto conmigo.

\- Cambiaste el celular. Llamé a tu nana y me dijo que te habías ido a Europa o a no sé dónde, ¿Qué esperabas? Si no querías hablar conmigo, no había mucho que hacer.

De un momento a otro a Misa se le hundió el corazón. Se sentía mal, verdaderamente mal.- Lo siento Light. En serio lo siento. Yo… solo decidí que debía cortar relación con todo, sin pensar en los demás. Sin pensar en que te importaría. En serio lo lamento.

Light suspiró.- Eras mi amiga Misa, por supuesto que me importa.- la rubia lo miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Tienes suerte que no guardo rencor, si no, olvídalo.

La chica rio y el castaño la abrazó. Hasta ahí había llegado su enojo.- Tienes mucho que contarme, sabes Misa Amane.

\- ¿Un café?- preguntó la rubia, mientras se enjuagaba los ojos. El chico asintió.

\- Después de ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así estuvieron durante dos horas. Fueron a la cafetería favorita de Light, la cual resultaba ser una que a Misa le gustaba mucho. Solían ir allí después de la escuela.

Ella se pidió un capuchino y el un café con poca azúcar.- Así que Mikami trabaja contigo en la revista… nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

Misa rio.- ¡Yo tampoco! Imagínate mi cara cuando lo vi, no podía creerlo. Suerte que entró hace pocos días, ya no lo soporto.

Light se quedó mirando por la ventana, pensativo, Misa sonrió.- Es lindo volver a verte, en serio.

Se giró para verla a la cara.- Lo es.- tomó un sorbo.- A veces hablo con Takada.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, sorprendida.- ¿Aún sigue…?

Light rio.- No lo sé, no lo creo. Está saliendo con alguien.

Misa asintió con la cabeza. Como podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Pensó en todo lo que le había contado a Light, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo extrañaba. Había sido un error alejarlo a él también. Dentro de todos los demás…

\- Y no es la única.- la chica volvió a tierra.- Felicitaciones. Por Mido, digo.

Misa sonrió mientras miraba la taza vacía.- Gracias.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

\- Un año casi.- le vino de golpe la nostalgia.- ¿Por?

\- Curiosidad.- respondió el castaño. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.- ¿No quieres saber nada de él, no?

Misa fue sorprendida de nuevo. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada.- No… no realmente.

\- Está bien.- dijo Light. Luego miró la hora.- Creo que ya debo irme, estamos trabajando en un caso nuevo y…

Misa saltó de golpe:- ¿Te refieres a Natalie? ¡Es la chica que iba a trabajar en la revista!

\- ¿Sabes algo?- Misa negó con la cabeza.- No, lo siento. Nada que ustedes ya no sepan.

\- No pasa nada, Misa. Está bien.- pagaron la cuenta y salieron.- Descubriremos algo, estoy seguro.

\- Atrapen al responsable.- Light la miró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a esta Misa.- Por favor.

\- Lo haremos.- el chico sonrió, y Misa volvió a abrazarlo.- Ha sido bueno verte, Misa Amane.

\- Lo mismo digo.- dijo ella, y rápido escribió su número en un papel.- Ahora si vas a poder llamarme. Espero verte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.- Misa comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, tenía que volver al trabajo, cuando Light se despidió.-Nos vemos Misa. Y, por favor, ten cuidado.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió que caminaría hasta la oficina. Unas cinco cuadras, y ya se encontraba en frente de aquel enorme y bello edificio.

Se escabulló a su oficina (no quería molestar a Mido ni que se enterara de que había llegado hora y media tarde) y cerró la puerta. Se desplomó en la silla y repasó mentalmente lo sucesos de aquel día.

Había visto a Light, después de tanto tiempo. Aun no le entraba en la cabeza.

Sonrió, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho el castaño, lo recordó a él. Suspiró y encendió la computadora. Había comenzado a editar la tapa de la revista cuando se dio cuenta que no había podido llamar a aquella pitonisa.

¿Sería una coincidencia?

Na, no lo creo.

Antes de que se arrepintiera buscó el papel en su bolso pero no lo encontró. Comenzó a desesperarse. Ella lo había guardado ahí, ¿Cómo puede ser que no esté? Estaba segura de que…

Oh dios.

Maldición.

El maldito papel que le dio a Light. Demonios.

Y lo más gracioso era que ella no tenía su número, no podía llamarlo. Tenía que esperar a que él se comunicara con ella.

Doble maldición.

Pensó en ir a pedirle de nuevo el número a Darril, pero no quería como una pesada. Por lo que se desplomó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

Light le diría que se trataba del karma, pues, si era eso, tenía mucha razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Linda, ya déjame en paz!

\- Vamos tonto, solo unos retoques, si quiero pintarlo tiene que salir perfecto.

\- ¿Far, puedes decirle algo?

\- A mí no me mires, yo estoy ocupada.- la chica de cabello grisáceo sonrió a su pesar, mientras hundía la cabeza en el libro de texto. Tenían un examen en pocos días y debía concentrarse. Además, disfrutaba cuando Linda hacía de las suyas.

\- Perfecto.- la castaña sonrió y comenzó a dibujar. El chico hizo una mueca y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Oye, si te mueves pierdes.

\- ¿Puedo sacarme esta estupidez al menos?- tocó la corona de hojas o lo que sea que fuera eso y Linda volvió a gritarle.- Por dios, ¡esto es abuso, mujer!

\- ¿Pueden guardar silencio? Por favor.- Near estaba harto. Volvían a hacer un ruido y se iría a su cuarto.

Far sonrió, y Linda volvió a concentrarse en el pelirrojo. Matt solo rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana, como la chica le había indicado que lo hiciera. Era increíble que, teniendo casi dieciocho años, Linda todavía lo obligue a hacer esas boberías. Más bien a usar esas cosas tontas y bobas.

Como una corona de hojas, por ejemplo. O un babero.

Decía que era para el "arte", la "pintura" o lo que sea. A Matt solo le parecía que eran maneras de molestarlo. Tal vez tenían su propio programa "Como sacarlo de quicio constantemente"

Volvió a negar con la cabeza por inercia y Linda lo reprimió. Estaba por discutirle cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El rubio traía un libro y una barra de chocolate. Matt sonrió.

\- Pensé que ibas a estar en tu habitación.- comentó Linda, mientras dibujaba el rostro de Matt e intentaba que este no se moviese.- ¿No tienes que estudiar, acaso?

\- Necesito algo de ruido para concentrarme.- Far levantó la vista y ojeó a Mello detrás de sus gafas. Llevaba años allí pero aun así no lograba comprender a aquel rubio.

Menos comprendía sus regulares peleas con Near.

\- En serio, necesito silencio.- al escucharlo el rubio miró para donde se encontraba la rata.- Increíble, ¿tienes que estar donde quiera que vaya, no?

\- Es el salón principal Mello, hay un ochenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que nos veamos aquí.

\- Como sea.- dijo él, y volvió a su libro. Linda se detuvo y lo miró. Matt hizo lo mismo.

Querían pensar que todo era como hace unos meses, pero estaban equivocados. Linda le hizo una seña, él se encogió de hombros.

Aun no quería admitirlo, pero desde el… accidente, Mello era mucho más frio. Inclusive con Near.

Discutían, por supuesto, lo seguía odiando. Pero ya no era como antes.

De repente Matt ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí.- Linda, debo ir al baño.- la chica suspiró, frustrada.- Bien, pero rápido.

El asintió. Necesitaba caminar, mover un poco las piernas. Tenía que aprovechar aquel año, tenía que…

\- Joven L, ¿hay alguna noticia?

Matt frenó en seco. Hacía tiempo que ese tono proveniente de Watari. La puerta estaba cerrada pero aun así pudo escuchar.

\- Aun busco, pero no hay indicios. No hay nada.

\- ¿Cree que es tiempo? Puedo llamar a la aerolínea…

\- No. Watari, lo que dijo es solo una corazonada. Una hipótesis, sin muchos fundamentos. No hay pruebas, no hay absolutamente nada.

\- Pero L… si ella corre peligro…

\- Esperaré a que lleguen noticias, Watari. No voy a tomar una decisión apresurada y errónea por capricho de Yagami.

Yagami… ese nombre le sonaba familiar.

\- De acuerdo, pero será mejor ponernos en contacto con ellos.

\- Ya lo harán.- hubo una pausa.- Avísame si recibimos una llamada de Japón, voy a ocuparme de los que tengo archivados y veré si puedo encontrar algo.

\- Muy bien, será mejor que…

Matt no llegó a oír el resto. Sintió pasos cerca de la puerta y salió corriendo. Frenó contra una pared, tratando de interpretar toda la información que había recibido.

 _Yagami… un caso… una víctima… Japón…_

 _¡Japón!_

No. No podía ser.

Volvió a correr, necesitaba una computadora.

No, primero necesitaba a Mello.

* * *

 **No voy a mentirles, no se cuando volveré a actualizar. Pero si se que no abandonaré la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me siguen, son el apoyo que necesito para continuar.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **-Vigigraz.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Por dios cuánto tiempo ha pasado no puedo creerlo. Se que deben odiarme y de verdad lo lamento, pero estos meses fueron wow (es mi último año y estoy con un millón de cosas) sumado a ataques de pérdida de inspiración, etc, etc.**

 **Pero bueno, me dije que este fin de semana iba a hacer algo productivo y aquí está. También estoy intentando actualizar mi otra historia, así que por eso tardé más de lo que había esperado.**

 **No los aburro más, espero que les guste, y ya nos acercamos a lo más excitante (?) de la historia. Nada, disfruten.**

 **Death note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Primero la comida. Después, luchar contra el crimen"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente y colgó las llaves. Saludó a Sayu distraídamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando fue interceptado por su padre.

:-¿Cómo te ha ido?

El chico suspiró.-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo mañana en la central.

:- Light…

Frenó en seco.- No lo entiendes.- hizo una pausa.- Creo que hablar con ella solo me hizo volver unos veinte pasos para atrás. Ahora me siento más perdido que antes.- sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro.- Yo… yo ya no sé qué pensar.

:- No hace falta que me lo digas ahora.- Soichiro se alejó.- Contactaremo le podrás hablar a él, contarle todo lo que conseguiste. Vamos a resolver esto, hijo.- escucharon un grito proveniente de la cocina y ambos rieron.- Baja rápido. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando la haces esperar más de la cuenta…

El chico subió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y rápidamente se puso su ropa de casa. Una vez que estuvo listo, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo antes de salir de su habitación. Recordó la sonrisa de Misa, y un escalofrió se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo.

La había extrañado, eso era cierto. Pero la fea sensación de pensar que podría estar en peligro no abandonaba su mente.

 _Espero que estés a salvo, Misa._

 _Espero estar equivocado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Misa… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La rubia saltó inconscientemente y por poco no se le cayó el teléfono al suelo. Había estado preparando el almuerzo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el celular (tarea muy difícil, por cierto)

Desde que se había visto con el castaño que estaba pendiente por si llamaba. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo y que le dé el maldito papel para poder contactarse con aquella pitonisa.

Habían pasado dos días, pero aun no perdía la esperanza de que fuese a llamarla.

Se rio al darse cuenta que parecía las chicas de las películas de amor, esperando que _**aquel**_ chico las llame. _Qué ironía que ya haya pasado por esa situación con Light, y que justamente sea todo lo contrario_. Natsuki la miró extrañada.

:- Espero una llamada nana, es importante.- dejó el teléfono en la mesa y revolvió la salsa.- No te preocupes.

:- Aja…- Natsuki no sonó muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar.- Misa… necesito que hablemos de algo más importante. Por favor.

Ahora la rubia era quien la miraba extrañada. Natsuki suspiró.- Siéntate Misa.- la chica lo hizo.- Con respecto a lo que está pasando… ¿no crees que podrías tomarte unos días? Al menos hasta que lo atrapen…

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba hablando del asesino de Natalie.- Nana, Mido está teniéndola difícil, mucha gente se ha ido.- volvió a revolver la salsa, dándole la espalda a su nana.- No puedo hacerle eso yo también.

:- Sabia que dirías eso.- la mujer rio sin humor.- Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, por favor. Y si ves algo extraño, no dudes en venir a casa o llamar a la policía lo antes posible. Ahora que tu amigo está aquí, es aún mejor. Puedes pedirle ayuda a él, hasta puede conseguirte algún tipo de guardaespaldas…

La rubia sonrió.- Nana…

:- Hablo en serio niña.- Misa la miró. La mujer se cruzó de brazos.- Haré lo que sea para que estés a salvo, ¿entendiste?

No dijo nada pero el abrazo que le dio fue suficiente.- Te amo mucho, nana.

:- Yo también pequeña.- detrás del hombro de Misa vio las burbujas.- Será mejor que saques eso antes de que se queme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Y?, ¿la llamaste o no?- la voz del peli azul logró sobresaltarla.- ¿O vas a decirme que es _top secret_ y no puedes contarme?

Misa negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.- Creí que estarías en tu casa.

:- No pienso aprovecharme.- comentó él.- Se bien que hay un asesino suelto, pero puedo cuidarme. Además… no hay demasiados trabajadores. Lo que significa que, si me esfuerzo, ¡tal vez obtenga un aumento!

Misa volvió a negar con la cabeza pero esta vez de manera divertida. Vertió un poco de azúcar en el café y escaneó el lugar.- Oye… Mikami no ha aparecido, ¿cierto…?

:- No lo eh visto.- tomó una manzana.- Gracias al cielo.

La rubia sonrió, cuando él volvió a preguntarle.- ¿Y? ¡Vamos, cuenta!

:- No la eh llamado todavía.- _bueno… no era una mentira_.- Lo haré luego.- caminó hasta su oficina y se despidió de Darril.- Nos vemos.

Revisó su celular, pero este estaba como siempre: cero mensajes y cero llamadas de la persona que en verdad necesitaba. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y suspiró. Pasaron algunos minutos, pero no podía concentrarse, seguía mirando el teléfono.

Resignada, se levantó y salió al balcón a distraerse un poco. Allí estaba la gran ciudad, su ciudad. Gente. Millones de personas caminando apuradas. Yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá. Puestos abiertos, trenes llenos. Casi nada de verde. Todo lo contrario a algunos de los países que había visitado hacia muy poco tiempo.

Había extrañado Japón, aunque le costara reconocerlo ante las cámaras.

Se fijó en las personas que pasaban rápido, que parecían solo manchas borrosas, cuando dos de ellas llamaron su atención. Una era Darril, podía reconocerlo por su color de pelo azulado. La otra… no estaba segura.

Miró más detenidamente y entonces la reconoció. Era aquella chica que la había despertado, la grosera. Luna, Lisa… no, _Linda_.

 _Así es, Linda_.

Parecía alterada (como la había visto la mayoría de las veces) y le resultó entretenido verlos hasta que fue interrumpida por aquella canción pop que detestaba. Tendría que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerla su tono de llamada.

Al darse cuenta que tal vez la persona podría ser Light (por fin) tomó su teléfono y contestó, lamentablemente, había estado equivocada. No era él.- ¿Hola?

:- Misa, soy yo, Tuki. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

La rubia parpadeo, sin entender.- Trabajando… ¿Dónde se supone que…?

Se oyó un suspiró del otro lado.- Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

Misa no dijo nada, de verdad no entendía de qué hablaba aquella mujer.- Yo…

:- Olvídalo, no puedo explicarlo ahora.- se oyeron unos ruidos del otro lado.- Solo ven a la dirección que te mande por mensaje en veinte minutos.- otro ruido.- No tardes.

Colgó y Misa quedó perpleja. Entró a la casilla de mensajes y allí vio la dirección. Era cerca de donde trabajaba, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Pero… ¿A dónde se suponía que estaba yendo?

Se puso a trabajar, ignorando aquella llamada extraña, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando, siempre fue su debilidad. Se levantó y salió de la oficina cuando se topó con alguien familiar:

:- Misa, te estaba buscando.- Mido lucía cansado, fue lo primero que observó a simple vista. Con bolsas debajo de los ojos y la mirada un poco perdida.- Tengo que arreglar unos horarios para el próximo desfile. Resulta que nadie quiere que sea cerca, por lo sucedido. Tendremos que moverlo unos meses, ¿te molesta que…?

:- Para nada.- dijo ella. Mido notó que la rubia llevaba su bolso.- ¿Te vas…?

El corazón se le aceleró.- Eh, no, no, yo solo estaba… eh, solo quería…

:- Misa.- Mido sonrió.- Esta bien.- dudó un momento pero la curiosidad le ganó.- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella pensó, pero al final logró decidirse. Le mostró la dirección del mensaje y decidió contárselo.- Resulta que me citaron allí, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo por qué.

Frunció el ceño.- Eso suena un tanto peligroso.- Misa asintió.- Lo sé, es solo que… no sé. Tenía el impulso de ver de qué se trataba. La mujer que me llamó sonaba muy segura, como si ya hubiese hablado conmigo antes.

Mido asintió, aun durativo.- Bueno… puedo alcanzarte hasta allá… No me mires así, tengo trabajo, es verdad, pero me hará bien un descanso.- sonrió.- Además, no quiero que te pase nada.

Misa negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Seguro?

:- Vamos.

Bajaron por el ascensor y subieron al auto del castaño. Misa siguió observando la ciudad, ahora con un pequeño grado de ansiedad esparcido en todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de quince minutos, ya se encontraban en la dirección.

:- Bueno, aquí es.

Misa observó por la ventanilla. Era una casa, común y corriente.- No sé qué hacer.- admitió.

:- ¿Acaso son globos?- la chica se fijó bien y vio que Mido tenía razón. La puerta y el pórtico estaban decorados con globos de todos los colores.- ¿Qué será…?

Negó con la cabeza y bajó del auto. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó, Mido se encontraba detrás de ella.- Misa… ¿seguro que esto es…?

:- ¡Viniste!- abrió la puerta una niña pequeña que le llegaba hasta la cintura, Mido la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Tía tenía razón, no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa!

:- Misa, que…

:- No se.- dijo ella bajo, la niña se había agarrado de su pierna y por lo visto no planeaba soltarla.- Te juro que yo no…

:- Amelia.- aquella voz causó que la niña la soltara.- Recuerda lo que hablamos, compórtate.- Miró a los dos y sonrió.- Gracias por venir, al fin. Pensé que no te presentarías. Vamos, entra. Si tienen sed hay bebidas en la cocina.

:- Oye.- Misa la frenó antes de que se alejara.- ¿Podrías decirme que pasa? Porque en serio no lo entiendo.

La miró como si estuviese loca. Luego miró a Mido pero este tampoco tenía idea. Suspiró.- Así que no te estabas haciendo lo tonta por teléfono, en verdad no lo recuerdas.- Pasa, te lo explicaré en un segundo.

Con eso dicho la mujer (había dicho su nombre por teléfono, Tuki… o algo así) la dejó con Mido en el vestíbulo. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Seguramente de la niña que había quedado enamorada de su pierna.

:- ¿Tú aceptaste a esto?- preguntó irónicamente Mido, mientras tomaba una galleta que había servida en un plato.- Bastante… diferente a lo usual, debo decir.

:- Cállate.- él rio, Misa buscó con la mirada a la mujer pero no la vio por ningún lado.- Voy a investigar.- y con eso se fue, dejando nuevamente a su novio solo.

El negó con la cabeza, divertido. Jamás se cansaría de las locuras con las que vivía Misa Amane. Tenía que admitirlo, la amaba por ello.

Misa trató de seguir a la mujer misteriosa, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Saludó a varias mujeres y ancianas sentadas en la cocina, y luego (no sabía bien como) terminó en el patio trasero de la casa.

:- ¡Ahí está, se los dije!

La reconoció fácil, era la chica que le había abierto la puerta (la del cumpleaños, seguramente) Antes de que pudiese escabullir una horda de niñitas corrieron hacia ella. Unas llevaban papel y lápiz, otras celulares, y otras simplemente le gritaban que eran sus fans.

:- Oigan, ¡silencio!- Tuki logró que las pequeñas se calmaran, Misa estaba por perder el equilibrio.- Escuchen, la señorita Amane se sentará y ustedes harán una fila. Allí podrán sacarse fotos, que les firme autógrafos, lo que sea. Pero tiene que ser ordenadamente, ¿escucharon?

:- ¡Sí!- gritaron todas al unísono, y rápidamente hicieron una fila. La mujer le indicó a Misa que se siente, y de a una comenzó a firmar y a posar para fotos.

Miró a la mujer.- ¿Cuándo se supone que accedí a esto?

Ella rio.- Eres boba, ¿no? Fue en una fiesta, hace unos días. Te dije que era el cumpleaños de mi hija y dijiste que estarías encantada de venir, que amas a los niños y todo eso.

La rubia pensó por un momento, no lograba recordarlo para nada. Estaba segura que había sucedido en aquella maldita fiesta de Darril.- Bueno… ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

:- Gracias.- era el turno de su hija.- ¿Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños?

Al ver como traían el pastel Misa no pudo evitar sonreír. No había sido un error aparecer en aquella fiesta, para nada. Amelia le pidió una foto juntas frente al pastel y la rubia accedió con ganas.

Mido la miraba divertido y ella, al notarlo, le sacó la lengua. No le importaba verse infantil, al contrario, le recordaba a ella misma hacia algunos años. En momentos verdaderamente felices.

:- Fue un buen descanso, ¿verdad?- el castaño la interceptó con un pedazo de pastel.- ¿Quieres?

:- Sabes que me estoy cuidando, las modelos no podemos comer eso.

:- Oh por favor.- la besó rápidamente.- No necesitas "cuidarte", eres hermosa Misa Amane.

Ella sonrió mientras miraba a las niñas jugar.- Además… sabías que nada te hace engordar si te ejercitas.- Misa lo miró de reojo.- Y hasta leí en un estudio que ni siquiera debe ser físico, tú mismo cerebro quema calorías si lo utilizas lo suficiente. Quién lo diría.

Misa se quedó helada, de repente, el pastel le era todavía menos apetitoso de lo que le había parecido antes.- Ey, ¿estás bien?- Mido notó el cambio en su expresión, no era idiota.- Si es algo que dije…

:- No, no. Disculpa.- sabía que no era nada, no era nada. Solo pensamientos vagos e insulsos.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- aquel recuerdo iba a seguir atormentándola, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

:- ¿Segura?- esa frase se la habían dicho antes. Aquel molesto espécimen que seguía apareciendo en su memoria cuando menos lo esperaba, el recuerdo de un fantasma.- Si, segura.

La rubia respiró hondo.- Será mejor que vayamos ya, ¿no te parece?

:- Tienes razón.- Mido dejó el plato en la mesa y ambos se dirigieron adentro.- Tenemos que buscar a la dueña de casa para despedirnos…

:- ¿Ya se van?- Tuki los había escuchado, ahora se encontraban en el comedor.- Pero todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer, vamos, ¡quédense un poco más!

Misa sonrió apenada, pero ya no estaba de humor. Odiaba que siguiera afectándole pero así era.- Perdona, tenemos trabajo que hacer en la revista. Fue una muy buena fiesta, de verdad…

:- Bueno, pero aun…

Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, esta se abrió.- Oh por dios, dime que no llegué tan tarde. El tráfico es asqueroso, ¡estuve quince minutos varada en el mismo lugar!

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Kyomi Takada se encontraba en frente de la rubia y, como era de esperarse, no lucia para nada feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Estamos todos?- preguntó el jefe Yagami. Más por inercia que por otra cosa.- Light, comienza…

El chico suspiró mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- Hablé con Misa.

:- ¿Conseguiste algo?- preguntó un apresurado Matsuda, recibiendo reprimendas por los demás miembros del equipo.- Ehhh, perdón. Continúa Light.

Jugó con un pedazo de papel que había en su bolsillo, había empezado a copiar sin querer algunos hábitos de L.- Nada. No conseguí nada.

:- ¿Entonces?- ahora se trataba de Aisawa, un tanto impaciente.- No nos sirvió de nada, no tenemos absolutamente nada.

:- ¿Por qué no llamamos a L? El sabrá que hacer-. Comentó Mogi, y algunos estuvieron de acuerdo. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

:- No estoy cien por ciento seguro que la víctima sea Misa. Por lo poco que me dijo sé que está al tanto del asesinato de aquella modelo, pero nada más. Ni siquiera la conocía.

:- ¿Ningún sospechoso?- preguntó su padre. Sabía que Light era inteligente, tal vez había logrado sacar algún dato más de la conversación con la modelo.

:- Tiene un novio.- Matsuda gimoteó, pero todos lo ignoraron.- Es el director de la revista, junto con Namikawa. Shingo Mido.

:- Investíguenlo.- exclamó Soichiro, pero Light no parecía convencido de nada.- ¿Algo más?

:- No es tan fácil.- decir que estaba frutado era demasiado poco.- Podría ser el cómo podría ser cualquiera de la revista, o alguien de afuera. Además tal vez Misa no es la siguiente, tal vez solo es un pensamiento mío y estoy completamente equivocado.

:- Sea como sea.- intervino Aisawa.- Debemos estar atentos y prever seguridad dentro de aquella revista. Si nos guiamos por el patrón del asesino de las demás modelos seguramente ataque a alguna más de allí y luego se mueva a otros lugares.

:- Aisawa está en lo cierto.- dijo Soichiro.- Será mejor que comencemos a movernos, aunque sea con lo poco que tenemos. Debemos hablar con los líderes y mantenerlos al tanto de lo que sucede.

:- Pero… ¿y si los líderes en realidad son los asesinos?

:- Es cierto, no podemos fiarnos completamente de ellos.

:- ¿Pero entonces como investigaremos, como mantendremos a las modelos a salvo?

:- Tendríamos que…

:- Tal vez sí es tiempo de llamar a L.- comentó Light, volviendo a la conversación.- Tengo algunas ideas pero me parece que vamos a necesitar su ayuda para este caso. Estamos a contrarreloj, y mientras más tiempo perdamos discutiendo, es mayor el peligro que corre la siguiente víctima.

Todos asintieron, tenía cierta lógica lo que decía el policía más joven.- Mantendré un ojo en Misa, pero no quiero asustarla sin motivo. Sería contraproducente.

:- Muy bien.- dijo el jefe Yagami.- Será mejor que nos dividamos las tareas. Mogi y Matsuda, ustedes investiguen todo lo que puedan de los dirigentes de la revista, más sobre el novio de Amane. Aisawa, tú y yo nos encargaremos de los centros de vigilancia del lugar. Hablaremos con aquellos oficiales y nos darán acceso a las cámaras. Luego nos encargaremos de la seguridad de las modelos que sigan trabajando allí.

:- Llamaré a L.- dijo el castaño, mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con él. Sacó su mano del bolsillo, y con ella el papel que había estado sosteniendo. Lo miró por curiosidad, y vio que se trataba del número de teléfono de la rubia.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el otro número que se encontraba allí.

:- ¿Papá?

:- Dime, hijo.- dejó de escribir en la computadora y miró a Light.- ¿Qué pasa?

:- Me parece que voy a volver a encontrarme con Misa. Tengo algo extraño que al parecer le es de su interés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Oh esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Misa la fulminó con la mirada mientras Mido trataba de captar que estaba ocurriendo allí. Takada cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró a Misa con desprecio.

 _Sip, como en los viejos tiempos._

:- ¡Kyomi, que bueno que viniste, niña!- la tal Tuki abrazó a la pelinegra y esta se lo devolvió.- Ya soplamos las velas pero aún hay varias cosas para hacer.

:- Que bueno, y lamento haberme perdido la primera parte, de verdad.

:- No te preocupes.

:- Eh, perdona, nosotros estábamos…- Misa hizo ademán hacia la puerta, Tuki se golpeó la cabeza juguetonamente.- Claro, como podría olvidarlo. Pero no pueden irse todavía.

:- Kyomi, ¿recuerdas acerca de aquella entrevista que te prometí ibas a tener con una modelo famosa?

La cara de Takada se transformó completamente.- ¿Me estás diciendo que iba a tener que entrevistar a esta…?

:- ¡A Misa Amane por supuesto!- Tuki no podía estar más feliz, había ideado el plan perfecto.- Prometió que vendría a la fiesta de mí bebé, así que pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para poder entrevistarla, ¿Qué te parece?

Takada cerró los puños con fuerza, intentando no insultar a una de sus mejores amigas. Después de todo, no podía arruinarle el cumpleaños a su hija, sin importar cuan insoportable sea Amane.

:- Fue un lindo detalle, Tuki. De verdad.- la llevó hasta la cocina.- Pero no creo que vaya a poder ser. Amane y yo… bueno, sinceramente digamos que no me interesa entrevistarla.

:- Lo mismo digo.- escuchó la voz de la rubia que, curiosamente, no era tan aguda como recordaba.- Gracias por la oferta Tuki, pero pasó. Además, ya nos tenemos que…

Un grito proveniente del patio causó que Misa se quedara a media oración.- ¡NIÑAS! Oh dios, disculpen. Ya vuelvo.

Y así como así, Misa fue dejada sola con su antigua compañera. Su antigua "enemiga", hasta podría decirle. Calificaba para serlo.

Misa buscó a su novio para hacerlo su cómplice y largarse de allí, pero casualmente no había rastro de él.

 _Seguro lo hizo apropósito. Maldito bastardo, ya va a…_

:- Ha pasado tiempo, Amane.

No creyó que Kyomi fuese a decir una sola palabra, por lo que aquel solo comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

Se aclaró la garganta.- Así es… ¿tu vida…?

:- Bien.- se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo.- ¿La tuya?

:- Bien.- se sentía demasiado incomoda. En aquel momento le surgieron deseos de convertirse en un avestruz. Así podría meter la cabeza en un holló y no tener que vivir esa horrible conversación.- Vi que trabajas en el noticiero local, felicitaciones.

Takada asintió, distraída.- Si, dirijo las noticias de la noche, y hago muchas notas periodísticas. Aunque todavía sigo estudiando, me gustaría expandirme por todo Japón, trabajar para una gran compañía.- al darse cuenta que se estaba yendo, paró.- Y tú… bueno, no puedo decir que no eh oído de ti, estaría mintiendo.

Misa sonrió un tanto incomoda. Amaba el reconocimiento, pero sinceramente no el de Takada.- Si… bueno, eh estado afuera por un largo tiempo, hace pocos días que regresé a Japón.

:- ¿Planeas irte pronto?- ahí estaba, la hostilidad característica de la Takada que ella conocía.- Digo, solo curiosidad. Supongo que siendo modelo tienes muchos lugares que visitar. Además después de aquel incidente con la pobre Natalie, dudo que Japón sea un lugar seguro, ¿no crees?

Misa tomó un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y sonrió. Si fuera su yo de secundaria, ya estaría gritándole y llamándole una estúpida. Gracias a dios había madurado y ahora podía hacer lo mismo, pero con más estilo.- La verdad es que eso espero. Estuve tanto tiempo en Paris, Roma, Londres, que vivir en Japón ya me es bastante… común y aburrido, ¿no te parece?

Kyomi la fulminó con la mirada, y repentinamente cambió de tema.- ¿De dónde conoces a Tuki?

:- Un fiesta.- era verdad.- La conocí en una fiesta, ¿tú?

:- La universidad.- ambas volvieron a entrar un silencio incomodo, mientras Misa rogaba para que el idiota de su novio apareciese de una vez.- ¿Quién era él?

Eso le tomó un poco por sorpresa.- ¿El castaño? Se llama Shingo Mido, trabaja conmigo en la revista y es mi novio hace casi un año.

Takada no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante aquella afirmación.- ¿Novio? Oh, pensaba que aun seguías tu juego con…

:- No.- Misa la cortó antes de que pudiese terminar de decirlo.- Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo.

Kyomi sonrió disimuladamente, ya sabía un pequeño punto débil de Amane.- Bueno, es bueno ver que vas bien, Amane. Hasta noviecito y todo.

Misa sonrió.- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Kyomi. Light me ha contado las buenas nuevas. Así que ya no estas colada por él… mirá que maravilla.

La sintió tensarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había dado en el blanco.- Escúchame una cosa Amane, tu no vas a…

:- Perdona, estaba en el baño.- había sido salvada por Mido.- Si no van a hacer la entrevista, te parece si nos vamos.- se giró a Takada.- Perdona, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

La pelinegra adoptó una postura completamente diferente. Si Misa no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba tenía un aire de coqueteo.- No te preocupes. Un placer conocerte, Shingo.- le dio la mano y el castaño se la estrechó. Luego se giró a Misa.- Nos vemos, Amane.

:- Adiós, Takada.

:- Eso si fue extraño.- dijo el chico una vez que se subieron al auto.- Me parece a mí o si no aparecía en aquel instante algo iba a explotar.

Misa rio.- Tal vez, quien sabe. Pero gracias a dios que apareciste, ya no podía soportarla.

:- ¿Se conocen?

:- Lamentablemente si.- dijo la rubia, y miró por la ventana.- Íbamos a clase juntas, una maldita perra.

Mido rio.- ¿Tan mal?

:- Ni te imaginas. La cara que puso cuando le dije que eras mi novio, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

El chico sonrió.- ¿Le dijiste acaso que también soy tu jefe?

:- ¿Es broma?, ¿y que piense que me salgo con mi jefe para tener algún beneficio algo laboral? Ni pensarlo. No quiero darle más material para que me haga la vida imposible.

:- Misa.- le susurró al oído tan repentinamente que la hizo saltar.- Déjame decirte que si sales con tu jefe…

:- No para tener trato especial.- el chico sonrió.- Aunque… esta pequeña escapada podría contar como uno.

:- Shhh, nadie lo sabrá. Será un secreto de empleado a empleado.- y con eso él la beso, ya no podía aguantar más.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que se vieron envueltos en volver a la oficina. Se acomodaron la ropa, Misa el cabello, y salieron del auto como si nada hubiese pasado.

:- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?- le preguntó, mientras subían en el ascensor.

:- No se si puedo.- dijo Misa.- Le prometí a mi nana que cenaría con ella. Perdona.

:- No te preocupes.- le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de partir para su oficina.- Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, señorita Amane.

Misa sonrió en el trayecto a su oficina, cuando su celular sonando en el bolsillo la sobresaltó.- ¿Hola?

:- ¿Tengo el placer de hablar con una tal modelo "Misa Amane"?

No podía ser.- ¿Light?

:- El mismo.- podía sentirlo sonreír.- ¿Cómo estas, Misa?

No podía creerlo, la había llamado.- Bien, ¡bien!, escucha, necesito algo que…

:- Un teléfono, ¿no es cierto?

Misa asintió, luego se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.- Si, de veras lo necesito. Si puedes pasármelo así lo anoto ahora…

:- Escucha, tal vez suene de entrometido, pero… ¿para qué demonios quieres el teléfono de una pitonisa, Misa?

La rubia suspiró, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.- Es largo, Light. Te agradecería si pudieras darme mi número y cuando nos juntemos, que será próximamente, te lo explicare todo.

:- Mmmm, bien. Pero nos veremos… mañana.

:- ¿Mañana?- tenía cosas que hacer para la revista.- Creo que es un poco…

:- Solo tengo disponible mañana.

Misa rodó los ojos, parecía como si la estuviese chantajeando.- De acuerdo, mañana a las seis pm. No faltas.

:- Misma cafetería, nos vemos allí.- una pausa.- Ahora anota:

Una vez que le pasó el número Misa se despidió y por fin estuvo tranquila. Más tarde hablaría con aquella señora acerca de sus sueños raros y por fin (quizás) obtendría una explicación.

Chequeó su agenda y maldijo en voz baja. Mañana tenía una sesión de fotos a las seis. Justo en la hora en la que se suponía que vería a Light.

Hablaría con el más tarde, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir por teléfono.

Eso le recordaba… anotó el número de la pitonisa en contactos, esta vez no iba a perderlo tan fácilmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Está limpio.- exclamó uno de los oficiales.- Shingo Mido está limpio.

:- No tiene registros criminales, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco su compañero Namikawa.- Matsuda rio.- Bueno, alguna que otra multa por exceder la velocidad, pero nada más que eso.

El jefe Yagami suspiró, cansado.- Ya hablé con los guardias del edificio, nos dejarán ver todas las cintas desde que Natalie entró para ser entrevistada, hasta las de hoy en día. Pero sinceramente dudo que hallemos algo.

Light colgó y su padre lo miró expectante.- Arreglamos para vernos mañana, allí me explicará todo.

:- ¿Crees que es preciso perder tiempo con algo como eso?- Aisawa preguntó.- Amane no te dirá nada nuevo. Y menos nos importa por qué quiere ver a una pitonisa.

:- Ahí es donde te equivocas.- dijo Light, sentándose y mirando al techo.- Es raro que alguien quiera ver a una pitonisa, ¿o no? Tal vez alguien le dijo a Misa que vaya, tal vez es una trampa. O tal vez quiere ir para saber algo de Natalie. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero no lo veo como un desperdicio, al contrario, cualquier tipo de información que podamos conseguir es sumamente importante.

Aisawa no dijo nada, se giró a su computadora y bebió un sorbo de café. Por estas razones no lograba llevarse bien con Light, le había tomado parecido a ese L, y empezaba a tratarlos de la misma manera que él:

Como estúpidos.

:- Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada importante. Vuelvo enseguida.

Suspiró hondo, sabía que tenía que aguantar aquello algún tiempo más. Pero no estaba seguro de que su cerebro no fuese a fundirse por el cansancio y el estrés en el proceso.

:- ¿Alguno quiere donas?

 _Bueno, tal vez si tenía razón con Matsuda, él era un tanto estúpido._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Llamada urgente, joven L.

El pelinegro dejó de escribir por un segundo. Agarró el teléfono, y luego continuó.- ¿Diga?

:- Hola, Ryusaki.

Sabía por lo poco que había trabajado en grupo que no había mucha gente que lo conocía por ese nombre, menos que sabían su número de teléfono.- Yagami, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

:- Espero no interrumpir nada…

:- De hecho, si, lo haces. Estoy resolviendo dos casos locales y uno nacional, así que si puedes ser rápido te lo agradecería. Retrasas mi rapidez.

:-… porque ando precisando tu ayuda.- L esperó.- ¿Watari recibió mi mensaje?

:- ¿El email de hace unas semanas? Por supuesto. Si eso es todo Yagami-kun será mejor que…

Light suspiró, odiaba cuando se ponía en modo insoportable. Que era, justamente, todo el tiempo.- Necesitamos tu ayuda para resolver el caso, Ryusaki.

:- ¿Qué tan urgente es?

:- Muy.- pausa.- Tengo algunas pistas pero no logro seguir, y temo que no podamos encontrarlo antes de que haya otra víctima.

:- Estuve leyéndolo, y sinceramente, no es un caso que me llame tanto el interés como para tener que resolverlo personalmente.- hacía tiempo que no se presentaba siendo una persona, no detrás de una maquina con un logo y una voz autómata.- Haré lo que pueda, cuando pueda, para ayudarlos desde aquí. Pero en cuanto a viajar no creo que…

:- L.- sintió el cambio de tono en la voz de Light.- Misa podría ser la próxima víctima.

Aunque no quiso hacerlo, no pudo evitar dejar de escribir.- ¿Y eso a mí me concierne por qué…?

:- Ryusaki, por favor. Déjate de hacer el idiota y escúchame.- L se vio tentando a colgar, pero sabía que no valía la pena.- Cualquier modelo de Japón o de cualquier lugar podría morir mañana si no hacemos algo. Y esa modelo justamente podría ser Misa Amane, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Hubo una pausa. Una dolorosa y silenciosa pausa.- Lo lamento Light, pero tengo muchos casos que resolver en este momento. Los ayudaré mediante la computadora, pueden llamarme cuando quieran, lo sabes. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de viajar a Japón justo ahora.

:- Muy bien.- otra pausa.- Llámame cuando entiendas que esto es serio, Ryusaki. No es un juego. Hay vidas que podrías salvar. Te necesitamos.- L pensó que había cortando pero seguía allí.- Misa te necesita.

Y con eso, lo único que escuchó el pelinegro después fue el tono de la línea muerta. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y comió una galleta. Sintió los pasos de Watari detrás de él.

:- Joven L…- no hacia faltar que le pregunte, él había estado escuchando su conversación.- Sabes que…

:- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Watari. Si tengo tiempo los ayudaré, eso es todo.

El viejo negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Solo recuerda Elle, hay vidas en riesgo. Y tú eres el único que puede ayudarlos.

* * *

 **Otra cosa que quería decir, es que la charla de Takada y Misa fue una "imitación" podría decirse, a la charla que ellas mantienen originalmente en el manga. Claro, Misa siendo un poco más fría hacia la pelinegra. Pero bueno, era un dato que capaz les interesaba.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima (espero que no sea tanto tiempo)**

 **Y gracias por seguir pendiente, en serio. Ustedes son los que me mantienen en pie con esto.**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **-Vigigraz**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todos mis queridos fictioners, ¿cómo han estado? Si, no es mentira ni tampoco un fantasma, soy yo, actualizando luego de una semana. No se lo que pasó, pero gracias a todo lo bueno eh tenido ataques de inspiración que lograron devolverle la vida a esta historia, así que estoy muy feliz.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración antes de proceder, sin embargo. Esto es sobre uno de los personajes en especial. Como sabemos por el manga, el anime y todo lo demás, cuando Mello detona la bomba, él también se encuentra alli. Dejándole secuelas físicas, y también mentales. Bueno, como ya pasaron dos años desde el periodo de 10 things, y porque quise hacer a un Mello más adulto y resentido, decidí implementar su cambio. No va a ser la misma situación que con Death Note original (ya que no tendría sentido) pero explicaré todo más adelante en la historia. Esto que hago ahora es solo para que sepan que forma parte del FINAL ALTERNATIVO. Si en algún momento escribo una secuela de 10 things, NO SERA LO MISMO. Son como dos Mellos diferentes, de universos paralelos (?)**

 **Si tienen alguna duda no teman preguntarme, pero espero que haya quedado claro para el futuro.**

 **OC y puede haber OoC.**

 **Death note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Cuidado con lo que haces, "Dios" mira cada paso que das…"**_

 _ **-Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

* * *

:- ¿Qué quieres?

El pelirrojo suspiró, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Estaba teniendo un deja vu. Era, por lo menos, la quinta vez en la semana que había intentado decírselo y no encontraba el momento adecuado.- Mello… tenemos que hablar.

El rubio lo ignoró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados (no los había abierto, pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo para saber que se trataba de Matt) y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Lárgate.

Matt lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque este no lo estaba viendo.- Soy tu amigo Mello, estoy cansado de que me trates como si no lo fuese. Debo decirte algo importante, trata de escucharme por al menos cinco minutos.

:- Quiero estar solo.- esta vez se dignó a mirarlo, Matt aun no lograba acostumbrarse a la cicatriz que le recorría todo el rostro y bajaba por su pecho. El chico había hecho lo posible para cubrirla, pero no había dado resultado.- Déjame en paz.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de retirarse, como siempre lo hacía, cuando decidió cambiar de táctica.- De acuerdo, supongo que Near estará más interesado en el caso que tú. Nos vemos.

Fueron diez segundos.- Aguarda.- Matt sonrió disimuladamente, le estaba dando la espalda.- Sabes que eso ya no funciona, no puedes comprarme así. Aunque…- una pausa.- Si vas a ir a contárselo a la rata debe ser algo importante, ¿no?

:- ¿Vas a darme diez minutos para que te lo explique?- el rubio dudó, pero terminó asintiendo de mala gana. Matt sonrió. Aunque ya no era el mismo de antes, sabía que algo del antiguo Mello estaba guardado en el fondo de este ser. No todo estaba perdido.

:- Apúrate idiota, no tengo todo el día.

Muy, _muy_ en el fondo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Bienvenida.- una especie de humo le cubrió hasta los tobillos y la rubia tuvo una horrible sensación de que algo iba a salir mal en cualquier momento.- Por favor, toma asiento.

Todo había sido muy extraño, si se lo ponía a pensar. Había aparecido en la dirección que le habían pasado por teléfono, para encontrarse con una extraña casucha en medio de la ciudad. Una joven _¿punk?_ (no sabía si era esa onda, solo tenía el pelo color violeta y su cara estaba llena de perforaciones) diciéndole que pase, y allí es donde terminó. En una sala que parecía sacada de los años setenta, y con humo tapándole la vista del suelo.

La señora pitonisa o "Madame Floreu", como le había especificado por teléfono, era justo como se la había imaginado. Pero a la vez no.

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y poseía una especie de banda en la cabeza que se lo sujetaba. Tenía demasiados collares y una camiseta azul, con un saco negro y verde. Uñas largas y pintadas de diferentes colores, y los dedos llenos de anillos.

La había defraudado con una cosa, no había una bola de cristal.

La mujer cerró los ojos, los tenía pintados de negro, y comenzó hacer sonidos extraños con la boca. Misa comenzó a acobardarse y maldijo si quiera haber llamado a ese lugar tan raro, pero Madame no le dio tiempo a salir huyendo. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella habló:

:- ¿Has venido aquí por algo especial, pequeña?

:- Bueno.- carraspeó.- Ehhh, este… eh tenido unos sueños un tanto extraños y pensaba que tal vez usted podría decirme que significan…

:- No hacemos psicoanálisis.- dictó Madame, pero revolvió unas cuantas cartas.- ¿Algo más?

Misa no sabía que decir.- Es que… tiene que ver con unas personas… creo que es gente familiar, no lo sé. Antes era un hombre, luego a apareció una mujer. Ambos me estaban esperando al final de un camino, pero nunca puedo ver sus rostros…

La mujer iba a interrumpirla pero al escuchar la parte del camino, dudó.- ¿Tienes familia?

:- Vivo con mi abuela.- Misa lo pensó mejor.- Bueno, técnicamente no es mi abuela. Es una amiga de la familia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeña.

:- Eso lo explica todo.- dijo la mujer, como si Misa le hubiese preguntado cuanto era dos más dos.- Aquellas personas en el sueño son tus padres, querida niña.- volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba concentrarse.- Y me parece que no puedes alcanzarlos… pero tratan de decirte algo. Están tratando de decirte algo.

:- ¿Qué cosa?- la rubia no podía evitarlo, por más absurda que fuese la situación no podía evitar creerle a esa mujer.- ¿Qué quieren decirme?

Madame Floreu hizo una pausa y la examinó.- Desde que entraste aquí percibo algo extraño, niña… Tu luz… hay algo raro en ti. Algo nuevo que no me gusta nada.- Misa se quedó sin palabras.- Ten.- la mujer ordenó las cartas y las esparció.- Elige tres.

Misa dudó, pero eligió tres rápidamente. La mujer las dio vuelta lentamente. La primera tenía el dibujo de una niña, "El sol" estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas.- Esto simboliza la luz, el calor, la vida. Lo positivo que te sostiene, tu hogar, tus amigos…

La chica asintió, pensando en Natsuki, y en varias personas más. La mujer dio vuelta la segunda, en ella había dos personas, "Los enamorados", decía de título.- Estás saliendo con alguien… esta es una muy buena carta. Trae esperanza al fuego de la relación.

La chica sonrió, un poco ruborizada, esta vez pensando en Mido. La mujer no tardó en proseguir sin embargo. Dio vuelta la tercera carta antes de que Misa pudiese hablar:

Esta carta era distinta. Era una mujer, con una especie de reloj tapándole parte del rostro. "La rueda de la fortuna" era el título de la misma. Madame la miraba de manera diferente, algo no andaba bien.

:- Esto es a lo que me refería.- miró a Misa.- Mi niña, esta carta representa la fortuna y la desventura. Tus sueños, tu aire, tienes una especie de tinte que a mí me da mala espina. Te siento en peligro, la fortuna te tiene preparado algo grande. Solo que no puedo ver qué es…

:- ¿Crees que mis padres, los del sueño, habrán querido advertirme…?- Misa estaba en shock, sinceramente, se sentía muy lejana.- ¿Qué se supone que…?

:- Tranquila pequeña.- la mujer concluyó.- El destino no está escrito. Que la fortuna y hasta tú propio ser quiera advertirte de peligros externos es una señal, no una amenaza. Debes cuidarte, Misa Amane. Solo mantén los ojos abiertos, y se consiente en lo que hagas.

La rubia no dijo nada, se quedó pensando por un par de minutos.- A ver… pequeña, antes de que te vayas… toma otra carta.- ella lo dudó, ya había tenido suficiente.- Vamos… tal vez pueda ayudarte…

Al final desistió, ya no tenía caso negarse. No perdería nada.- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- la mujer se la mostró. Tenía la imagen de una mujer, sosteniendo una paloma en su mano. En la carta se podía leer "La emperatriz"

La mujer sonrió, Misa no entendía nada.- Eres una persona bastante pasional, ¿no es así, Misa Amane?

Misa no dijo nada.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en pareja?

:-Un poco…- explicó la rubia.- ¿Pero eso que…?

:- Oh nada.- la mujer sonrió.- El amor es demasiado grande, Misa Amane. Y, por lo visto, eres una persona que ama mucho. ¿Has amado a alguien _mucho_ alguna vez?, ¿estas segura que ese _alguien_ _es_ tu novio?

Misa la fulminó con la mirada.- Escúcheme una cosa señora, yo no voy a…

La mujer levantó la mano.- Hemos terminado, señorita Amane. Espero haberla ayudado. Muchas gracias, y vuelva pronto.

Iba a decir algo, pero de la nada la mujer volvió a su estado de concentración y más humo comenzó a salir de una máquina escondida. Por lo que Misa negó con la cabeza y decidió salir antes que todo pudiese volverse más absurdo.*

:- ¿Vas a pagar?- la chica la interrumpió, limándose las uñas. Misa asintió.

Al salir pudo ver un chico esperando en la entrada. Traía un perro, que estaba vestido como un bebe.

 _Si, definitivamente ya fue demasiado por hoy._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Nana, ya estoy en casa!- chequeó el reloj, las doce del mediodía. Era su día en la semana en el que entraba más tarde, por lo que todavía tenía una hora para almorzar.- ¡Nana!, ¿estás aquí?

:- ¡Aquí, querida!- Natsuki la llamó desde la cocina, preparaba la sopa favorita de Misa.- ¿Cómo te fue?

Aunque sonara extraño, Misa le había mencionado sobre la pitonisa a su nana.- Bien… supongo. Si te digo la verdad fue demasiado raro.

:- Ir a visitar a un oráculo… nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?- Misa sonrió, mientras la mujer le alcanzaba el plato y se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Al menos te dijo algo sobre los sueños?

:- No mucho.- recordó la carta sobre la fortuna y prefirió callar. Su nana estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, decirle eso no iba a ayudarla en absolutamente nada.- Solo que tal vez las personas en él podrían ser mis padres.

Natsuki se vio un tanto sorprendida.- ¿Y crees que es cierto?

:- La verdad no lo sé, nana.- jugó con la sopa.- Ahora me siento más confundida que antes.

La mujer sonrió y le apretó la espalda con cariño.- Ya verás que todo se solucionará de a poco, mi pequeña Misa. Solo debes darle tiempo.- la mujer miró el reloj.- Ahora será mejor que comas rápido, no debes llegar tarde al trabajo.

Misa sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia, de cuando la apuraba para ir a la escuela, y sonrió. Terminó la sopa y se cambió para llegar antes de la una.

Tomó un taxi y volvió a la rutina de siempre, solo que ahora se notaba la ausencia de personas en la revista. Muchos seguían en sus casas, esperando a que se encuentre al asesino de Natalie.

Saludó al encargado y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con alguien a quien nunca había visto antes: un hombre pelinegro estaba hablando con él, y con los policías que vigilaban en el edificio. Cuando Misa pasó por su lado y los saludó, el chico (no era un hombre tan mayor como había pensado) le sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

:- ¡Misa-Misa!- la rubia frenó en seco.- Oh… perdona, eh… soy tu fan…- Misa miró a los demás, todos lucían distraídos, el chico parecía muerto de vergüenza.- Soy Touta, Touta Matsuda… ¡a tu servicio!

Misa le sonrió, siempre le estaba agradecida a sus fans.- Un placer, Touta. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

La cara del pelinegro se iluminó.- ¡Oh, eso sería sensacional!

:- Matsuda.- uno de los oficiales de seguridad interrumpió.- Debemos seguir con esto…

:- Oh, es verdad.- miró a Misa apenado.- Lo siento Misa-Misa.

:- No te preocupes.- le había picado la curiosidad.- ¿Qué hacen?

Sabía que no podía responder, por lo que dijo muy poco.- Soy oficial de policía, investigo el caso de la joven modelo que fue asesinada.

La boca de Misa formó una "o".- Oh… ¿van a mantenernos al tanto sobre eso, entonces?

:- Por supuesto que sí.- el guardia volvió a llamarlo, debía ir a ver las cámaras y comunicarse con la central, contarte todo al jefe Yagami.- ¡Nos vemos luego, Misa!

La chica sonrió al verlo alejarse y subió por el ascensor hacia su oficina. Sintió que había visto al chico antes, más bien, había escuchado aquella voz en algún lugar…

Intentó pensar, pero su memoria era demasiado mala como para recordarlo. Así que despejó eso de su mente y se concentró en algo más cercano: aquel mensaje de la pitonisa.

Respiró hondo y reflexionó mientras caminaba. Podía ser que las cartas no significaran nada. Después de todo solo eran eso, cartas. Leídas por una mujer un tanto extraña en un lugar aún más extraño, nada más.

Aunque sí había respondido, en mayor o menor medida, al problema de sus sueños. Tenía sentido, por lo menos para Misa, que se tratara de sus padres.

¿Habrán estado queriendo advertirle?

 _¿Sobre qué?_

:- Señorita Amane.- saludó una recepcionista.

:- Buen día.- le dijo distraídamente, y siguió envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Ahora habían girado hacia la otra carta, la última. La mujer con la paloma y aquella mirada fugaz y despiadada.

" _El amor es demasiado grande… ¿estás segura que ese alguien es tu novio…?"_

Misa negó con la cabeza violentamente, no podía ser. Y aunque fuera así, no podía estar refiriéndose a eso, simplemente no podía.

Ella quería mucho a Mido, hasta podía llegar a decir que lo amaba. Lo sabía, estaba bastante segura de ello.

Pero si pensaba… si recordaba, la verdad no estaba segura de lo anterior. No estaba segura si amaba a Mido de la misma manera que había amado a…

Dio un salto al sentir el celular vibrar en su bolsillo, le había llegado un mensaje. Lo chequeó rápidamente, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir. Era de Mido.

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose terriblemente mal por si quiera haber pensado aquello, y se le ocurrió llamarlo, pero desechó la idea al recordar que estaba en una reunión con el personal.

El mensaje le recordaba que a las seis tenia aquella sesión. Seria en un lugar pequeño, y solo ella iba a modelar. Las demás chicas estaban de viaje, y otras un tanto asustadas como para continuar antes que el asesino sea capturado.

Misa no iba a mentir, ella también estaba un tanto paranoica. Pero no quería fallarle a Mido, y a su vez amaba modelar, no quería dejar de hacerlo por miedo a un maldito enfermo.

Respiró hondo y se decidió por trabajar las horas restantes. Necesitaba sacar su cabeza de todo el drama que, al parecer, había vuelto a su vida.

 _Aunque todavía no sabía todo lo demás que estaba por venir…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Muchas gracias.- Soichiro Yagami finalizó la llamada y se giró hacia el equipo.- Matsuda acaba de decirme que le darán las cintas desde el día que la víctima ingreso, hasta hoy. Pudo convencerlos de no tener que ir nosotros necesariamente al edificio para verlos, podremos hacerlo desde aquí.

:- Bien.- comentó Ukita.- Hay algo que todavía no sabemos sin embargo… Light, ¿has hablado con L?

:- Aun no.- comentó el castaño, mientras escribía en la computadora.- Planeo ver a Misa hoy y luego hablar con él. Quiero ver si puedo sacarle un poco más de información.

:- Pero… ¿no dijiste que no te dijo nada?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa situación va a cambiar?- volvió a decir Ukita.- Me parece que deberías llamarlo ahora. Cuanto antes se nos una, mejor.

Aisawa asintió, al igual que Mogi. Soichiro miró a Light.- ¿Crees que en serio Amane puede llegar a decir algo?

El castaño apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.- Escúchenme, sé que ella no me ha dicho nada útil, pero fue la primera vez que nos vimos luego de dos años. No estábamos en tanta confianza, ahora si.- hizo una pausa, se giró para verlos.- Denme hoy, un día. Sé que esto puede funcionar, pero necesito que confíen en mí. Si veo que no resulta llamaré a L apenas termine de hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, salvo Aisawa, que no se vio muy convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No valía la pena comenzar una discusión.- ¿A qué hora iras a verla?

:- A las seis.- dijo Light, mirando el reloj.- Será mejor que vaya yendo, apenas sepa algo se los comunicaré.

:- Espero que así sea, hijo.- Le dijo Soichiro antes de que se vaya, agarrándole el hombro.- Cuídate, Light.

:- Lo haré, gracias padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa Amane estaba feliz.

Al encontrarse cambiándose y siendo arreglada por el equipo de producción (eran menos de la mitad, pero algo es algo) se sintió totalmente renovada. Había extrañado su tiempo modelando, y gracias al cielo ahora podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Pensó que sería algo casual, pero estaba equivocada. La sorprendieron con un vestido extravagante y maquillaje ochentoso. Al parecer querían mezclar estilos, complementar épocas.

Era raro, pero su día había sido tan raro que ya no le sorprendía absolutamente nada.

Terminaron de maquillara y peinarla y salió al "set". Ese si era algo simple, diferentes fondos creados mediante una pantalla verde en un salón al lado del edificio donde ella trabajaba. Trataron de hacerlo lo más tranquilo posible para no llamar la atención de los paparazzi.

:- Justo cuando creí que ibas a retirarte.- conocería aquel tono sarcástico en cualquier lugar.- Misa Amane, que gusto verte otra vez.

La rubia sonrió y abrazó a Namikawa. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía al pelinegro.- ¿Cómo estas, Reiji?

:- Como debo estar.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer. Así que no pierdas tiempo esperando a tu novio, ¡anda!

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida mientras avanzaba hacia donde debía posicionarse. La fotógrafa le sonrió y comenzaron la sesión. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Mido llegar, y se sintió aún más emocionada.

Al cabo de veinte minutos se tomaron un pequeño recreo, Misa debía cambiarse de atuendo, así que aprovechó a tomar agua y ya que estaba revisar su teléfono. Tenía tres llamadas y seis mensajes de Light.

 _Ay no._

Se había olvidado que tenía la reunión con el castaño. Oh dios iba a matarla.

 _Esto no puede ser_.- se dijo mientras marcaba su número. Escuchó que la llamaban pero no les prestó atención, tenía que solucionar esto.- ¿Hola?

:-¡Misa! ¿Estás bien?, ¿Dónde demonios estás?

:- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- dijo la rubia, demasiado rápido.- Light, tenía una sesión de fotos que no podía posponer, perdóname.

:- ¿Dónde estás?- volvió a repetir, acelerado.

:- Es al lado de la cede, un salón pequeño. Si vienes para acá podrás verlo a simple vista.

:- De acuerdo, voy para allá.- una pausa.- Misa, cuídate por favor.

Ya estaba cansada de gente diciéndole que se cuide, sea una loca que lee el futuro o su amigo.- Si, Light. Apenas termine tomaremos el café, te espero aquí. Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y sucedió algo completamente extraño. Misa no se dio cuenta al principio, la poca niebla que había en el aire había tapado el humo, pero de la nada no podía ver donde se encontraba.

Luego comenzó la toz. No podía respirar, parecía como si hubiese un incendio pero no olía nada quemándose. Tampoco sentía el calor, solo le faltaba el aire.

Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos, y también cerca, con la mirada perdida comenzó a caminar, luego a correr. Con los tacos que tenía puestos le era casi imposible, pero aun así lo intentó. Se cayó al llegar a la puerta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

:- ¡MISA!, ¡MISA!

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, y se agarró fuerte de un brazo que trataba de moverla hacia afuera del lugar. Unos ojos y pelo de color marrón fue lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse completamente.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Has oído?- Linda golpeó con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria a la peliblanca, haciéndose que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera del sofá.- ¡Far!

:- ¿Qué?- preguntó esta, un tanto enfadada. No le gustaba que la molestaran cuando estaba estudiando.- ¿Qué pasa?

La castaña le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.- Escuché a Matt hablando con Mello, resulta que algo extraño está pasando en Japón, y me parece que ellos van a ir a investigarlo.

Far estaba confundida.- ¿No se supone que L es el que tiene que investigar los casos?

La otra se encogió de hombros.- No tengo idea, eso fue lo que escuche.

:- Muy extraño…- siguió la peliblanca. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y su peliblanco favorito apareció con unos juguetes en las manos.- ¿Crees que deberíamos…- miró a Near.-…decirle algo de esto…?

:- ¡No!- exclamó la castaña.- Nadie sabe que sabemos esto, Far. Ni Mello, ni Matt, y obviamente tampoco Near. ¡Él ni siquiera sabe de qué estamos hablando!

La peliblanca negó con la cabeza, ya había empezado a dolerle el cerebro.- Olvídalo, Linda. Si los chicos viajan a Japón nos lo van a decir, si no, ira L como todas las veces que ha sucedido algo grave. No le des tanta importancia.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, Far ya se inmerso en su lectura.

Se cruzó de brazos y salió del salón un tanto molesta, resulta que la única aventura que podía tener allí era pintar con los dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Estoy teniendo una especie de deja vu, Watari.- comentó el detective mientras tomaba un sorbo de azúcar con un poco de café.- ¿Acaso no le deje bastante claro ayer al joven Yagami que no me movería de este lugar?

Watari no dijo nada, solo le alcanzó el teléfono. L suspiró.- Light, creo que ya había…

:- Escúchame bien, Ryusaki.- sintió el cambio en la voz del castaño y decidió callar. El ruido de sirenas y gritos en la distancia lograron desorientarlo, pero aun así hizo lo posible para tratar de entender lo que estaba diciendo.- Necesito que vengas, ahora.

Volvió a suspirar, ya un tanto irritado.- Escúchame tu, Yagami. Aún tengo dos casos internacionales importantes para resolver, no puedo darme el lujo de viajar hasta allá ahora…

:- ¡RYUSAKI, POR UN DEMONIO!- más gritos.- ¡No tendría que haber esperado, si me hubieses dicho que sí nada de esto habría pasado!- una larga pausa, L pensó que se había cortado la comunicación.- Atacó de nuevo.

:- Entiendo.- pausa.- Dime cómo fue la situación y veré que puedo…

:- ¡NO!- las sirenas se encontraban más cerca.- ¿No lo entiendes? Debes venir, ahora. Si no lo haces él va a ganar, no podremos salvarla. A ella ni a nadie.

L estaba por decir algo pero Light lo interrumpió.- Misa está en el hospital. Si sigues siendo tan egoísta como para no darte cuenta que está en peligro, será demasiado tarde.

Y con eso, terminó la llamada.

El pelinegro le devolvió el teléfono a su padre y siguió escribiendo. El mayor no podía creer lo que veía.- Ryusaki… ¿acaso no piensas…?

:- Voy a investigar esto a profundidad.- comentó el detective.- Si este asesino hace a su reputación, entonces me involucraré personalmente.

Watari negó con la cabeza, un tanto decepcionado, mientras salía de la habitación. Sabía que era diferente, y sinceramente no le gustaba en absoluto.

No le importaba si "captaba su interés" o no, él llamaría para reservar un vuelo a Japón mañana en la mañana.

No iba a dejar sin ayuda a la única persona que una vez significó algo para su hijo, por supuesto que no.

* * *

 ***Quería decir que investigué y la hice con las cartas del tarot. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para intentar hacerlo más real. Si tienen dudas búsquenlas, esas cartas existen en la vida real.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme comentarios, lo valoro muchísimo. Y si no me falla la creatividad ni el tiempo trataré de publicar más seguido. Pero tomen nota, no voy a abandonar la historia, así que no se preocupen por eso.**

 **Un beso a todos,**

 **-Vigigraz**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola queridos lectores. Si le soy sincera, tuve unos problemas con este capítulo. No sabía como tratarlo, si hacerlo muy largo o muy corto. Porque es la introducción a lo que se sería "la segunda parte" de la historia. Aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas señores.**

 **Bueno, no los aburro más, los veo más abajo.**

 **Death note no me pertenece. Ni siquiera algunos OC que utilizo en esta historia.**

* * *

" _ **No necesitamos armas. Tengo un encendedor, okey, solo necesitamos fijador y podremos crear torres de fuego. Freiremos a estas perras"**_

 _ **-Mihael Keehl**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

* * *

Estaba en el infierno.

No, en serio. Si alguien, cualquier persona, ser, o lo que sea, le hubiese dicho a Misa Amane que se había muerto y se encontraba en el infierno, ella le hubiese creído sin dudarlo.

No quiso abrir los ojos, apenas se despertó de aquel sueño sintió el tremendo dolor de cabeza y del cuerpo. Deseó con todo su corazón volver a su estado de sueño, pero le fue imposible.

Le dolían las piernas, y se sentía como si en realidad no estuviese en su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de una pesadilla y todavía estuviese tratando de despertar.

:- Mi niña.- una mano que tocó la suya de la nada logró sobresaltarla, pero no movió ni un músculo. Aun parecía que estaba dormida.- Misa… por favor bebe, despierta. Necesito que sigas aquí, no me dejes…

Antes de que Misa si quiera pudiese dejarle claro a su nana que estaba despierta, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, y Natsuki rápido se levantó y abandonó la habitación.- Volveré en unos minutos, mi Misa.

La rubia, una vez que la mujer se había retirado de la habitación, frunció el ceño (aun con los ojos cerrados) y trató de estirarse un poco en la cama. Movió los dedos, las manos, los brazos. Luego los dedos de los pies, y lo que le costó muchísimo fueron sus piernas, parecían que aún estaba dormidas o algo así.

Luego de lograrlo, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. Por las palabras de su nana un poco se lo había visto venir, pero no pensó que fuese verdad. Aun así, para su pesar, Misa Amane se encontraba en un hospital. Con bata y todo.

Gruñó levemente y trató de sentarse en la cama pero eso ya era pedirle demasiado. En vez de intentar una locura, decidió esperar a que su nana volviera, mientras observaba el lugar.

No había mucho que decir, en verdad, era una sala común y corriente de hospital. Tenía una ventana, el día estaba soleado, y una televisión pequeña. Misa abrió los ojos como platos y trató de enfocarse bien en el programa que se estaba transmitiendo.

 _Tenía que ser una broma._

Allí estaba ella, Kyomi Takada, transmitiendo en vivo desde el hospital en donde Misa estaba segura ella se encontraba en ese momento. Tosió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aquello no podía estar pasando. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Se sentía como cuando había despertado en la casa de Darril luego de aquella terrible fiesta.

Salvo que, ahora, estaba segura de que su falta de memoria no se debía simplemente a una borrachera.

:- Si, sí, estoy con ella ahora.- oyó una voz que entraba y Misa, por inercia, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida.-… Se encuentra bien, lo estamos buscando.- una pausa.- Yo estoy bien, de verdad. No puedo creer que hayan dejado que algo así pasara, si no hubiese estado allí… De acuerdo, luego te llamo.

El castaño suspiró profundamente mientras se desplomaba en el sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la cama de la rubia. Repasó los eventos del día anterior, aun sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido. Lo que le había dicho a su padre por teléfono era verdad, si él no hubiese estado allí, Misa estaría…

Miro a su amiga, quien todavía yacía dormía, y un sentimiento asqueroso le invadió todo el estómago.- Misa… perdona, todo esto es mi culpa. Si hubiese tomado más medidas, nada de esto habría pasado.

Un sonido proveniente de la televisión hizo que se dispersara. Afinó la vista, no podía ser. Se le escapó una pequeña risa.- Así que Takada es una de las que se encuentran fuera de este hospital esperando obtener una nota sobre ti, quien lo diría.

:- Maldita bruja.- al oír la débil voz, el castaño se sobresaltó por completo, casi cayéndose de donde estaba sentado.

:- ¡Misa!, ¡dios mío no hagas eso, vas a darme un infarto*!- luego sonrió animadamente y la abrazó con ansias.- Oh dios, que bueno que estés bien. Los doctores dijeron… bueno, eso no importa, será mejor que vaya a decirle a Natsuki, ¡tú nana es un manojo de nervios!

:- Light.- contra su voluntad, tosió.- Espera.- el castaño se quedó a medio camino.- Yo… quiero saber qué demonios está pasando aquí.- Misa intentó sentarse de nuevo pero estaba agotada, su voz sonaba rasposa y la garganta le quemaba.- No entiendo nada.

El castaño iba a hablar, pero luego lo pensó mejor.- Espérame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando vuelva resolveré todas las dudas que tengas.

Misa iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca el chico de ojos marrones se había esfumado de la habitación. La rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba, con el ceño fruncido, la televisión. Era increíble como después de tantos años, aun la siguieran tratando como a una niña pequeña.

Se fijó en la pequeña pantalla y, además de la morocha que detestaba, había otra cara se le hacía conocida. La había visto antes, solo que no podía recordar donde…

Cabello pelirrojo y ojos desafiantes… intentó rebuscar en su cerebro pero aun así…

¡Ah sí!, la malhumorada de Linda, de ella se trataba.

¿Qué hacía en el canal de noticias con Takada? No tenía la menor idea. Jamás le había preguntado a Darril sobre ella, o sobre lo que hacía. ¿Acaso estaba buscando entrevistarla? Pero si la odiaba… o por lo menos eso había dado a entender en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron…

Una lamparita se prendió en la cabeza de la rubia, y sonrió. ¿Nadie quería decirle que estaba sucediendo? Bien, iba a averiguarlo por su cuenta. No necesitaba a nadie que la rescate, ella podía hacerlo sola.

Por lo que saldría de allí a escondidas, encontraría a Linda, le preguntaría por el paradero de Darril, y una vez que haya dado con él, el chico le contaría todo lo sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era estarse cambiando para… algo que tenía que ver con la revista, así que era muy probable que el peliazul también haya estado involucrado.

Comenzó la primera fase de su plan quitándose unos cables que tenía pegados en la brazo. No fue fácil, pero lentamente lo logró. Se paró, despacio, y caminó con una fuerza sobrehumana hacia la puerta. Sabía que estaba en bata de hospital y descalza, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Salió de la habitación a hurtadillas y tapándose la cara con el brazo derecho recorrió el hospital hasta dar con alguna salida.

Lamentablemente, su sentido de la ubicación no estaba perfeccionado, por lo que solo tardó unos minutos en perderse. Se fijó en las paredes por alguna referencia, donde estuviese señalado por lo menos en que piso se encontraba, pero no había nada. Y sabía que si se arriesgaba a preguntarle a alguien podrían reconocerla, por lo que su plan fracasaría completamente.

Caminó un poco más, el dolor y cansancio comenzando a pasarle factura, cuando creyó ver algo que le devolvió la alegría al cuerpo: una puerta con un cartel de "salida"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro caminó hacia la puerta, cuando el cuerpo de alguien la hizo frenarse. Esta vez, sí maldijo en voz alta, cuando que aquel extraño la mirara sorprendido.

:- Oiga, perdone… No fue mi intención.- un chico pelinegro le dijo, luciendo avergonzado.- De verdad, yo… espera… ¿Misa-Misa, eres tú?

Al darse cuenta que la habían reconocido, Misa retrocedió. El chico estaba bloqueando la salida, por lo que si quería escapar iba a tener que rodearlo. Y correr más rápido que él, lo cual era casi imposible.

 _Bien hecho tonta, lo arruinaste._

:- ¿Misa-Misa que haces aquí?, Deberías estar en la cama, no puedo creer que despertaras, ¡qué bueno!- ya no tenía nada que perder, hecho a correr lo mejor que pudo mientras el chico trataba de entender que sucedía.- ¡Misa…! ¡Oh no!, ¡Oigan, alguien, necesitamos ayuda!

Matsuda comenzó a correr detrás de ella y Misa aceleró el paso. Sus piernas no le servían y le estaba costando respirar, pero eso no importaba. Ya casi llegaba a la puerta, le faltaban unos centímetros y luego…

:- Misa… ¡MISA!- la aludida miró a la mujer y lamentablemente no pudo evitar dejar de correr. Natsuki estaba despedazada, es cierto. Sus ojos hinchados y lagrimosos, su cara roja. No se parecía en nada a su Nana de siempre. A Misa le estalló en corazón en mil pedazos.- Misa, por favor, por favor no corras. Bebé, por favor…

Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más, la rubia se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba su nana. Aquel sentimiento horrible de sentirse perseguida aún seguía dentro de ella, no sabía que le había pasado ni porque estaba allí, pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era que su abuela estuviese bien. No quería verla llorar, no quería ni siquiera pensar que era su culpa que la mujer estuviese triste.

:- Perdóname nana, perdón.- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, aunque tampoco le importaba.- Te quiero, Natsuki. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

La abrazó tan fuerte, que sintió que su pequeño cuerpo de modelo iba a desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Aquí tienes, necesitas tomar esto para sentirte mejor.- Misa agarró el vaso y bebió el líquido.- Muy bien, tiene que firmar unos papeles y ya puede irse a casa.

Natsuki asintió, aunque sabía que Misa era mayor de edad y que no necesitaba de su permiso, prefirió quedarse con ella y acompañarla mientras firmaba los documentos. Al terminar, la rubia la abrazó y se quedaron así por algunos minutos. La mujer aún estaba demasiado dolida.

:- Te diría que te pongas la ropa con la que viniste… pero creo que no va a ser la mejor opción. Era un vestido un tanto incómodo.- Misa no dijo nada, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el estúpido vestido.- Así que puedes irte con la bata puesta.- la enfermera recogió unas cosas y estaba por decir algo más, pero lo pensó dos veces y prefirió quedarse callada. Luego salió de la habitación.- Hasta luego, señorita Amane.

Misa suspiró mientras Natsuki la ayudaba a ponerse un abrigo que ella le había traído, encima de la bata.- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

:- Un poco mejor, aunque me sigue doliendo la cabeza.- Natsuki acompañó a Misa a la salida, y mientras caminaba la rubia cruzó miradas con el chico que le había arruinado el plan. Lo había visto en el edificio de la revista, le había dicho que era su fan.- ¿Qué está haciendo la policía aquí? El… el chico que intentó frenarme, ¿él está con la policía, verdad?

Natsuki miró a Misa de reojo mientras la conducía hacia la salida del hospital, sin decir una sola palabra. Mentiría si dijera que aquella conclusión de su pequeña no la había sorprendido.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, un guardia les hizo gestos para que lo siguieran, y las llevo hacia una salida de emergencia.- Por aquí podrán salir tranquilas, sin que los reporteros les estén encima. No sería lo más sano para ninguna de las dos.

:- Muchas gracias.- dijo Natsuki, mientras salían de edificio. El hombre, que según Misa pudo observar, no era parte de la policía en donde se encontraba aquel pelinegro (era un guardia del hospital), les pidió un taxi. Caminaban hacia él cuándo uno de los reporteros logró divisarles, y así como si nada las dos se vieron acorralaras.

Misa no entendía bien, aún seguía un poco mareada, y los micrófonos, preguntas, y los flashes de las cámaras tampoco ayudaban en nada.

El hombre pidió ayuda mientras las escoltaba al auto, y Misa no pudo evitar quedar con la mirada fija en la pelirroja que se encontraba a su izquierda, junto con los demás. Estaba por preguntarle sobre Darril, por decirle lo que sea, _algo_ , cuando la cara de la morocha se le hizo presente a menos de veinte centímetros de la suya. Takada sonrió, e indicó para que la saquen fotografías, mientras Misa desviaba la miraba y se apuraba a subirse al auto.

Sabía, por experiencia, que lo que sea que haga aquella mujer con ella siempre sería con el fin de humillarla. Aunque su trabajo estuviese de por medio, eso no era lo importante para una persona como Kyomi.

Takada aprovecharía cada momento de su existencia para hacerle la vida miserable.

Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué Linda también?

Misa cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en su nana y esta le indicaba al taxista la dirección de su casa. Sabía que hubiese sido mejor usar un auto de la empresa, y en realidad, le resultaba bastante raro que ese no sea el caso.

Aunque, al ver la cara de preocupación de su nana prefirió permanecer en silencio. Podría hacerle preguntas más tarde, por ahora solo necesitaba llegar a casa.

 _Vamos Misa, tienes que recordar…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Te preparé la cama y podrás dormir una buena siesta, ¿Qué te parece?- Natsuki colgó el bolso y las llaves.- También puedo hacerte algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta y…

:- Nana.- Natsuki frenó en seco, sabía exactamente el tono que Misa estaba usando.- Por favor, necesito respuestas. Vienes evadiéndome desde que salimos del hospital.

:- Misa… los médicos me dijeron que cualquier cosa que te diga podría…

:- ¡¿Podría qué?!- su intención no era saltar contra su nana, pero ya se le había agotado la paciencia (y el efecto de las drogas para tranquilizarla)- ¡Estoy harta de que me traten como a una niña, nana! Soy una adulta, y creo que merezco saber por qué demonios estuve en el hospital.- se sentó, agotada.- Dios, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo…

:- Dos días…- Misa escuchó como se le quebraba la voz y al momento se arrepintió de haber saltado de esa manera.- Misa… no es que no quiera decirte, me dijeron que eso era lo mejor. Si algo… si algo así vuelve a pasarte de nuevo yo me muero, pequeña.

Misa suspiró hondo, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo una especie de flash se hizo presente en su cabeza, había recordado algo.- Natsuki… _Mido_ , ¿Dónde está Mido? Necesito hablar con él. Estaba en aquel lugar, él lo había organizado con los de la revista, ¡él debe saber, debe explicarme!

Natsuki negó con la cabeza, y Misa tuvo que controlarse para no gritar.- ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué daño me haría hablar con mi novio, nana?

:- No es por lo que te pase a ti, mi pequeña.- Natsuki caminó hacia la cocina.- No puedes llamar a Mido porque en este instante está siendo interrogado por la policía, Misa.

Le dirían que estaba exagerando, pero en ese momento pudo sentir como su pulso disminuía. Abrió los ojos como platos, y tuvo que volver a sentarse para no perder el equilibrio. No podía creer lo que su nana le estaba diciendo, no podía ser real.

Necesitaba que le blanqueen la situación de una vez por todas, que le expliquen qué le pasó, por qué estuvo en el hospital, y por qué ahora su novio estaba más o menos, en la cárcel.

Y sabía que solo había una persona que podría contestarle todas esas dudas, la misma persona de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que recordaba de un sueño, pero que cada vez estaba más segura que se trataba de la realidad.

Aquella persona que, literalmente, la había salvado de su prematura muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Enredó su cabello en una toalla, y con su bata rosa salió del baño. No había pasado ni media hora desde que habían llegado, pero ansiaba un vaso de agua (y Natsuki tenía razón, también quería algo para comer)

Lo único que le había adelantado su nana antes de irse a bañar, era que había estado en el hospital dos días. La mayoría del tiempo inconsciente, aunque a veces se despertaba para tomar agua y medicamentos. Prometiéndole que nueva información llegaría pronto, Misa había optado por sacarse esa sensación de hospital y de cansancio y tratar, lentamente, de volver a la normalidad.

:- Oh… cielos.- la rubia levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquel chico que le había evitado el plan de escape, de nuevo en su casa, mirándola completamente avergonzado por su forma de vestir. _Quien sabe, quizá esta podría ser su venganza_.- Misa… eh, si necesitas tiempo nosotros, eh…

:- Matsuda, cállate.- Light bebió del café que le había preparado Natsuki y se levantó de su asiento al ver a Misa aparecer en la cocina.- Me parece que la que se tardó, de nuevo, fuiste tú. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y una vez que estemos listos puedes acribillarme a preguntas?

:- ¿Cambiarme?- preguntó irónicamente la rubia mientras tomaba una manzana y se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.- Pero si así estoy perfecta…

:- Misa.- Light la reprimió y Natsuki la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Matsuda había desviado la mirada para un costado, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que acompañar a Light tuviese esas consecuencias.- Por favor, solo hazlo.

:- Pero Light.- la rubia aún no había terminado. Estaba enfadada.- Me dijiste que ibas a volver en cinco minutos, ¿o no? Dime… ¿acaso esto no es lo mismo que una bata de hospital?

:- ¡Misa!- esta vez fue el tono de su nana el que la reprendió.

El chico no dijo nada, Misa se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que estaba haciendo una escena pero no le importaba, iba a aprovechar el momento para desquitarse, aunque sea un poco.

:- Eh… a mí no me molesta que la señorita Amane se quede así, si es que ella quiere…

Misa no pudo evitar reírse mientras Light fulminaba a Matsuda con la mirada.- ¿Quieres regresar al cuartel Matsu…?

:- Touta, ¿verdad?- Misa le extendió la mano.- Te recuerdo del día que estabas en la revista, y claro, por haber frustrado mis planes de escape hoy.- el chico sonrió un tanto avergonzado.- Es un placer verte otra vez.

:- Lo siento, Misa-Misa.- el chico se rascó la cabeza.- Sinceramente ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que planeabas hacer. Solo sabía que teníamos que protegerte.

Al escuchar eso Misa sabía que la charla iba a cambiar rotundamente, por lo que prefirió cortar con el juego en aquel momento. Miró a Natsuki y su nana comprendió el mensaje de su pequeña. La siguió escaleras arriba, y una vez que Misa estaba vestida, no volvió a bajar.

:- Bueno.- la rubia se sentó y tomó un trago de agua.- Primero, gracias Light.- el chico la miró mientras Misa sonreía levemente.- Salvaste mi vida, aunque no recuerde cómo, ni en donde, sé que lo hiciste. Así que gracias.

El chico sonrió pero luego adoptó una pose seria, Misa no pudo evitar recordar cuando hacia eso en la escuela. Antes de hablar con el director sobre algún proyecto del comité, Light siempre se volvía serio.- Misa, lo que pasó fue grave. Muy grave. Creo que ya te debiste haber dado cuenta, pero es nuestro deber decirte y explicarte que… corres peligro.

Estaba demasiado alarmada para decir algo, por lo que lo dejó continuar.- Sabrás, que hay un asesino suelto que ahora tomó como blanco la revista en la cual trabajas, ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió, recordando el caso de Natalie.- Bueno, tememos que el mismo asesino que le quitó la vida a aquella modelo sea el que haya querido hacerte eso también a ti.

:- Dime que fue lo que pasó, por favor.- le temblaba el cuerpo, sabía que estaba sufriendo un ataque pero no podía perder los estribos ahora.- Necesito saberlo todo.

:- El comienzo… no lo sé con exactitud.- dijo Light, mientras miraba un punto fijo en la mesa.- Yo llegue cuando todo era un caos. Habíamos hablado por teléfono, ¿recuerdas? Quedamos en que luego de aquella sesión fotográfica iríamos a tomar un café. Bueno, resulta que cuando llegue el lugar estaba contaminado con humo toxico, un gas, y tú eras la única que aun residía dentro del edificio.

Lo recordaba. Por fin podía recordarlo todo. Aquel día había arreglado con Mido para la sesión y sin darse cuenta había arreglado para verse con Light a la misma hora, por lo que tuvo que decirle que se reunirían más tarde, pero…

:- ¿Solo yo terminé en el hospital?

:- No había mucha gente en el lugar, eso es cierto.- dijo el castaño.- El gas que usaron tarda en hacer efecto, ya lo mandamos a analizar. Estabas usando algo que era incómodo para moverse, por eso tardaste más en salir, por eso te causo un mayor efecto.

:- Light entró a buscarte.- Matsuda no había hablado por tanto tiempo que Misa casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí.- Nos llamó, pero cuando llegamos ya estabas inconsciente y tuvimos que llevarte de urgencia al hospital.

:- Estuviste allí dos días.- continuó el chico. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, podía ver bien los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y su mirada, siempre fugaz, lucia cansada.- Mientras tanto nos hemos ocupado de evacuar la zona, interrogar a los que estuvieron ese día, a los que no, a los que te vieron, y a tratar de mantener a la prensa fuera de esto.

:- Si… aunque esa última parte no está dando demasiados frutos.- comentó Matsuda, mientras le enseñaba su móvil a la rubia.- Mira esto, muchas personas en las redes sociales ya están enteradas de que te pasó algo. Muchos fans preguntan por ti, y hasta piden por favor que te encuentres bien. Sumado a que, por cortesía de los reporteros que hoy estaban en el hospital, esto seguramente terminará en televisión.

Misa suspiró, ya sonaba trillado, pero de nuevo no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.- Así que… en conclusión, ¿quisieron matarme?

Los policías se miraron, y Misa tuvo ganas de matarse ella misma, en ese mismo momento.- No sabemos si es que va por ti personalmente, o si es que se trata del mismo asesino que atacó anteriormente… Pero si, Misa, fue un intento de homicidio. La persona que hizo esto quiso asesinarte.

:- ¿Y no va a parar hasta que lo haga, verdad?- dijo, negando con la cabeza, riendo sin humor.

:- No lo sabemos, pero por eso mismo, es que de ahora en más vamos a protegerte.- Light se levantó del asiento, seguido por Matsuda, caminó hacia la puerta.- Hoy debes quedarte aquí, trataremos de calmar a la prensa, y apenas eso pase arreglaremos un sistema de vigilancia y de cuidado las veinticuatro horas del día para ti.

Misa lo miró horrorizada, Light sonrió.- Necesito que cooperes, Misa. Voy a mantenerte a salvo y a atrapar a este… monstruo, pero necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que te quedes con un perfil bajo, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia asintió, pero antes de que él chico se fuera por la puerta alcanzó a frenarlo agarrándolo del brazo.- ¡Espera!, Natsuki me dijo que estaban interrogando a Mido, ¿Por qué es que…?

:- Estaba allí cuando llegamos, y necesitábamos hablar con todas las personas presentes.- Misa asintió.- Te veo luego, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo llámame.

La rubia se despidió de ambos y se desplomó contra la puerta, aun en estado de shock. Fuera de la casa, el pelinegro miraba al hijo de su jefe confundido.- Light… ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Mido es sospechoso, como los demás?

:- Matsuda.- Light apretó los puños.- Acabo de describirle cómo fue su intento de homicidio, le acabamos de dar la premisa de que aun quieren matarla y acaba de salir del hospital, ¿te parece que sumarle cosas va a ayudar a que confié en nosotros?

El chico negó con cabeza, Light suspiró.- Se lo diré, más adelante. Pero por ahora no quiero preocuparla y hacerla sentir peor de cómo se debe sentir en este instante. Su vida a cambiar radicalmente, eso es indiscutible…

Comenzó a manejar.- Además… todavía hay cosas que ni siquiera le eh nombrado. Y, créeme, sé que no va a reaccionar de una manera muy linda cuando lo haga.

Mientras se subían al auto, Matsuda rio.- Si, como que estuvimos espiándola hace un tiempo para sacarle información, por si se trataba o no de la siguiente víctima. Si supiera que hasta tuve que escabullirme entre los arbustos… y tu… ¡hasta saliste con ella para averiguarlo!

:- Ojala solo se tratara de eso.- una luz roja le indicó que parara, el castaño miró por la ventana, pensativo.- Si llegara a decirle que voy a obliga trabajar en este caso, Misa Amane me asesina. Así, sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

El castaño arrancó, por lo que Matsuda no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué demonios tenía que ver Misa con L en todo esto, por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que conformarse con quedarse con la duda, y con conseguir la respuesta más adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba la lluvia.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los otros chicos la tomen de rara, lo habían hecho desde que puso un pie en Wammy's. No le gustaba jugar al aire libre, tan poco era fan de socializar, odiaba las hamburguesas y el helado de chocolate.

Pero, al contrario de cómo se pensaría normalmente, Far no era una amante de la lluvia. Por supuesto que no.

¿Le gustaba leer cuando llovía? Si, por supuesto. También le servía para estudiar, pero prefería el sol. O las nubes. No el agua goteando cerca, los truenos y los relámpagos que hacían que le recorrieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Así que, mientras los niños que estaban jugando afuera entraban al comedor, Far trataba de acurrucarse en la cama y pensar que en ese momento no estaba lloviendo. Unos pasos cerca de su dormitorio la distrajeron, sin embargo, y rápidamente levantó la cabeza para ver que se trataba de su peliblanco favorito.

:- Linda te busca.- comentó el chico, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.- Será mejor que vayas rápido, me dijo que era algo importante.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Habrá que ver si de verdad lo es, o si es solo un truco para que te apures. Yo me inclinaría por la segunda opción.

Far sonrió ante el comentario característico del peliblanco y rápidamente salió de la cama y fue a buscar a Linda. Trató de no pensar en la lluvia, mientras recordaba sus primeros días en la casa, y como había tomado un pequeño interés por el chico que parecía no tener ningún amigo de verdad allí dentro.

Pues, salvo por Linda, Far se encontraba en la misma situación.

:- ¡Aquí estás!- le gritó su amiga una vez que la vio entre la multitud de personas. La llevó a un lugar en el corredor, y tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, le dijo.- Se van.

Far la miró sin tener la más pálida idea de que decía.- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- tenia finales la próxima semana, además de que quería preparar su voz (era su talento) y necesitaba practicar. No estaba con ganas de oír las locuras de su amiga.- Linda, si esto se trata de otro delirio tuyo…

:- No, no, no. No entiendes.- la sacudió, casi tirándole los anteojos al suelo.- Volví a escucharlos hablar. Se van, a Japón, mañana.

:- Pero… - la peliblanca seguía sin entender.- ¿Quiénes…?

:- ¡No lo sé!- Linda estaba exaltada, no podía controlarse.- Solo sé que los escuché hablar, a Matt más bien, y sé que están pensando en irse mañana. Dijo algo de Watari, creo que él es el que está arreglando todo…

Far iba a decir algo cuando se vio interrumpida.- ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes eso?

Linda se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se cae al suelo, un trueno le dio más sororidad al asunto, e hizo que Far se golpeara contra la pared detrás de ella. Near caminó hacia las chicas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.- ¿Acaso planeas ir?

:- ¿Tu no?- dijo Linda, siguiéndole el juego, Far rodó los ojos.- Si Matt y Mello piensan ir… no entiendo porque el otro sucesor de L no estaría en la lista.

:- Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, Linda.- fue lo único que dijo Near, sin si quiera cambiar el tono de voz.- Y espero que no hagan nada imprudente, lo menos que hay que hacer ahora es causar problemas. Buenas noches.

Al peliblanco haberse retirado, Far miró a Linda con furia.- ¿Qué? Ya sé que solo es una suposición, pero a veces me molesta que se crea más listo que nosotras.

:- Es igual.- dijo Far, desparramándose en el piso.- Ni siquiera sabemos lo que pasa, y no puedes pasarte toda la vida fingiendo que sí.

:- Far… ¿no lo entiendes?- Linda abrió los brazos en señal de exasperación y de drama, todo junto.- Quizás esta es la oportunidad, la aventura que estamos buscando. Quizá esto puedo unirlos más, a todos. Hasta a Mello…- ambas callaron un momento.- Quizás este caso sirva, y nosotras debemos ayudar.

:- Si… no interviniendo.

:- No tonta, interviniendo en donde podamos.- la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos del orfanato.- Si nadie va a decirnos nada sobre una misión secreta, ¡vamos a averiguarlo nosotras mismas!

* * *

 ***Guiño para los amantes de Kira. Me pareció un tanto irónico, je.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y prometo seguir actualizando a este ritmo. Todo esta tomando forma y pronto se viene el encuentro que están esperando... Se los prometo.**

 **Unas cosas a aclarar, en esta historia Linda (propiedad de DN) tiene 18 (como Matt y próximamente Mello) y Far digamos que tiene la misma edad que Near (que por si mal no recuerdo era dos años menos que Mello y Matt, ¿no?)**

 **Esto lo digo para que se ubiquen y se imaginen bien a los personajes, para no crear ninguna especie de confusión. Ah, y si, usar el mismo nombre de Linda para un OC propio no estaba en mis planes. Pero bueno, que sera, así es la vida.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció, los quiero mucho lectores.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima,**

 **-Vigigraz**

 **Far 17, linda 18**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **No es que sea antisocial, ni solitario. Es que conozco la estupidez humana y no quiero contagiarme"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8:**_

:- Pero… Watari, la vez anterior habíamos…

:- Y todos sabemos cómo eso terminó, joven Matt.- el pelirrojo no dijo nada, mientras el hombre mayor se paseaba por la oficina. Roger contemplaba la escena un tanto cansado, con una mano frotándose los ojos.- Además, ¿Qué piensa el joven Mello de todo esto?

Matt volvió a guardar silencio mientras, instintivamente, metía una mano en su bolsillo en busca de un cigarrillo, para luego darse cuenta que no era correcto fumar delante de las "autoridades".- Mello, él… está de acuerdo.- comentó, sin si quiera creerse él mismo su propia mentira.- No lo entiendo Watari, somos casi adultos. Podríamos ayuda su vez probarnos, ya sabes, para lo del sucesor y todo eso.- hizo una pausa.- Y tampoco es justo que Near vaya y nosotros no.

:- El joven Near no irá.- esta vez fue Roger el que tomó la palabra.- Por lo que me ha contado Watari, es mejor que ninguno de los tres asista. Tanto trabajo para ni si quiera convencer a…

El otro hombre le hizo una seña y Roger calló, Matt los miró con aire sospechoso, sabía que no le estaba diciendo algo.- Hace tiempo que no trabajamos en algo serio, Watari. Ni siquiera ayudamos a L aquí, creo que esta es la perfecta oportunidad para que los tres nos desarrollemos mejor. Además… sé de qué se trata. Y sinceramente si es por… _ella_ , quiero ayudar.

Roger pareció un tanto perdido, pero Watari entendió perfectamente lo que su pupilo había querido decir.- Matt… justamente por eso es que creo que será mejor que ninguno intervenga. Ya de por si es algo bastante personal, si se comete algún error, por la razón que sea… - ordenó una bandeja mientras preparaba el té.- Les comunicaremos a ustedes primero la situación, y podrán ayudar desde aquí, eso es seguro. Pero, por lo demás, no creo que sea una buena idea. Y estoy seguro que L estará de acuerdo conmigo.

El pelirrojo bufó, y estaba a punto de responderle cuando el viejo abrió la puerta, y Linda y Far, se hicieron presentes. De una manera muy poco profesional, por supuesto.

La castaña había estado apoyada en la puerta, por lo que le faltó poco para terminar en el piso. Seguida de la de pelo gris.

:- ¿Se puede saber por qué están haciendo despiertas a altas horas de la noche?-preguntó Roger desde su sitio, mientras Watari las miraba curioso, y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios.- Aja, a mí también me gustaría saber eso…

Linda no lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.- ¡Nosotras también queremos ir, señor!- todos en la habitación, incluida Far, la miraron sorprendidos.- No es justo que ellos por ser "sucesores" o lo que sea, puedan ir y nosotras no. ¡Somos igual de capaces y también queremos ayudar!

Far se golpeó la cabeza, no podía creer lo impulsiva que su amiga resultaba ser a veces. Watari negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Matt.- Me temo que eso no será posible, señorita Linda. Debido a que los "sucesores" no irán a ninguna parte.

Matt frunció el ceño y Linda miró al piso, avergonzada.- Yo… lo siento. Solo buscábamos ayudar, hacer algo importante…

:- Debería concentrarse en sus estudios, eso es importante.- dictó Roger, levantándose de su asiento.- Ahora, será mejor que todos vayan a dormir, incluyéndolo a usted.- miró a Matt.- Me parece que se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir.

Las chicas dieron media vuelta y se retiraron, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, pero no sin antes fulminar a los ancianos con la mirada. A veces sí lograba entender por qué Mello se encontraba de tan mal humor todo el tiempo.

Linda caminó con los brazos cruzados a su habitación, mientras pensaba, a la par de su amigo:

 _Si piensan que voy a quedarme sin hacer nada, pues, están muy equivocados._

Después de todo, los niños de la casa Wammy eran conocidos por su intelecto, no por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa Amane se encontraba…

Se encontraba…

 _Estaba aburrida._

Así es, nada más y nada menos que _aburrida._

Rodó en la cama y trató de estirarse como pudo, la vista dirigida al techo mientras bostezaba. Escuchaba de fondo aquel sonido insoportable proveniente del televisor, mientras alineaba sus propios pensamientos.

Ya había pasado un día _(sí, un día completo_ ) desde su charla con Light, y él todavía no se había contactado con ella. Por lo que, a pedido de Natsuki, Misa no se movió de su casa durante todo ese tiempo. Quedando, más o menos, como prisionera de su propio hogar.

A ciegas (no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos) intentó agarrar el celular de la mesa de noche para ver la hora. Eran las seis de la tarde, solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que lo chequeó por última vez.

Volvió a dirigir su vista al techo mientras su cabeza se llenaba con todo aquello que había querido evitar desde que se lo contaron. La situación era tan extraña, tan bizarra y tan… _imposible_ , que todavía le costaba trabajo caer en la cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

 _Habían querido asesinarla, si claro._

Volvió a dar vueltas, el solo pensar en dormir se había convertido en una completa tortura para ella.

 _Si, tonta. Han querido matarte, no puedes negarlo. No tiene sentido que lo hagas._

 _Protégete._

Eso era todo. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Con gran velocidad se levantó y quedó sentada en la cama. Estaba por ir al baño a lavarse la cara, quizás luego a la cocina a ver si comiendo algo dejaba de alucinar, cuando una conocida en la tele la hizo frenar en seco.

Bueno, "conocida" era una manera bastante _light_ de llamarla realmente. La había visto hacia poco en persona, cuando salía apresurada de un hospital. Recordaba aquella sonrisa que le había regalado, perfectamente.

Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo de las fotos que estaban mostrando de ella en televisión.

Subió el volumen y escuchó a la pelinegra con suma claridad:

" _[…] Por lo que esto es algo casi inédito, ¿usted estuvo con ella en ese momento, señorita?, ¿Sabe que le pasó a Misa Amane?_

" _No sabe lo apenada que estoy, ver a Misa en ese estado.- pausa.- Bueno… no hay mucho que decir, las fotos hablan por sí solas. Ahora, si usted habla sobre la razón de su visita al hospital, pues no voy a mentirle, no estoy segura. Aunque escuché a uno de los trabajadores de PopTeen hablar sobre algo relacionado con las drogas…"_

" _Bueno, esa es una fuerte declaración señorita Takada, ¿algo más que quiera compartirnos?"_

" _Por ahora no, pero apenas logremos conseguir algún tipo de información sobre la señorita Amane no dudaremos en comunicarla.- otra pausa.- Para los que no me conocen y quizás quieren comunicarse conmigo, soy Kyomi Takada, y pueden encontrarme de lunes a viernes en el canal…"_

No había podido aguantar a que terminara. Toda esa charlatanería había logrado que se asqueara, apagando el televisor y arrojando el control remoto al suelo en el proceso.

Al escuchar el sonido de un golpe su nana se apresuró a ver si se encontraba bien. Misa no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al verla entrar a su habitación a la velocidad de la luz, con cara de preocupación.

:- Misa nena, ¿te encuentras bien? Escuché que…

:- Se me cayó el control al piso, nana.- la rubia lo levantó.- Perdona…

Natsuki miró a Misa, analizándola. Su niña había apagado el televisor y lucia molesta. Sabía que podía ser solo una coincidencia pero aun así…

:- Creo que lo de drogas fue demasiado, un tanto exagerado.- Misa, quien había caminado hacia el baño, regresó y miró a su nana perpleja.- ¿Qué? Al menos podría haber inventado algo mejor…

La rubia resopló.- Te equivocas, lo peor fue su intento de publicidad. "Estoy de lunes a viernes en…" Ahg, es insoportable.- comenzó a lavarse los dientes mientras su nana reía.- ¿Gree eh everia pubiar alo?

:- ¿Qué?- no había entendido absolutamente nada de la última oración de su pequeña.- ¿Qué dijiste, Misa?

La rubia escupió y salió del baño.- ¿Crees que debería publicar algo? Digo, en mis redes… así no hay ningún malentendido como aquel que creó la…- vio la cara de su nana y se retractó de insultar.-… de Takada.

:- No creo que sea lo adecuado, Misa. Deberíamos esperar a que los oficiales…

:- ¿Acaso voy a estar incomunicada del mundo hasta que ellos se dignen a dirigirme la palabra?- Misa pudo sentir la tensión que había generado, el aire estaba contaminado. Su nana estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el tono de llamada proveniente de su teléfono la interrumpió.

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, la modelo contestó.- ¿Hola?

:- ¿Misa?, Oh gracias a dios que estás bien.

La rubia parpadeó, no podía creer que se tratara de él. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

:- ¿Mido?, ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! Me tenías preocupada, no eh oído de ti desde…- al oír aquel nombre, la mujer mayor no pudo evitar tensarse.- Yo…

:- Misa, escucha.- hubo una pequeña pausa del otro lado.- Es algo difícil de explicar… no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero hablaré contigo pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente segura, por favor. Ellos van a cuidarte.

 _Oh por dios, ¿no existía acaso una sola persona que le hable sobre "mantenerse segura"?_

:- Te amo.- y antes de que la rubia pudiese decir el tan esperado "yo también", Shingo colgó.

:- Misa… ¿ese era acaso…?

:- Mido.- la rubia se sentó en la cama, todavía no comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.- Él… no sé, todo es demasiado raro.

:- ¿Te dijo desde donde te estaba llamando?, ¿o con quien estaba?

:- No… solo dijo…- Misa hizo una pausa, miró a su nana. Natsuki parecía nerviosa, algo no andaba bien.- Nana, ¿Qué está pasando?

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió fuera del cuarto.- Nada mi niña, será mejor que baje a hacer la cena. Tienes que ponerte fuerte y comer bien luego de…

:- Nana.- no iba a dejar el tema así como así.- Estás rara... ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿sabes algo de Mido que yo no?

:- Misa…

Y así volvía otra vez al episodio del hospital, todos tomándola por tonta. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente madura para suportar la verdad.

Ryusaki ya no se encontraba allí para hacerle creer eso, ella ya no iba a creérselo.

:- Nana, por favor deja de mentirme.- Natsuki miró a Misa con culpa.- Hace dos días trataron de matarme, y aunque ya lo sé todavía no logro asimilarlo. Sé que te preocupas por mí, sé que quieres mantenerme a salvo, pero si no me dices la verdad, si no me ayudas, ya no puedo seguir así. Si sabes algo por favor, por favor, dime.

La mujer respiró profundo, Misa estaba segura que daría media vuelta y se retiraría, pero al contrario de como ella había pensado, Natsuki habló:

:- Misa, no se suponía que Mido te esté llamando porque… bueno… ha estado en la estación de policía estos últimos días. Es uno de los sospechosos por tu-tu casi asesinato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Actualízame, por favor.

Soichiro siguió a su hijo para luego sentarse en el asiento del acompañante. Trató de recordar exactamente todo lo que había visto y lo que le había comunicado Mogi.- Ya los han interrogado, y ambos se declararon inocentes, por supuesto. Los medios siguen hablando y las teorías descabelladas ya comenzaron. Además de que los representantes legales de PopTeen quieren tomar represalias, quieren que nos mantengamos con un perfil bajo.- el hombre bufó.- En pocas palabras, es un caos.

Light apretó el volante con las manos, tenso. Siguió con la vista al frente mientras preguntaba.- ¿No hay ningún otro sospechoso?

:- Han interrogado a casi todos los presentes, pero no obtuvimos nada.- el hombre hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.- Aunque… si sucedió algo extraño, con Shingo Mido.

:- ¿Qué?

Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar, debían subir varios pisos pero Light seguía con paso seguro. Su padre tuvo que disminuir un poco la velocidad.

:- Intentó comunicarse con Amane. Por lo que ahora está bajo custodia, al igual que Namikawa.

El chico no dijo nada, ya casi llegaban a la puerta.- ¿Logró hablar con ella?

:- Si, fue una comunicación de diez segundos. Pero sospecho que Misa ahora sabe la verdad sobre su situación…

:- Maldición.- no pudo controlarse, esa estúpida mentira iba a lograr que toda la investigación se fuera a la basura. Si Misa ya no confiaba en él, ni en la policía, entonces…

:- Light, creo que dejé bien claro hace tiempo como me siento cuando no se controlan con el lenguaje.- el castaño le sonrió al hombre que le abrió la puerta, y entró a la habitación, seguido por su padre.- Por favor tomen asiento. Son solo ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

:- Así es.- respondió Soichiro, mientras miraba, un tanto perplejo, la manera que tenía el detective de sentarse. Aun no se acostumbraba.- Si necesitas que…

:- Dejen los celulares sobre la mesa.- tomó una cuchara y comenzó a revolver lo que parecía ser café. Al ver que no lo hacían, comentó.- Me distraen, y es molesto que el objeto suene mientras trato de hablar. Así que, por favor.- hizo ademán, y ambos obedecieron.

Light miró a su alrededor.- Rentaste todo el edificio para ti solo, por lo visto.

:- Es mío ahora.

El jefe lo miró sorprendido, Light negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?

Ryusaki no dijo nada, y en cambio tomó una galleta que Watari había traído en una bandeja de plata.- Pueden servirse lo que quieran.- se mordió el dedo pulgar, mientras el hombre mayor se retiraba.- Ahora, me gustaría hablar sobre esto y tratar de resolverlo lo más rápido posible. Tengo por demás cosas que hacer y no puedo perder tiempo.

Light iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Le haría las preguntas debidas más adelante.- Ya comenzamos con la investigación. Interrogamos a cualquiera que pudiese tomarse como sospechoso, pero nada. Aunque hubo una indiscreción por parte de uno de ellos, y por eso se lo mantendrá bajo custodia.

:- Deben vigilarlos a todos, más si trabajan en el mismo lugar que víctima.- dijo L.- Ahora, y esto es algo que me sorprende viniendo de ti, Light. ¿Solamente te fijaste en gente que trabaja con Amane?

El chico lo pensó un segundo, miró a su padre.- En el lugar en donde sucedió el incidente se encontraban personas que estaban asociados, de una u otra manera, con la revista. Buscar a otra clase de sospechoso no tendría sentido.

:- Ahí es donde te equivocas.- comentó el pelinegro y Light recordó porque a veces lo detestaba. El detective comió una galleta mientras encendía el televisor. En el canal de noticias, Kyomi Takada hablaba sobre la situación de Misa, haciendo alguna especie de apogeo a las drogas. _A eso se refería mi padre, entonces_.- Aquella mujer no se asocia de ninguna manera con la revista, ¿no es cierto?- asintieron.- Pero aun así consiguió fotos e información casi exclusiva sobre Misa Amane.

:- Es periodista.- dijo, esta vez, el jefe Yagami.- Es su trabajo conseguir esa información, no tiene nada que ver con…

:- Es la única que dijo algo sobre las drogas.- L lo interrumpió.- Si la información es falsa, que lo es, ¿Por qué ella es la única que tiene esa clase de información?

:- Pero, tú mismo lo has dicho, lo ha inventado.- Soichiro no entendía su punto, y empezaba a exasperarse.- Ellos lo hacen, tienen a inventar cosas para llamar la atención y así conseguir…

:- Quiso ganar popularidad de todo esto.- dijo Light.- Pero sí consiguió la "información" de alguien, quizás no la inventó ella, quizás ese alguien le proporcionó información errónea. Alguien que supiera sobre Misa y quisiera…

:- Dejarla mal vista.- tomó un sorbo.- Yo no descartaría la posibilidad de que aquella periodista, Kyomi Takada, sea sospechosa.- hizo una pausa.- Además, habiendo asistido a la secundaria con Amane, se entiende que todavía exista rivalidad entre las dos. Existe la posibilidad, yo diría de un cuarenta por ciento, que ella sea, al menos, cómplice del culpable. Por lo tanto, deben interrogarla.

Soichiro no dijo nada, aunque lucia impresionado. Light sonrió. Sabía que, aunque fuese un tanto insoportable a veces, ellos y él, necesitaban de L.

:- Creo que será mejor que lidien con eso, pueden contactarme una vez que este todo listo.- se levantaron y Soichiro caminó hasta la puerta.- Ah, y preferiría que no le contaran a los demás agentes que estuvieron conmigo. No todavía, al menos.

El jefe asintió y miró a su hijo.- ¿Vienes, Light?

:- Me gustaría hablar unas cosas más con L, si está bien.- el detective no dijo nada, Soichiro asintió.- De acuerdo, dime cuando hayas terminado y vendré a recogerte. Adiós.

:- No creo que hayas decidido quedarte para gozar de mi compañía, ¿verdad?- Light sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, ahora un tanto más cómodo.- ¿Qué quieres, Light?

El chico lo meditó por un momento, tomó un galleta mientras contestaba.- Sinceramente, hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte. Comenzando con: ¿por qué decidiste venir?- mordió un pedazo.- Más precisamente, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre resolver el caso desde allá?

L tardó tanto en contestar, que Light llegó a pensar que iba a obviar su preguntar.- Digamos que tuve una especie de _persuasión_ un tanto forzosa.- al castaño se le escapó una pequeña risa.- Pero no me malentiendas Yagami-kun, apenas termine de resolver esto, me voy. Como dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no puedo darme el lujo de…

:- _Perder el tiempo_ , sí. Lo se.- el castaño miró por la ventana.- Asumo que tu viejo mayordomo ha sido el encargado de convencerte de venir hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, L no dijo nada, y Light sonrió.- Pues, sea por la razón que sea, agradezco que vinieras. En verdad necesitamos tu ayuda.

:- Puedo darme cuenta de eso.- dijo, y el castaño rodó los ojos.- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la persona que ha hecho eso es la culpable del asesinato de las demás modelos. Estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de eso.

:- ¿Por qué solo noventa?

:- Si estuviese el cien, esa persona ya estaría tras las rejas.- volvió a morder otra galleta.- Además de que existe la mínima posibilidad de que esto solo sea una vendetta contra Amane, todavía no puedo descartar nada.

Light no dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas cosas. Principalmente, en como el detective nombraba a Misa con cierto desdén y frialdad, aún más que la usual. Sabía que si lo hacía, el pelinegro no iba a querer hablar del tema, pero parte de él aun así quería intentarlo.

:- Me has comentado la indiscreción de un sospechoso, quien permanecerá bajo custodia. ¿Qué puesto exactamente posee dentro de la revista?, ¿y cuál fue la indiscreción que ha cometido?

:- Es, bueno, es uno de los jefes de Misa.- ante la mirada de L, prosiguió.- Ella tiene dos jefes que están por encima de su rango: Shingo Mido, y Reiji Namikawa. Ellos tienen más superiores, por supuesto, pero están un escalón más arriba que ella. Ambos estaban cuando sucedió… bueno, eso.

Ryusaki asintió, mientras le ponía más azúcar al café.- ¿Y lo otro…?

Aunque era estúpido, Light estaba un poco nervioso. Por alguna razón, completamente inexplicable, se sentía como Matsuda.- Bueno… uno de ellos quiso comunicarse con Misa, a costas de nosotros, y lo logró.

:- Ya veo…- comentó el detective, pensativo.- Aun así, si era por "algo de trabajo"…

Light suspiró.- Mido quiso explicarle su situación a Misa. Ella no lo veía hace días, ni podía hablar con él, y no sabía que se encontraba en la estación. Menos que estaba siendo interrogado. Ahora, porque él decidido llamarla, lo sabe.

:- ¿Y quisieron ocultarle que estaba en la cárcel por qué…?

:- Es su novio.- esperó algo. Una reacción, un cambio en su rostro o quizás algún comentario, pero no obtuvo nada.- No podíamos decirle que habían intentado asesinarla y que su novio es un posible sospechoso, todo en el mismo día. Le habría agarrado un colapso nervioso.

L siguió sin comentar nada, y justo fue el momento perfecto para que Watari entrara en la habitación.- He traído algunos dulces, joven L. ¿Les gustaría un poco de café, joven Yagami?

:- Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

:- Light estaba por irse.- comentó Ryusaki, y el castaño le proporcionó una mirada sucia.- Tiene varias cosas que resolver, incluyendo aclarar la situación con Amane y su novio sospechoso de homicidio.- Watari abrió los ojos como platos, Light tosió.- Si no lo haces pronto, va a desatarse una catástrofe y ni siquiera yo podría evitarlo.

:- Todo saldrá bien.- comentó Light, más para sí mismo que para los demás.- Nos vemos.- se despidió de ambos y salió rápidamente del cuarto del edificio.

:- ¿Novio homicida?- preguntó Watari, sin poder creerlo, mientras le servía el café a su hijo.- La pobre señorita Misa…

L no dijo nada, mientras miraba por donde Light había partido.- Sabes Watari, algún día voy a vengarme de que me hayas traído aquí. Y si, por alguna razón, muero trabajando en esto, espero que quede en tu conciencia para siempre.

A pesar de todo, el viejo rio, mientras se retiraba.- Te ayudará, Elle.- una pausa.- Solo sigue haciendo lo tuyo, sigue salvando al mundo.

 _¿Ayudarlo? ¿A qué?_ El pelinegro no estaba seguro. Pero mientras dejaba que toda la nueva información se acomodara en su cerebro, y comenzaba a armar teorías, prendió el ordenador.

En menos de tres días resolvería esto. Su trabajo estaría hecho, las "vidas" estarían salvadas, y podría volver a Inglaterra.

Podría, de una maldita vez, estar solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Misa, por favor, sabes que no puedes salir de la casa.- la modelo hizo oídos sordos mientras se ponía su abrigo.- Al menos déjame llamar a Light, te dará un equipo de protección, o algo. No puedes salir sola, podrían atacarte de nuevo, podrían…

:- ¿Y esperar días como vengo esperando? Por favor, nana.- tomó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.- No voy a hacer ninguna locura. Si lo que me dijiste es cierto entonces voy a poder encontrar a mi novio en el mismo lugar en donde se encuentra Light. Voy a estar protegida, todos ganamos.

:- ¡Misa!- Natsuki hizo que frenara.- Shingo Mido es un sospechoso en tu intento de homicidio. ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?

Eso la hizo pensar, por lo menos por unos segundos. Al escuchar la confesión de su nana sus emociones habían tomado posesión y su lado racional había quedado olvidado completamente.- Voy a ir a ver a Light, nana. Iré a la estación de policía, contestarán mis preguntas, y entonces, _quizás_ , podré hablar con Mido. Él no debería estar ahí nana, es todo un error.

:- Misa, por favor, por favor no hagas esto.

:- Nana.- Misa la agarró de los hombros para luego darle un abrazo.- Esto me ayudará. Juro que será lo último que haré sin protección. Una vez que aclare todo esto no volveré a salir de casa, si es necesario.

:- Misa…

:- ¡Adiós!- antes de que la señora pudiese si quiere decirle algo más, Misa salió de la casa casi corriendo y se dirigió a tomar un taxi.

Gracias al cielo, como nadie sabía dónde residía en Japón, no tuvo que preocuparse por cámaras ni por los periodistas.

En el fondo se sentía mal por dejar a su nana preocupada, pero era algo que debía hacer. Estaba harta de estar en las sombras, y la llamada de Mido solo había logrado desesperarla y alterarla aún más.

:- Oiga, ¿usted no es aquella modelo…? Si, ¡la de las drogas!

Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.- Solo lléveme a la estación de policía, por favor.

:- De acuerdo, niña. No tienes por qué ser tan antipática.

 _Si el idiota supiera que las drogas en realidad no existen. Ja, la sorpresa que se llevaría._

Luego lo pensó mejor.

 _Estúpida Takada._

Le pagó y rápido bajó del auto, tratando de taparse la cara para no ser reconocida por las personas que se encontraban allí. Ingresó, y se dirigió a la persona que estaba en la mesa a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada.- Busco a.- lo pensó dos veces.- Shingo Mido. Soy su abogada, comuníqueme con él por favor.

La oficial la miró extrañada, Misa tenía una capucha puesta y tenía un maquillaje diferente. A cierta luz, casi ni lucia como ella.- ¿Tu nombre?

:- ¡Señorita Misa!- oyó a alguien decir y tuvo que reprimirse de gritarle un insulto.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Pudo verlo mejor, se trataba de aquel oficial que había acompañado a Light a su casa. Touta Matsuda.- Me dijo que es la abogada de Shingo Mido… espera, ¿Misa Amane?, ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Las cabezas de los que estaban allí presentes comenzaron a mirarla y algunos hasta sacar fotos, todo se había vuelto un caos en menos de cinco segundos. Matsuda maldijo.- El jefe va a matarme. Ven, acompáñame por aquí.- miró a la mujer.- Si ves que empiezan a venir reporteros llama a los demás, nadie tiene que saber que ella está aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Misa no pudo ver la reacción de la mujer, ya que fue llevada corriendo hacia una habitación dentro de la jefatura.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

:- Yo…- Misa se sacó la capucha, y vio que se encontraba en una especie de sala especial. Con varias computadoras, y hasta algunos oficiales.- ¿Ellos…?

:- Ah, descuida.- dijo Matsuda, sonriendo.- Te presento a Mogi, Ukita y…- se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y otro agente apareció.- Él es Aisawa.

:- ¿Matsuda?, ¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?!- gritó aquel hombre del afro, y los demás comenzaron a seguirlo.- No debería estar aquí. Es peligroso y además…

:- Nadie se comunicó conmigo.- los cortó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Esperaban que me quede en mi casa hasta que ustedes decidan llamarme?, ¿luego de enterarme, justamente, de que mi novio está en prisión?

Matsuda se puso pálido, algunos maldijeron por lo bajo. Ukita estaba por preguntar cómo demonios supo eso cuando la voz de alguien más lo interrumpió:

:- No está en prisión precisamente, señorita Amane.- el jefe Yagami, o más bien, el padre de Light, dijo.- Es uno de los sospechosos, eso es cierto, y está bajo custodia. Pero no está encerrado en una cárcel. Ni siquiera ha confesado ser culpable.

:- ¡Porque no lo es!- exclamó Misa.- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron? ¿Esperaran que me enterara por las noticias?, ¿Qué va a pasar con PopTeen?, ¿conmigo? ¿Acaso Mido perderá su cargo o algo así?

:- Woa, woa, woa, son demasiadas preguntas.- comentó Aisawa.- Iremos respondiéndolas de a poco, pero primero debe estar protegida, porque si no…

:- ¿Si no qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la oración ruidos de afuera y gritos la interrumpieron. La mujer que estaba en la entrada ingresó corriendo a la habitación.- Son muchos, ya saben que está aquí, deben irse.

Misa no tuvo tiempo si quiera de respirar, ya la habían guiado por la parte trasera del edificio, esquivando a la mayoría de periodistas que se encontraran en su camino.

:- Matsuda, tú que estas más cerca ven conmigo. Nosotros iremos con ella, los demás ¡distráiganlos y llévenlos a otro lugar lejos!- todos asintieron y Misa rápido se subió al asiento trasero de un auto de policía.- Arranca maldición…

:- Jefe, ¿la llevaremos a su casa?

:- No, es un camino demasiado corto, necesitamos perderlos de vista y que vayan con…- el hombre tuvo una idea.- Mi hijo y él van a matarme por esto, pero es la única opción que nos queda.

:- ¿De qué están hablan…?

El motor encendió y rápidamente Soichiro manejó por la ciudad. Si no fuese policía, alguien lo habría arrestado por exceder el límite de velocidad.

Luego de unos diez minutos, y sin nadie siguiéndolos, el hombre aparcó en el estacionamiento de un edificio muy alto. Misa vio, por la ventanilla del auto, al castaño caminando por la calle. Iba a hacerle señas pero el jefe de policía le ganó de antemano.

:- ¡Light!- el chico lo miró, confundido.- Necesitamos ir arriba, ahora.

:- Pero no…- al ver a Misa en el auto lo comprendió.- ¿Los siguen?

:- Los demás están mareándolos, pero la central estaba llena de periodistas y demás, debemos esconderla.- Matsuda guió a Misa por el edificio.- Sé que seguramente no querrá pero su casa no era un opción y…

:- Ya no importa, debemos mantenerla a salvo hasta que…

:- ¿Hola?, ¿acaso se olvidan de que estoy aquí?- la rubia caminó hasta alcanzar a Light.- Todo esto fue porque decidiste dejarme a la deriva además de mentirme sobre el paradero y la situación de mi novio. ¿Quién demonios te da derecho a comportante así?

:- Misa.- dijo Light, mientras llegaban a la puerta del cuarto.- Solo estoy tratando de…

:- No me digas, ¿protegerme? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, tus intentos de protegerme solo lograron que-AHHH

Tenía un nivel de exaltación tan alto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió. Había estado apoyada sobre ella, por lo que el movimiento hizo que cayera de lleno al piso. Golpeándose el codo, y la rodilla.

:- …me lastime.- terminó, mientras se tocaba el codo raspado e intentaba levantarse del suelo.

:- Amane, ¿ni siquiera sirves para cuidarte sola?, ¿se supone que, además de policías que te vigilen las veinticuatro horas, también debo conseguirte un enfermero?

Abrió los ojos como platos, y se detuvo en su proceso de levantarse del piso color marrón. Parecía como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubiesen detenido por completo.

Aquella voz, sonaba igual que en sus sueños, pero no estaba soñando. ¿No?

:- Misa.- Light la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse, pero la rubia estaba en el fuera de la Tierra. En Venus, o tal vez en Marte.- ¿Estás bien?

Allí estaba, sentado en su horrible posición característica. Camiseta blanca, jeans sueltos, cabello negro y despeinado. Ojos de ese mismo color, perforándole el alma, como la primera vez que lo vio en aquel salón de clases.

No había cambiado nada.

Apretó los puños, de la nada, toda la energía negativa que había abandonado su cuerpo estaba de vuelta. Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no de forma infantil, no como lo hacía en su último año de instituto.

Esta vez, lo miró con verdadero odio.

:- Ha pasado tiempo, Hideki Ryuga.

Y con eso dicho, más rápido de lo que si quiera hubiese podido imaginar, la rubia se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado y le proporcionó un puñetazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirroja tomó a su amiga del brazo y la llevó corriendo por los corredores:- ¡Vamos Far, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

La otra chica bostezó y trató de seguirle el paso a su amiga.- ¿A dónde vamos, Linda?

:- Oh dios mío.- Linda frenó en seco.- ¿Qué no te lo explique? ¡Nos vamos!

:- Pero… ¿Cómo…?

:- Agarra tus cosas.- le dijo Linda, una vez que estaban en su habitación, lo más liviano que tengas, tomaremos el tren y luego… bueno, luego veremos. Quizás podamos alcanzar a L en el avión, y en ese caso no tendrá más remedio que llevarnos a nosotras también, y…

:- Linda.- Far miró a su amiga, incrédula.- Estas loca.

:- Solo ven.- volvió a agarrarla del brazo y salieron corriendo.- Esta es nuestra oportunidad, si salimos antes de que Roger nos…

:- Alto ahí.- se había pisado ella sola. La voz del hombre mayor las frenó a las dos en seco, antes de llegar a la puerta.- ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo despiertas a esta hora con… maletas?, ¿planean irse de viaje?

:- No, nosotras, eh, queríamos…

:- No.- dijo Linda.- Pero queríamos…

:- A sus habitaciones.- el hombre las acompañó todo el trayecto.- Buenas noches, niñas. Hablaremos de este… incidente, durante la mañana.

Linda suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama.- Acabamos de perder la oportunidad perfecta, Far. Ahora que Roger se dio cuenta estará más atento. Nos tomará días o hasta semanas…

Se le fue la voz al ver algo que no estaba allí antes. Un nota, pegada en su mesa de noche. La tomó cuidadosamente, y al leer, no pudo evitar maldecir.

:- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Far, quien ya se había acostado.- Si es por esto, podemos intentarlo más…

:- Toma.- le alcanzó la nota.- Lee esto.

Far se puso las gafas y muy cuidadosamente leyó lo que estaba escrito:

 _ **Gracias por hacernos más fácil el escape, querida amiga.**_

 _ **Prometo que te pagaré de alguna manera. Y si no, pues, nos veremos allá.**_

 _ **-Matt.**_

La chica sonrió, y Linda parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.- ¿Por qué sonríes?

:- Es todo un personaje.- dijo, a la par que apagó la luz.- Anímate, ya leíste la nota. Lo alcanzaremos allá.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en los labios.- Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no planeaba actualizar hoy pero bueno... salió.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima (espero que sea pronto)**

 **\- Vigigraz**

 **pd: esto fue corto porque me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¡chao!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **" _No me digas que me conoces cuando ni siquiera yo me eh terminado de conocer"_**

 _ **-Mail Jeevas.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9:**_

 _Y con eso dicho, más rápido de lo que si quiera hubiese podido imaginar, la rubia se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado y le proporcionó un puñetazo._

O por lo menos, eso sería lo que habría hecho si el castaño no hubiese anticipado sus movimientos. Con una mano en su hombro, Light logró frenarla antes de que cometiera alguna locura. O más bien, alguna estupidez.

 _Oh, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de ti más tarde._

Misa apretó los puños, ardiendo con furia, mientras sentía como todos se tensaban y relajaban a su alrededor. Sería gracioso, si no estuviese tan enojada. Matsuda cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, haciendo más claro el silencio que reinaba por completo en la habitación.

:- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Amane?

Al oír esa voz, Misa no pudo evitar que su enojo pasara a una segundo plano (solo por un breve momento) Miró al hombre, quien había quedado un tanto escondido cuando abrieron la puerta, y sonrió. Luego miró su rodilla e hizo una mueca.- Si, estoy bien… solo fue un rasguño.

:- Quizás lo mejor sería que te desinfecten. Solo por las dudas…- comentó Light y al sentirlo Misa volvió a tensarse. Poco le faltó para que se desate una tormenta de emociones negativas en su interior (y exterior). El castaño miró a Watari, el hombre captó al segundo la clara indirecta.- Vamos, por aquí, señorita Misa.

Pensó en protestar, verdaderamente lo hizo. Si hubiesen estado solamente ellos tres, lo hubiese hecho. Pero luego de pensarlo dos veces, se dio cuenta que no quería hacer un escándalo en frente de los demás oficiales de la policía, menos en frente de Watari.

Además, aún estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar con claridad. Si se oponía, estaba bastante segura que no tardaría mucho en quedarse sin argumentos para defenderse.

Se separó bruscamente de Light y siguió al hombre mayor a otro cuarto. Los demás: Light, Soichiro, Matsuda y L, permanecieron en la habitación.

Todo se sentía extraño, como si estuviese soñando y hubiese dejado aquel edificio hacia horas. El celular del jefe Yagami sonó, L mordió una galleta.

El hombre carraspeó.- Los demás lograron dispersarlos, y me piden nuestra ubicación. ¿Debería decirles que…?

:- Sabe, Soichiro Yagami, a veces no logro distinguir si la gente es realmente estúpida, o solo disfruta la acción de desobedecer.- jugó con los dedos de sus pies mientras continuaba. Todos se quedaron demasiado estupefactos como para contradecirle o interrumpirlo.- Creo que fui bastante claro con ustedes, aún más con Light, al pedirles dos cosas solamente: aún no involucrar a Amane, y que todavía no les comenten a los demás sobre mi paradero.

¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron? Así es, exactamente todo lo que contrario a lo que yo dije.- una pequeña pausa que se dio mientras comía otra galleta.- Ahora, si sería tan amable de decirme por lo menos la razón por la cual me desobedecieron. Me gustaría escucharla.

:- Eh… creo que no nos habíamos presentado antes.- Matsuda comentó, un tanto confundido, pero queriendo cortar con la tensión excesiva que había en el ambiente.- Soy Touta Matsuda, agente y subordinado del jefe Yagami.

L lo miró neutralmente, como hacia siempre, solo que esta vez (el que lo había visto varias veces) podía darse cuenta que su expresión tenía un tono de aburrimiento. Ignoró a Matsuda rápidamente, para centrarse en, quien sabia, era la base de todo aquel conflicto.

Light suspiró, relajando un poco los hombros.- Misa irrumpió, sorpresivamente, en la estación de policía. La que, luego de unos pocos minutos, se rodeó de reporteros y de personas que podrían sacar información de ella, además de ser una clara amenaza hacia su persona.- el chico cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos, en un intento de relajación que no dio resultado.- Yo no me encontraba con ellos, pero mi padre me dijo que debían sacarla de allí, y el único lugar seguro para ella era este edificio.

:- Su casa estaba demasiado cerca como para no llamar la atención.- intervino Soichiro, ya que aquello era en mayor parte su culpa.- Envié a otro equipo para dispersar, pero el lugar alejado lo suficiente para perderlos del todo era este. Lo siento si en el proceso violé las pautas acordadas.- L no dijo nada, por lo que el hombre continuó.- Creo que la seguridad de la señorita Amane es lo primordial, por lo que pensé en eso antes que en lo demás.

:- Heroico…- comentó el pelinegro. Tomó un sorbo de té antes de terminar.- Aunque estúpido.- Light lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el jefe trataba de disfrazar el sentimiento de vergüenza que lo había invadido. Era increíble que lograra sentirse intimidado por un chico mucho más joven que él. Pero lamentablemente así era.- Si quiere pensar en la seguridad de Amane debe, por hecho, pensar en la mía. Si lograban seguirlo hasta aquí no iba a ser solamente ella la que estuviese en peligro, señor Yagami. Así que le recomiendo que la próxima vez recuerde lo que se le ha dicho, antes de actuar.- otra pausa.- O por lo menos, tenga a mano una plan b. Por si sus cálculos fallan.

Se hizo el silencio, la tensión se había elevado a niveles casi infinitos. Matsuda tosió. Light apretó los puños. L continuó comiendo.

:- Será mejor que les diga que se dirijan de nuevo a la central.- comentó el jefe, luego de una larga y terrible pausa.

L discrepó.- No.- mordió una fresa.- Será mejor que vengan aquí directamente. Podré presentarme, e informarles claramente todo a los demás. Así, espero, no sucederán errores como estos de nuevo.

Soichiro no dijo nada mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Llamaría a Mogi y les pasaría la dirección del lugar. Los esperaría afuera, ya que estaba seguro que si seguía escuchando a L llamándolo estúpido no lograría sobrevivir al resto del día.

Matsuda, sintiendo la tensión que irradiaba no la habitación, si no su compañero castaño, decidió retirarse y esperar a los demás junto al jefe Yagami.

Light observó al detective, quien lucía igual de neutral que siempre. Aunque, luego de haber cursado un año junto a él, pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que dentro de todo ese "aburrimiento", había enfado. Ryusaki estaba molesto.

Pues, él lo estaba también.

:- Sabes, no tenías por qué comportarte como un idiota.- dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá en donde había estado algunas horas antes.- Todos comenten errores, por algo somos humanos.

:- No tolero esa clase de errores, Light.- el chico ni siquiera lo miró.- Completamente innecesarios.

El castaño se levantó tan rápidamente, que L tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para estar seguro de que no lo había imaginado.- ¡Por favor Ryusaki! Ella está aquí, ahora. Supéralo.

Si L lo había oído, no mostró ninguna señal.- Me parece que el que debería superarlo eres tú, Light. Y ella.- una pausa, esta vez sin comida de por medio.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de sus deseos de golpearme apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia? Creía que al pasar tanto… bueno, es Amane de la que estamos hablando después de todo.- ahora sí, tomó un sorbo.- Eres responsable. Y como ahora debe estar sumamente molesta, será _tu_ trabajo hacer que entre en razón.

El chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes? Prefirió mil veces su compañía así, molesta, antes que la tuya

L se mordió el pulgar.- Entonces.- un pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios.- Be my guest.*

Misa analizó la cocina mientras Watari desinfectaba su rodilla. La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al sentir aquel líquido en su piel, más cuando le causó un ardor insoportable. Al terminar, el hombre cubrió la pequeña herida con un algodón, aunque la rubia pensó que era innecesario.

En realidad, todo aquello era innecesario. Solo era producto de la mente de Light Yagami para sacarla del medio. Y evitar que explote delante de todos.

:- Me parece que así estará bien, señorita Misa.- comentó el hombre, alejándose de ella.- ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

La rubia tardó en responder. Observó la mesa, los gabinetes y hasta el refrigerador. Las paredes blancas y el piso de madera. Un cuadro adornaba la habitación: un árbol del que brotaban flores. Con el sol poniéndose al atardecer.

No pudo evitar tener aquella sensación de deja vu. Recordando así, todos los días que había pasado en aquella casa… Con Watari, y con… bueno…

Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de volver a normalidad, o por lo menos, de no perderse tanto en sus recuerdos.- Si, estoy bien. Gracias Watari.

El hombre centró su atención en ciertos papeles y Misa volvió a perderse en los rincones oscuros de su mente. Ahora, ya no tanto en sus recuerdos, sino más bien en sus emociones. Y en cientos y cientos de preguntas.

:- Watari.- el hombre escuchó con atención.- ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿acaso han vendido la…?

Sonrió.- Si señorita Misa, aquella casa era solamente para el año en que estuvimos en Japón. Ahora, bueno, como se dará cuenta la situación es diferente…

Misa no dijo nada. No porque no tuviese nada que decir, si no que, si decía todo lo que tenía en su mente, sabía que no iban a alcanzarle las palabras.

Y Watari iba a responder a menos de la mitad de sus preguntas, de todos modos.

:- Aquel cuadro me había gustado mucho.- continuó el hombre, sobresaltando a la modelo.- No pude evitar traerlo hasta aquí… como ya se ha dado cuenta.- una pausa.- Es una persona observadora, ¿lo sabía?

Ella iba a decir algo, cuando la figura de una persona entrando a la habitación la interrumpió.- Gracias Watari.- comentó Light.- Me gustaría hablar con Misa a solas, si no es molestia.

:- Por supuesto que no, joven Yagami.- antes de salir de la habitación, se giró a Misa.- Un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Amane.

Hubo una pausa. Luego:

:- La única razón por la cual mi puño no está en tu cara, es por ese señor.- dijo Misa, luego unos segundos de silencio.- Y la única razón por la que no te insulto, es porque mi nana estaría demasiado molesta si…

 _Oh por dios, ¡Natsuki!_

Antes de terminar la frase, Misa buscó desesperada su teléfono celular. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero si su nana había visto las noticias sabía que estaría completamente molesta.

 _Y preocupada. No te olvides de muerta de preocupación._

:- Misa…- dijo Light, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Te llevaré con Natsuki ahora, no hace falta que le avises nada. Lo haré yo.

Misa dejó de buscar, pero no sacó la mano del bolso.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que dejaré que lo hagas? Desde que volvimos a vernos que lo único que haces es ocultarme cosas, Light. Ocultarme, mentirme, ¡y tratarme como una idiota!

:- Misa…

:- No.- dijo ella, a la par que se levantaba de la silla, exasperada.- Escúchame una cosa. ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas el descaro de ocultarme sobre el paradero de mi novio?… ¡y no solo eso! Si no que me traes, a escondidas, a la guarida de… de… ¡sin ni siquiera decírmelo! ¿Y luego esperas que actué con naturalidad, y que me calme?, ¿acaso estás demente o el cargo que tienes se te subió a la cabeza, o…?

:- Misa…

:- ¡Todavía no termine! Si crees que voy a ir contigo, sin tener por lo menos una sola respuesta a mis preguntas, estás completamente equivocado, Light Yagami.

El chico no dijo nada, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, fue interrumpido por otra voz. Mucho más monótona:

:- Deberías dejar de gritar, Amane. Haces que me duele la cabeza.- el pelinegro avanzó y buscó en el refrigerador lo que Watari se había olvidado: más pastel.- Y no me sorprende darme cuenta que ni siquiera puedes hacer un trabajo tan simple como este, Light. Es hasta gracioso, en verdad.

Misa apretó los puños. Todo parecía un mal sueño, todo _debía_ ser un mal sueño. Miró a Light, quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a Ryusaki. _Al menos en este preciso momento tenemos algo en común_.- Vas a decirme todo lo que te guardaste. Ahora.

:- Lo haré.- dijo él, soltando una gran bocanada de aire y mirando de reojo a Ryusaki. Quien seguía dándole la espalda.- Pero no aquí. Déjame que te lleve a casa.

:- Si.- comentó L.- Es sumamente divertido ver como desobedeces cada una de mis órdenes…

:- ¡¿Y qué demonios haces tú aquí?!- explotó, por fin, la rubia.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?, ¿Qué…?

:- Ese.- dijo el aludido, mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación.- Es el trabajo de Light, ¿no es cierto?- el castaño se veía listo para arrancarle la cabeza. Obviamente, Misa no se quedaba atrás.- No tardes mucho, Yagami. Los demás estarán aquí en aproximadamente diez minutos.

 _¿Los demás?, ¿de qué demonios está…?_

:- Prometo contarte absolutamente todo, pero debemos ir a tu casa.- al ver que Misa no colaboraba, usó otra táctica.- No querrás que Natsuki se preocupe por su hija, ¿o sí?

:- Oh, vete al demonio.- le dijo, pero igualmente lo siguió.

Mientras salían del edificio, el castaño no pudo evitar pensar que aquella iba a ser una tarde demasiado larga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar de hablar, Light esperó para ver cómo se desataba la tormenta.

Natsuki yacía sentada, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Misa, por el contrario, lo miraba a él. Apretó los puños.- Tiene que ser una broma.

El chico suspiró.- Misa… es necesario. No estás a salvo aquí. Necesitas protección hasta que lo atrapemos.

:- ¿Y se supone que debo dejar mi trabajo, mi casa, todo?- sin querer, elevó el tono de voz.- Y debo, según tú, convivir con ustedes haciendo NADA, ¿hasta que encuentren al culpable de todo esto?- una risa amarga se le escapó de los labios.- Por favor, si debo confiar en ustedes es preferible que lo busque yo misma. Seguramente lo encuentre más rápido que…

:- ¡Misa Amane!- exclamó Natsuki, levantándose de su asiento.- Esto es inaceptable.- miró a Light.- Ahora, escucha. Deben prometer que van a cuidar de ella, y que harán lo posible para mantenerla a salvo. Además de encontrar a ese loco… por favor.- se le quebró la voz.- Por favor, tienen que hacer todo lo posible para atraparlo…

:- Lo haremos…- dijo Light, tomándola de la mano. Misa no dijo nada.- Y en cuanto a Shingo… es uno de los sospechosos, Misa. Agradeceríamos tu colaboración sobre él y demás personas que estuvieron ese día.- ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró.- Si es inocente no debería preocuparte que les hagamos a ambos algunas preguntas. ¿No crees?

Misa no dijo nada. Natsuki le preguntó al castaño.- ¿Cuando debería ir con ustedes?

El celular de Light vibró, ya debía irse.- Seguramente sea en uno o dos días. Haremos todo lo posible para que esté segura, de eso no se preocupe.

Su tono había adoptado una formalidad tan parecida a la de su padre, que por poco a Misa no se le escapó una carcajada. Natsuki acompañó al joven a la puerta, mientras la rubia subía a su habitación.

Repetía lo que Light le había dicho, una y otra vez. Oía la contestación de su nana, la suya, todos sus pensamientos y las posibilidades que experimentaba, en su cabeza.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla mientras se sentaba con la espalda golpeando la puerta. Pareciera como que todos los sucesos de aquella semana recién tomaban importancia. Al saber que iba a tener que irse, que ya no podría estar en su hogar, ni trabajando, ni con Mido… al entenderlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se había ido por el desagüe.

Su lado racional trató de hacerla entrar en razón: _es solo por un tiempo, es lo más seguro para ti. Trata de entenderlo, trata de…_

Pero aquella Misa de casi veinte años ya no quería entender nada más.

Se desplomó en su cama, y entre sollozos, intentó tranquilizarse. Le parecía tan injusto, aunque fuese necesario. No quería dejar de modelar, no quería dejar de vivir con Natsuki y en su vieja casa, no quería dejar de ver a su novio ni que lo acusen de ser su… de ser el…

Y, definitivamente, no quería vivir quien sabe cuánto tiempo con aquel idiota.

Había perdido el control de su vida, sin si quiera darse cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Lamento la tardanza.- dijo, al encontrarlos a todos sentados.- Pero ya está hecho, ya está al tanto.

:- Les estaba explicando a tus compañeros sobre cómo trabajaremos a partir de ahora.- L jugó con un mechón de pelo mientras Light tomaba asiento al lado de su padre.- Recuerda Light, sin celulares.- lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto con los de los demás policías.- Bien. Ahora, en este edificio hay una sala equipada, la cual usaremos para trabajar hasta resolver el caso. Se reportarán aquí en su horario habitual, y cada uno investigará un área distinta. Me eh tomado el trabajo de separarlo para…

:- ¿Qué pasará con Misa-Misa?- preguntó, el que L reconoció como Matsuda.- Es decir… alguno debería vigilarla o cuidarla para que no le suceda nada…

:- Ella vivirá aquí.- todas las miradas, incluida la de L, se giraron hacia el castaño.- Se lo acabo de informar, y ahora ustedes también lo saben. Habrá un grupo especial que se encargará de sus movimientos para que no salga ni hable con nadie sin nuestro permiso.

:- Me parece que te tomaste el trabajo demasiado en serio, Yagami-kun.- comentó Ryusaki, mientras vertía azúcar en la taza de café que tenía delante.- Que yo recuerde, nunca di mi autorización para informar a Amane Misa sobre su situación. Además de que todavía no estaba confirmado su estadía aquí.

:- Pues, me pareció que sería la mejor opción. De este modo, todo estaremos pendientes de lo que hace y deja hacer. Hasta podría haber cámaras para vigilarla.- dijo, y él mismo tomó una taza de café.- Si la mantenemos alejada del asesino, él no tendrá más opción que venir a buscarla. Y quitarnos a todos nosotros del medio en el proceso.

Terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar recordar aquellas pequeñas peleas que mantenía con Ryusaki durante la escuela. El pelinegro parecía como fuese a decir algo, pero a último momento cambio de parecer.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos. La mayoría los veía sin entender, otros, disgustados.

L mordió un pedazo de pastel y continuó.- En cuanto a la carrera de Amane, eso es algo de lo que debemos ocuparnos.- miró al que lo había interrumpido.- Matsuda… creo que eres el más calificado para estar a cargo de la carrera de modelo de Misa Amane. Serás su representante, y te encargarás de organizarle los eventos clave para mantenerla ocupada, y a su vez, los que nos sirvan para atrapar al asesino.

El chico asintió, encantado con aquel trabajo, mientras los demás miraban a L todavía más extrañados. El detective sabía que cada actividad tenía un cierto nivel de dificultad, por lo que había dejado las más fáciles para las personas que tenderían a arruinar sus planes.

Touta Matsuda era el primero en su lista, por supuesto.

:- Muy bien, hemos terminado.- dijo, levantándose.- Los espero mañana a primera hora para comenzar, y para tratar el asunto del traslado de Amane.

Antes de que todos se retiraran, sin embargo, el detective le dedicó unas palabras al castaño.- Sabes Light, el hacer que Misa Amane viva aquí no es tan buena estrategia como tú crees. Pero como sé que no voy a tardar mucho en resolver esto, no pienso gastar mis energías en contradecirte. No vale la pena.

Light sonrió, muy a su pesar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Sabes Ryusaki… Misa no se tomó muy bien la idea de tener que vivir contigo.- una pausa.- Así que, te deseo suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Repítemelo otra vez.- dijo el castaño, mientras salían de aquel horrible lugar en donde lo habían mantenido por días. _DÍAS, increíble_.- ¿Por qué razón nos "dejaron ir"?

:- Falta de pruebas.- respondió Namikawa, mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo. Chequeó varios de los mensajes de texto que le habían llegado pero decidió no responderlos. Ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza.- Lo que yo me pregunto ahora es como haremos para volver a la revista, si es que todavía existe.

Mido bufó, mientras llamaba a un taxi. No había venido en su auto cuando lo habían traído "pacíficamente" a la estación de policía para ser interrogado.- La jefa ya debe saber de esto, aunque ruego que no haya salido en las noticias. Alguien debió estar a cargo mientras no estábamos, y seguramente es el que seguirá ahora.- Namikawa lo miró con horror.- Hasta que resuelvan esta mierda, Reiji, dudo que nos permitan seguir siendo la cara de PopTeen. Unos sospechosos de homicidio no son atractivos para una multinacional.

Namikawa rio y Mido hizo lo mismo. Sabía que si no lo hacía comenzaría a llorar. La presión y el estrés que había sufrido esa semana no se comparaban a nada de lo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Lo habían acusado a él y su mejor amigo de querer asesinar a su novia. _¿Cómo demonios iba a poder tomarse eso con tranquilidad?_

Suspiró, cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Namikawa se dio cuenta, ya que al segundo comenzó a contradecirlo.- No seas loco, Mido. Ya lo hiciste una vez, y eso logró que estuviésemos más días de los necesarios ahí dentro. Así que no seas idiota.

Él lo pensó, y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía razón. Tenía que esforzarse para no meter la pata de nuevo.- La extraño, Reiji.- hizo una pausa.- Seré culpable para algunos… pero eso no quita que sea su novio. Y es a ella a la que intentaron matar, por dios santo.- miró al cielo y luego a su amigo.- Estoy jodidamente preocupado.

Este le palmeó la espalda.- Ánimo. Sabes que es un momento desastroso, pero ya pasará. Y Misa está bien, deben estar vigilándola o algo por el estilo. Tú trata de tranquilizarte y no cometer ninguna estu.- iba a decir _estupidez_ pero se frenó.- Locura.

Mido se subió al taxi.- Descansa, amigo. Nos vemos mañana.

:- Si es que no nos despidieron para entonces.- dijo Reiji, con una sonrisa amarga.- Hasta luego, Mido.

Le dijo al hombre la dirección y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio. Pensando.

Pensando demasiado.

 _¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda?_

El pobre no tenía ni la menor idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio cerró los ojos. Se acomodó en aquel asiento desastroso, y trató de concentrarse solamente en la música. Su compañera, y una de las pocas cosas que había logrado empacar antes de que el idiota de su amigo lo sacara casi corriendo.

Con el pie marcó el ritmo. La canción era rápida, concisa. Llena de esos sentimientos y pensamientos que lo seguían y, a veces, lograban atormentarlo hasta que se iba a dormir.

Aunque, a veces, también aparecían en sus sueños.

Escuchó aquella voz computarizada del parlante: aún tenían media hora de demora. Lentamente y con cuidado, se llevó una mano al pecho donde mantenía oculto aquel rosario. Su única "reliquia" familiar.

Su única prueba de que aun, dentro de Mello, existía Mihael Keehl.

:- ¿Esta dormido?- preguntó, pero no iba dirigida a él. El chico no se inmutó en contestar, sabía que no era necesario. No cuando la rata blanca estaba allí.

:- No, pero quiere que pienses que lo está.- al oír aquella voz insoportable, apretó el rosario con más fuerza de la necesaria.- Si seguimos aquí por más tiempo Roger podrá rastrearnos.

Oyó, por debajo de la música, a su amigo suspirar.- No es nuestra culpa. Si el maldito vuelo no tardara más de lo necesario…- hizo una pausa, Mello estaba por abrir los ojos al pensar que le había pasado algo, cuando Matt volvió a hablar.- Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma.

Near giró la cabeza para ver en la misma dirección que Matt. Mello abrió un ojo, y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, abrió el otro.

En el momento en que vio aquella cabeza peliblanca, y otra pelirroja, el reproductor pasó a otra canción. Que, para el rubio, quedaba perfecta para aquel momento.

" _The lights are on but nobody is home…_

 _You say I can´t understand, but you are not giving me a chance…_

 _When you leave me where do you go?"_

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiese si quiera decir algo, la voz en el parlante habló: "Lamentamos el error, el vuelo a Japón de las 2:00 AM está a punto de partir. Muchas gracias por su atención, y buen vuelo."

Matt se levantó, rápido, y tomó a Near para empezar a correr. Más que por protección, era por simple capricho. No quería que las chicas llegaran antes que ellos, o con ellos.

Y además, sabía que si Roger decidía investigar, ellas eran el señuelo perfecto.

Mello sonrió con picardía, esas pequeñas cosas le recordaban un poco a su yo de años atrás. Y de las bromas que disfrutaba hacer con su mejor amigo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. ¿Por qué? Ya ni lo sabía. La excusa que le había dado Matt dejó de funcionar cuando Near intervino. Así que, ¿Por qué demonios Mello lo estaba acompañando? No tenía nada que hacer allí.

 _Tampoco tenía nada que hacer en ningún otro lugar._

Matt lo miró, para ver si se encontraba detrás, el chico asintió. Pero no dijo nada.

No había nada que decir.

(O tal vez si había, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado para decirlo)

" _All de walls that you keep building… all the ways that I keep losing you…_

 _Can´t you hear me calling you home?_

 _I know, I am just talking to myself..."*_

Mello sonrió, aunque nadie pudiese verlo.

* * *

 ***"Se mi invitado" sería en realidad, pero me pareció mucho mejor como quedaba en inglés.**

 ***La canción se titula "Talking to myself", y es una de las últimas de una de mis bandas favoritas: Linkin Park. Sinceramente, creo que la incluí porque quería darle un pequeño homenaje y adiós al cantante, aunque también siento que la canción encajaba. Con Mello y con el momento en sí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Descansa en paz, Chester.**

 **\- Vigigraz**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni lo hará.**

* * *

" _ **¡Atrapamos a Kira! No puedo imaginarme vivir en un mundo sin Light"**_

 _ **-Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10:**_

El pelinegro suspiró, mientras salía del auto y avanzaba hacia la residencia de la modelo: Misa Amane. Ya había estado allí, varias veces (hasta escondido entre los arbustos) pero aun así, se encontraba completamente.

No era por lo que iba a hacer, precisamente. Si no que, más bien se encontraba inseguro en cuanto a la reacción que iba a tener Misa al verlo.

Porque, que Matsuda entrara a su casa, significaba que ya era tiempo de que lo acompañara. Es decir, de que fuera a vivir con ellos para que este segura y a salvo.

Por supuesto que ese trabajo se lo habían encargado a él. Ahora que iba a ser su manager (Misa todavía no estaba al tanto de eso) él sería quien se ocupara, en mayor o menor medida, del bienestar de la rubia.

Y no tenía ningún problema con eso, por supuesto que no.

Bueno, por lo menos no por ahora.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, paciente, a que le abrieran la puerta. Luego de unos pocos segundos una señora con gesto amable se hizo presente. El chico la reconoció como la "nana" de Misa, ya la había visto algunas veces antes.

:- Mi pequeña está preparando algunas cosas, pero ya baja. Tome asiento en donde quiera, ¿le apetece un vaso de agua?

El asintió, mientras hacia lo que le había dicho la mujer.- Si, muchas gracias.- una pequeña pausa mientras le servía el agua.- No sé si me he presentado. Soy Touta Matsuda.

:- Natsuki.- dijo, sentándose a su lado.- Yo… sé que pareceré una entrometida… pero quiero estar segura de que Misa va a estar a salvo.- el chico asintió pero ella no había terminado.- ¿Podré visitarla?

:- ¡Sí!- aunque en realidad, no sabía la respuesta con seguridad.- Tendrá que hablar con algún agente primero, pero obviamente que podrá, señora Natsuki.- bebió un poco.- Además… trabajamos con uno de los mejores detectives del mundo para hallar al asesino. Estoy seguro que Misa podrá volver a casa en muy poco tiempo.

:- Oh que bueno, eso me deja _tan_ tranquila.- comentó una voz sarcástica que descendía por la escalera. Llevaba un bolso de mano, y dos valijas. Matsuda no había visto esa cantidad de ropa en mucho tiempo.- ¿Qué? Van a separarme de todo lo que amo, ¿ahora también van a prohibirme parte de mi guardarropa?

:- ¿Qué? No, no, no.- dijo él, levantándose.- Solo… eh… ¿eso es todo?

Misa miró sus manos ocupadas, el celular le quemaba el bolsillo.- Si, es todo.- había recibido las estúpidas instrucciones de Light el día anterior. Por lo que preparó unos lentes de sol y un gorro para "camuflarse" o lo que sea que él le había especificado.

 _Si le pusieran esta clase de atención a atrapar al culpable…_ \- pensó, pero decidió detenerse allí. No tenía sentido que se enfadara con ellos cuando ELLOS no estaban presentas.- _Además, pobre Matsu, él no tiene la culpa de esto._

El chico agarró las valijas (que eran demasiado pesadas para su gusto) y las llevó al auto. Dándole a Misa un poco de tiempo para despedirse de su nana.

Ella no lo dudó ni por un segundo. La abrazó, como si no fuese a verla de nuevo por mucho tiempo. Que, para Misa, era lo que iba a suceder.- Te voy a extrañar, nana.

:- Yo también, pequeña.- su nana la apretó por un momento, para luego soltarla. Le dio un beso, de esos que le daba cuando era más pequeña y sufría una pesadilla. Una señal tranquilizadora: "todo va a estar bien".- No será por mucho, y sabes que lo hago para que estés bien.

:- Lo sé.- había tenido una crisis. Se había negado a irse, a empacar, a cualquier cosa que implicara hacer lo que ellos le dictaban. Pero, al final, sabía que era necesario. Y a fin de cuentas, solo lo hacía por su nana.- Hablaremos. Lo prometo.

:- Adiós, Misa.- ambas tuvieron aquel recuerdo, cuando Misa se despedía para llegar temprano a su vuelo. Comenzaría su carrera de modelo: iría a España, Francia e Inglaterra. A los Estados Unidos. Mido le había dicho una y otra vez que viajaría por todo el mundo. Aquella despedida se sentía como la que la había dado hacía dos años atrás.

Lo diferente, sin embargo, era que esta vez Misa se iba porque no tenía opción. No porque quisiera.

Antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos, la rubia corrió al auto, sentándose al lado de Matsuda, pero mirando por la ventana todo el resto del viaje.

Tratando de que el chico no se diera cuenta, se secó algunas que habían caído por el camino. Escuchó como el celular de él sonaba, y recordó el aparato que estaba escondido en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

No se lo permitían, había dicho Light. Ya que cada llamada que hiciera debía estar vigilada por ellos, por si el asesino quería comunicarse. Pero Misa ya estaba harta. Necesitaba de su teléfono para diversas cosas, y no iba a dejar que la tuviesen completamente aislada en su propia isla desierta.

Menos sabiendo que esa idea seguramente provenía de… bueno.

Habían pasado días desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero todavía no podía si quiera decir su nombre. Seguía sin creerlo, sin querer creerlo.

:- Si, estamos llegando.- Matsuda al teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.- De acuerdo. Si, adiós.

Misa se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía como estacionaba en un edificio gigante. Era el mismo de la otra vez, aunque sabiendo que sería su prisión, se veía mucho más intimidante.

:- Llevaré tu equipaje.- dijo él, Misa se encogió de hombros.- Tú sígueme.

Al ver que le costaba, la rubia tomó una de las valijas y así lograron ingresar más rápido. Lo siguiente quedó un tanto borroso en la mente de la rubia, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar alejado, en donde era feliz.

Recordaba que subieron por un ascensor, y luego se encontraron con Light, quien los llevó a una sala gigantesca. Llena de computadoras, pantallas, mesas y sillas. Visualizó a varios de los integrantes de la policía allí, pero no estaba de humor para saludarlos, así que solo se dedicó a seguir a Light con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

:- Bueno… esta es tu habitación.- dijo el castaño, abriendo la puerta. Era un cuarto grande, eso fue lo primero que la rubia observó. Medía, por lo menos, el doble de su habitación. Una cama grande, televisión, un sofá, y un gran armario. Había otra puerta que, según Misa, daría a alguna especie de baño privado.- Bastante… bien, si me preguntas.

Misa fulminó al castaño con la mirada, mientras entraba y dejaba los bolsos llenos de cosas. Se sacó los lentes y el gorro, y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Light estaba por responder, pero Misa lo interrumpió.- Tie-tienes que estar bromeando.- miró con los ojos como platos las cámaras que se encontraban en el techo.- ¡¿Esto es en serio?!- la ira se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo, hirviéndose en su estómago.- ¿Y para que se supone que es eso, exactamente? Oh no me digas, seguro necesitan ver cómo me baño, ¿verdad?

:- Misa…- Light miró para su costado, pero Matsuda ya no se encontraba allí. _Maldito cobarde_.- No, obviamente el baño es el único lugar sin cámaras para que…

No iba a tolerar eso. Una cosa era que la tuvieran allí por seguridad, otra cosa mucho más grave era que la espiaran SIN RAZON ALGUNA.- ¿Dónde está?

Light se veía sorprendido.- ¿Quién?

:- El pervertido.- dijo Misa, sin una pizca de remordimiento ni emoción en su voz.- Sé que esta fue idea suya. Voy a ir a hablar con él, así que dime, _¿Dónde demonios está?_

:- Misa…- Light trató de calmarla, pero esta vez no hubo caso. La rubia salió hecha una furia de la habitación, Light la siguió.- Misa, es por protección. Si hablas con alguien o recibes una llamada, nosotros debemos ver que no…

:- ¿Y a donde se supone que van a llamarme si no tengo teléfono, genio?- argumentó ella, el celular ahora más presente que nunca en su bolsillo.- Digo, ¿acaso piensas antes de tomar una decisión o haces todo lo que él te dice?

Siguió caminando, aunque Light frenó. Aquello no era justo. Sin embargo, Misa tenía razón. Recordaba que uno de los requisitos era que no trajera consigo un teléfono celular. Si eso pasaba, entonces las cámaras no…

:- ¡RYUSAKI!- el grito de la modelo hizo que todos se giraran para verla entrar en la habitación. Uno de ellos casi se cae de su asiento.- ¡Sé que estas aquí, y tenemos que hablar!, ¡AHORA!

:- No debería estar sorprendido. Sabía que ibas a romper la primer regla antes de que si quiera te dijera cual es.- Ryusaki se giró en su silla para mirar a Misa a la cara. Lucía molesta, aún más que cuando lo había visto en aquella habitación la primera vez. Su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada, sin embargo, haciendo que recuerde las veces que la molestaba y la rubia se volvía aquella catarata de emociones.- ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente, Amane? Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos ocupados.

:- Quiero saber por qué demonios hay cámaras en mi habitación.

:- Lenguaje.- dijo él, Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.

:- Ya que.- continuó, no dejándolo ganar.- Al no tener móvil, la única razón para que quieras verme hacer NADA, es porque eres un pervertido. El cual no tiene nada mejor que hacer que observar a una pobre chica encerrada y aislada en _tu_ maldita _prisión_.- lo había dicho tan rápido que al terminar se encontraba respirando con dificultad.

Ryusaki ni se inmutó, pero lentamente se levantó de la silla.- Sigan trabajando.- les dijo a los demás, quienes habían estado demasiado absortos en aquella pelea. No podían creer como Misa Amane le hablaba de esa manera L. Parecía como si… como si se conocieran de antes, o algo así.- Hay un pequeño error en aquella aclaración tuya, Amane.- dijo acercándose, y Misa por inercia retrocedió un paso. Él la miró con aburrimiento.- Porque estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que tienes el teléfono escondido en tu bolsillo.

Por un segundo, o quizás fueron horas, Misa se vio transportada a las aulas de la preparatoria Daikoku. Parecía como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo. Recordó las peleas con Ryusaki, y se sintió como si aquellos sucesos acabaran de pasar. Como si aquellos dos años jamás hubiesen sucedido.

Pero había algo diferente: Misa ya no era la misma.

Y L, tampoco.

:- Así que… ¿implantaste cámaras en mi habitación por el simple hecho de una suposición que ni siquiera sabes si es o no verdadera?

L le dio la espalda, volviendo a su silla. El pequeño juego que nunca empezó, había terminado.- No, Amane. Estoy seguro que lo tienes, y también estoy seguro que intentar quitártelo sería un dolor de cabeza. Así que preferí optar por un sistema más simple y eficaz: hablarás con quien quieras, pero nosotros lo veremos.

 _Solo él podría pensar que instalar cámaras es más sencillo que quitarle el celular_.- pensó Light, mientras miraba la escena un tanto aturdido, aunque quedándose al margen. Sabía que si se metía, solo iba a generar más problemas.

Prefería que aquel dilema lo resolvieran ellos por su cuenta.

:- Tienes una hora para ordenar tus cosas.- siguió mirando el ordenador.- Luego de eso, Light pasará a buscarte para hacerte saber unas cuantas reglas, y eso será todo.

Misa tenía muchas, _demasiadas_ , preguntas en su mente. Pero prefirió no preguntárselas al idiota en un cuarto lleno de otras personas. Sin decir una sola palabra, se dio vuelta, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras se desplomaba en uno de los asientos y encendía una de las computadoras. Cruzó una mirada con su padre, para luego mirar de reojo a Ryusaki.

No era idiota. Sabía que la razón por la que lo había hecho "responsable" de Misa, junto con Matsuda, era por el simple hecho de que no quería estar cerca de ella.

Más bien, quería lidiar con ella lo menos posible.

Iba a intentar hablar de eso con él, seguramente. Pero en aquel lugar lleno agentes no era el indicado. Tendría que esperar hasta conseguir un momento de privacidad con el detective.

 _Bien pensando L_.- pensó, un tanto divertido. Recordando viejas épocas.- _Pero dudo que puedas esconderte por siempre._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la rubia, sentada en la habitación que había visto la primera vez que reconoció a Watari, y al pervertido. Se acomodó en el sofá mientras Light asentía, y copiaba sus movimientos.

La tensión entre ambos se estaba disolviendo, o por lo menos, así parecía.- Eso es todo.

Misa se mordió el labio, aún tenía dudas.- Entonces… ¿podré hablar con Mido cuando…?

:- Es un sospechoso.- dijo Light, Misa lo fulminó con la mirada. El chico se encogió de hombros.- Aunque me han avisado que lo dejaron ir, junto con su compañero, Namikawa.- Misa hizo una mueca de alivio.- Misa… ¿tú sabes de alguien que quizás podría querer…?

Misa lo pensó, y aunque estaba por decirle que esas preguntas deberían hacerse en una comisaria, decidió cerrar la boca. Aquel lugar era un centro de investigación donde había policías, después de todo.- Mido y Namikawa por supuesto que no.- Light no dijo nada, aunque la rubia sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.- Por otro lado… bueno, quizás te suene gracioso pero se de dos personas que me odian con todo su ser y…

:- ¿Estuvieron el día que te atacaron?

Misa trató de recordar, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su teoría estaba errada.- No. Por lo menos no los vi allí.

Reinó el silencio, mientras ambos exploraban sus propias mentes. Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los dos se juntan a charlar en el recreo. Misa rompió el hielo.- ¿No podré si quiera hablar con Mido, entonces?- todavía no le había respondido la pregunta con la que había iniciado la charla

:- Tendré que consultarlo.- dijo el castaño, levantándose. Su pequeño "break" había terminado.- Oye, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero a partir de ahora Matsuda será tu manager.- Misa lo miró perpleja.- Él se encargará de cosas como las entrevistas, fiestas, y… todo eso. Así podrás seguir, por lo menos en cierto nivel, con tu carrera.

Misa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, definitivamente no había esperado eso.- Esto… bueno… Gracias, supongo.- Light se encogió de hombros.- Trata de descansar, Misa. Y si recuerdas algo del incidente u otra cosa que pueda sernos de utilidad, por favor no dudes en avisarme.

Al retirarse el castaño Misa se desplomó aún más en el sillón (si eso era posible) Cerró los ojos, y trató de relajarse cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe hizo que diera un salto involuntario.- Oh por dios Watari, eres tú.- exclamó Misa, una vez que vio al hombre entrar con un carrito lleno de dulces.- Casi me matas del susto.

:- Perdone, señorita Misa.- dijo él, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.- Espero que su estadía aquí sea cómoda y que logre descansar. Lo necesita.- miró la bandeja.- ¿Quiere uno?

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No gracias, estoy haciendo una dieta que…- el hombre la miró con una ceja alzada, ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes qué? Dudo que vaya a modelar próximamente. Dame una galleta.- luego agregó.- Por favor.

Watari sonrió, y le alcanzó una con placer.- Creo que ya se lo eh mencionado, pero es muy grato volver a verla.- la chica sonrió.- Lástima las circunstancias… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pensó que se refería a la galleta pero luego se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a su propio bienestar. Tragó.- Yo… bueno, la verdad es que sinceramente no lo sé.- hizo una pausa.- Es extraño pensar que realmente intentaron matarme. Es raro, y hasta parece fuera de lugar.- miró al techo, para luego volver a mirar a aquel hombre mayor.- Aunque también es lindo volver a verte Watari, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

:- Pues si.- dijo él.- Y debo decir, no fui el único que extrañó su compañía.- sonrió.- Los chicos la extrañaron mucho. Matt no dejaba de hablar de usted, más cuando la veía en televisión.- a Misa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Y bueno, el joven L también ha…

:- Watari.- lo cortó.- Ya soy grande, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito oír esa clase de mentiras. Ambos sabemos que "L" no extraña, punto.- luego lo pensó mejor.- Y _menos_ a mí. Por supuesto que no.

El hombre iba a decir algo, cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Le pidió disculpas a Misa mientras contestaba la llamada.- ¿Hola? Si, si aquí estamos.- una pausa.- Creí que podrías encargarte de…- otra pausa, Watari suspiró, cansado.- De acuerdo, sí. Veré que hacer y apenas los…- una última pausa.- Muy bien, gracias. Adiós.

Misa estaba a punto de preguntarle, ya que era bastante obvio que el hombre estaba preocupado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sería un caso perdido querer meterse en su privacidad.

 _Y no solo en la de él._

:- Perdone, señorita Misa. Era algo importante.- acomodó los dulces y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Espero verla, y trate de descansar.

 _Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que le habían dicho que descanse…_

Pero este era Watari, así que Misa no pudo evitar sonreírle.- Nos vemos, Watari.

Y luego de eso, volvió a quedarse sola en la habitación. Sintió su estómago vibrar, para luego darse cuenta que se trataba del teléfono que había traficado hasta allí.

Aunque ya todos sabían que estaba en su posesión. Ya no hacía falta mantenerlo en secreto, ¿o si…?

Miró al techo y, como era de esperarse, en una esquina yacía aquella cámara espía. Podía imaginarse los ojos del pelinegro sobre ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

Definitivamente no quería estar allí.

Quería estar en su habitación, en su cama, con su nana. Quería a Mido. Quería…

Quería cualquier cosa menos seguir en aquel terrible lugar. Miró a la cámara una vez más, fulminando a quien estuviera viéndola con la mirada.

 _Pero no_.- pensó, mientras sacaba su móvil.- _Por supuesto que no._

Miró todo muy por arriba: varios mensajes de fans en las redes sociales, otros de famosos que le preguntaban cómo estaban, hasta algunos eran de conductores que intentaban que vaya a sus programas para ser entrevistada.

Estaba por apagarlo cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez se trataba de una llamada. Al darse cuenta de quién era, sonrió. Atendió sin dudarlo ni por un segundo:

:- Gracias a dios que contestas mujer ¡Me tenías muerto de preocupación!

Misa sonrió.- Lamento estar desaparecida, no te darás una idea del caos que es todo esto…

:- Así que… ¿es verdad?-la rubia lo había olvidado, Darril no sabía nada más que lo que habían mostrado en las noticias. Y varios de esos titúlales implicaban que la modelo se había drogado hasta tener un derrame cerebral.- Lo de las drogas… Misa, si necesitas ayuda sabes que…

:- ¡Darril, por dios!- dijo, riendo.- Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con drogas. Es solo que…- se mordió el labio mientras miraba el suelo.- Es complicado.- hizo una pausa.- Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que estoy como en "cuarentena" o algo así.

:- ¿Ósea que si te veo me darás la peste?

Misa rodó los ojos al sentir el tono cantarín que poseía su compañero.- Si Darril, por eso estaré fuera por un tiempo.- luego recordó lo que le había dicho Light sobre Matsuda siendo su representante.- Bueno… o por lo menos eso creo. No lo sé.

El joven de pelo azulado estuvo callado por un momento, luego continuó.- ¿No te veré por la revista entonces?, ¿Mido sabe de esto? Hace días que tampoco lo veo a él…

El corazón de Misa se retorció de manera que era humanamente imposible.- No… por lo menos no por ahora.- una pausa.- Y sobre Mido… no lo sé. Trataré de hablar con él, ya que yo era una de las que estaban a cargo…

:- Regresó la jefa y hay algunos nuevos. Además de que varios que se habían tomado un "receso" por lo de Natalie, volvieron- comentó él.- Por eso quería preguntarte, quizás sabías algo. Aunque veo que no, estas igual que nosotros.- hizo una pausa.- Espero verte pronto, mi pequeña saltamontes.

:- Lo harás.- le aseguró Misa.- Mantenme al tanto, ¿sí?

:- Claro princesa.- dijo Darril, y al segundo se escuchó como una bocina de su lado del auricular.- Debo irme, pero hablamos luego. Descansa Misa.

 _Aquello tenía que ser una broma._

:- Gracias.- no sabía que otra cosa decir.- Nos vemos.

Volvió a desplomarse en el sillón, dejando el teléfono a un lado. Sabía, por hecho, de que L la había estado viendo (y escuchando) durante toda la llamada telefónica. Y que seguramente faltaba poco para que todos comiencen a atosigarla con preguntas sobre quién demonios era Darril, y qué seguramente (por el mero hecho de estar en contacto con ella), era un sospechoso.

Suspiró, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Quería, no, _necesitaba_ , dormir.

 _Para siempre._

 _Bueno, en realidad no para siempre_.- pensó, al darse cuenta de lo suicida que sonaba. Gruñó.- _Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien. Maldición._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Vamos!, Darril por dios santo, te van a atropellar.- el chico colgó el teléfono y corrió detrás de su mejor amiga.- Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Lo ves? Sano y salvo.

:- Como sea.- dijo Linda, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo. Tenía sed y antojo de una gaseosa.- ¿Tienes que trabajar? Podríamos ir a comer algo.

El chico miró la hora en el reloj.- Lo lamento, pero mi descanso terminó hace diez minutos, y ahora están exigentes.

Linda lo miró curiosa.- ¿Alguna noticia de Amane…? ¿De Mido o Namikawa, quizás?

Darril negó con la cabeza, divertido.- El trabajo te está consumiendo el cerebro.- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.- En serio, aquella jefa tuya está pirada.- hizo una pausa para que pueda comprar, luego continuó.- Una cosa es decir que tuvo un accidente, otra es armar un escándalo sobre el consumo indebido de pastillas…

:- Así que lo desmintió…- continuó ella, intrigada. Se insultó así misma por no tener nada para anotar aquella preciada información., se había olvidado el móvil en el departamento.- ¿Te dijo algo más?, ¿quizás cosas que yo no debería saber…?

:- No mucho.- Linda lo miró desconfiada, el peliazul rodó los ojos.- Y además, si lo hubiese hecho, mis labios están sellados.- miró a las personas a su alrededor.- A diferencia de todos los demás… cómo los que inventaron cada cosa… Tsk, increíble.- comenzó a caminar hacia la revista.- Escúchame corazón, debo irme. Llámame más tarde.

Linda asintió y se despidió de él para luego sentarse en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en aquella plaza. Miró al cielo., el sol había comenzado a quemarle la piel. Pensó en Kyomi. Su jefa tendría que encontrar alguna nueva teoría, ahora que estaba segura que lo de las drogas no servía.

 _Aunque no puedo culparla por querer hundir a Amane_.- pensó, mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. Iba temprano, pero en ese momento, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pasó por un puesto en donde vendían revistas, varias de ellas tenían la foto de Misa en la portada- _Es insoportable._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro se acomodó los anteojos, intentando no chocarse con nadie en el proceso. Sabía, por experiencia, que en su ciudad se vivía a un ritmo distinto, intranquilo. Todos, con o sin traje, iban apurados de aquí para allá. No paraban ni un segundo.

Él tampoco, por supuesto.

Llegando a tiempo subió las escaleras (nunca le habían gustado mucho los ascensores, sinceramente) y entró a su oficina.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían cambiado a sus superiores, y, siendo sinceros, aquello le parecía totalmente fantástico. No lo malentiendan, no tenía ningún problema con Mido o Namikawa (aunque tampoco estaba entusiasmado de que ellos fueran sus jefes) pero si había alguien a quien detestaba completamente era a aquella rubia…

Observó al chico de pelo azul (era el único) entrar, y tuvo aquella sensación de ansiedad y miedo, que sentía cuando esperaba a que Amane apareciera con él. Sin embargo, y como había sucedido desde aquel "incidente", Misa no se presentó.

Aliviado, regresó a su pequeño espacio de trabajo y siguió como de costumbre. Al cabo de algunas horas, decidió que bajaría a comprarse algo de comer. Debía quedarse hasta que anochezca y se había olvidado de almorzar, su estómago le pedía a gritos algo con azúcar, o hasta con sal.

Esta vez fue por el ascensor (quería hacerlo rápido), y al salir por la puerta principal se llevó una rara sorpresa.

Al igual que con Amane, hacía varios días que no lo veía por allí. Era raro, por supuesto, pero se había acostumbrado tan bien a la nueva gerencia que jamás pensó que ellos fuesen a regresar.

:- Mikami… Teru, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el hombre castaño.- Perdona si lo eh dicho mal, sé que has entrado hace poco y tardo en memorizar nombres…

:- Lo has dicho correctamente.- dijo el pelinegro, y le estrechó la mano. A unos pasos de él se encontraba el compañero de su anterior jefe, Reiji Namikawa.- Es… sorpresivo, verlos por aquí. Creía que, bueno…

:- Pues, justamente estábamos por hablar con tus nuevos supervisores.- miró su teléfono.- Ya que la jefa no está presente será mejor que hablemos directamente con ellos.

:- Me parece que están en sus antiguas oficinas.- a Mikami no se le pasó ver como el castaño se tensaba al oír la palabra "antiguas". Por lo visto había pasado algo más grave que unas simples "vacaciones".- Si les apetece podría ir hablar con ellos o…

:- Descuida.- Mido lo pausó, recuperando la compostura. Namikawa se hizo presente a su lado.- Lo haremos nosotros mismos.- se giraron para entrar al edificio.- Un placer verte, Teru.

:- Aguarden.- dijo él, antes de poder frenarse. Ambos lo miraron con atención.- Yo… solo me estaba preguntando… ya que ambos se fueron con Amane Misa, ¿ella regresará pronto?, ¿o acaso no tiene nada que ver con…?

:- No lo sabemos.- dijo Reiji, antes de que Mido pudiese formular respuesta alguna.- Pero apenas tengamos algo de información se la haremos saber. Buenas tardes.- y con eso, ambos se dirigieron dentro de la gigante estructura.

Al verlos partir, Mikami sonrió. Por lo visto, no iba a tener que preocuparse por aquella pesadilla humana durante un tiempo.

 _¿Entonces será verdad lo de las drogas…?_ \- pensó, al recordar el programa y la entrevista que había dado su antigua compañera de instituto.- _Oh, ¿a quién le interesa? Por lo menos me libraré de ella durante…_

:- Oye, ¡cuidado!- aquel idiota que se le había cruzado casi lo hizo caer.- ¡Mira por dónde vas!

Aquel extraño se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando a paso rápido hasta que Mikami lo perdió de vista. Se acomodó los lentes y decidió restarle importancia. Tenía demasiada hambre para lidiar con aquellas estupideces.

 _Y además, el mundo estaba lleno de cretinos. ¿Qué era para él uno más?_

El rubio con la capucha negra caminó rápido. Sabía que si se quedaba atrás perdería por completo de vista a su amigo. Y, sinceramente, no tenía demasiadas ganas de andar buscándolo por aquella ciudad, para no decir por todo Japón.

:- Solo necesito terminar de conseguir algunas cosas…- dijo el pelirrojo distraídamente, mientras compraba botellas de agua, y chocolates.- Por lo menos para uno o dos días, luego de eso podremos…

:- Sabes, aún no eh podido dormir.- dijo el rubio, quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro para luego arrepentirse al instante. Prefería morirse de calor antes que captar las miradas de todos los allí presentes.- Y todavía no entiendo como demonios conseguiste dinero para alquilar aquel cuarto.

:- Tenía algo ahorrado.- su amigo le restó importancia.- Y Near también me ayudó.

:- Tsk.- Mello respiró hondo.- ¿Crees que podrás averiguar donde se encuentra en menos de dos días?

El chico sonrió, y al terminar con la compra se giró hacia su amigo.- ¿Acaso no estás hablando con el mejor hacker del universo?- Mello no dijo nada, Matt continuó.- Por supuesto que lo haré. El problema no es ese, sin embargo.- se sentó al lado de su compañero.- La dificultad, en este caso, es convencer a L de que le somos de utilidad. Y a Watari de que no nos mande de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Mello no era idiota, sabía que las posibilidades de aquello eran casi nulas.- Sumale a las otras dos…- su amigo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero lo interrumpió.- Dudo que Roger haya logrado localizarlas, sabes que no se rinden fácilmente. Conociendo a Linda…

:- Lo sé.- Matt suspiró. Había dormido menos que él, y el cansancio comenzaba a notársele.- Pero somos tres, y somos _nosotros_. Estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo.- sonrió, irónico.- No por nada se supone que somos los "sucesores" de nuestro querido mentor.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Pensar en todo el rollo del sucesor ya le daba dolor de cabeza. Y le recordaba su constante pelea con…- Recuérdame otra vez, ¿Por qué la rata vino con nosotros?

Matt miró al cielo, se sentía tan lejos de Inglaterra; mental, y físicamente.- Nos es de ayuda, lo sabes. Y además, él quiso venir. Sabía que ayudaríamos a L haciendo…- Mello lo miró de una manera que el pelirrojo sabía que significaba que no iba a tragarse su discurso.- De acuerdo… quizás, solo _quizás_ , logré convencerlo luego de decirle que L nos necesitaba…

:- Perfecto.- exclamó Mello, molesto. Aunque aquello no era novedad.- Simplemente perfecto.

:- Oh vamos, _Mells_. Anímate un poco, ¡estamos en Japón!- se levantó; el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.- Anda, será mejor que encontremos donde esta resguardado el gran detective antes de que su seguridad nos encuentre a nosotros.

:- No vuelvas a llamarme así.- dijo Mello, mientras lo seguía. Manos en los bolsillos.- Si nos atrapan, estate seguro que diré que todo esto fue idea tuya.- _Aunque, en realidad, no estaría mintiendo._

Matt sonrió.- Oh, créeme. Supe desde un principio que lo harías, compañero.

Aquel chico vestido de rayas sabía que podría haber dicho algo más, algo que también lo había movido a seguir a Ryusaki hasta Japón. Pero decidió guardárselo.

Después de todo, la partida de Misa no fue algo bueno para ninguno de ellos. Pero Mello era, de los tres, el que había quedado más resentido.

 _Esperemos que no por siempre.-_ se dijo, mientras emprendían la vuelta hacia aquel sucio sucucho entonces estaban viviendo; con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Las luces de la bella ciudad de Japón comenzando a brillar, lentamente.

 _Qué bueno estar de vuelta._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **En realidad, no subirás de peso si quemas las calorías usando el cerebro…"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11:**_

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió.

Volvió a cerrarlos.

Los abrió, otra vez.

Se giró.

Se giró otra vez, hacia el otro lado.

Bufó.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?, ¿horas, días? Había perdido la cuenta, la noción del tiempo.

Se miró las manos, sus uñas pintadas y esculpidas. Si estuviese en casa, en su cuarto, seguramente se las hubiera limado, y vuelto a pintar. Esta vez de un color más suave, un rosa o quizás blanco. Pero ahora, sentada en aquella cama gigante con una cámara colgando del techo y revisando cada uno de sus movimientos, no se sentía inspirada para hacerlo.

Al contrario. Tenía ganas de tomar una de las tantas almohadas que adornaban su habitación y usarla para romper el lente. Y luego… bueno, no sabía que haría luego.

En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Punto. Parecía como si le hubiesen drenado completamente la energía. Como si la modelo Misa Amane hubiese sido reemplazada por una especie de robot, o insecto.

Un gusano. O un vegetal.

Tomó su teléfono, él único objeto que la conectaba con la vida exterior, y marcó el número de la única persona con la que quería conversar en ese momento.

:- ¿Misa, cariño? Creí que no podías tener…

:- Resulta que si puedo, nana.- hizo una pausa, mientras miraba de reojo a la cámara intrusa.- Bajo vigilancia.

:- ¿Tienen cámaras en tu habitación?

Misa sonrió al oír el tono de ofensa en la voz de su nana. Obviamente ella no era la única que se oponía a esa terrible idea.

:- Si. Fue la condición que me impusieron para poder mantener mi teléfono.

:- Oh, Misa.- la rubia se recostó de nuevo en la cama, tratando de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuese a la cámara. La imagen del pelinegro observándola se le hizo presente en la mente, causando que le recorriera un escalofrió por lo bajo de su espalda.- Por lo menos tienes algo con que distraerte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

:- Aburrida.- fue su respuesta automática, pero luego lo pensó mejor.- Bien… supongo. No hay mucho para hacer aquí y la mayoría del tiempo lo paso sola.

:- Van a resolver todo pronto, y podrás salir lo antes posible. Estoy segura.- Natsuki hizo una pequeña pausa.- Tengo que terminar unas cosas, prométeme que me llamarás después, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Por supuesto, nana.

:- Nos vemos, pequeña.

Y con eso, la mujer colgó, dejando a Misa sola una vez más. Cerró los ojos, dejó el celular a un lado y volvió a sumergirse en el aburrimiento.

Varias horas antes había salido a buscar a Light, pero este ni siquiera se encontraba en el edificio. Los demás policías estaban trabajando y ni en sueños iba a tomarse el trabajo de intentar conversar con aquel… con Ryuga.

Antes muerta.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño. El único lugar en donde podía estar sola, sin ser observada 24/7. Suspiró, mirándose al espejo. Ya ni se reconocía.

Se lavó las manos y la cara mientras miles de pensamientos circulaban por su mente. La conversación con Light, con Watari. El hecho de que estaba encerrada, que querían matarla, y que se encontraba a menos de veinte metros del hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Sí, ya era lo suficientemente grande como para aceptarlo. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzada al decirlo en voz alta.

:- El idiota que me rompió el corazón.- dijo, mirando su reflejo. Aunque sabía que no podía escucharla actuaba como si lo hicieran.- Imbécil.

Se sacó la ropa y la arrojó al piso, prendió el agua caliente y entró a la ducha.

Sus pensamientos siguieron sin darle descanso, y como si fuera poco, seguían girando sobre aquel insoportable pelinegro…

Se sorprendió y alegró al darse cuenta que su presencia no la había afectado tanto como pensaba que lo haría.

¿Lo odiaba? Por supuesto.

¿Estaba triste por volver a verlo? Para nada. No. Cero.

Se envolvió con una toalla, llegando a una firme conclusión: lo odiaba, pero no dramáticamente. Era odio seco. Odio indiferente.

Ya no le importaba su persona en lo más mínimo.

Si estaba ahí, o lejos. Si enfermaba, hasta si moría. Todo le daba igual.

Hasta allí había llegado aquella promesa trágica. No iba a necesitar matarlo, no en realidad.

Ya lo había superado.

Aunque muy en su interior esperaba lastimarlo. Por lo menos físicamente.

 _Oh vamos, puedo haberlo superado y aun así querer verlo sufrir. Solo… solo un poquito._

Sonrió al espejo, limpiando el vapor y viéndose una vez más.

Aquella si era Misa Amane, la verdadera Misa Amane.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltara. Se aferró a la toalla y abrió unos centímetros la puerta del baño, asomándose hacia el dormitorio. Volvió a escuchar los golpes:- ¿Quién es?

:- Señorita Misa.- un carraspeo. Aquella voz le sonaba conocida.- ¿Puedo pasar?

:- No estoy vestida.- sonrió al darse cuenta que había sonado un tanto atrevida.- Si quieres pasa, pero estaré en el baño.- tomó su ropa de uno de los cajones y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Matsuda avanzó con cautela, temiendo ver algo inapropiado. Al no ver rastro de Misa tomó asiento en el sofá y espero a que ella apareciera.

La rubia se arregló rápido y con peine en la mano salió del baño para encontrarse con Touta en la habitación. Sonrió al verlo. Era uno de los pocos con los que tenía que convivir que le caía bien. Y el único (aparte de Light) que se dignada a dirigirle la palabra.- ¿Qué tal, Matsu?

:- Muy bien.- contestó él, aun un tanto nervioso- ¿Tú?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Misa se sentó en la cama, cepillándose el pelo.- Un tanto aburrida. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

:- Todo es temporal, Misa-Misa. No tardaran mucho en encontrar al culpable, más si tenemos a L de nuestro lado.

Misa no dijo nada, pero asintió. El chico vio su expresión y recordó porque había asistido allí en primer lugar.- Oh, ¡casi se me olvidaba! ¿Light ya te ha contado sobre mi nuevo trabajo, no es así?

Reflexionó por unos segundos.- Eres mi representante.

El chico sonrió.- Y te tengo buenas noticias. Te han contratado para hacer un anuncio publicitario. ¡Tu carrera sigue en pie, Misa-Misa!

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo ella hacía era _modelar_ , pero decidió cerrar la boca. Estaba entusiasmado, y aquel "trabajo" podía ser su salida de aquel calabozo. Por lo menos por algunas horas.

:- ¿Cuándo será?

:- Dentro de.- miró su reloj.- Una hora. Será mejor que te prepares bien, luego pasaré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Muy bien.- dijo ella, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.- Gracias, Touta.

:- No hay de que.- contestó él, alegremente, y Misa cerró la puerta una vez que lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, sola, y a mirar hacia la cámara. La fulminó con la mirada, como si le estuviese diciendo "sabes que lo que hago es modelar, ¿y me haces hacer un comercial? Muchas gracias"

La única parte buena era que podía ver la ciudad de nuevo, y a la gente. Si seguía allí más tiempo estaba segura que le agarraría un ataque de claustrofobia.

 _No solo eso_.- pensó, mientras comenzaba a buscar algo decente que ponerse.- _Quiero ver a Mido de nuevo. Lo extraño._

 _Dios, lo extraño demasiado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

El castaño miró aquel lugar perteneciente a sus pesadillas, y salió del auto.

:- Si, sí. Entiendo perfectamente.- le pagó al taxista y se acomodó la corbata.- Tengo que hacer algo rápido, te llamaré en cuanto salga.

Gracias al cielo no había ninguna cámara ni reportero que pudiese molestarlo. Una vez en una comisaría ya era mucho. ¿Pero dos?, era completamente impresentable.

 _Si eso sucede… puedo despedirme de mi empleo para siempre, eso es seguro._

Recordó aquel estúpido papel que había recibido aquella mañana. El citatorio. Si no se presentaba en la estación de policía en la tarde todo iría de mal en peor. Y lo que Shingo Mido menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran más complicaciones.

 _¿Dónde estás Reiji…?_

Marcó el número de su mejor amigo pero este seguía sin responderle. Estaba muy seguro de que, si aquel papel le había llegado a él, seguramente Namikawa había recibido uno igual.

Y si no se presentaba allí en menos de diez minutos, bueno… El castaño no quería saber lo que iba a pasarle si no lo hacía.

:- Mido.- una voz, joven y relajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró, y si no hubiese estado llevando sus lentes (y estuviese en alguna película de ciencia ficción), Shingo estaba seguro de que hubiese confundido a aquel joven por un clon de sí mismo.

Llevaba traje y corbata (como él), el cabello perfectamente peinado (como él), y una sonrisa práctica. Actuada, por supuesto (como él)

La única diferencia, era que aquel chico tenía varios años menos, y mucho más peso sobre sus hombros. Podía decirlo por la manera en que sostenía la manija de la puerta, y por las bolsas que adornaban sus ojos marrones.

:- Pasa, por favor.- se hizo un lado y Mido no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus órdenes.- ¿El otro…?

:- Le surgió algo.- contestó el castaño (el mayor), mientras se sentaba en aquella silla con la que ya estaba familiarizado. El salón de interrogatorio seguía siendo el mismo desde que lo había visitado.

:- Aja.- contestó Light, definitivamente insatisfecho con su respuesta.- Bien, será mejor que comencemos.- hizo una pausa, le tendió la mano.- Light Yagami.

Mido trató de ocultar su sorpresa ante aquella imprevista introducción.- Shingo Mido. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

El chico sonrió, irónicamente.- ¿Por qué no me dices por qué lo hiciste, Mido?

Otra vez, para su pesar, aquel adolescente había logrado sorprenderlo. Le lanzó una mirada de irritación.- Porque _no lo hice_.

Light miró sus papeles, luego al sospechoso.- ¿Estuviste presente el día que intentaron asesinar a Misa Amane?

:- Si, estuve.- luego agregó.- Pero no lo hice.

:- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?- bajo la luz de la lámpara sus ojeras se veían aún más pronunciadas.- Todos dicen eso, ¿o no?

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Estaba cansado de toda aquella estupidez. Le dio un golpe seco a la mesa, aunque Light ni se inmutó.- Porque amo a Misa Amane. Daría mi vida por ella, y me moriría si algo le pasara. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Ustedes acusándome de algo que definitivamente no cometí, mientras el asesino de verdad está ahí afuera. Haciendo quien sabe que…

Light no dijo nada, volvió a mirar los papeles.- ¿Y qué hay del que no se presentó hoy?, ¿Reiji…?

:- Namikawa.- intentó tranquilizarse y retomar la compostura. Necesitaba que Yagami le creyera, y que los dejara en paz de una maldita vez.- Es mi mejor amigo, y conoce a Misa desde hace años. Jamás haría nada para lastimarla. Te doy mi palabra.

El castaño lo miró con una ceja alzada. Esta vez preguntó.- ¿Hace cuánto salen tú y Misa?

Definitivamente aquel interrogatorio era diferente a los que había tenido antes.- Unos dos años, más o menos.

:- ¿Y Namikawa siempre fue el mismo?, ¿antes y después de que salgas con Amane?

Mido lo miró sin comprender.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…?

:- ¿No crees que tu amigo, quizás, pueda estar celoso? Seguramente se conocen desde hace décadas, y de la nada llega una mujer que, de una forma u otra, se pone en el medio de ambos. Te roba. ¿No querrá, entonces, deshacerse de ella para…?

:- No digas tonterías.- jamás había si quiera considerado algo como eso, era totalmente absurdo.- Él jamás haría algo como eso. Aprecia a Misa. Trabajamos con ella hace mucho y jamás tuvo nada en su contra.

Luego de aquella declaración, Light volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ojeó de nuevo los papeles y bebió un trago de agua.- ¿Hay alguien, dentro de la organización, que tenga algo contra Misa? Si es relativamente nuevo, mejor.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir que no, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Sí había alguien.- Ella tuvo un pequeño incidente con alguien nuevo, a quien, al parecer, conocía de antes.- le tomó unos segundos recordar su nombre, lo había visto hacia pocos días.- Te-Teru. Teru Mikami.

Sabía que había intentado disimularlo, pero aun así la sorpresa se hizo presente en los ojos del castaño.- ¿Nadie más?

Mido negó con la cabeza, Light siguió. Había un nombre que resonaba en su cabeza, ya que Misa había hablado con él hacía días atrás. La habían visto por las cámaras.- ¿Darril…?

:- Ahora que lo dices, si...- se había olvidado completamente de que Darril era nuevo.- Entró antes que Mikami, pero a diferencia de él, se logró llevar muy bien con Misa. Así que no creo que sea necesario que…

:- Hemos terminado.- dijo Light, levantándose.- Aunque si fuera tú no estaría tranquilo. Aun no te hemos descartado como posible culpable, sigues siendo un sospechoso.

Shingo rio sin humor.- Me lo había imaginado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Trataré de ayudar en lo que pueda para encontrar al asesino lo antes posible.

Y luego de otro apretón de manos, el novio de Misa desapareció. Dejando a Light aún más confundido y con millones de dudas en su cerebro.

Estaba a punto de ir a prepararse un café, cuando el sonido de su móvil logró sobresaltarlo.- ¿Hola?

:- Yagami-kun, necesito que vengas aquí en este instante.- aquella voz monótona estaba tapada por gritos histéricos.- Es completamente necesario.

:- Pero Ryusaki, ¿Qué es lo que está…?

:- ¡Vete al demonio!- reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.- Solo ven, Light.

Y con eso, el pelinegro cortó la llamada.

Con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios ante el grito de la rubia, Light tomó el coche y manejó hacia donde se encontraba aquel desastre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Te dije que estaré a salvo.

:- Y yo te he dicho que no.

Misa lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Tú no eres mi jefe, así que deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

:- Gracias a dios no.- el pelinegro dejó el teléfono a un lado y continuó mirando la pantalla.- Pero lo soy de él.- dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Matsuda, quien parecía con ganas de desaparecer de aquella habitación.- Y no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías sacar a Amane del edificio, Matsuda.

El chico tragó saliva, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una iracunda Misa lo interrumpió.- "Sacar a Amane", ¿acaso soy un perro?- la rubia avanzó.- Matsuda, cumpliendo con papel como mi manager, me consiguió trabajo. Lo que es positivo para mí, y también para mi público. Si no salgo comenzarán a preocuparse por mí y enviarán a la prensa a buscar en lugares en donde tú no quieres que busquen. Créeme.

El pelinegro no pudo negar que aquel argumento era un tenía sentido y era bastante convincente. Más para Amane. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder. Menos por Amane.- Mi decisión es final, así que será mejor que te retires para que así podamos seguir trabajando en salvarte la vida, Amane.

:- Vete al infierno, idiota.- no se movió.- ¿Cuántos días piensas tenerme encerrada? No puedo vivir así, es inhumano. ¡Es una violación de mis derechos…!

:- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

Light no podía creerlo, hacía… mucho tiempo que no veía una escena tan divertida como esa. Por un lado, Misa hirviendo de furia y Ryusaki dándole la espalda. Por el otro, Matsuda sentado con cara de preocupación, mientras la mitad del equipo trataba de trabajar ignorando el escándalo.

Aquello no tenía precio.

:- Gracias por aparecer, Yagami-kun.- comentó L, aun sin girarse.- ¿Podrías hacerme el gran favor de escoltar a Amane a su habitación antes de que utilice la fuerza bruta?

:- Ni siquiera lo pienses.- dijo Misa. Recordó aquella reflexión que había tenido en el baño sobre su odio hacia Ryusaki. Era increíble cómo, luego de tanto tiempo, aun lograba hacerla sacar tanto de quicio.- No quiere dejarme salir a hacer mi trabajo. El que Matsuda consiguió con todo su esfuerzo.- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.- Tirado a la basura, así como así.

El castaño miró a Matsuda de reojo, y tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión del otro policía. Si fuese un avestruz habría escondido su cabeza bajo tierra antes de que él llegara.

:- A ver si entendí.- miró a Misa.- Quieres salir del edificio para trabajar.- miró a L.- Y tú no la dejas.

:- Será poco tiempo.

:- Es peligroso.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, causando que Light soltara una carcajada. Ryusaki lo miró aburrido mientras Misa lo hacía con odio. Estaba harta de esperar, necesitaba salir de allí.- Escucha Light, seguramente serán pocas horas, en un lugar vigilado. Matsu vendrá conmigo, y además servirá para darle a la prensa algo de qué hablar. Es una perfecta distracción a la vez de que me sirve a mí para despejarme un poco.- se acercó para susurrarle al oído.- Si sigo aquí un minuto más temo matarme.- miró al pelinegro de reojo.- O matarlo a él.

El chico sonrió, y miró a L.- Le daremos toda la protección necesaria. No podemos arruinarle su carrera así como así, Ryusaki.

:- Mi decisión es final, Light. Pensé que serías más inteligente y no te dejarías convencer tan fácilmente.- el castaño y la rubia lo fulminaron con la mirada.- Vuelve a tu cuarto y deja de molestar, Amane. Por una vez en tu vida, obedece.

Parecía que iba a hacer lo que le había dicho, hasta que, con la cabeza en alto, Misa salió al pasillo a tomar el ascensor. Se iría sola hacer aquel anuncio.

" _Obedece", ja. Si claro._

Por un segundo, el detective volvió a sorprenderse, para luego disfrazarlo con completa irritación.- Ve a buscarla.

:- Iré con ella.- dijo Light y, por primera vez en todo el día, L se dio vuelta y lo miró.- Yo, Matsuda y Mogi. Estaremos menos de dos horas y todo saldrá más que bien.- interrumpió al pelinegro antes de que este pudiese hablar.- Lo necesita, y le hará bien distraerse un poco. Además de que su teoría de la prensa no es muy errónea. Todo encaja.

L se mantuvo callado por unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que volvió a girarse y sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado.-Presten atención. No queremos que la maten en el menor de los descuidos.

Antes de que Light se retirara, sin embargo, L dijo algo más.- La próxima vez que me desobedezca, puede despedirse de la toda la ayuda proporcionada. Y tú, Light Yagami, de tu empleo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Matsuda salió disparado hacia la salida. El chico sonrió a su pesar.- Dalo por hecho, Hideki Ryuga.

Pensó en decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. No necesitaba que todos los demás policías se enteraran de la situación pasada (y presente) que existía entre Misa y el detective.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Gracias Watari.- había caminado hacia la cocina, tratando de despejar un poco la mente. Aún no había encontrado nada, y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

O tal vez era otra cosa, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a hurgar dentro de su mente. Menos después de aquella horrorosa e innecesaria escena.

Sabía, de antemano, que aquello lo había puesto incómodo. Luego de dos años sin hablar con nadie más que su padre y sus aliados, había perdido el toque de relacionarse con las personas. Menos con las que se negaban a cooperar, _como cierta rubia insoportable._

:- No hay de que.- comentó el hombre, sirviéndole una taza de té y una porción de pastel recién horneado.- ¿Aún no han llegado?

:- Acaban de irse.- fue lo único que dijo. Recordó otra de las razones por las cuales le dolía la cabeza.- ¿Los localizaron?

Watari suspiró.- No, aunque estoy seguro que pronto lo harán. No son muy difíciles de rastrear.- una pausa.- Aunque ahora los acompañan dos de las chicas: Far y Linda también están desaparecidas.

Aunque no las tenía presente, sabía que la situación era aún más grave de lo que Watari dejaba ver.- Si quieres que volvamos…. quizás eso es lo mejor. O puedo ayudarte a buscarlos, sabes que no tardaría nada en hacerlo.

:- No.- dijo él inmediatamente.- Debes concentrarte en atrapar al culpable, lo demás déjamelo a mí.

:- Si Amane sigue desobedeciendo dudo que pueda hacerlo.- dio un mordisco.- Estará muerta antes de que pueda…

:- ¡Ryusaki!- sabía que había sido muy frío, ya que pocas veces oía a Watari con ese tono represivo.- Por dios, no digas esas cosas.- se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- ¿Es tanto el desprecio y el odio que le tienes?

Volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa. Y si había algo que él odiaba, era que lo tomen por sorpresa. Bebió un largo sorbo de té.- No siento odio, ni desprecio, ni nada por ella; como no siento nada por nadie, Watari. Creí que ya lo sabías.

:- ¿Ósea que si la señorita Misa muere mañana, te da lo mismo?

No dijo nada, y en cambio se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el salón.- Concentrémonos en terminar con esto. Ya me han llegado llamadas de Italia y Estados Unidos, no puedo demorar demasiado.

Al verlo alejarse, el hombre negó con la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero cada día que pasaba su hijo dejaba ser su Ryusaki para convertirse en una especie de máquina. De sigla.

Dejaba de ser su hijo para convertirse en L.

Y, pensándolo bien, aquello ya no le agradaba en absoluto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Oh ¡qué bueno tenerla aquí, señorita Amane!

La chica sonrió, mientras manos de todos lados la guiaban hacia a un escenario. Fragancias de todos los tipos adornaban el espacio. Había cámaras, maquilladores y luces por doquier.

Si, había extrañado el mundo de espectáculo. Aunque ella pertenecería a otra rama del mismo.

:- Estas hermosa.- le dijo una mujer con sombrero verde y sombra de ojos café.- Ahora ven, esto es fácil. Deberás sostener nuestro nuevo modelo.- le entregó un frasco con perfume.- Decir un par de líneas, sonreír, y listo. ¿Preparada?

:- Por supuesto.- fue su repuesta automática, antes de que la mujer la rociara con aquella fragancia.

La dirigieron hacia el centro, donde grabaría, y por un segundo tuvo miedo. Recordó el humo, y como casi pierde la vida en menos de cinco minutos. Luego miró hacia donde estaban Matsuda, Light, y Mogi. Las puertas estaban rodeadas con agentes de seguridad.

Miro al castaño, este le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió.

 _Aquí vamos._

:- Eso estuvo .NO.- la mujer la abrazó mientras Misa se despedía.- Esperaré con ansias trabajar contigo nuevamente. ¡Un placer!

:- ¡Igualmente!- gritó la chica, antes de que su equipo la llevara por la puerta de atrás de aquel edificio. El rumor se había esparcido, y parte de la prensa que les había creído a los chismosos yacía fuera del lugar, esperando para atosigar a Misa con preguntas.

:- ¡Vamos, vamos! Llévenla a la camioneta.- Light agarró a la rubia.- Debes irte en una de esas, las demás las usaremos para distraerlos y que no nos sigan.

Misa comenzó a caminar, mientras cámaras y periodistas y fans se intentaban abalanzar sobre ella. Estaba por entrar a la camioneta, cuando una cabellera pelirroja con goggles llamó su atención.

Quería gritar, hablar, decir algo. Pero Mogi fue más rápido, y la metió dentro del asiento trasero antes de que ella pudiese si quiera caer en la cuenta de lo que había visto.

 _No, no puede ser. Debo estar alucinando._

El auto se movió. Rápido. Tan rápido que causó que Misa se mareara y perdiera de vista a aquella persona. No pudo verla bien, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que era él y aun así…

 _No… no puede…_

Un sentimiento de culpa terrible la invadió, haciéndola sentir pequeña. Otro insecto, una cucaracha.

 _Te ruego, por favor te ruego que no sea él. Por favor._

Lástima que el destino tenía una manera muy particular de jugar con Misa Amane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Todo bien, hijo?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al edificio. Había estado con Mogi, y se habían encargado de perder a la prensa y traer a Misa a salvo al edificio.- Matsuda aun los está distrayendo, estará aquí en poco tiempo.

Su padre, al igual que el resto del equipo, asintió. L no dijo nada, concentrándose en devorar unas fresas y escribir al mismo tiempo. Detrás de Light entraron Misa y Mogi. No quería sonar como si estuviese exagerando, pero notaba algo extraño en Misa.

Desde que se había subido al auto que su actitud era diferente. Parecía como si en el tiempo que salió del estudio hubiese visto un fantasma, o algo parecido.

 _Quizás...No.-_ sacó rápidamente esa idea de su mente. Ella no habría podido reconocer al atacante, ¿o sí?- _Tengo que preguntarle. Pero si lo hago ahora dudo que vaya a…_

:- Iré a dormir.- dijo la rubia, de la nada. Varios se la quedaron mirando.- No tengo hambre, así que por favor no me despierten para comer. Gracias.

Luego de eso, la rubia desapareció por el corredor. Varios agentes se miraron, Aisawa con el jefe, Mogi y Ukita, mientras que Light tenía la vista clavada en el espacio vacío que había dejado Misa.

:- Light, podríamos hablar un segundo.- luego de que todo volviera a la normalidad, fue el turno de L para hablar.- En la cocina.

El chico no dijo nada pero lo siguió. Aisawa negó con la cabeza. Era increíble como los dejaban afuera así como así, como si no fuesen nada más que peones en su juego de ajedrez.

:- Algo le pasa a Amane.- dijo el detective repentinamente. No había rastros de Watari por ningún lugar.- ¿Le sucedió algo en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera?

Light tuvo la leve impresión por un segundo de que Ryusaki se preocupaba por Misa, para luego darse cuenta que solo le preguntaba para tomarlo usarlo en la investigación.- Estuvo bien en todo momento, salvo… bueno, una vez que se subió al auto su cara se había transformado completamente.

L se mordió el pulgar, pensativo.- Había mucha gente cuando salieron, ¿crees que habrá visto a alguien en particular que…?

:- Voy a averiguarlo.- dijo Light, sorprendido al darse cuenta que ambos habían tenido la misma idea.- Solo que no hoy. Dudo que me diga algo si está en shock, además de que necesita descansar.

:- Eres demasiado lento, Yagami-kun.- el castaño resopló.- Así vamos a tardar el doble en encontrar a la persona que…

:- Ryusaki.- una voz agitada llamó la atención de ambos. Se trataba de Watari, quien había irrumpido en la cocina. Al ver a Light, trató de recuperar la compostura, aunque le fue difícil.- Necesito que vengas un segundo, es importante. Lo siento, joven Light.

:- No hay por qué.- dijo el castaño, y luego bostezó. Se estaba haciendo tarde.- Me parece que le diré a mi padre e iremos a casa. Sinceramente estoy bastante…

:- Diles a los demás que pueden retirarse.- esta vez fue L quien habló. Light lo miró confundido.- Han estado varios días sin dormir, y no pueden rendir bien si están fatigados. Por favor, diles a todos que vayan a sus casas con sus familias.

Light pensó en decir algo acerca de la lentitud que L estaba mostrando ahora, pero al ver el rostro de Watari prefirió no hacerlo.- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

:- Debes ver esto, joven L.- comentó el hombre, una vez que Yagami se había ido y L lo había seguido a un salón privado. Había una computadora gigante y muchas cámaras.- Hemos captado algo, estoy muy seguro de que se trata del joven Matt.

Ryusaki se fijó bien y, sin duda alguna, Watari estaba en lo cierto. Aquel era Matt podía verlo a kilómetros de distancia. Miró con más atención a la gente y el lugar en donde este se encontraba.- Esta en Japón, por supuesto. Pero… ¿a qué hora fue esto?

:- Hace muy poco, a eso de las siete de la tarde.

L observó el edificio, luego los autos que llevaban a una jovencita. Una tal modelo.- Creo que ya sé qué es lo que dejó a Amane petrificada.

Watari lo miró sin comprender, pero L no se explicó a si mismo.- Todos se fueron, voy a encargarme de rastrear hacia donde fue Matt antes de que borre sus datos. Sabiendo su habilidad solo le tomará minutos, necesito ser más rápido que eso.

El hombre asintió y pidió en silencio que todos ellos estén bien. Era lo único que le importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No estaba segura si eran las doce, las tres, o las cinco de la mañana. Pero de lo que Misa estaba segura era que no podía dormir.

Había girado en la cama, mirado la televisión, distraído con su celular, y aun así no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Los pensamientos de aquel pelirrojo no la dejaban descansar en paz.

No estaba segura si era él, después de todo no lo había podido ver bien, pero aun así, su mente no la dejaba tranquila.

Porque, si él estaba allí, eso significaba que los demás también estarían…

 _AHG.-_ pensó con furia, mientras se levantaba de la cama.- _Esto es una pesadilla._

Estaba por ir a su habitación cuando el rugido proveniente de su estómago logró sobresaltarla. Avergonzada, se dio cuenta que no había comido en muchas horas, y que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

 _Solo bajaré un segundo, quizás con un vaso de leche pueda dormir…_

Y así lo hizo. Caminó lenta y sigilosamente hasta el cuarto en donde se suponía que estarían todos los agentes, aunque se sorprendió al no ver a ninguno de ellos allí presentes. Ni siquiera a Ryuga.

 _¿Dónde demonios están?_ \- pensó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, cuando otra cosa llamó su atención. Las cámaras, que grababan su cuarto, la cocina, el corredor y casi todos los cuartos del edificio estaban mostrando algo muy extraño.

Afuera de este, bajo la lluvia (había comenzado a garuar hacia menos de media hora) yacía una, no; dos, niñas. Misa se acercó para mirar más de cerca, no podía creerlo.

 _¿Acaso iban a dejarlas afuera, en la noche, con la lluvia?_

Por supuesto que no. Misa jamás haría una cosa así.

Estaba segura que L era capaz, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Por lo que debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Con determinación tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el último piso. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta principal y allí las vio: una castaña y la otra… ¿albina? Alejándose de la puerta justo cuando ella las alcanzó.

:- Oiga, ¡esperen!

Misa les gritó, ellas se dieron vuelta y la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿Están bien, buscan a alguien?

Tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El agua les había enfriado todo el cuerpo. Ninguna de las dos se había avivado en traer paraguas.

:- ¡No se queden ahí, vengan!

Al decir eso, Misa se arrepintió al instante. No sabía quiénes eran aquellas niñas, ni que hacían allí. Además de que estaba segura que Ryusaki iba a matarla una vez que se enterara de lo que había hecho…

A decir verdad, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír. El idiota se lo merecía por haberla tratado como una estúpida aquella tarde.

¿Quería que Misa lo obedeciera? En sus sueños.

Las chicas corrieron hacia donde estaba y Misa abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que ellas pasen. Al verlas más de cerca se dio cuenta que no eran tan pequeñas como parecían en cámara.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Pensó, mientras subían las tres por el ascensor. Podía esconderlas en su habitación, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.

Y su estómago seguía matándola de hambre.

:- Oigan…- dijo, rompiendo el hielo.- ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?

El ascensor se abrió y, para el temor de la rubia, allí estaban nada más y nada menos que Ryusaki y Watari. Batman y Alfred.

:- Far y Linda.- el chico no lucia molesto, aunque por la manera en que apretaba los puños Misa pudo darse cuenta al instante que estaba irritado.- Bienvenidas.

Las chicas comenzaron a temblar, y la rubia se puso delante de ellas, en gesto protector. No tenía ni idea como él sabía sus nombres, pero en ese momento tampoco le importaba.- No creo que…

:- Amane.- hacía tiempo que no escuchaba aquel tono de amenaza en su voz.- Hazte a un lado.- miró a las dos chicas.- Ustedes, síganme. Tenemos que hablar.

Misa iba a decir algo, pero ambas la interrumpieron.- Si, señor L.

Y así marcharon los cuatro dejando a una Misa embobada, confundida, y hambrienta en el pasillo.

 _¿Acaso acaban de llamarlo "señor" L?_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta la vista lectores!**

 **-Vigigraz**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Death Note, ni ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

* * *

" _ **Los humanos siempre trataremos de guardar las apariencias. Así es como somos, pero no es lo que sentimos en realidad"**_

 _ **-Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12:**_

Abrió los ojos y se fijó la hora en su teléfono celular.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, y ella no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Comenzó a sentir el calor que irradiaban las paredes al hacer contacto con el sol. Si estuviese en su antiguo cuarto (o en cualquier cuarto _normal_ ) los rayos seguramente se hubiesen posado sobre su rostro, despertándola.

Lástima que en aquel monstruoso lugar no había ventanas.

Se suponía (o al menos Light le había dicho) que era para que nadie del exterior pudiese verla, ni para que ella llame la atención. _¿Cómo se suponía que fuesen a distinguirla en un piso catorce?_ La pregunta que rondaba por su mente todo el tiempo. El problema era que el castaño no tenía ni la paciencia, ni el tiempo, para contestarla.

Y ni en sueños iba a hacerle esa pregunta a Ryusaki.

Por lo que se conformó vagamente con lo poco que le daban y terminó reconociendo con sus otros sentidos cuando era que amanecía. Aunque bastaba con mirar el pronóstico en su teléfono.

Volviendo al tema, la muchacha de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que, ni la leche, ni las galletas, habían servido para que concilie aquel deseado sueño.

Las dudas eran demasiadas, y la curiosidad que siempre poseyó desde niña no era de ayuda en nada. Había intentado quedarse tranquila, pero ya era de mañana. Ya no podía esperar más.

Recordó la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Watari apenas había sucedido aquel extraño episodio. Ella yacía con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo y un vaso de leche caliente en sus esculpidas manos.

:- ¿Necesita algo más?- le había preguntado el hombre, mientras terminaba de preparar café para Misa ya sabía quién.

:- No, estoy bien Watari. Gracias.- bebió otro sorbo y mordió otra galleta. El reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto

:- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. Intente descansar, señorita Misa.

:- No creo que pueda hacerlo, Watari.- había jugado a todo o nada. Sabía que era muy probable que aquel hombre no abriera la boca, pero ya no tenía nada que perder.- ¿Aquellas niñas acaso…?

Watari había empezado a caminar hacia la salida. Sin girarse, dijo.- Espero no sonar grosero, porque no es la intención, joven Misa. Pero aquellas muchachas son asunto que solamente me concierne a mí. Y en su caso, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo, al joven Ryusaki.

Ella no dijo nada, después de todo aquella respuesta era la esperada.- ¿Van a estar bien?- recordó el tono de voz que Ryuga había empleado al verlas.- Él no les hará nada… ¿no…?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, un tanto sorprendido.- ¿Usted cree a L capaz de hacerles algo?

Volvió a quedarse callada, Watari suspiró.- No tiene por qué estar preocupada, ellas estarán bien.- al ver que Misa no estaba convencida, continuó.- Le explicaré con más detalle en la mañana si me promete que irá a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella "promesa" había sido suficiente para la rubia. Intentó cumplir con su parte (en verdad lo hizo) pero no hubo resultado. Por lo que, apenas sintió el sol quemarle la piel detrás las paredes, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió en busca de Watari.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Misa no tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta de eso. Primero, ver a alguien muy parecido a Matt (por no decir que era el mismísimo pelirrojo) a la salida de su grabación, para luego encontrarse a dos niñas en el medio de la calle que al parecer conocen a L.

 _Y hasta le llaman "señor". Esto es increíble._

Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillos. No estaba muy segura donde quedaba aquel lugar en donde L se quedaba solo, pero estaba decidida a encontrarlo. Iba a averiguar quiénes eran esas niñas y que conexión tenían con…

Frenó en seco al venirle de repente una sensación de deja vu. Aquella "caza" de respuestas le sonaba familiar a cuando había intentado atar los cabos sueltos para descubrir quién era L.

 _Que decepción de respuesta…_

Rodó los ojos y trató de enviar lejos aquel escalofrió. Sabía que en gran parte quería resolverlo porque estaba aburrida, pero las razones mucho no le importaban. Ni siquiera la dejaban participar en su propio caso para salvar su propia vida… Algo tenía que hacer. Quería sentirse importante, o por lo menos, útil.

Trató de no pensar mucho en el por qué, mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor y bajaba unos pisos. No estaba muy segura hacia donde estaba yendo, pero iba a recorrerse todo el edificio hasta dar con él.

Luego de varios minutos (no había traído su teléfono, no estaba segura de cuantos) comenzó a cansarse. No había señales de nadie: ni de Watari, las niñas, ni siquiera de L. Por lo que estaba por volver a su piso cuando una maraña de cabellos grises la hicieron sobresaltarse.

Al darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las niñas, comenzó a correr.

:- Oye, ¡espera!

Sabía que la pequeña la había escuchado, se había dado vuelta y al verla comenzó a correr de nuevo. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que llegara al ascensor, o a las escaleras.

:- Por favor, no te haré daño.- logró alcanzarla, la chica seguía mirando para sus costados, como si esperara a alguien.- ¿Estás…?

:- No debo estar aquí.- su voz sonaba mucho más madura de lo que parecía.- Solo estoy buscando… las dos tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Misa tuvo que repensar sus preguntas. Luego de una pausa, dijo.- ¿Estás bien?

Siguió mirando al piso, aunque parecía menos alarmada.- Si, estoy bien.

Una pausa, Misa no pudo pensar en algún momento que haya sido más incómodo que ese.- Este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica tardó en responder, pero miró a Misa sobre sus gafas y dijo simplemente.- Far.

Fue solo un momento, millones de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces pero la muchacha lucía igual a una personita que ella había conocido hacía tiempo. Comenzó a reírse, Far la fulminó con la mirada.- ¿De qué te ríes?

:- Yo… es que…- dijo entre risas, aquello no podía ser más absurdo.- Tu nombre es como el contrario de…*- siguió riéndose, aunque frenó para preguntarle otra cosa.- Escucha, ¿sabes si se encuentran por aquí los…?

:- ¡Linda!- exclamó la chica quien corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga. La había buscado por todas partes, debían volver.- Gracias a dios, pensé que tardaría horas en encontrarte.

La pelirroja sonrió para luego posar su atención en Misa.- ¿Tú eres la que nos dejó entrar ayer, verdad?

La rubia asintió, aún un tanto confundida acerca de la edad de ambas. Lucían como niñas pero hablaban como adultas.- Ambas están bien, me alegro mucho por eso.

:- Si, y ya debemos irnos.- dijo la que se llamaba Far, empujando a su amiga quien no parecía querer ir a ningún lado.- Sabes que nos meterás en problemas si no…

:- ¿Problemas?- preguntó Misa.- ¿Acaso el idiota les hizo algo? Si eso pasó no duden en decirlo, porque voy a hacer que se arrepienta si…

Ambas tuvieron una conversación silenciosa y llegaron a la conclusión de que la modelo estaba hablando de L. Soltaron una carcajada.

Ahora era Misa la que las fulminaba con la mirada.- ¿De qué se ríen?- aquello se sentía demasiado surreal.

:- ¿Acabas de llamar idiota a "L"? Por dios, esto es mejor de lo que pensé.- la que iba con el nombre de Linda (Misa recordaba que conocía a alguien más con ese nombre) sonrió.- No puedo creer que todo haya salido tan bien Far, ¡hasta les ganamos!

La peliblanca rodó los ojos.- "Bien", depende de donde lo mires.- hizo una pausa.- Será mejor que vayamos antes que…

:- ¡Esperen!- Misa aun no les había preguntado lo importante, ahora que había comenzado a atar cabos sueltos necesitaba una confirmación.- ¿Saben si los demás chicos están….?

:- ¿Señorita Misa?, ¿Qué hace aquí?

La rubia se giró para encontrarse Matsuda, seguido por el señor Yagami.- Yo… estaba hablando con…- volvió a girar y negó con la cabeza: las niñas habían desaparecido.

:- ¿Con…?

:- -Migo misma.- terminó ella.- ¿Por qué suben por las escaleras?

:- Estaban usando el ascensor, y Matsuda pensó que sería divertido hacer ejercicio, ¿verdad?- el chico sonrió con nerviosismo, Misa rio.- ¿Nos acompañas?

:- Por supuesto.- dijo ella, aunque sabía que les faltaba demasiado por recorrer.- ¿Dónde está Light, jefe Yagami?

:- Vendrá más tarde, tiene que terminar de estudiar.- Misa lo miró confundida.- Creí que te lo había mencionado, hace poco empezó la carrera de Criminalística. Quiere dedicarse a algo que tenga que ver con eso, además de ser policía.

La rubia no dijo nada, mientras los tres continuaban escaleras arriba. Sabía que su amistad con Light ya no era la misma que la de hace dos años, pero aun así deseaba que el castaño le contara de su vida, de sus cosas. Le hubiese gustado enterarse por él que aún continuaba estudiando.

Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Su caso era, después de todo, el que le sacaba tiempo. No solo a Light, sino a todos los policías que se encontraban allí tratando de resolverlo.

Había estado demasiado concentrada en sus cosas como para darse cuenta de ello.

Al llegar al piso catorce, los tres hicieron una pausa, agotados. Antes de seguir, sin embargo, Misa frenó al jefe Yagami.- Señor… muchas gracias por ayudarme. Aprecio mucho lo que están haciendo, en serio.

El hombre sonrió, Misa miró para otro lado; se sentía avergonzada.- No hay de qué, Misa. Y te aseguro que pronto atraparemos al responsable, ya lo verás.

La chica sonrió, y ambos siguieron a Matsuda hacia el salón de reuniones e investigación. Misa saludó a todos (salvo a L, que no se encontraba allí) y siguió su rumbo a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Necesito que me consigas una entrevista con Amane.- el hombre prendió un cigarrillo mientras veía la publicidad que había llamado la atención de miles.- Ya ha vuelto a trabajar, lo que significa que su tiempo en espera terminó. Es nuestro momento.

:- Lo sé, señor.- la muchacha miró a su compañero, con quien compartía momentos al aire.- Ya intentamos hablar con su agente, pero es imposible. Ella no va a hablar.

Jo Mori apretó su puño y lo aplastó contra el escritorio. Ambos periodistas lo miraron sobresaltados.- Van a conseguirme por lo menos un audio o noticia de Amane, o están despedidos.- apagó el televisor.- Ahora, fuera.

:- El viejo está demente.- el chico de cabellos rubios se arregló el traje mientras salían de aquella oficina.- No entiende que no va a hablar… ni con nosotros, ni con nadie.

:- Déjalo.- la muchacha lo acompañó hacia la cafetería. Los había llamado en la hora del almuerzo.- Tengo algunos contactos, veré que puedo hacer… tú intenta hacer lo mismo o sabes cómo termina esto.

:- Ni me lo digas.- rodó los ojos, luego miró la hora.- Será mejor que me vaya ahora, tengo que ir a la obra de teatro de mi pequeña Kota antes de las dos.- mordió una manzana antes de despedirse.- Nos vemos, Kyomi.

Ella lo saludó, para luego caminar decidida hacia su propia oficina. No era tan grande como la de su jefe, pero no era un cubículo. Se sentó y llamó a uno de sus pequeños contactos. Tenía que empezar a moverse.

:- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Takada?

Desde el primer momento en que la vio sabía que aquella chica tenía potencial. Ahora era su asistente, pero estaba segura que en un futuro lograría mucho más.- Necesito que me consigas algo de Amane, Linda. Un audio, fotos, videos, lo que sea.- bebió un trago de agua.- Si por esas cosas de la vida logras una entrevista estate segura que lograré que te promuevan. Sin chistar.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.- ¿Lo… lo dice en serio?

La pelinegra sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa peculiar, como si al hacerlo supiera el efecto lograba en las demás personas. Emanaba seguridad.- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

Linda sonrió, y asintió.- Por supuesto que no.

:- Muy bien.- le hizo señas para que la deje sola.- Avísame cuando tengas algo.

Linda asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Takada se estiró, evaluando sus otras opciones. Sabía que si no lograba conseguir nada podía inventar algo como la vez anterior, pero aquel era siempre su último recurso.

Necesitaba encontrar algo, y rápido.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número que tenía agendado desde secundaria.- Hola… ¿Teru? Espero estés libre, tenemos hablar.

Esperó mientras tomaba la página que hablaba sobre la recuperación y el regreso de Amane. La hizo un bollo y tiró a la basura.

 _Maldigo el día en el que conocí a Misa Amane._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Cómo te fue?

El chico se estiró mientras salía de aquel edificio. Necesitaba llegar al cuartel y seguir con el caso lo antes posible. Miró a su compañera de clase.- Creo que bien, ¿a ti?

Se encogió de hombros.- Lo mismo.- hubo una pausa.- Oye… ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Me parece que iremos con unos amigos a comer a ese lugar nuevo… por si quieres venir…

:- Lo lamento Hinami, pero estoy ocupado.- sabía que había sido un tanto frío, por lo que intentó suavizar el golpe.- Debo hacer unos trabajos para mi padre… sabes que trabajo como policía y todo eso…

La chica sonrió, aunque se notaba que estaba algo decepcionada.- No te preocupes, Light. Está bien.- miró su teléfono.- Será mejor que me vaya ahora… ¡nos vemos!

La saludó para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su auto.

No quería admitirlo, pero había días en los que detestaba trabajar y estudiar, y hacer todas esas cosas a la vez. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido con amigos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue a una fiesta, o a una reunión, o si quiera al centro comercial?

En la secundaria jamás había sido fanático de esas cosas: prefería quedarse en su casa leyendo, o escuchando música. Pero ahora ni siquiera tenía la opción de poder _elegir_.

Sabía que no estaba desperdiciando su vida, pero por momentos se sentía como si lo estuviese…

:- ¡Oye!- había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado hacia donde estaba caminando.- Ten más cuidado… ¡me has tirado hasta mi café!

Light maldijo por lo bajo mientras ayudaba al chico a levantar sus cosas.- Deja que te ayude, no venía prestando atención… Toma, déjame pagarte eso.

El chico lo miró divertido mientras ordenaba sus libros y revistas. Era alguien peculiar, a simple vista. Llevaba el cabello azul atado en una coleta.- No te preocupes, chico rico, puedo pagarme mi propio café.

Light lo miró confundido, había malinterpretado todo.- Oh… ¡por supuesto que sí! No es a eso a lo que me refería, yo…

El otro rio, tocándole el hombro.- No te preocupes, pantalones caqui, con una disculpa basta.

El castaño carraspeó, arreglándose su traje.- Lo lamento. Por los libros y por el café.

El de cabello azul se encogió de hombros.- Quedas perdonado.-sonrió.- Soy Darril, por cierto.- le extendió la mano.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones pero le siguió la corriente.- Light.

:- Muy bonito nombre.- se escuchó un sonido y Darril se dio cuenta que se trataba de su celular.- Sacando el café, fue un placer conocerte, Light. Espero volver a verte.

Y con eso, se había ido.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta su auto cuando se dio cuenta de algo: aquel era el Darril que trabaja con Misa. El nuevo, el supuesto sospechoso.

Un balde de agua fría se le cayó en la cabeza mientras cambiaba el rumbo y corría detrás de donde pensaba que el chico se había ido.

Lamentablemente ya no se encontraba ahí, y no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar.

Iba a tener que esperar otro día para interrogarlo.

:- Maldición.- exclamó, abriendo la puerta del auto. Antes de que pudiese arrancar, sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero aquello ya no tenía ningún sentido.- ¿Hola?

:- ¿Light Yagami? Santo cielo, creí que habías cambiado tu número… Hace como un año que no tengo noticias de ti.

Reconoció el tono de voz al instante, ¿cómo no hacerlo?- ¿Llamas por algo en particular, Kyomi?

La mujer rio.- ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo?

El no dijo nada, no estaba de humor. Luego de una pausa la chica continuó:

:- Me conoces, Light… En realidad, necesito tu ayuda.- tamborileó los dedos en el volante.- Es sobre una conocida nuestra… ¿Misa Amane?

Entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

:- Creo que sería mejor si te lo digo en persona, cara a cara. ¿Hoy estás libre?

El chico suspiró.- Sinceramente no. Aunque si es algo de urgencia supongo que puedo hacerme un espacio en…

:- A las cinco, en el café que queda a la esquina de donde trabajo.- otra pausa.- Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Era increíble que luego de dos años aquella morena no haya cambiado en absoluto. Pensando que él estaba al tanto de donde trabajaba, tomándolo como un hecho…

Light negó con la cabeza, no iba a cambiar jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Ya las encontraron.

El rubio apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras intentaba no pegarle a su amigo en la cara. El sonido de los juguetes de su otro insoportable compañero era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mello, sin abrir los ojos.

:- L me lo dejó saber. Mira.- el chico se acercó hacia el monitor y pudo verlo con claridad, Matt no estaba mintiendo. Las cámaras de afuera de edificio mostraban a Far y Linda en la calle bajo la lluvia por unos segundos. Luego, ellas desaparecen.- Ingresaron al edificio. Nos ganaron.

:- Eso es depende de cómo lo veas.- dijo Near, haciendo notar su presencia una vez más.- Habrían ganado si L no decide llevarlas de vuelta a Inglaterra. Y, conociéndolo, estoy muy seguro que desearse de ellas va a ser su primera opción.

:- Entonces… ¡todavía tenemos oportunidad!- exclamó Matt, sonriendo; mientras escribía algo en el teclado.- Tenemos que planear bien que es lo vamos a decirle. Seguramente sea mucho mejor que el discurso de las chicas, y podremos ver como….

:- ¡Basta!- el grito de Mello causó que Matt casi se cayera de su asiento. Near dejó de jugar pero siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo.- Por alguna estúpida razón deje que me convencieras de hacer esto, Matt… Bueno, ya es suficiente. Se acabó.

:- Mello…

:- No.- dijo él, cortante.- Hemos estado días en este lugar asqueroso, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera tiene sentido que estemos aquí, solo por tu estúpido capricho.- el chico se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la puerta.- Te doy hasta mañana para que pienses en algo, si no, hasta nunca.

:- ¡Mello!- Matt estaba por salir tras él, pero Near lo detuvo.- Mello es una persona de un carácter fuerte, necesita tiempo para equilibrar sus emociones. Si vas con él solo lograrás hacerlo enfadar más.

El pelirrojo asintió, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.- Yo… no creí que detestara tanto estar aquí, sinceramente.

:- No lo culpo.- el peliblanco jugó con un mechón de su cabello.- Por una vez en mi vida debo decir que creo que tiene razón.- miró a Matt.- No tiene sentido que estemos aquí.

Iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. No tenía ni energía ni fuerzas para discutir. Miró la pantalla.- Solo espero que no haga algo estúpido.

.

El rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó. Caminó, caminó y caminó, sin rumbo fijo. Podía sentir como todo ese fuego que había sentido unos minutos atrás se iba apangando, hasta que solo quedaron cenizas insatisfechas.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras cruzaba una de las avenidas. Veía, por el rabillo del ojo, como la gente lo miraba. No por estar todo de negro, ni por no ser japonés. No. Sabía que lo miraban por aquella maldita cicatriz que le cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquel mercado que había visitado con Matt hacia unos pocos días atrás. Era barato, y tenían lo único que él necesitaba: chocolate.

Abriendo una barra siguió, mientras pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caerle en la cabeza, los ojos, y la nariz. No tenía paraguas y no podía darse el lujo de comprar uno.

Siguió caminando, ahora que estaba más tranquilo, con destino a aquel sucucho en donde los tres se estaban hospedando. Si se ponía a pensar, lo único bueno que podía sacar de aquella experiencia, era el hecho de que, aun luego de casi diez siete días conviviendo juntos, no había matado a Near.

Por supuesto que, al no hablarle, tampoco había mucho para detestar. Pero, aun así, era un gran logro y muestra de autocontrol de su parte.

Sintió sus pies mojados al pisar un charco, y un auto tocando bocina a una pareja que iba de la mano. Mordió la barra.

 _¿Qué esperaba lograr Matt con todo eso?_

Entendía la emoción de la percusión, el hecho de estar tan cerca de ganar (él lo había experimentado muchas veces) y hasta el asombro de visitar uno de los países más conocidos del mundo.

Pero nada de eso hacía que todo ese viaje y esfuerzo valieran la pena.

Sabía la razón tras de eso, sabía lo de Misa Amane. Sabía que L estaba investigando algo que tenía que ver con ella. Y, sinceramente, a él no podía importarle menos.

 _¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto a Matt?, ¿Y por qué mierda él tuvo que decirle que sí?_

Maldijo, esta vez en voz alta, al llegar a su pequeño "hogar". Lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo era cierto: o hacían algo o mañana mismo él se tomaría el primer vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Tan metido en sus propios pensamientos estaba, que pasó desapercibido el auto estacionado en frente de ese pequeño lugarsucho.

Aunque al esperar más de la cuenta a que le abran la puerta se dio cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

:- Que suerte que decidió acompañarnos, joven Mello.- Watari yacía parado al lado de Matt y Near, quienes estaban sentados en el piso. Ninguno de ellos lo miró.

:- Todos al auto.- la voz de su mentor lo tomó por sorpresa, conocía ese tono, aunque no lo escuchara muchas veces.- Ahora.

* * *

 ***Far: lejos, es el contrario de Near: cerca.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima. No se olviden de comentar, me hacen tan feliz.**

 **#Vigigraz**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Hola a todos. Espero lo disfruten y les habló más abajo.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **¿Me preguntas por qué? Lo hice porque estaba aburrido"**_

 _ **-Ryuk.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13:**_

* * *

 _Cafetería Fukuro No Mise, 5:00 pm._

:- Me debes una.

Darryl Adams tomó asiento. Fulminó con la mirada a su compañera castaña, quien sonreía con complicidad. Le guiñó un ojo en señal de saludo mientras el chico llamaba, con un gesto de su mano, a uno de los empleados del lugar.

:-Podría estar… mmm, no sé, quizás en una _**cita**_ en este momento. Y lo arruinaste, espero que lo sepas.

:- Te devolveré el favor…próximamente.- bebió un sorbo de café y espero a que toda la atención de su amigo estuviese puesta en ella, y en lo que tenía para decirle. Apoyó su barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados.- ¿Lo conseguiste?

El chico se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Quién te crees que soy, Flash? Intenté comunicarme con ella pero por lo visto tiene el móvil apagado.- le agradeció a la mujer que le había traído una tortilla, junto con una taza de té.- Hasta pasé por su hogar, y su… abuela, creo que es su abuela, me dijo que no estaba.- la miró divertido.- Supongo que tendrás que esperar más de lo previsto.

Suspiró con fastidio.- Kyomi no es de las que son pacientes…- comentó, a la par que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Hizo una pausa, y al ver el cartel de "prohibido fumar" sacó la mano de su bolso con resignación.- No me dio un plazo especifico, pero sé que necesita comunicarse con Amane lo antes posible.- Darril la miró desconcentrado.- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

:- Nada, solo que… bueno, no me agrada mucho tu jefa. Es todo.

La castaña rodó los ojos.- No lo conoces como yo.- el chico levantó una ceja, ella volvió a suspirar.- Puede parecer querellante, pero te aseguro que en el fondo…- ahora la miraba con escepticismo.- Oh, cállate.

Él estaba a punto de hablar, pero dos nuevos clientes lograron lo que ella nunca podía hacer: callarlo. Linda lo notó al instante, por lo que se dio vuelta a ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su amigo.

:- Oh… pero mira, hablando de Roma…

A solo unas pocas mesas de distancia se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la gran Kyomi Takada; acompañada por un joven castaño de aspecto pulcro. A Darril le recordaba un tanto a su nuevo jefe, Shingo Mido.

 _Espera… Si no me equivoco, ya lo he visto antes…_

:- ¿Acaso ese chico trabaja con tu jefa?

Linda volvió a dirigirle la mirada al peliazul.- No que yo sepa. – hizo una pausa, mientras se daba cuenta de que, seguramente, Takada fue a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella con Darril: recolectando información sobre Misa Amane.

Pero, ¿Quién era aquel extraño (y apuesto, Linda añadiría) joven?

:- Es lindo.- admitió Darril, y Linda asintió.- Me lo crucé hoy mismo.- la chica lo miró fingiendo interés.- Que casualidades de la vida, ¿verdad?

:- No nos salgamos del tema, ¿sí?- le robó un pedazo de tortilla.- En verdad necesito que me consigas una entrevista con Amane para…- le echó un vistazo a su reloj.-Hace tres horas.

El chico se encogió de hombros.- Hice lo que pude, querida.- chequeó su teléfono.- Además, ¿no crees que lo mejor es respetar su privacidad? Ni si quiera ha vuelto a la revista todavía. Dudo que la idea de dar cualquier tipo de nota la entusiasme en lo más mínimo.

Ella no dijo nada. Darril, mientras tanto, pagó la cuenta. Hizo ademán de levantarse, y luego de dejar su parte, ella lo siguió.

:- Espero que me consigas algo, sabes que esta puede ser mi oportunidad de…

:- Lo sé.- comentó él.- Haré lo que pueda.

:- Tan solo falta que… Oh, hola jefa.- lo habían hecho tan rápido que no se habían dado cuenta hacia donde estaban caminando. Antes de salir, pasaron por la mesa en donde estaban sentados ellos dos. Takada sonrió con autosuficiencia, su acompañante hizo lo mismo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

:- Muy bien, Linda.- contestó la morena.- Estaba charlando con un amigo: Light, Linda. Linda, Light.

:- Un placer.

:- Igualmente.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de que Linda no estaba sola.- Ah, veo que te encuentras con alguien.- le dio la mano.- Soy Kyomi Takada, periodista. Un placer.

El peliazul sonrió, tratando de no mirar la expresión de sorpresa que yacía en la cara del castaño al oírlo pronunciar su nombre.- Darril Adams, igualmente.

:- Bueno, será mejor que sigamos.- esta vez fue Linda quien habló.- Luego me gustaría hablar con usted, Kyomi. Es sobre algo importante.

Takada comprendió al segundo.- Por supuesto, a mí también me gustaría hacer lo mismo.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese moverse, sin embargo, una voz los detuvo.

:-¡Espera!

La morena miraba perpleja a Light, quien se había levantado y miraba a aquel chico de cabello azul marino con desconfianza.- Tú… ¿tú eres Darril Adams?

El chico sonrió.- Veo que no me has olvidado. Un placer saludarte, Light.

El castaño no podía creerlo. Aquel era el chico, debía ser él.- ¿Acaso trabajas con la modelo Misa Amane?

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, recalculando. Darril carraspeó, mirando de reojo a Takada.- Pues… sí. O al menos lo hacía. Es verdad que hace mucho no la veo por la revista…

La cabeza de Light parecía una máquina. Pensó en cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que había demasiados testigos como para llevarlo a la comisaria sin causar un alboroto.

Ni millones de preguntas por parte de su antigua compañera de la preparatoria.

Si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo bien.

:- ¿Te molestaría darme tu número de teléfono?

De nuevo, un silencio atroz. Luego, una risa proveniente del mismísimo sospechoso.

:- Oye, yo hubiese llevado las cosas un poco más lento… Pero, está bien. Aquí tienes.

Light, al igual que las otras dos, no pudieron evitar captar la indirecta de aquel comentario. Ignorando el calor que había comenzado a subir por su cuerpo, llegando hacia sus mejillas, el chico anotó. Luego se despidieron, y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Takada lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

:- Aquello fue, bueno...- le puso un poco de azúcar a su café negro.- ¿Acaso lo conoces de…?

:- Eso no es tu incumbencia.- dijo él, mientras repetía el accionar de la muchacha. Kyomi se tensó al oír aquella respuesta, pero luego sonrió; con aquella sonrisa manipuladora que poseía desde los quince años.

:- Vamos, Light. No tienes por qué ser tan frio con una vieja amiga, ¿verdad?

Él rio sin humor.- Por favor Kyomi, ambos sabemos que esta reunión no se debe a querer resurgir una amistad de la cenizas. Querías hablar, aquí estoy.- miró el número que había anotado hacia unos pocos segundos.- Hazlo rápido, por favor. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Takada suspiró, mientras se miraba el anillo que adornaba su dedo índice. Tenía las manos delicadas, dedos largos.- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… De eso no hay duda alguna.

:- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Sonrió.- Necesito el paradero de Misa Amane.

Light la miró haciéndose el confundido.- ¿Y se supone que yo debería saber eso? No he visto a Misa desde…

:- Desde hace unas pocas semanas.- comentó ella, recordando lo que le había dicho su compañero; los habían visto juntos en esa misma cafetería.- Algo le pasó a Amane. Y, por razones que yo todavía no comprendo, la gente quiere saberlo. Necesito cruzar unas palabras con ella, y sé que eres el único que puede ayudarme a conseguirlo.

El castaño tardó en responder. Miraba por la ventana, pensativo. El cansancio de las últimas semanas presente en su lenta y larga respiración.- Deberías hablar con su manager, si lo que quieres es una entrevista. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

La tensión había comenzado a colarse en el aire; entre medio del silencio ambos podían escuchar a las demás parejas y familias charlando alegremente.

Takada se puso seria. Entrelazó los dedos en su regazo.- Escucha, Light. Yo no elegí esto, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que me tocó.- bebió un sorbo.- Sé que algo extraño sucede con Misa Amane, y aunque no me encante la idea de investigarla, es mi trabajo encontrar la verdad…

:- ¿Lo de las drogas no era cierto, entonces?

:- _Por lo que_.- continuó ella, ignorando su pregunta.- No pararé hasta saber la _**verdadera**_ razón por la que Misa Amane permanece escondida del público. Con o sin tu ayuda.- luego sonrió, tratando de suavizar aquella sutil amenaza.- Convoqué esta pequeña reunión, porque creí que la mejor manera de hacerlo oficial era mediante una entrevista con ella. Pero si no planeas ayudarme…

El castaño se levantó bruscamente. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.- Por si no lo dejé bien claro, voy a volver a repetirlo: si quieres conseguir una charla con ella, lo mejor será que te comuniques con su agente.- dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Eso es todo. Adiós, Takada.

Contó al menos un minuto luego de que el castaño saliera por la entrada de aquel Café que ella detestaba, para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. Marcó el número que ya casi se sabía de memoria.

:- Teru, hubo un cambio de planes.- se acomodó la falda mientras se levantaba y encaraba para la salida.- Necesito que me consigas al nuevo representante de Amane. Confío en ti.- una pausa.- Y no te preocupes, vas a salir ganando. Justo como yo.

 _En verdad no has cambiado en nada, Light._

 _Que lastima que yo tampoco._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _You are not good for me…_

 _Baby you are not good for me…_

La modelo gruñó, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. El intento de ignorar aquel sonido insufrible no le había servido en absoluto.

Tomó el teléfono con pereza y ahogó un bostezo.

 _But baby I want you, I want you…_

:- ¿Hola?

:- ¡Misa-Misa!- la voz del otro lado reconoció el tono dormido de la rubia.- Ehhh… ¿acaso te he despertado? De veras lo siento, si quieres que llame más…

:- Esta bien, Matsu. No te preocupes.- respondió, en un intento de parar con su balbuceo.- ¿Sucede algo?

:- ¡Muy buenas noticias, señorita Misa! Me hablaron los productores del comercial y me dijeron que les encantó, y que tuvo una recepción sumamente positiva.

Desde entonces estoy recibiendo millones de mensajes para que participes en diversas campañas, ¡es increíble!- la joven sonrió.- Y no solo eso, si no que hasta quieren hacerte una entrevista. Tengo varios llamados de diversos programas, pero todos se basan en lo mismo: "el esperado regreso de Misa Amane", ¿Qué tal, eh?

Ella no dijo nada. A decir verdad, se había quedado estupefacta. Sabía que tenía fans, y que la gente la quería, pero jamás pensó que hasta los medios fuesen a concentrarse tanto en su vida personal.

 _¿Por qué demonios no estoy tan feliz como Matsuda?, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?_

:- ¿Misa?, ¿sigues ahí?

:- Eh… sí. Si, si, aquí estoy.- volvió a tierra.- Me parece genial, en serio. Muchas gracias por ocuparte de todo esto Touta, ¡eres un gran agente!

Hubo una pequeña pausa, de nuevo.- Y tú eres una gran estrella, Misa-Misa. Será mejor que me ponga en contacto con todos los que te demandan, serán unos días bastante ocupados. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

:- Adiós.

La rubia dejó el teléfono a un lado y volvió a recostarse en su gigantesca cama, sumida en una profunda oscuridad.

 _Se preocupan por mí, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no soy feliz?_

 _ **¿Será porque estás encerrada como una chiquilla indefensa y hay un asesino suelto que quiso matarte y no dudará en intentarlo de nuevo…?**_

 _Ah sí. Eso._

Sus días de encierro la estaban volviendo demente. Cada hora allí, desconectada y sola, se parecía a una pequeña tortura.

La llevaba lentamente hacia su demencia.

Su único trabajo era mantenerse a salvo, y aparentar con la prensa para que piensen que no estaba en peligro. Pero eso era todo.

Luego de eso no era nada _, nadie_.

Y estaba jodidamente aburrida de no ser nadie.

Sonaba estúpido, pero aquella llamada se ocupó de ser el disparador que necesitaba.

Ese mismo día iba a hablar con Light y pedirle si, por favor, podía dejarla contribuir con el caso.

Quien sabe, quizás su ayuda terminaba sirviendo de algo. Quizás con ella lograban resolverlo más rápido.

Misa Amane, modelo y, próximamente, _detective._

 _Ja, una puede soñar, ¿o no?_

Sonriendo, y decidida, se levantó de la cama y se puso presentable. Con el collar de la suerte que había adquirido en su último viaje a Francia puesto, Misa miró la hora antes de salir a encarar a su viejo amigo.

 _¡¿Las dos de la tarde?!_

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Light!

El grito que acompañó los pasos apresurados de la rubia por poco no causaron que el chico se cayera de su asiento. Los demás integrantes de la investigación lo miraron sorprendidos. El jefe Yagami suspiró; sabía que se había quedado dormido.

:- Hijo, no puedes seguir así.

Light negó con la cabeza.- Estoy bien, solo…

:- ¡Light!

Aizawa y Ukita se miraron con irritación, mientras Light se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello. Observó como la rubia entraba y se posaba justo delante de él.

:- ¿Qué necesitas, Misa?

La rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de todos en la habitación sobre ella. Curiosamente, la persona a la que Misa se había preparado para enfrentarse (de ser necesario), ni siquiera se encontraba allí presente.- Eh… yo… Bueno… quería saber si podíamos hablar en privado. Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

Estaba más que preparado para negarse. Pero al pensarlo dos veces, asintió. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a la carita de perro mojado que Misa usaba con él desde que eran adolescentes?

:- De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la sala en donde la rubia se había encontrado con L, Watari, y el equipo, por primera vez.

Primera vez, luego de dos años; por supuesto.

:- ¿De qué querías hablar, Misa?

La rubia se sentó, a la par que el castaño, mientras repasaba mentalmente el discurso que había preparado durante viaje a la habitación.

:- Bueno… yo…

El chico cerró los ojos, Misa suspiró.

:- Quería saber si podía…

Su teléfono vibró, ella lo hojeó rápidamente. Lo que vio la dejó tiesa. Light se dio cuenta que había dejado de hablar, por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró suspicazmente.

La rubia estaba pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.- ¿Estás bien?

:- S-Si…- guardó el teléfono, temblando.- Yo, bueno, era una estupidez en realidad. Quizás lo mejor sea que volvamos antes que…

:- Misa.- Light la miró.- Somos amigos, ¿o no? Sabes que puedes confiar…

Esta vez, fue el teléfono del castaño el que interrumpió a la rubia. El chico gruñó y se disculpó antes de atender.

Misa respiró hondo, no podía quitar de su mente de aquel texto que había leído unos segundos atrás…

Mido la contactó.

Su novio, _Shingo Mido._

Luego de días de no saber si quiera si se encontraba vivo, la ubicó. Y no solo eso, sino que le ofreció que se vieran. Esa misma tarde.

Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, a punto de estallar.

Quería, no. _Necesitaba_ responderle.

Pero tenía que terminar de hablar con Light para poder salir de allí antes de desvanecerse.

 _Ahora hasta hago rimas, por dios santo._

:- Gente de la universidad.- comentó él, como si nada, volviéndose a sentar.- Ahora sí, dime.

:- ¿La universidad?

:- Si, yo, bueno… digamos que volvía a estudiar, je-je.- re rascó el cuello, un tanto avergonzado.

:- Cierto.- lo había recordado.- Tu padre me comentó un poco sobre eso… Felicidades…

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero Misa fue la primera en romperlo.

:- Me gustaría que volviésemos a tener la amistad de hace algunos años atrás.

Light la observó con sorpresa.- ¿De eso era de lo que querías hablarme?

La rubia negó con las manos.- No, no.- podría haberse equivocado pero creyó ver un poco de decepción en el rostro del castaño.- Bueno, no quiero decir que no sea algo que importe… digo, bueno…- se golpeó la frente y gruñó.- Solo quería saber si estaría bien si ayudo con el caso.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender.- Pero… eso ya lo haces ahora, Misa…

:- No, quiero decir, _de verdad_.- Misa se miró las manos.- Podría recolectar información, o ayudar con el papeleo, o a investigar… no sé, quizás sirva de algo. Si es alguien que conozco podríamos encontrarlo más rápido, y me sentiría… mejor, creo.

Light sonrió. Esta vez una honesta.- Dudo que a L le fascine mucho la idea, pero intentaré hablar con él. Si sigues las reglas no veo porque no.

La chica rodó los ojos a la mención de Ryusaki.- No creo que le agrade nada que tenga que ver conmigo, en verdad.

Él la miró con picardía, ahora un tanto divertido. Sabía que podía manipular aquella pequeña charla.- Así que… ¿acaso piensas tratarlo como a un desconocido toda tu vida?

Misa abrió la boca indignada, para luego cerrarla, ganándose una carcajada por parte del castaño.- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

:- Oh por favor, Misa. Ya no tenemos diecisiete años, ¿o sí?- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Aunque ustedes dos actúan como si tuviesen doce.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras inspeccionaba su atuendo, deseado terminar con aquel interrogatorio lo antes posible.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Light se encogió de hombros.- Curiosidad, supongo. Me llama la atención que, luego de haber compartido un año de instituto, se traten como si no se conocieran en absoluto. O peor, como si se…

:- La gente cambia, Light.- la expresión de Misa se había endurecido, el castaño observó.- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Preferiría no volver a ver, ni a tratar con Ryusaki nunca más en toda mi vida.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadiéndolos.

:- Supongo que fue más duro de lo que pensé.

:- No tienes ni idea.

La miró de reojo. Luego de una pausa, preguntó.- ¿Lo odias?

Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. No era una pregunta fácil, de todos modos.- No es odio lo que siento, si no… nada, realidad. No siento nada por él.- volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo.- Nunca me agradó mucho, en realidad, menos ahora. Así que, una vez que terminemos con esto, prefería que nos mantengamos como lo hicimos estos dos años. Lejos.

El chico negó con la cabeza.- Como digas, Misa.

La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo más, al darse cuenta que el chico no le creía, pero la interrumpió.- Creo que mi pequeño recreo debe llegar a su fin. Es tiempo de volver a trabajar. ¿Vienes?

:- De acuerdo.

Subieron por el ascensor en silencio nuevamente. Caminando por el pasillo, Misa volvía hacia aquel mensaje de texto, sumida completamente en sí misma.

Eso, hasta que lo escuchó.

:- Solo… solo quería ir al baño, ¿de acuerdo? Por dios ¡por qué demonios tiene ser tan grande!

El castaño y la rubia se frenaron al unísono. Desde su lugar, Light no podía ver de quien se trataba, pero Misa sí.

Si hubiese sabido todo lo que le iba a suceder en el día, no se habría levantado de la cama en primer lugar. No importaba que hubiesen sido las dos de la tarde.

La cabellera pelirroja no los vio, sin embargo, por lo que antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese hablar, aquel chico había desaparecido por el otro pasillo.

 _No, no otra vez._

:- ¡Misa!

:- Déjamelo a mí.

Fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a correr por donde Matt se había ido. Light pensó en seguirle el paso, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

:- Será mejor que te encargues tu solo, L.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Te gané.

Fue lo primero que dijo su amiga al verlos entrar en la misma habitación. Mello, el primero de los tres, la fulminó con la mirada. Near ni se inmutó de su presencia, pasándole por al lado sin si quiera mirarla. La única excepción fue el pelirrojo, al que estaban dirigidas aquellas palabras victoriosas.

Estaba segura de que el chico le diría algo, siempre solía hacerlo, pero se limitó a sonreírle con aceptación y tristeza. Al principio, Linda no tenía idea de por qué llevaban ese aire tan lúgubre, pero al ver a su mentor y al dueño de la casa Wammy entrar detrás de ellos, todo se volvió tan claro como el agua cristalina.

Los habían encontrado.

Miró a Far, aunque su compañera tampoco mencionó una sola palabra. Se sentían como niños otra vez; como si Roger los estuviese castigando por quedarse despiertos, o por robarse un panecillo de la cafetería.

Sabía que no tardarían mucho en encontrar a los chicos, pero no había llegado a pensar lo que sucedería después de que los atraparan.

Bueno, ahora se encontraba a punto de averiguarlo.

:- Me gustaría saber.- comentó el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba en frente del ordenador y se giraba para darles la espalda.- Cual se supone fue el propósito de tanto alboroto.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, casi como la que estaban acostumbrados a oír en el orfanato.

Casi.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que el detective siguió hablando.- Recuérdenme sus edades, por favor.

Se miraron entre ellos, Near fue el primero en hablar.- Matt tiene dieciocho, Mello y Linda diecisiete, y Far y yo quince.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, L jugó con una cuchara que había quedado en el escritorio.- Se supone que todos están pasando, o ya transcurrieron por el proceso de la adolescencia, ¿no es así?- no esperó a que le respondan.- Entonces, me gustaría saber por qué es que adoptan el comportamiento de niños de cinco años. Si alguno se le ocurre algo, por favor comuníquemelo.

:- Queríamos ayudar.- casi todos, salvo por Near y Mello, miraron a Matt con sorpresa.- A resolver el caso.

:- ¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?- se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, y se giró para mirarlos a todos los allí presentes a la cara. Su tono también había cambiado, había clara irritación en su voz.- No solamente hicieron todo lo contrario a lo que podrían hacer para "ayudarme", sino que también trajeron consigo a dos pupilas a las cuales nunca les había revelado mi identidad.- miró a las chicas.- ¿O me equivoco?

:- Te vimos… pero nunca sabiendo que eras L.

Linda lo había sospechado, al igual que Far, después de ver a sus amigos hablando con él varias veces. Pero, hasta donde sabían, podía ser un ex alumno que venía a visitar, nada más.

Eso cambió el día que Misa Amane les abrió las puertas, y lo vieron parado junto a Watari. Todas sus sospechas habían sido ciertas: aquel hombre extraño y ojeroso era, de hecho, L.

Notaban por la expresión del detective, que este hubiese preferido que siguiera siendo un secreto. Linda tragó, Far hizo una mueca.

:- Todos volverán mañana a la Wammy's House.- por primera vez desde que entraron L le dirigió una mirada a Watari, que había permanecido parado junto a la puerta desde el momento en que entraron en la oscura habitación.- Habla con Roger y dile que piense un castigo justo para todos.- le dedicó una mirada a sus sucesores.- Quiero hablar con los tres en privado Watari, si me lo permites.

El hombre asintió, y escoltó a las chicas fuera de allí. Linda le proporcionó una mirada de confort a Matt, antes de desvanecerse tras la puerta.

Ahora sí, aquel era su final.

El de los tres, _pero más el de Matt._

:- ¿De quién fue la tan brillante idea?

El pelirrojo suspiró profundo, ya era hora. Era un adulto, y debía tomar responsabilidad por lo que había…

:- Mía.

No pudo evitar saltar con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. Near, por primera vez desde que ingresaron allí, se tomó el trabajo de observar a Mello por el rabillo del ojo, a la par que jugaba con su camiseta.

L seguía de espaldas.- ¿Por qué?

:- Estaba aburrido.- Matt sentía aquel fantasma de la culpa comenzando a comerle los sesos, aunque estaba teniendo una divertida parada en su estómago.- Sabía que Matt quería venir para ver a Amane, y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, pensamos que sería una gran oportunidad para ayudar y quizás…

:- Gracias por tu sinceridad, Mello.- mirándolo así, L parecía mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, y de lo que era.- Te despojo de tu puesto como sucesor.- miró a Matt, sin sentimiento alguno.- Mail, ahora asciendes a segundo puesto.- volvió a darse vuelta y sentarse en su silla. La luz del monitor provocaba una sombra infernal, inquietante.- Pueden retirarse.

:- ¡N-No!- no pudo evitarlo, de nuevo. No podía creer que las cosas salieran así. Miró a Mello, pero el rubio tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.- ¡No puedes hacer eso, L!

:- Puedo, y acabo de hacerlo.- dijo él, como si nada.- Lo que hizo Mello, al igual que todos ustedes, podría haberles costado la vida. O peor aún, la mía.- comenzó a escribir.- Y no hablemos del hecho de exponerme innecesariamente.- paró por un milisegundo.-Roger les dará su castigo, y me encargaré de charlar personalmente con cada uno una vez que esté de vuelta en Inglaterra. Sin más preámbulos, por favor, retírense.

Sabía que no fueron más que un par de minuto, pero para el pelirrojo se sintió como una eternidad. Al terminar de escuchar a su mentor, Mello se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde habían salido Far y Linda. Luego de echarle un vistazo a L, Near lo siguió.

Matt suspiró, aún no había terminado.- No es justo, y lo sabes.

El pelinegro ni siquiera se dignó a dejar de escribir.- Cuidado, Matt. Ustedes cinco cuelgan de una cuerda floja, no hagas que saque a alguien más de mi lista de sucesores, por favor.

Iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió cerrar la boca. Por ahora.

No iba a dejar las cosas así, por supuesto que no.

:- Les prepararé de comer, deben tener hambre.- fue lo primero que oyó de Watari al entrar en habitación continua. Parecía más bien una sala de estar, contaba con un sofá grande, dos pequeños, televisión, sillas y una mesa.

El joven se sentó, y antes de retirarse, Watari añadió.- Les pido, por respet nosotros, que no causen ningún otro alboroto, ¿está bien? ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

Todos asintieron, salvo Matt, que seguía aun metido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

El hombre le echó una última mirada a Mello, y se retiró. Linda se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio un codazo.- ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?

Miró de reojo a su amigo; se encontraba jugando con el cierre de su jersey de cuero negro. El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, Matt se sentía demasiado culpable.- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Linda lo fulminó con la mirada al no obtener respuestas. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Far habló:

:- Sales al pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Se levantó rápidamente, mientras pensaba por qué demonios alguien pondría un baño del otro lado de una habitación. Respiró hondo al salir, y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Tenía hambre, sueño, y culpa.

 _¿Por qué mierda había hecho todo eso?_

Sí, había querido retar a Linda. Sí, estaba aburrido. Sí, quería probarle a L que podía ayudarlo y deseaba ver a Misa luego de todo aquel tiempo, pero…

¿Acaso valía la pena? Acababa de arruinarle la vida a su mejor amigo, por un estúpido deseo egoísta que, al final, no había servido para nada.

Gruñó y comenzó a revisar las puertas. La primera no era, la segunda no era, la tercera… La tercera tampoco era.

 _Por dios Far, ¿esto es en serio?_

Siguió caminando, y sin darse cuenta ya no sabía en dónde demonios se había metido. No recordaba por donde había venido ni menos hacia donde tenía que ir.

 _Mierda._

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Aquí tienen.- el hombre les dejó una bandeja llena de galletas y cinco tazas de té. Observó al grupo y suspiró.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Matt?

:- En el baño.- dijo Linda, antes de tragarse una galleta.

:- Muy bien, manténganse tranquilos. Y descansen.- recogió las sobras.- El vuelo será temprano por la mañana.

Luego de verlo alejarse, Linda miró a Far con sospecha.

:- Oye… ¿Dónde le dijiste que quedaba el baño?

La peliblanca se acomodó las gafas.- Eh… tercera puerta a la derecha… ¿no es cierto?

Linda gruñó, Mello la fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Qué es…?

:- Estamos en el décimo piso, el baño se encuentra uno más arriba, ¡tonta!

:- Ay.- Far se mordió el labio con culpa.- Si Watari o L lo ven husmeando por ahí…

:- No será muy lindo.- concluyó Near, antes de acomodarse en el pequeño sofá.- Será mejor que alguno alerte a Watari.- pausa.- O que vaya a buscarlo antes de que lo vean.

Otro silencio. El rubio suspiró.

Qué más da, ya no tenía nada que perder.

:- Yo iré.- miró a las chicas.- Vigilen y cúbranme.- luego miró a Near, como queriendo advertirle que si habría la boca no la iba a contar. Aunque, terminó optando por no hacerlo.

:- Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a asesinar.

:- Que…- el estruendoso portazo logró sacudirlos a los tres.- Carácter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella no estaba loca.

Bueno, quizás ahora sí, pero en su momento de estrellato no lo estaba. Definitivamente no.

Varios programas de adolescentes, al igual que el programa de "noticias" que conducía Takada, habían querido probar lo contrario en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero nunca pudieron lograrlo.

Si Misa veía o escuchaba algo, entonces ese "algo" existía. Era así de simple.

Y el suceso en aquel edificio adornado con paredes blancas y pisos de madera no se quedaba atrás.

Misa había escuchado a Matt.

Misa no estaba loca.

 _Misa, en ese preciso momento, estaba más cuerda que nunca._

Había dejado a Light atrás, con la esperanza de que el castaño no la siguiera. Quería hacer eso sola, aunque no supiera que demonios iba a decirle apenas lo viera quería intentar al menos…

:- Eres un idiota.

Un suspiro de alivio. Un silencio.

Podía sentir la tensión, creciente en el aire.

:- Solo… solo quería ir al baño, ¿de acuerdo? Por dios ¡por qué demonios tiene ser tan grande!

Una pausa.

:- Vamos, antes de que se den cuenta que nos fuimos. Por aquí.

:- No puedo creer que Far me haya guiado por mal camino. Podría esperarlo de Linda, pero de ella no…

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La rubia saltó y tuvo que taparse la boca para sofocar un grito. Miró al castaño que se asomaba detrás de ella y lo empujó rápidamente hacia atrás. Podía sentir los pasos de los otros dos cada vez más cerca.

:- Misa, ¿Qué…?

:- Cállate.- susurró, y luego lo agarró de la muñeca, metiéndose ambos adentró de una habitación cualquiera antes de que los vieran.- Guarda silencio, por favor.

A pesar de sus dudas, el chico obedeció. Misa respiró silenciosamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

De un segundo a otro, las pisadas habían desaparecido. Se habían ido.

Miró a su compañero con odio, y una vez que estuvo segura habló como de costumbre.- ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa "espera aquí"?!

Light rodó los ojos.- Primero, dijiste "déjamelo a mí" no "espera aquí".- la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.- Segundo, soy policía y próximamente detective, no puedo tomarme una orden así tan a la ligera. Investigar está en mi naturaleza, modelo de pelo de dorado.

Si sus ojos dispararan dagas Light ya estaría muerto, por lo que el castaño no pudo evitar reírse.- No te preocupes, estamos a salvo, ¿o no?

Abrió la puerta lentamente y salieron.- Tenemos que volver antes que…

:- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

:- No importa.

:- ¿Ah no?- preguntó el, cruzándose de brazos.- Por si no lo sabias todo lo que pueda interponerse con la investigación o ponerte en peligro es información necesaria para mí. Así que sí, sí importa.

:- Pues, ellos no.- la rubia comenzó a caminar, queriéndolo dejar atrás. Tenía demasiado en la mente como para mantener una charla.- Y, si no te importa, preferiría que vayamos rápido a nuestro lugar antes que…

El ascensor sonó con aquel ruido chillante, y la rubia no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara al ver dos caras completamente familiares para ella. Pero a la vez no.

A la vez eran completamente diferentes.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre los suyos; su corazón había comenzado a latir rápido otra vez.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose volvieron a sacarla de aquel transe. Se hubiese metido con ellos, pero ya era tarde. Y, además, no le era posible moverse.

Sin embargo, no fue demasiado tarde para ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo antes de que se esfumara, otra vez.

:- Hola, Misa.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero y principal, hola de nuevo a todos y muchas gracias por leerme. Pasó mucho tiempo, es verdad, pero aquí estoy. Y sepan que no voy a abandonar esta historia, aunque tarde meses en publicar un capítulo, no lo haré.**

 **Trate de hacerlo más largo para recompensarlos por mi ausencia, jeje. Así que nada, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que se va construyendo de a poco, pero falta menos para que el "romance" (por así decirlo) comience a florecer.**

 **No se olviden de dejar comentarios, y nos vemos la próxima lectores. Los adoro.**

 **#Vigigraz**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hello everyone.**

 **Perdonen por la demora, espero que les guste.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece, como nunca lo hará.**

* * *

" _ **Aún no entiendes a los humanos. En este mundo hay pocas personas que confían en las otras"**_

 _ **-Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14:**_

* * *

Por alguna razón inconsistente e inverosímil, Misa Amane se encontraba recordando un suceso un tanto extraordinario. El cual, si no fuese por la sarta de cosas terribles e inimaginables que le habían sucedido en los últimos diez días (aunque podría expandirse un tanto más que eso), jamás se hubiese atrevido a mantener almacenado en su memoria.

Recordaba una máquina de humo de aquellas que se usaban en los recitales de beneficencia. Una mujer vestida con ropa de quien sabe qué época, y una recepcionista con mala cara y piercings en ambas cejas.

Bueno, quizás esto último no era del todo cierto. Pero su mirada malhumorada y expresión ceñida, no eran nada más que puras verdades. Podrían preguntárselo a cualquiera si es que no le creyesen.

Recordaba las cartas: su significado, su amenazador destino, y su gigantesca capacidad de amar.

Hasta el día en que terminó en un hospital, Misa se había negado a creer verdaderamente que todo aquel espectáculo fuese más que palabrería barata. Sin embargo, la vida, con sus idas y vueltas, le había logrado demostrar lo contrario.

Ahora, luego de tener a su pequeñín especial tan cerca y aun así no poder si quiera soltar una sola silaba, se daba cuenta que aquella bruja entrometida había tenido razón.

Y que su fortuna, bueno…iba a tener que esperar. Se le estaba abriendo paso desgracia tras desgracia…

Empezando por:

:- ¡Misa!, ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera!

No lo escuchó; su parte del cerebro que se dedicaba a oír estaba bloqueado por una voz en su interior que conocía solo el significado de una palabra:

 _Correr._

El edificio tenía al menos quince pisos (había estado tanto tiempo sola que se lo había estudiado de memoria) Ellos iban para abajo; por lo que, si bajaba por las escaleras al igual de rápido que los dos, podría ver en que piso este se habría detenido el elevador.

Era el plan perfecto.

Lástima que, en realidad, no lo era.

:- Amane, ¿Qué estás…?

:- ¡AY!

Venía demasiado rápido; le era físicamente imposible frenar sin perder el equilibrio. Un cuerpo delgado colapsó con el suyo en movimiento, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

Había amortiguado su caída, pero aun así la cabeza de la rubia dio un golpe seco con la de la persona que se encontraba debajo de ella. Se agarró de una camiseta blanca mientras intentaba recuperarse.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

No solo la había retrasado y arruinado su plan, sino que justo había sido el culpable aquella persona que no había entrado en sus cálculos.

Ryusaki la miraba un tanto irritado, mientras la rubia intentaba alejarse de él. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca, casi sintiendo la respiración del otro. En su palma, los latidos de su metálico corazón.

Misa estaba en shock. Quería gritar, pero la voz no salía de sus pulmones.

:- Amane… ¿podrías soltarme? Y si puedes levantarte también me harías un gran favor.

 _No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, troglodita._

Más rápido que un rayo Misa se separó de él. Intentó bajar por la otra escalera, pero ya era tarde. Oyó la voz de Light, agitada. La había alcanzado.

:- Misa… por un demonio…

Ryusaki suspiró, nueva exasperación presente en su tono usual de robot.- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Yagami-kun?

:- No lo sé. Pregúntale a Misa.- el castaño se recostó contra el marco, su cabeza le daba vueltas.- ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¡Para de correr!

Ella lo hizo. Lo miró de reojo.- Te lo explicaré luego, debes dejarme hacer esto. Necesito que…

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Amane?

Miró al detective. Si no fuese un momento tan crucial seguramente se hubiese reído, la situación, al fin y al cabo, era comiquísima.

Pensó antes de responder. No estaba segura si Ryusaki sabía qué Mello y Matt se encontraban allí. Y, definitivamente no quería meter la pata.

:- Yo… Perdí a mi gato.

Nadie dijo nada, Misa se esforzó mucho por no darse la cabeza contra la pared. Light la miraba incrédulo, Ryusaki sin expresión. El pelinegro jugó con un mechón de pelo color azabache.

:- ¿Un… gato?

:- ¡Sí!- exclamó la rubia.- Yo… bueno, hice que Matsuda me consiguiera uno y estaba jugando con él… estábamos por bajar por el ascensor cuando justo llegó Light.- la rubia lo miró, intentando que le siguiera el juego. El chico asintió, lentamente.- Apreté el botón y salí pero ¡me olvide a Nieves dentro!

:- Misa estaba corriendo para encontrarlo antes de que se escape.- terminó el castaño, aún un tanto desorientado.

Ryusaki no dijo nada.

:- Bueno, será mejor que continúe con mí…

:- ¿Y… quienes son "ellos", Light?- se giró al castaño y este tragó saliva. Esta vez, Misa fue más rápida.

:- Light, ¡tonto! Se refería a ellas. Las dos chicas que tienes por ahí escondidas, ¿no, Ryuga?

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. Él la miró sin decir nada, de nuevo.

:- ¿Qué chicas, Ryusaki?

:- Ajá.- comentó ella, feliz.- Nos debes una explicación, ¿no te parece?

El detective se mordió el pulgar y se giró, dándoles las espalda.- No le explicaciones a nadie, Amane. Menos a ti.- comenzó a caminar.- Intenta encontrar a ese gato antes de que huya. No me haré responsable si lo encuentras muerto.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, la rubia dio un saltito de felicidad.- ¡Se lo tragó!, ¡Light, no puedo creerlo!

A su pesar, el chico sonrió. Al segundo, sin embargo, miró a la rubia, receloso.- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Misa? Porque, aunque cueste creerlo, estoy bastante seguro de que a) no tienes un gato y b) esos dos eran varones.

Misa recordó lo que había intentado hacer antes de su imprevisto. Por lo que tomó a Light de ambos brazos y le dijo, antes de partir:

:- Esos chicos son muy especiales para mí. Sé que es muy extraño, pero una vez que los encuentre responderé todas tus preguntas.- miró hacia la escalera.- Solo necesito unos minutos, ¿está bien?

Se tomó su tiempo; suspiró.- De acuerdo.- la rubia lo abrazó.- Pero si Ryusaki se entera de esto sabes que…

:- ¡No tardaré, lo prometo!

Luego de verla partir escaleras abajo el adulto joven de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta, y siguió su camino hasta el piso en donde seguiría trabajando con sus compañeros.

Sintiendo, mientras caminaba, un leve cosquilleo proveniente de su bolsillo izquierdo. Un recordatorio de que tenía el número de teléfono de un chico bastante simpático, y que resultaba ser también sospechoso de intento de homicidio de su amiga, Misa Amane.

Apenas tuviese un rato libre iría a interrogarlo.

Iba a negarlo si se lo preguntaban (por supuesto), pero una pequeña parte de él deseaba que no fuese culpable. Una muy minúscula parte. Casi inexistente.

Bufó al darse cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo dentro de su propia cabeza.

 _Si sigues así vas a terminar volviéndote loco, Yagami._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ordenó los papeles, los resúmenes, y aquellos pesados y fastidiosos libros de texto. Tendría un examen la semana siguiente, y necesitaba preparase. Poco le faltaba para terminar de cursar la carrera.

Aunque, con el buen trabajo que tenía, aquello no le era en realidad sumamente necesario.

:- _Señorita._

Escuchó la voz de su tercera, y favorita, secretaria: Linda, por comunicador.

:- ¿Qué necesitas?

:- _Un señor que dice ser amigo suyo está aquí. Teru Mikami._

La muchacha sonrió.- Hazlo pasar, por favor.

:- _Como guste._

La voz de Linda era todo menos esperanzadora. Habían tenido una pequeña charla, en donde la chica le confesó que había fallado. Hizo todo lo posible, pero no logró conseguir el número de Amane.

Aquello, aunque cueste creerlo, era trabajo para profesionales. Y es allí donde se encontraban la mismísima Kyomi Takada, y… bueno (¿Por qué no?), también Mikami.

:- Buen día, querida.- comentó el pelinegro, sentándose delante de ella.- ¿A qué se debe esta pequeña junta?

La mujer rodó los ojos, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio.- Si te soy sincera, tendría que haberla cancelado.- dijo, mientras prendía el ordenador.- Quería que me consigas el número de Amane, pero ya me las he arreglado sola.- le sonrió.-Au revoir*, Teru.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos detrás de sus lentes.- ¿De Misa Amane, te refieres?

:- ¿Quién más?- preguntó ella, retóricamente, mientras comenzaba a escribir.- Si no te importa, tengo que salir al aire en menos de una hora. Podremos juntarnos a charlar más adelante, no te preocupes.

:- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó él, sin intención alguna de moverse de su asiento.

La mujer, al notar aquella actitud, suspiró; y dejó de escribir.- Digamos que tuve una charla con un viejo amigo nuestro del instituto, y que conseguí por mis contactos el número de su nuevo manager. Quien me prometió una entrevista para el jueves. Así de simple.

Se rascó la barbilla.- ¿Acaso Light…?

Apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa.- Sí, Teru. Estoy hablando de Light Yagami.- volvió a escribir, clara irritación notándose en la manera que presionaba las teclas del teclado.- ¿Estás durmiendo poco? Te noto bastante lento, como una tortuga…

:- Querías mi ayuda, aquí estoy.

:- Y ya no la necesitó.- repitió por tercera vez, sonriendo.- Así que, por favor, déjame sola.

:- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo él, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.- Solo me llamó la atención que Amane aceptara dar una entrevista. Digo, luego de su larga ausencia en la revista yo creí…

Eso había captado su interés; Mikami lo sabía.- ¿A que te refieres, Teru?

Sonrió.- Lo que digo es, que estuvo varias semanas ausente; y aún sigue sin volver.- hizo una pequeña pausa dramática, solía hacerlo cada vez que creía tener información importante.- ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Takada se forzó por no rodar los ojos.- Dime-

:- No fue la única.

Unos segundos de silencio, luego:

:- ¿Quién más…?

:- Ah… ahora si me necesitas, ¿no es cierto?- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Sabes, entre los gastos del departamento y demás, estoy bastante corto de…

Antes de que pudiese seguir balbuceando sacó algo de dinero de su bolso, Mikami lo tomó con entusiasmo.- Ahora, escupe.

:- Que conste que no estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero lo hago porque dudo que vayas a ser tan incompetente de soltar algo como esto en tu deseada entrevista.- Kyomi iba a refutar, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, y esperar.- Ella no es la única que estuvo ausente por un largo tiempo. Nuestro jefes: Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa, también lo estuvieron.

Volvió a hacerse presente un silencio; Takada siguió escribiendo. Su amigo pelinegro la miró incrédulo.

:- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó ella, al notar su expresión.- Sabes, creo que esa es la información basura que más cara me ha costado.

:- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- la obligó a que lo mire.- ¿En serio piensas que los dos se tomaron tan solo unas "vacaciones"?

:- Podría haber sido un viaje de negocios…

:- Oh, por favor, Kyomi.- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.- Al igual que lo de las drogas, ¿no es así?

Takada se quedó en silencio. Mikami había logrado captar su atención de nuevo.- Dilo de una vez, Mikami.

:- Tengo el presentimiento de que la razón de que Amane haya estado en el hospital es mucho más grande de la que nos hicieron creer.- dijo, sonriendo. Miró a las cámaras que estaban en el techo de oficina, sospechosamente.- Y que mis jefes también estuvieron involucrados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Dónde demonios están?- la muchacha de pelo marrón carmesí gruñó, mirando a la puerta por quinta vez consecutiva.- ¡No podemos decirle a Watari que siguen en el baño luego de casi quince minutos! Se dará cuenta en cualquier momento que…

:- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos?- preguntó Far, sorprendiendo a su amiga. Generalmente, la peliblanca no solía tomar caminos que conlleven a la acción; era más de quedarse observando.- Si vamos quizás podremos…

:- Es una pésima idea.- comentó Near, desde el suelo. Las mejillas de Far se tornaron del mismo color que el de las paredes.- Ya es demasiado que ellos dos no estén aquí, pero ¿qué todos desaparezcamos? Es lo más semejante a un suicidio, realmente.

Linda rodó los ojos.- Debo recordarte, sabelotodo, que fue tu idea de que alguno de nosotros vaya a buscarlo en primer lugar.

:- Uno no es lo mismo que todos.- dijo él, simplemente.- Además, no creí que tardaran tanto en…

La puerta se abrió tan fuerte y tan rápido que ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Observaron, envueltos en un silencio repentino, como entraban ambos chicos y se sentaban cada uno en extremos diferentes del sofá.

El aire se encontraba bañado en tensión; nadie hablaba. Si se mantenían de ese modo quizás la tormenta no se…

:- Jodidamente increíble, Matt.

Pues, no.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Mello, incluida la del pelirrojo.

El rubio rio sin humor.- Sinceramente, no puedo creer el nivel de estupidez con el que vives. Simplemente no puedo.

Linda había abierto la boca pero Far, con un gesto de su mano, la convenció de callarse. Aquella discusión no era problema suyo, no debían meterse.

:- No veo por qué…

:- No.- dijo el rubio, derramando veneno.- Porque tú nunca ves nada, ¿no es cierto?- se paró, agresivamente y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.- No _viste_ cuando nos hiciste venir aquí, no _viste_ cuando nos quedamos días casi muriéndonos de hambre. Y definitivamente no _viste_ ni previste que L llegaría a ese extremo, ¿verdad? Imbécil.

:- Mello…

:- Ahórratelo.- escupió.- Ya tuve demasiado de ti, Mail. Estoy harto, ¿escuchaste? Si no fuera por… si no fuera por ti yo no estaría…

Esta vez fue Matt quien se levantó de golpe, Near se apartó lentamente.- ¡No puedes traer eso ahora! ¡Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que…!

:- ¡¿No lo sé?!- lo miró con odio.- Eres una mierda, eso es lo que sé.- se acercó, amenazante.- Al menos puedo decir que estos días sirvieron de algo. Al final, luego de todos tus caprichos y tus decisiones idiotas, logré darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente eres.- una pausa, respiró hondo.- Y no solamente eso… tenías que saludarla, ¿no es así?, ¿no te bastó con todo lo que causaste? ¿No podías dejar las cosas cagadas tal y cómo están? ¡Maldita sea!

:- Chicos, ya…

:- No soy el único idiota aquí.- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando aprendas a dejar de esconder tus malditos sentimientos ven a buscarme. Intenta madurar un poco.

Y eso fue todo.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese reaccionar, Mello había arrematado contra él. Había querido que fuese un empujón, pero en el último segundo lo pensó mejor: le dio un puñetazo.

Matt no se quedó quieto, por supuesto que no. Empujó al rubio lejos mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio y comenzaba a patearlo en el estómago. Mello lo tironeó y siguió, como pudo, pegándole y golpeándolo en el rostro.

:- ¡Basta!

:- ¡Cálmense!

Hasta Near miraba con los ojos abiertos aquella escena surreal. Los conocía desde hace años, pero jamás los había visto así.- Oigan… a menos que quieran que los castiguen de por vida deben…

:- Que de-

La bandeja que llevaba el hombre en ambas manos cayó al suelo. Las dos chicas y el peliblanco miraron en su dirección, y al verlo irse intentaron rápidamente separarlos. Pero les fue imposible.

Parecía que había trascurrido como horas, pero todo fue en menos de veinte segundos: Watari volvió a ingresar, esta vez con L, y juntos separaron a Matt y a Mello.

El pelirrojo seguía con el labio sangrando, además de su nariz; mientras el rubio tenía en su estómago un moretón negro, y próximamente otro en el ojo.

:- Esto es inaudito.- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Watari, al terminar de procesar lo ocurrido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así de furioso, o decepcionado.- ¿Cómo pueden comportarse de manera tan barbárica? Es completamente…

:- ¿Reservaste los vuelos, Watari?

El tono calmo de L logró desenfurecer un poco al hombre mayor. Se acomodó su traje y luego asintió.- Si, joven L.

Antes de retirarse, miró a sus pupilos una última vez.- Mañana, sin más preámbulos, volverán a Inglaterra. Y no quiero volver a ver este comportamiento en ustedes nunca más, o me veré obligado a que se tomen las medidas necesarias para expulsarlos de la casa Wammy. Ya que, justamente uno de ustedes se encuentra en edad de retirarse.- le dio una rápida mirada a Matt antes de centrar su atención en el mismísimo Quillsh Wammy.- No te molestes en sanar sus heridas. Ellos mismos se lo provocaron, por lo que deben tenerlo merecido.

Una parte de él sabía que eso no era lo correcto, pero aún se encontraba muy molesto como para oponerse a esa petición.- De acuerdo, joven L.

Y con eso, ambos se retiraron de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No logró encontrarlos.

Con un pequeño grito de desesperación se posó contra una pared de quien sabe que piso, y dejó que pequeñas lágrimas de deslizaran por sus mejillas de porcelana.

No se había sentido así de impotente desde que se vio obligada a irse a vivir allí. O, bueno, desde que aquel idiota…

Ya no tenía importancia; había fallado.

Se levantó lentamente decidiendo ir a su habitación. Se tomaría una ducha caliente, llamaría a Natsuki para desahogarse un poco, y mañana intentaría de nuevo.

No iban a poder con ella, no señor.

Cruzó los dedos esperando no cruzarse con Light en el camino o en la sala en donde los oficiales trabajan. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus preguntas, ni de hablar de aquel tema con él.

Solo quería…

Vibraba. No, no ella; su teléfono. Su teléfono vibraba.

No era una llamada; era un mensaje de él. Lo había configurado de ese modo para qué…

 _ **¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? Necesito verte, por favor.**_

 _ **SM.**_

Misa respiró hondo. No quería sufrir una crisis en el medio de pasillo; prefería hacerlo en el baño: donde nadie pudiese espiarla.

Subió el ascensor, y al llegar a su piso avanzó rápidamente hasta su cuarto. Saludó a todos (por suerte ni Light ni L se encontraban allí) y se encerró lo más rápido que pudo en el baño.

Tenía que ir. Tenía que hacerlo.

Ahora o nunca.

 _ **Estaré allí en una hora. Si tardo… se paciente, por favor.**_

 _ **MA.**_

Habían arreglado verse en un lugar poco concurrido. Solían ir allí cuando querían estar solos, y casi nadie los molestaba.

Pero Misa no quería correr riesgos: se llevaría un traje, un sombrero, se maquillaría de manera que…

Aunque, primero, tenía que convencer a Matsuda de que iría a una sesión fotográfica. O algo así.

Se quitó la ropa, arrojándola al suelo, para luego meterse de lleno en la ducha de agua caliente. Necesitaba pensar; necesitaba un plan.

Y esta vez, si fallaba, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

.

Se vistió mucho mejor que de costumbre: una blusa color bordó, unos pantalones negros, y zapatos de tacón alto. En la mochila que cargaba, sin embargo, llevaba lentes de sol, un gorro de playa, y un abrigo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Tendría mucho calor, pero ya saben: situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

No quería tener que enfrentarlo en persona, por lo que marcó su número y esperó.

:- ¿Misa-Misa?

:- Hola Matsu.- dijo la rubia, con la mayor naturalidad que pudo fingir, mientras se delineaba los ojos.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

:- Eh… todo está más que bien.- dijo este.- ¿Sucede algo?

:- ¡No sabes la buena noticia que tengo para contarte!- su pulso le temblaba un poco, pero aun así pudo terminar de pintarse sus labios rosados.- Acaban de ofrecerme ir a una pequeña muestra a pocas calles lejos de aquí. Una compañía de maquillaje quiere que pruebe sus productos, ¡y yo estoy sumamente encantada!

:- Bueno… ¡es una gran idea, Misa! Aunque me resulta extraño que no se hayan comunicado conmigo primero…

La rubia tragó saliva.- Es que… soy amiga de uno de los que trabaja allí, ¡por lo que consiguieron mi número telefónico! Pero son gente de confianza, no te preocupes.

¿Acaso aquel era el día de las mentiras para la modelo Misa Amane?

:- Bueno, en ese caso…

:- Por favor, Matsu.- cuasi rogó la rubia.- Estoy aburrida, quiero salir. Además, seguramente me saquen fotografías, así podré entrar de a poco de nuevo en el mundo del espectáculo. Es una gran idea, ¿no crees?

:- Pues, sí lo es.- aún no estaba completamente convencido.- Pero será mejor que yo o Mogi te acompañemos para qué…

:- ¡No!- intentó controlarse.- Es decir, ustedes tienen mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. Lo que menos quiero es distraerlos de las cosas importantes que tienen que hacer… El lugar no es muy lejos, y te mandaré un mensaje apenas llegue y cuando vuelva, ¿te parece suficiente?

El chico se rascó el cuello del otro lado de la línea.- Misa… lo que menos quiero es que…

:- Estaré bien.- dijo ella.- Además, solo será una única vez. Cuando vuelva me pondré de lleno en ayudarlos con el caso, y no volveré a salir sola hasta que atrapen al asesino, ¿está bien? Por favor…

Hubo una pequeña pausa, pero Misa ya sabía que había ganado.

:- De acuerdo, Misa-Misa.- reprimió un chillido de felicidad.- Pero no vuelvas muy tarde, por favor. Sabes que si L se entera de que fuiste sola…

:- No lo sabrá.- terminó de guardar las cosas en su bolso.- Adiós, Matsu.

Colgó, para luego salir cuidadosamente de su cuarto. Sabía que en ese momento ninguno de ellos se encontraba en la sala principal, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

No quería tener que pasar por una especie de interrogatorio por parte de ninguno de los oficiales, menos del mismo Ryusaki.

Recordó la caída de hacia algunas horas y un escalofrío le por la espalda. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo tan cerca de él, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración en su oído.

Por un demonio que quería volver a repetirlo.

Al final, y Misa pensaba que se debía a su relativa buena fortuna, solo se topó con dos de los agentes que estaban involucrados en el caso:

Matsuda (gracias al cielo) y Ukita. Quien la miró de arriba abajo sin decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar al elevador la rubia suspiró de alivio. Ahora solo faltaba la parte más importante:

Intentar llegar al encuentro, sin morir en el intento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas del escenario posible. Se acomodó los lentes mientras uno de los empleados le traía el menú.

Su estómago le gruñía, pero no era de hambre. Más bien eran nervios, ansiedad.

Las palabras de su mejor amigo aún seguían grabadas en su mente:

 _Espero que sepas lo que haces._

Pues, Shingo Mido no tenía absolutamente la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Siempre había sido un hombre correcto; directo y firme. Había marcado sus derechos y hecho escuchar desde pequeño. Hombre de negocios, con la mente en el juego; no solía dejarse llevar por el lado sentimental de las cosas. Menos involucrar sus propios sentimientos.

Todo eso había sido así hasta que conoció a una tal Misa Amane.

Hasta que, para su sorpresa luego de tantos años, se enamoró.

Desde ese momento dejó de racionalizar cada situación en la que se veía envuelto. Lograba ver las cosas con un panorama más amplio, algo que jamás había logrado llevar a cabo con ninguna de sus anteriores novias.

Y no se arrepentía, en absoluto.

Le parecía un cambio formidable en la personalidad que había formado gracias al terrible trato de su padre. Y esa era un de las razones por las cuales amaba a Misa-Misa.

Y por la cual había tomado el maldito riesgo de verla. Allí, en público.

Podrían arrestarlo, condenarlo. Ella podría estar en peligro, o peor…

Pero necesitaba verla. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Necesitaba decirle que él era inocente; que jamás le haría algo así. Que podía confiar en él, que debía…

:- Mido…

Al verla, se quedó congelado. Las palabras de Namikawa repitiéndose por milésima vez en su cabeza:

 _Espero que sepas lo que haces._

 **Créeme amigo, ahora lo sé.**

:- Hola…

El chico le apartó la silla, la modelo le sonrió. No podía evitar estar nervioso, se sentía como aquel día en que la vio por primera vez: cuando entró a la revista.

Llevaba lentes de sol y un sombrero, pero aun así sabía que era ella. Le sonrió.

Misa se pidió un café frío, Shingo un té verde.

:- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. La modelo se arrugó la blusa, nerviosa.

:- Yo… bueno, no puedo creer que estemos aquí.- lo miró.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que…

:- Mi-

Sabía que no podía decirlo. Sacudió la cabeza.- En verdad lo siento, por todo.

:- Tú no tienes la culpa.- dijo ella.

Él la miró sorprendido.- Entonces… ¿no piensas que fui yo?

Misa lo miró indignada.- ¿En serio me crees capaz de pensar algo así? Por supuesto que no. Nunca.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese hablar, sus bebidas llegaron. Le siguieron unos minutos de silencio desgarradores.

:- No voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo.- comentó la rubia, al fin.- Mi agente cree que estoy en un prueba de maquillaje, está preocupado por mí.

:- Por supuesto.- no sabía que decir, todo se sentía tan incorrecto.- Si te soy sincero, todo esto fue una mala idea, un deseo egoísta.- la rubia lo miró, él la esquivó.- Te extraño.- suspiró.-Tuve que pasar varias noches en la cárcel, me interrogaron, y aun luego de aclarar las cosas sigo sin poder verte… me cuesta bastante hacer…

La mano de la rubia se posó sobre la suya. Le sonrió.- Yo también te extraño, no te imaginas cuanto.- el chico le besó los nudillos.- Pero todo acabará muy pronto, te lo prometo.

El silencio había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora era cálido, acogedor. Ambos se miraron sonriendo.

Misa fue la primera en romperlo.- ¿Cómo va todo en la revista? Hablé con Darril pero no logró actualizarme como me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera.

:- Es un caos.- Misa rio.- Estuvimos ausentes mucho tiempo, por lo que hay mucho papeleo que terminar. Además de que la mayoría siguen preocupados por ti, preguntando cuando volverás.- negó con la cabeza.- Algunos creen que estás de vacaciones, otros, que tienes problemas con las drogas.

Ante aquella afirmación, la rubia soltó una carcajada.- Increible.

Terminaron sus bebidas, y luego de algunas charlas de la vida cotidiana, ambos se levantaron.

:- No puedo creer que Namikawa también…

Salieron del establecimiento, ni una sola alma a la vista. Mido tomó su mano.- Fueron semanas duras para ambos. Aunque tú sacaste la lotería.

Misa rio, su novio siempre tenía esa manera de hacerla sentir mejor. Aún en momentos detestables.- Espero hablemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré volver a la revista lo antes posible.- se acercó a su oído.- Y si te portas bien quizás hasta los convenza de que me dejen verte. Sin tener que escondernos…

Antes de que la rubia pudiese apartarse, Mido la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso. Fue rápido, hasta un tanto brusco, pero para Misa fue mágico. Se quedaron abrazados por un rato, ojos cerrados.

:- Será mejor que te vayas, modelito.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Y, ¿Misa?- la modelo abrió los ojos para mirarlo.- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió. Y, antes de partir, le dio otro rápido beso en los labios.- Adiós, Romeo.

Mido rio mientras la rubia corría en busca de un taxi que la lleve cerca de su hogar-cárcel.

El castaño sacó su teléfono, una sonrisa triunfante y feliz en el rostro:

 _Valió la pena._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La modelo de labios rosáceos sonrió todo el camino de vuelta a su cuarto.

Se sentía feliz, completa. Por un momento, se olvidó de toda su situación espantosa, y se concentró solamente en Shingo. En su novio.

Él también la extrañaba.

El taxista la miró extrañado, pero a ella no podía impórtale en lo más mínimo. Le pagó al hombre rápidamente y bajó dando saltitos. Tendría que caminar un poco, pero era lo de menos. Se sentía en las nubes.

Entró al edificio, subió por el ascensor, y rápido se dirigió a su habitación. Saludó a todos los oficiales presentes, guiñándole un ojo a Matsuda en el proceso, y siguió de largo.

La mayoría se miró entre sí. Ukita se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Qué le sucede?

De repente, una pila de al menos cincuenta documentos cayó delante de él. Aizawa lo fulminó con mirada mientras tomaba asiento.

:- Modelos.

.

No pudo dormir.

Se había ido a la cama feliz, satisfecha. Había cenado delicioso y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba cansada. Había tenido un día agitado; en comparación con los otros que pasaba allí dentro, por supuesto.

Aun así, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono, de nuevo. Eran las seis, solo habían pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que se fijó.

Suspiró, dándose vuelta una vez más. Lo único que le quedaba era levantarse, quizás si tomaba algo o se distraía un poco le vendría el sueño.

No había nadie en la sala, pero igualmente caminó de puntitas. Quería llegar a la cocina y entonces…

Se le vino rápidamente el recuerdo de las niñas que había encontrado aquella madrugada lluviosa. Ellas debían seguir allí. Matt y Mello debían seguir allí.

Su cuerpo se frenó de repente. Había estado tan inmersa en su cita a escondidas con Mido que se había olvidado completamente de lo que era sumamente importante: encontrarlos.

Comenzó a correr, recorriendo cada piso. Fijándose si los veía por el pasillo, a la par que intentaba abrir varias de las puertas que permanecían cerradas con llave.

Sus piernas le dolían, ya se encontraba casi en el primer piso y aún no había señales de ellos.

 _Esto es inútil. Si quiero hacerlo bien debería…_

:- Vamos, despacio.- se escondió detrás de la pared, antes de que la vieran. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.- La camioneta va a estar esperándonos afuera.

:- ¿Qué pasa Near?

:- Olvidé algo…

:- Lo siento, joven Near.- dijo Watari, mientras esperaba que todos salieran de la habitación.- Pero…- negó con la cabeza.- Ve a buscarlo, y por favor se rápido.

Misa no se movía. Escuchaba el movimiento totalmente potenciado; el sonido que hizo el elevador cuando se sus puertas se abrieron, los pies sobre el suelo, las voces que charlaban discretamente.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose lentamente.

 _No podía ser._

:- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

La rubia se tensó al oír la voz imperturbable del peliblanco. Sostenía en su mano izquierda un mazo de cartas, y unos pequeños muñecos.

 _Así que todavía no había perdido esa costumbre._

La rubia no dijo nada, por lo que el chico se dio medio vuelta y tocó el botón que llamaba al elevador. Allí fue cuando ella se sobresaltó.

:- ¡Espera!- Near la miró, sin expresión. _Oh por dios, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde…_ \- ¿A dónde vas?

:- No es de tu incumbencia.- dijo, con la vista al frente, esperando.

Misa se acercó, despacio.- Near…

:- Directa, o indirectamente, me parece que ya causaste suficientes desastres, Amane.- el parecido a L volvía a inquietarla.- Adiós.

La puerta se abrió, y el chico se metió dentro. Le dio un último vistazo a la rubia, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Se quedó tiesa unos segundos, pensando. ¿Qué debía haces?

Pues, de una cosa estaba segura: no iba a dejarlos escapar, no de nuevo.

 _¡Vamos!_

Bajó corriendo quien sabe cuántos pisos. Se tropezó un par de veces, y hasta se golpeó un dedo con el escalón. Pero ya no le importaba.

Al llegar, los vio. La puerta del frente estaba abierta, todos iban en fila hacia el exterior cuando…

:- ¡ESPEREN!

Las seis cabezas se dieron vuelta para encontrarse a una Misa Amane en pijama, transpirando, y respirando con dificultad, apoyada contra la pared para no caerse.

Near fue el único que desvió la mirada. Watari, por primera vez, se había quedado congelado; sin saber qué hacer. Miró a los chicos, esperando.

:- Tsk.- la voz de Mello fue la primera que rompió el silencio.- Vámonos.

:- N-¡No! ¡Esperen!- Misa se dio cuenta que no le harían caso, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse.- Matt…

El pelirrojo le sonrió, con tristeza escrita en todo su rostro.- Nos vemos, Misa. Cuídate.

Los ojos de Misa se llenaron de lágrimas. No lo había logrado.

Todos habían comenzado a salir, Matt fue el último. La rubia cayó de rodillas, aún no podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _No. Esto no puede terminar así._

Se levantó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

:- ¡Esperen!

Matt se dio vuelta. Watari se encontraba guardando en equipaje en el baúl, nadie había subido a la camioneta todavía. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Dejó caer su equipaje cuando Misa le saltó encima.

:- Ma-Matty-chan.- sollozó en su hombro, no pudo evitarlo.- Esto… esto no…

:- Señorita Misa.- el hombre no quería interrumpir, pero debía hacerlo.- Perdone, pero debo llevarlos a todos al aeropuerto. El avión sale en menos de una hora.

:- ¿Qué?- preguntó, apartándose.- No… ¡no pueden irse todavía, Watari!

:- Órdenes de L.- fue lo unció que dijo, antes de terminar de guardar las mochilas. Matt se encogió de hombros, abrazando una vez más a Misa.

:- Oh, no señor.- Misa fue más rápida. Se apartó, y lo tomó de la mano. Matt la miró confundido.- ¿Qué estás…?

:- Ustedes no se irán. Menos por órdenes de ese… ese patán insufrible.

Matt rio, recordando las peleas que la rubia solía tener con su mentor. Misa se acercó a Watari.- Lo lamento, pero voy a tener que pedirles a todos que me acompañen al edificio en este instante.

:- Misa, no se puede…

No quería hacerlo, pero no le dejaba otra alternativa.- Tengo en mi poder el número de al menos veinte cadenas de televisión diferentes. Si lo presiono, estarán aquí en menos de un santiamén. Sabrán mi ubicación, y la suya.- se cruzó de brazos.- Usted elije.

El hombre tuvo que luchar por no sentirse orgulloso. Aquella fue una buena maniobra, su pequeña Misa había madurado más de la cuenta.- Señorita Misa, lamento decirle que es imposible que…

:- De acuerdo.- dijo ella, reforzando el agarre en la muñeca de Matt.- Tú te vienes conmigo.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, Misa y el pelirrojo corrieron dentro del edificio; riendo a carcajadas.

Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Near y Mello, por el otro lado, se quedaron quietos, mirando a Watari fijamente. El negó con la cabeza.

:- Voy a hablar con L, tendremos que solucionar esto.- guardó las llaves.- Pueden subir o venir conmigo, como deseen.

Wammy se retiró, dejando a los opuestos solos. Luego de un momento, Near miró a Mello:

:- Me sorprende que no lo hayas seguido, dadas las circunstancias…

Mello cerró los ojos, Near siguió.- Es Amane, después de todo. Creí que, dentro de ti, ibas a querer verla.

:- Cállate.

.

Misa lo llevó escaleras arriba, pararon en el tercer piso, sin aire en los pulmones.

:- No… puedo… creer… que estés… aquí.- la rubia se dejó caer en el piso, Matt la siguió.

:- Yo no puedo… creer… que hicieras… eso.

Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, Misa cortó el momento dándole otro abrazo. El chico sonrió.

:- Oh Matt… yo, no puedo creerlo aun.- volvió a sentir las lágrimas pero intentó que no se hicieran visibles.- Espera, ¡Mello!, ¡y Near! Tenemos que ir por ellos, no pueden irse tan…

:- Yo… no creo que esa sea una tan buena idea…

Recién ahora la rubia se daba cuenta del labio hinchado y la nariz roja de Matt. Ahogó un grito.

:- ¡¿Qué te paso?!

:- Nada importante, no te…- vio que la modelo se levantaba y llama al ascensor.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

:- Iré a buscar a los demás.

Matt se levantó rápidamente.- Misa, no. No sabes que…

Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron aquellas dos chicas otra vez. Misa le sonrió, se sentía completamente poderosa.- Hola de nuevo.

Las dos salieron y se quedaron con Matt, quien seguía tratando de frenar a la rubia. Pero ella no iba a desistir. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras.- Lo haré más rápido si corro.- los miró con cariño y autoridad antes de irse.- No se muevan de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron mientras la rubia bajaba corriendo aquellos tres interminables pisos. No quería ni siquiera mirarse los pies, estaba segura de que los tendría llenos de mugre.

Salió a la calle y vio la camioneta estacionada en el mismo lugar, y a sus dos chicos apoyados contra ella. Al verla, ambos miraron al suelo.

:- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que entrar antes de que nos encuentren.- tomó a Near del brazo pero este no se movió.- ¿Qué están esperando?

Mello la fulminó con la mirada.- Vete.

:- Como te dije antes, solo lograrás meternos en mayores problemas.- el que habló esta vez fue Near, soltándose de su agarre.- Regresa adentro y trae a los demás.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos. Aquellas actitudes de niños genios le habrían ganado antes, pero ya no más.

Los miró a los dos fijamente, aunque Mello llevaba una capucha que lograba cubrirle casi todo el rostro, por lo que era difícil saber si le estaba prestado atención o no.

:- Todos los demás están adentro, si se quedan aquí no van a lograr absolutamente nada. Así que ni una palabra más antes de…

El rubio la esquivó y se dirigió dentro. Misa pensó que había logrado convencerlo, cuando habló.- Buscaré a los tres y volveremos a la camioneta.- miró a Near.- ¿Vienes, insecto?

El peliblanco lo siguió, dejando a Misa atrás. Aunque ella seguía con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Si llegaba a convencerlos antes de que se encontrara con los otros podría lograr que…

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Amane?

Misa observó aquellas orbitas negras, llenas de nada y todo a la vez. Luego, a los cuatro que se encontraban detrás de él, y por último, al rubio y al chico de pelo ceniza. Estos últimos se alejaron de ella, dejándola sola. Tragó saliva.

 _Alguien está en problemas._

* * *

 *** significa adiós.**

 **Bueno lectores, espero les haya gustado, como dije al principio del capítulo. Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza en publicar, pero estoy con exámenes y todo suma (además de que trato de editarlo con mayor precisión, así que si tardo ya saben cual es la razón)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, alimentan mis ganas de continuar. Son muy especiales para mí, no se olviden eso.**

 **Un beso gigantesco, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **-Vigigraz**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Las leyes no son perfectas porque los humanos que las han creado tampoco lo son. Sin embargo, las leyes son la prueba de que los humanos están luchando por ser justos"**_

 _ **\- Soichiro Yagami.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15:**_

* * *

:- ¿Qué hora es, Watari?

:- Las seis menos cuarto, joven L.- el hombre mayor suspiró.- Aunque salgamos ahora mismo no llegaremos a tiempo para el primer avión. Me temo que tendremos que reservar el vuelo de nuevo.

:- Hazlo.- Ryusaki ni siquiera parpadeó.- Todos espérenme arriba.- al ver que nadie movía un músculo, volvió a hablar, empleando aquel tono un tanto más amenazante.- Ahora.

Como si de magia se tratara, todos los pies comenzaron a moverse y a subir por las escaleras.

La rubia, quien creía ya haber sido olvidada, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la salida. No le era problema encontrarse sin zapatos, no cuando era eso o quedarse a solas con el apático detective.

Definitivamente prefería la primera opción.

:- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Amane?

Misa se mordió el labio, dándole la espalda. La única opción era correr, y, aunque lo tomó en cuenta, no iba a hacerlo.

Por lo que tomó coraje y se giró para mirar al encorvado simio a la cara. Con toda la calma fingida del mundo, la modelo carraspeó, y luego se cruzó de brazos.- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que, si me disculpas…

Ryusaki no dijo nada, ella tampoco. Hizo ademán de moverse pero se quedó quieta. Se miraron por uno segundos, pero Misa no pudo soportarlo; desvió la mirada al suelo, y suspiró.

:- _Ryusaki_.- aquel nombre aun le sonaba extraño, lejano. Jamás se había acostumbrado a llamarle de esa manera.- Escucha, no era mi intención que…

:- Creía, por tu manera de actuar estas últimas semanas, que habías cambiado, Amane.- se giró, ahora él era el que le daba la espalda a ella.- Pero por lo visto me equivoqué. No has cambiado en absoluto.

Misa iba a decir algo, pero al verlo alejarse su boca se cerró automáticamente.

L no se había equivocado; ella sí había cambiado.

:- ¿Eso es todo?

El detective frenó en seco, y ella se sorprendió así misma por lo duras y consistentes que sonaron sus palabras. Lo vio darse media vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

:- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- ahora la estaba mirando. Misa juntó toda la fuerza del mundo para no achicarse ante sus luceros negros.- No, déjame reformularla… ¿acaso hay algo que pueda decirte que va a hacer que dejes de comportante tan… como tú?

La modelo no dijo nada, él se encogió de hombros.- Eso pensé.- volvió a seguir su camino, pero Misa pudo distinguir unas cuantas palabras más.- Suerte en la búsqueda de tu gato, Amane-san.

Soltó el aire una vez que su silueta ya no podía distinguirse entre las sombras. Involuntariamente (y, un tanto irónicamente, también) la rubia llevó uno de sus pies descalzos hasta su gemelo; al igual que había visto hacer a Ryusaki varias veces cuando intentaba pensar, o concentrarse, o cuando estaba aburrido.

Misa suspiró, hondo, y se quedó mirando al vacío por unos minutos más de los necesarios. No estaba segura de por qué, pero aquella conversación se le había sentido de lo más extraña.

Ya no peleaban como lo habían hecho en la secundaria. En realidad, casi ni se hablaban, pero esa charla fue… fue… rara.

¿Fue una pelea?, ¿una discusión?, ¿una conversación tensa y frívola?

Si Misa pudiese caracterizarla, diría que casi parecía un adiós.

 _¿Acaso… planea irse él también?_

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos e hizo una mueca. Aquello no podía ser cierto: todavía no habían encontrado al culpable de su intento de homicidio, ¿no? No podían irse sin haberlo resuelto, ¿no es así?

Además… era la primera vez que veía a los chicos luego de dos años. No podían desvanecerse y huir así como así.

No cómo lo hizo ella, por supuesto.

Sintió el calor del sol, que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Tomando nuevas fuerzas, caminó hasta al ascensor.

Tenía demasiado en la mente, por lo que, antes de seguir, iba a tener que ordenar sus prioridades.

 _Sabes que nunca te daría la razón, Ryuga_.- las puertas se abrieron, ella entró.- _Pero, esta vez, estás en lo correcto._

Sonrió, antes de que se cerraran y la dejaran sola en aquel pequeño espacio. Se miró al espejo, recordando a la vieja Misa Amane; a la que el detective había logrado ofender el primer día de clases.

 _Sí, he cambiado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre.- sintió la mano del hombre en su hombro, moviéndolo para que se despierte.- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, Light.

El castaño suspiró; se frotó los ojos con la yema de los dedos, y examinó la habitación. Solo se encontraban él y su padre. Todos los demás policías se habían retirado hace ya varias horas. Ni siquiera había rastros de L, lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que el detective no dormía, y prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquella sala.

:- Sabes… siento como si estuviéramos en un limbo.- expresó Light, mientras acomodaba sus cosas y tomaba su abrigo. Su padre lo miró sin comprender.- Yo entiendo que todos deban irse a descansar, pasar tiempo con sus familiares y amigos… pero si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. El maldito atacará de nuevo, y huirá; ya lo ha hecho antes.- el castaño observó la silla en donde solía sentarse Ryusaki.- Y, ahora que lo pienso, hace varios días que no veo a L sentado ahí. Hace varios días que ni siquiera lo veo trabajando…

Volvió a sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro, un pequeño apretón.- No es ilógico lo que dices, hijo. Pero me parece que el que debería descansar eres tú. Entre esto y la universidad, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo dedicarte a otra cosa…

Light negó con la cabeza, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Una vez que acabemos con esto, podré tomarme un descanso. Ahora no.

:- Hola Light.- Misa le pasó por un costado.- Hola señor Yagami.- el castaño pensó en preguntarle si había oído algo de su conversación, pero optó por no hacerlo. Tan rápido como había aparecido, la chica se esfumó.

Él no dijo nada, y dándose vuelta, se encaminó al ascensor. Su padre lo siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oyó el despertador; con una mano lo apagó, al igual que todas las mañanas.

Se levantó, ojos entrecerrados, caminó al baño.

Se lavó la cara, los dientes, y se arregló el pelo. Normalmente no le llevaba más que quince minutos, pero aquel era un día especial.

Por lo que se tardó cinco más en elegir su atuendo: una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, y sus tacones favoritos. Aquellos que había usado cuando terminó la preparatoria; todavía le quedaban.

Takada sonrió, luego de aplicarse su labial rojo característico. Terminó su café negro de todos los días, y salió.

En el auto, atascada en el trafico (como siempre), marcó aquel número por el que había movido cielo y tierra.

:- ¿Hola?

Estaba en altavoz, pero aun así pudo oírlo con claridad.- ¿Touta Matsuda? Soy Kyomi Takada, del canal de noticias. Llamo por la entrevista con Misa Amane…

Suspiró al pronunciar ese nombre, mientras esperaba que el hombre responda.

Jamás, durante todos sus años en la escuela, ni ahora, estudiando una carrera de grado, se imaginó que uno de sus "papeles" más importantes, iba a ser entrevistar a _Misa Amane._

Si creyera en la suerte, diría que, en ese momento, estaba teniendo una muy mala racha.

:- Ah… ¡sí! Lo recuerdo.- una pausa.- Este… ¿a qué hora se supone que será? Es que aún no he hablado con Misa y…

La muchacha rodó los ojos. _De tal artista, tal agente._

:- A las cinco, ¿está seguro que va a poder estar ahí? Mire que si no podemos…

:- No, no, no, no se preocupe.- otra pausa.- Ella estará en el estudio a esa hora, puede confiar en mí. Ah, y… ¿señorita Takada? Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Kyomi tenía la idea de que en realidad era al revés: ella debería estar agradeciéndole a él.

:- No hay de qué. Nos vemos hoy, entonces. Hasta luego.

:- ¡Adiós!

Escuchó el sonido que hacía el teléfono una vez que terminaba la llamada. Encendió la radio. El tráfico seguía sin avanzar.

Suspiró hondo al escuchar una canción que se sabía de memoria; tarareó junto a ella.

 _Qué día me espera…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Ya era hora de que llegaran.- al principio no había reconocido la voz, pero al segundo se dio cuenta que se trataba de su hermana, Sayu.- Mamá fue a hacer las compras, pero pueden ayudarme a decorar y terminar el pastel. Light… ¿estás bien?

Aquella pregunta causó que su padre también se girara para mirarlo. El chico carraspeó, y sonrió falsamente.- Por supuesto, solo un poco cansado.- subió el primer escalón.- Iré a cambiarme y te ayudaré, hermanita.

Sayu rodó los ojos.- Solo te llevo tres años, Light. Deja de creerte el mayor, quieres.

Para fastidio de su hermana, él sonrió, y siguió escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a su habitación, sin embargo, se apoyó contra la puerta y pensó: ¿Cómo era posible que se olvide la voz de su propia hermana? ¿Acaso estaba tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera podía mantener una relación saludable con su propia mente?

Negó con la cabeza, aquel caso en verdad lo estaba trastornando.

Se puso ropa más cómoda y dejó su teléfono sobre la cama. Antes de salir de la habitación no pudo evitar echarle un último vistazo. El número de Darril Adams se encontraba allí; el otro sospechoso. Debía interrogarlo antes que…

:- ¡Light, baja de una vez!, ¡Mamá está en camino!

Suspiró. Ahora no era tiempo para eso.

Unos minutos después de cantaran el feliz cumpleaños, sin embargo, un invitado inesperado tocó a la puerta. Sayu, como buena hija, fue la que le abrió.

:- ¡Papá!, ¡Light!, hay un hombre que los busca… ¿cómo te llamas?- una pequeña pausa, el joven se acercó a la puerta.

:- Ah, ¡hola Light! Tenía que hablar sobre que algo que involucra Misa-Misa y no encontraba a Ryusaki por ninguna parte y…

Light suspiró, hasta allí su pequeño descanso.

:- Hola Matsuda; pasa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?- le preguntó en susurró la castaña a su amiga con gafas. La chica se mantuvo callada un momento. Luego, respondió:

:- Esperar.

Linda rodó los ojos, cada vez se parecía más y más a Near.

Observó aquella habitación con sigilo. Luego de que el "plan" de Misa Amane haya fracaso, habían vuelto a las bases iniciales. Es decir, a aquella sala de estar.

Matt se encontraba en el sofá, junto a ella. Near yacía en el piso; extrañamente sin juguetes, y Mello se mantenía apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

Far, quien hace cinco segundos había estado sentada en el otro lado del sillón, se levantó de repente y fue directo hacia el baño.

:- Vaya.- exclamó ella, queriendo romper con la tensión que aun circulaba por el aire.- Y yo que creí que iba a sacarnos fuera de aquí.

:- ¿Por qué haces esto?- sorprendentemente, fue el peliblanco el que habló. Matt lo miró sorprendido; Mello, con una sonrisa.- No hablé claro; disculpa.- Far parpadeó.- Lo que quise decir es, ¿por qué quieres quedarte aquí?

La adolescente con pequeñas pecas lo miró sin comprender. Pensó por unos segundos.- Bueno… yo…

:- No la tienes, ¿verdad?- inquirió Mello, acercándose.- Solo lo haces porque "es divertido", ¿no es así?- el rubio se encontraba demasiado cerca; Linda retrocedió.- Como si eso fuese a…

:- Mello.- el tono de Matt era duro; frio. Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que era un adulto el que estaba hablando; o el mismísimo L.- Para ya.

:- ¿O qué?- el rubio siguió, mirando a su amigo con odio.- ¿Qué harás, Mail?

:- Basta.- Linda fue por lo sano, se entre puso en el medio de ambos antes de que pudiese terminar en otra pelea.- Ya vieron como las cosas terminaron la última vez. No creo que quieran que aquello suceda de nuevo.

Matt, quien se había levantado por impulso, volvió a sentarse. Mello, por su parte, volvió a apoyarse contra la puerta, justo cuando Far salía del baño.

 _¿Con que objeto?_ \- pensó el rubio.- _Ya no tiene sentido._

 _Nada lo tiene._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Y ahí va otra vez_.

Aizawa se sirvió café, mientras miraba con escepticismo aquel… _intercambio_ de opiniones entre Misa Amane y L. Luego, miró de reojo a Matsuda, quien parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí, para terminar pasando por las muecas en las caras de Soichiro, su hijo, Mogi y Ukita.

 _Sip, bienvenido al trabajo._

:- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Esto es una gran oportunidad! Además, Matsu hizo todo lo posible para conseguirme esta entrevista, lo menos que puedo hacer es…

:- Por si no me oíste la primera vez, dije olvídalo, Amane.- siguió tipiando en la computadora.- Es innecesariamente arriesgado.

Misa, quien luego de haber puesto un pie en su habitación había decidió dormirse una siesta para relajarse, no podía hallarse más alterada.

Había planeado, al despertarse, ir a hablar con Ryusaki portando bandera blanca. Le hablaría dulcemente, intentando ser buena y hasta… _amigable_ , con él. Así, si todo salía bien, podría lograr que los chicos se quedaran más tiempo en Japón.

Sin embargo, aquel tema iba a tener que esperar, ya que se encontraba en ese momento discutiendo por algo tan estúpido como una simple y vacía entrevista.

Apretó los puños.- ¿No me has tenido encerrada por demasiado tiempo ya? Ahora no solo les haces la vida imposible a ellos, sino que también haces lo mismo conmigo ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Es solo una entrevista!- bufó.- Por si no lo sabes, necesito esa clase de cosas para mi tra- ba- jo.

:- No pienso tener esta conversación. Por favor, retírate Amane.- luego de un segundo, se levantó, sorprendiéndola.- Sabes que, mejor me voy yo.- le dio un rápido vistazo al equipo.- Sigan trabajando, aquí no pasó nada.

:- Oh no.- no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la invadiera mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo por el pasillo. Todo rastro de aquella epifanía que había tenido hacia pocas horas atrás, desapareció por completo.- Ryusaki, no puedes seguir haciéndome esto.- aún no se detuvo.- Necesito salir, necesito…

:- ¿Acaso verte con Shingo Mido no fue suficiente?

Misa jadeó, frenando en seco. Ryusaki, sin embargo, siguió caminando, por lo que la rubia tuvo que salir de aquel transe y seguirlo.

:- ¿De… de que hablas?

Debía jugar a hacerse la tonta, el shock aún seguía siendo demasiado grande para…

:- Ya me oíste.- el chico frenó de repente, casi chocando contra ella. Se dio vuelta para mirarla.- Sé que lo dices seguido, pero ¿en verdad piensas que soy idiota, Amane?

Ella no dijo nada, era la segunda, no, la tercera vez en el día que lograba dejarla sin palabras.

:- Si vas a la entrevista, y te pones en peligro, no me haré responsable por lo que pueda llegar a pasar.- volvió a darse vuelta.- Al contrario, será mi pie para ponerle fin a esta interminable tortura.- Misa seguía sin decir nada; aunque quisiera, no podía. Se encontraba como congelada; incrédula.- Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar aquí intentado…

:- No… no te los lleves, Ryusaki.- tragó saliva.- Por favor.

Un silencio largo, Misa pensó que se iría sin decir una palabra; pero se equivocó.

:- Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, Amane.- lo oyó suspirar.- Me resulta curioso que, luego de tener dos años para preocuparte por ellos, sea ahora en donde recuerdas su mera existencia.

:- Eso no es cierto.- saltó ella, a la defensiva. Se sentía tan minúscula… ya no quería seguir hablando con él. Aquello no estaba yendo para atrás ni para adelante.- Yo…

L la interrumpió.- Dime Amane, desde que naciste, ¿hubo algún momento en el que hayas dicho la verdad?

Tardó en dar una respuesta, por lo que el detective lo tomó como la señal perfecta para retirase.

Misa apretó los puños, y en voz baja, soltó.- Lo hice contigo, Ryuga.

Algo le había causado, Misa podía darse cuenta. Dejó de caminar, aunque no tuvo la decencia de mirarla.- Eso es triste.- su tono era diferente; un poco menos… robótico; menos severo. Volvió a caminar.- Cuídate, Misa.

Y con eso, desapareció dentro del ascensor.

Parecía como… como si supiera que ella no iba a hacerle caso.

Como si supiera de antemano que ella iba a ir a la entrevista, diga lo que diga.

Misa sonrió, con tristeza.

 _Acertaste de nuevo, Ryusaki-san._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer de pelo negro parpadeó varias veces al sentir la luz del reflector sobre su rostro. Quiso taparse con una mano (en la llamada _manera francesa_ *), pero le fue imposible.

:- No se mueva, señorita. Casi terminamos.

Dedos, brazos, brochetas y lápiz labial, hacían su recorrido por la fisonomía de la joven. La risa de su jefe le contaminó los oídos adornados con perlas de su bisabuela.

 _Solo un poco más…_

:- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Takada.- la tomó del hombro, al igual que a su compañero.- Esto es algo sumamente importante.- su expresión cambió repentinamente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.- Espero no lo arruinen.

:- Aun me sorprendo de cómo lo hiciste.- comentó el que compartiría aquel preciado y terrible momento con ella, una vez que terminaron de maquillarlos a ambos.- Y fuiste la primera. Nadie, salvo nosotros, ha logrado conseguir algo así.

:- Tengo mis métodos.- ahora, Kiyomi sonreía.- Será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido… cada vez falta menos.- miró dramáticamente hacia el techo.- Gracias al cielo.

El hombre la tomó de los hombros, mucho más delicadamente.- Ese viejo no sabrá que lo golpeó.- sonrió.- Es hora, reina.

Miró, con determinación y algo más, como aparecían entre las sombras aquel que se hacía llamar Touta Matsuda, y nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Misa Amane.

Respiró, recordando aquellas clases de meditación que había tomado hacia algunos años. Su compañero la observó de reojo.

:- Que comience el juego.

.

:- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Misa?

La voz preocupada y un tanto infantil de Matsuda la hizo sonreír. Una vez que terminaron de retocarla, se giró a mirarlo.- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

:- Muchas gracias por presentarse y acceder a que le hagamos esta entrevista, señorita Amane.- un joven bastante apuesto vestido de traje le ofreció su mano, Misa lo saludó; sus dientes resplandecían.- ¿Desea algo más antes de que comencemos?

:- No creo que…- su voz se fue apagando al divisar aquella bruja de cabello oscuro; miró a Matsuda, quien la miraba a ella nervioso.- Aunque… me gustaría hablar con mi manager a solas un segundo, ¿me disculpa?

:- Por supuesto.

Al oír esa frase, Misa se levantó fugazmente y se dirigió al _backstage_ , seguida por un temeroso Matsuda.

:- Misa-Misa, ¿Qué su-?

:- ¿Qué está haciendo Kiyomi Takada aquí, Matsu?

La rubia no lucia alteraba, pero aquel tono de voz no lograba engañarlo.

:- Eh… bueno… con ella es con la que arreglé la entrevista. Yo…

Hubiese gritado, si no fuese por toda la gente que iba y venía por todos los rincones. Fulminó a Matsuda con la mirada.- Y… ¿acaso no pensabas mencionármelo?

:- Bueno, pues…- Matsuda la miró sin entender.- ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?

Antes de que Misa pudiese responder, oyeron el grito de un hombre alto y fornido.- ¡Dos minutos!

:- No importa ya.- negó con la cabeza.- Sé que no es tu culpa.- le dijo, pasando por su lado y antes de tomar asiento.- Pero la detesto.

El pelinegro iba a decir algo, pero una música y las cámaras al aire hicieron que se detuviera. Ya no podía hacer más nada; ahora, todo dependía de Misa.

:- ¡Buenas tardes, Kanto!- el hombre sonreía aun con más entusiasmo que el que había usado con Misa.- Hoy, como les prometimos, tenemos aquí con nosotros a la inigualable, a la única, a la desaparecida… ¡Misa Amane! ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor!

Todos los que se encontraron allí obedecieron, la rubia tragó saliva. Takada no la estaba mirando todavía, pero eso no lograba ponerla menos nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

 _Solo espero que no pregunte nada extraño. Por favor, que no pregunte nada extraño._

:- Es un placer tenerte aquí, Misa.- la joven modelo sonrió.- Pero dinos, has estado ausente por bastante tiempo ya… ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido?

La rubia sonrió, cruzando los tobillos. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía potencial para la actuación.- ¿Qué una chica no puede tomarse vacaciones de vez en cuando?

El hombre rio, a la par que Takada sonreía. Un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda.

 _Por favor no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas, por favor no…_

:- Y pensar que nos habían llegado rumores de que esas vacaciones tenían que ver en algo con tu "rehabilitación".- él volvió a reír, la morocha le sonrió y continuó hablando.- Los fans pueden llegar a estar bastante chiflados, ¿no crees?

Misa negó con la cabeza, mirándola con igual dureza y dulzura a la vez.- Me gustaría, ya que me encuentro aquí, mandarles un saludo a todos mis fans. Leo todo lo que me envían, y estoy más que agradecida de tenerlos conmigo.- miró hacia la cámara.- Volveré a trabajar pronto, ¡se los prometo!

:- Aw.- dijo el rubio, con una mano en el corazón.- Eres una ternurita, Misa. Agradecemos en verdad que estés aquí. ¿Algo más que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Antes de que la rubia llegase a hablar, Kiyomi saltó.- Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que dos trabajadores de la revista PopTeen se hayan tomado vacaciones en la misma fecha que tú lo hiciste. Vaya casualidades, Misa, ¿no? ¿Acaso viajaron todos juntos?

Ella la miró sin comprender, estaba comenzado a traspirar.- Eh, no entiendo a qué…

Takada la observó sorprendida.- Oh, perdona. Creí que estabas al tanto de las actividades de tu novio, Misa.

:- Yo no…

:- O lo que es más importante todavía.- el hombre leyó de una tableta, una nota que la misma morocha le había preparado.- Shingo Mido, junto con Reiji Namikawa, estuvieron en… ¿prisión?, ¡¿es eso cierto Misa?!

La rubia apretó los puños.- No creo que sea apropiado que yo…

:- Misa… se dice que algo extraño está sucediendo con la revista.- Kyomi indagó.- Se dice que aquel desfile… quisieron ocultarle muchas cosas a la prensa ¿Por cuánto más tiempo planean dejarnos desinformados?, ¿acaso el público no merece saber que está sucediendo?

Misa estaba congelada. Seguían haciendo preguntas, y ella no podía moverse. Sabía que no iba a resultar bien, no si Takada estaba metida en todo eso.

 _Shingo…_

:- Oigan… ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

:- ¡Todos al suelo! ¡YA!

Lo había sentido demasiado rápido. Se había movido en el momento justo, aunque eso no evitó que cayera al suelo, una vez que las luces estuvieron apagadas.

Volvió a escuchar gritos, demasiado cerca. Su hombro latía, sentía un dolor intenso; agudo. Su cabeza golpeó el piso frio, y así, sin más, todo se puso negro. De nuevo.

:- Misa… ¡MISA!

De nuevo.

* * *

 ***me enseñaron que la manera francesa es cuando pones tu mano en tu frente, y evitas el sol. La manera clásica, pero por lo visto también tiene ese nombre.**

 **"De nuevo", lamento la demora. Espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Y aquí estamos otra vez! Espero les guste, y les hablo más abajo.**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

 _Para pensamientos y flashbacks._

 _Puede contener OoC._

* * *

" _ **Soy un cadáver. No puedo responderte. Estoy muerto"**_

 _ **-Beyond Birthday.**_

* * *

Capítulo 16:

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Comenzó como un sonido leve; luego, se intensificó. Parecía una gotera. Quizás un grifo que no habían cerrado bien.

A eso se le sumaron puertas, pasos y voces; todo a la vez.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Las oyó de nuevo, más cerca. Distinguía los sonidos, pero no podía prestarle atención a las palabras. Su cabeza le dolía, más no tanto como su hombro.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y por fin no oyó nada más que silencio, se propuso abrir los ojos.

Lentamente, como si al hacerlo fuese a causarse daño, los abrió. Observó, entonces, la habitación del hospital en donde se encontraba. La sensación de deja vu era inminente.

Suspiró, agotada, intentando sentarse en la cama; pero le fue imposible. Tenía el hombro vendando, y el menor movimiento causaba que le doliera como si mil demonios la estuviesen pinchando con agujas oxidadas.

Bueno, o por lo menos así es como lo hubiese descripto si es que se lo preguntaban. Jamás había sentido un dolor de tan magnitud, nunca.

.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. La misma sala de hospital, el mismo dolor en el hombro izquierdo.

Acomodó su vista a la luz que entraba por la ventana. En frente de ella, una figura alta y esbelta.

Misa se estremeció.

:- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Amane?

La aludida parpadeó; tenía la garganta seca.- Yo…

:- Tenga.- como si el hombre le leyese la mente, o lo escuchara en su voz rasposa, le tendió un vaso de agua.- Ahora... ¿cómo está?

Misa se bebió todo el líquido de un sorbo.- Bien… creo. Este... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

El hombre sonrió.- ¿Dormida? Digamos que…- observó su reloj.- Alrededor de unas veintitrés horas, más o menos.

Ocultó su sorpresa fijando la atención en su hombro vendando. Intentó, entonces, recordar qué era lo que había hecho para terminar...

Abrió los ojos exageradamente.- ¡La entrevista! ¡Ellos intentaron…!

:- Le dispararon.- sentenció.- Pero, como verá, no sufrió ningún otro daño más allá de su hombro. A ver, intente mover...- el hombre se acercó, Misa hizo lo que dijo y el dolor no tardó en hacerse presente.- Eso creí. Serán varias semanas intentando no exigirlo para su recuperación total. Tuvo suerte, Misa.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente.- _Como si ser atacada por un maniático, llevada a un hospital, y humillada DOS VECES, fuese sinónimo de tener suerte…_

Al no ver a nadie en la habitación, le preguntó al hombre.- ¿Usted es mi doctor, verdad?- el asintió.- ¿Dónde está mi nana?

Su expresión mostró confusión por unos segundos.- Ah, se refiere a la mujer… Natsuki, ¿verdad?- Misa copió su anterior comportamiento, y asintió.- Pues, estuvo aquí hace un momento... Debe haberse ido al baño, o a su casa; yo le aconsejé que lo hiciera. Estaba en verdad muy preocupada por usted.

Misa suspiró. Aún luego de casi ser asesinada otra vez, lo único que le interesaba era que su nana estuviera a salvo.

El hombre carraspeó, la rubia volvió a mirarlo.

:- Este…- sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo.- Espero que no le moleste, señorita. Pero verá, mis dos sobrinos son fans de usted, y el cumpleaños del mayor es unos días y…

Suspiró, incrédula.

:- ¿Para quién se lo dedico?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Matsuda!

El pelinegro giró justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los hombres que más admiraba, entrar en la habitación. Llenó su vaso con agua antes de saludarlo.

:- Hola, jefe Yagami. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Soichiro bufó.- Matsuda, ¿estás loco?- el pelinegro lo miró sin comprender.- ¡¿A quién diablos le importa como estoy yo?!- tomándolo desprevenido, le dio una especie de medio abrazo. Touta parpadeó varias veces, luego sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás _tú_ , Touta?

:- Yo… pues bien, jefe.- Soichiro se apartó.- Solo unos rasguños.- señaló su frente y codo. Se había arrastrado para sacar a Misa del estudio lo más rápido posible. Hizo una mueca, ahora con aire fúnebre.- Misa-Misa no la sacó tan barata, sin embargo…

El hombre le apretó el hombro.- Está viva, y ambos están a salvo. Eso es lo importante.

:- Supongo que sí…- apretó el vaso con fuerza.- Ese maldito… no puedo creer que haya estado bajo mi nariz y aun así no pude atraparlo.

:- Si vas a culpar a alguien, entonces debe ser a todos nosotros.- Soichiro suspiró, sentándose.- Misa está viva gracias a ti, pero nosotros seguimos sin hallar al asesino.- se pasó su mano por el rostro.- Sin L, las cosas serán aún más…

:- ¿Qué?- creyó haberlo oído mal.- ¿Usted ha dicho "sin L"?- el jefe evitó mirarlo, Matsuda apretó el puño con el que no sostenía el vaso.- ¡Eso no puede ser, jefe Yagami!, ¡no ahora! Con L habíamos logrado muchas cosas, ¡estábamos cerca!… sin él, ¿Qué se supone que haremos…?

:- No lo sé, Matsuda.- se levantó.- Pero será mejor que vuelva a la central. Voy a discutir con los demás la situación de Misa, y veré si llegaron a encontrar algo en el estudio de televisión.- se despidió con un apretón de manos.- Cuando te sientas mejor, eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros de nuevo.

:- Jefe… ¿Light que piensa de todo esto?

El hombre frenó en seco. Volvió a suspirar.- No lo tomó muy bien, por supuesto. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.- volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.- Pero vamos a salir adelante, Matsuda. Tenemos qué.

 _Eso espero, Jefe_.- pensó Touta, con el ánimo por el suelo.- _Eso espero…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Light no era fanático de las sorpresas._

 _Recordaba, con pena y cierta molestia, la fiesta que había organizado su madre cuando tan solo tenía ocho años._

 _Nadie le había deseado un "feliz cumpleaños" hasta más tarde esa misma noche. Cuando llegó a su casa, el castaño había encontrado a su familia y amigos reunidos, pero su humor era uno de los peores._

 _Por poco no se largaba a llorar en medio del cumpleaños._

 _Desde ese momento, nunca más tuvo sorpresas. De ningún tipo._

 _Por eso, cuando el gran detective L (el hombre que había llegado a admirar, y su compañero de instituto) le dijo que iba a abandonar el caso, tuvo que respirar hondo, y contar hasta diez. Repetidas veces._

 _Porque, simplemente, aquello no podía ser verdad._

 _Sabiendo que Ryusaki no era del tipo bromista, Light había empezado a exasperarse._

 _:- ¿Estás… estás hablando en serio, L?_

 _El pelinegro no dijo nada, por lo que Light volvió a repetir su ritual._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _:- No puedes hacer esto._

 _4_

 _5_

 _:- Puedo, y lo haré.- cerró un archivo en la computadora y se giró para mirarlo.- Sabía que ibas a ser el más afectado. Por esas razones decidí hablarlo contigo en privado._

 _6_

 _7_

 _:- Tú… ¿acaso no viste lo que acaba de suceder?- remarcó el castaño, recordándole sobre el incidente, y sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Misa.- Ella está en el hospital. Volvió a atacar, y Misa está a salvo de milagro. No… no puedes irte así como así, Ryusaki. ¡No es ético!, ¡Aún tenemos que…!_

 _8_

 _9_

 _:- Light.- se levantó, acercándose al castaño.- Tomé este caso por tu insistencia, y la de Watari. Sabes que solamente resuelvo aquellos crímenes que llaman mi atención.- se sirvió una taza de té.- Pues, con este hice una excepción. Y ahora, debo decir que me encuentro seriamente arrepentido._

 _10_

 _El castaño bajó los hombros, un tanto decepcionado, y escéptico.- Así que… ¿te vas? Sabiendo que su vida está en riesgo… no te había creído así de egoísta, L.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Yo… creía que eras más que esto.- rio sin humor.- Que tonto._

 _:- Bastante, si me preguntas.- le contestó, simplemente.- Hay cosas que debo hacer, así que en pocas horas estaré fuera. Sin embargo, podrán usar este edificio cuanto quieran, y para lo que necesiten.- terminó de beber.- Y si en algún momento llegas a necesitar de mi ayuda, veré que puedo hacer para asistirlos. Ya que, como debes saber, mi agenda está más que llena…_

 _Light apretó los puños, Ryusaki se dio cuenta al instante.- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Light-kun ¿O acaso olvidas como terminó nuestra primera y única pelea?_

 _El castaño se dio vuelta, encarando hacia la salida.- Mi único error, Ryusaki, fue creer que detrás del detective se escondía algo de bondad, o hasta_ humanidad _.- una pausa. Suspiró.- Porque, lo único que veo en ti es un monstruo._

 _Adiós._

 _A L tampoco le fascinaban las sorpresas._

 _No solía recibirlas, pero cualquier cosa que pasara y no sea prevista por él, lograba ponerle los cabellos de punta._

 _O inquietarlo, al menos._

 _Aquellas palabras de Yagami, si bien ya las había oído antes, lograron sorprenderlo más de lo que hubiese preferido._

 _No el hecho de que sea un monstruo poco humano._

 _Lo que lo sorprendió, fue saber que Light había tenido esperanzas de que fuese distinto._

 _De que fuese… diferente._

 _Dejó la tasa sobre la charola. Hizo demasiado eco en aquella habitación vacía._

 _:- Watari.- se comunicó con su compañero.- Prepara a los chicos. Nos vamos a Inglaterra._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- No puedes hacer esto, L.

El mayor no se inmutó. Caminó lentamente hacia la camioneta, arrastrando los pies.

Elle Lawliet no era una persona irritable, no realmente. Pero luego de tener a un equipo de policías, su antiguo compañero de instituto, su figura paterna y hasta a sus sucesores cuestionando sus métodos, lograron ponerlo seriamente nervioso y hasta malhumorado.

:- Como dije por tercera vez en lo que va del día: puedo, y lo haré, Matt. Ahora, por favor, sube al auto.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

No, borra eso. Sí podía. No _quería_ creerlo, lo que era completamente diferente.

:- ¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó a su mentor, causando que este dejara de caminar por completo.- Ella… Ahora es cuando más te necesita. No puedes irte y dejarla así.

:- Matt tiene razón.- Linda (L recordó su nombre, al fin) dijo, acomodándose al lado de su amigo.- No conozco tanto a esta chica como ustedes, pero si es cierto lo que dicen en las noticias… ella en serio necesita tu ayuda, L. Eres el único que puede…

El detective se giró.- No voy a volver a repetirlo. Suban.

El vuelo saldría dentro de media hora, si se retrasaban quince minutos por aquel altercado, existía un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de que…

:- No.

No le sorprendió la respuesta de Mail, aunque su tono logró llamarle un tanto la atención. Algo parecido a la sombra de una mueca se hizo presente en su rostro por una milésima de segundo.

:- Si tú te vas, L, yo me quedo. Misa necesita ayuda, y sabes muy bien que la policía japonesa no es suficiente. Por algo te llamaron a ti en primer lugar, ¿no es cierto?

Un segundo. Por un segundo, Matt pensó que había logrado convencerlo. Que el lado humano de L era lo bastante grande como para…

:- Muy bien.- dijo, sin alterarse.- Después de todo, ya estás casi en edad de independizarte. Te deseo mucha suerte, Matt.- hizo una pausa.- Los demás, por favor…

Linda sonrió débilmente, y luego de apoyar su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, siguió las órdenes de su mentor. Far lo miró entristecida, pero no tardó en hacer lo mismo que su compañera.

Mello frenó en seco. Aún un tanto sorprendido por cómo había reaccionado aquel…

 _Vaya bastardo. Parece como si lo disfrutara. Tirando su futuro por la borda así…_

Sonrió.

Ser el sucesor de L jamás había estado en los planes de Matt, después de todo.

:- L.- el detective volvió a frenarse, y miró a su ex sucesor con recelo. Su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.- Me quedo.

Matt no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se hiciera evidente en su rostro. El rubio metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Ryusaki suspiró.- Muy bien, Mello. A ti también te deseo buena fortuna.- dio media vuelta.- Cuídense.

Near, el último, observó a los dos que habían sido, junto a él, candidatos para suceder al gran detective L. El perfecto ideal; la justicia personificada.

Ahora, él era el primero. El único.

Tardó más de lo necesario. Ryusaki se dio cuenta, pero guardó silencio.

Luego de darles un último vistazo, el joven peliblanco subió a la camioneta.

Watari los observó con tristeza, y luego de despedirse, tomó el asiento del conductor y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

:- Oye…- comentó el pelirrojo, al cabo de unos segundos. Los dos se encontraban solos en aquella calle desierta.- ¿Por qué lo…?

:- Tsk.- Mello sacó una barra de chocolate y le dio un mordisco.- No fue por la rubia tonta, ni por ti, perro faldero.- suspiró. Matt sonrió, aunque el chico no lo estuviese viendo.- Solo digamos que, en la situación en la que me encuentro, ya no tengo nada que perder. Al contrario de ti… idiota, ¿acaso tienes algún problema en el cerebro, o alguien te paga por tomar decisiones tan estúpidas?

El pelirrojo rio, su amigo rodó los ojos.- Voy a ayudarla…- sonrió, abrazando a Mello con un solo brazo.- Gracias por quedarte. Y perdona por cualquier estupidez que haya dicho.

:- Uff.- el rubio se soltó de su agarre.- Si tuviese que contar todas las cosas que…

Matt comenzó a caminar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.- Gracias, Keehl. Sabía que entenderías.

El rubio lo siguió, fulminándolo con la mirada. Aunque Mail sabía que en el fondo estaba sonriendo.- No lo hagas un hábito, Jeevas.

Y, aunque el tiempo pintaba para mal, y ellos estuviesen solos y sin dinero, Matt no podía encontrarse más feliz.

Estaba recuperando a su viejo amigo.

:- No lo haré, Mells.

.

L terminó el café de máquina, y la galleta, sentando incómodamente en las sillas de la terminal del aeropuerto. Una mujer que cargaba un niño lo miraba con mala cara, mientras que un hombre (americano, por lo visto) le preguntaba si estaba interesado en una marca de seguros de autos…

Suspiró.

Estaba por decirle que "No, no lo estaba", cuando la voz del parlante logró cerrarle la boca.

… _Atención pasajeros, el vuelo a Winchester, Inglaterra, saldrá en menos de diez minutos. Repito: el vuelo a Winchester, Inglaterra, saldrá en menos de diez minutos. Por favor, todos los pasajeros…_

Así, tan rápido como había aparecido, el hombre se esfumó. L miró en la dirección en donde se encontraban Watari y los demás, y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos.

Los dos vuelos, el suyo privado y el de las personas "comunes", saldrían al mismo tiempo. Pero Ryusaki ya no podía aguantar más.

Eran demasiadas personas, demasiado juntas, demasiado cerca, demasiado…

 _Ella te necesita._

 _Eres el único que puede…_

:- ¿Ryusaki?, ¿estás bien?

El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces, luego asintió.- Sí. Será mejor que vayamos ya.

:- Ryusaki…- la voz de su mentor, su compañero, lo detuvo.- Escucha… esto, esto no está bien.

L pareció sereno, pero por dentro bufaba con rabia.- Watari, no estoy de humor para…

:- No, tú escúchame, Ryusaki.- el pelinegro giró. Near, Far y Linda ya estaban subiendo al avión.- He sido paciente, pero ya basta. Es tiempo que hagas lo correcto de una vez, hijo.

:- "Lo correcto" es relativo. Y, en cualquier caso, lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.- metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.- Misa-san no me escucha, por lo que termina haciéndose más daño al oponerse a lo que yo le digo. Como te habrás dado cuenta…- Watari no dijo nada, él siguió.- Por lo que, lo mejor es que ellos solos sigan con la investigación. No es BB, Watari. No es imposible, ni…

:- Por eso es que lograste atraparlo, ¿verdad?

Pareció, por un instante, como si el pelinegro lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada. Pero antes de que pudiese chequearlo, ya había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros.- No voy a discutir esto contigo. No aquí, y no ahora.

:- Tienes mucho por aprender todavía, Ryusaki…- comentó el hombre mayor. Y luego, el fantasma de una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.- Desde que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial, y puedo decir con orgullo que no me equivoqué.- hizo una pausa, un suspiro exhausto.- Pero… siento como si ya no te conociera, Elle. Eres la justicia, ¿no es así? Pues, ¿Dónde está esta para Misa Amane?

Lo último lo dijo en un tono bajo, aún había demasiadas personas rodeándolos. Se puso su sombrero favorito y siguió a sus chicos hacia el avión.- Será mejor que tomes una decisión rápido. Porque, espero no tener que vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a mi hijo convertido en… bueno, en una máquina.- sonrió.- Sé qué harás lo correcto, aunque sea "relativo".

Vio cómo se alejaba, pero aun así le costó moverse.

 _¿Dónde está esta para Misa Amane?_

Suspiró, por milésima vez en lo que iba del día.

Quería, no, _necesitaba_ , un buen pedazo de pastel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño volvió a ver lo que había grabado en su televisor por tercera vez consecutiva.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón dio un vuelco en el mismo momento. Cuando gritaron, pudo ver la cara de Misa antes de que todo se volviera negro, y la transmisión se cortara.

 _Contesta, por favor._

Volvió a marcar el número, pero del otro lado solo escuchaba el contestador automático.

 _ **¡Hola! Soy Misa. Ahora no esto aquí, ¡pero ya sabes qué hacer cuando suele el…!**_

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver si estaba bien.

:- ¿Shingo?

Su celular sonó antes de que pudiese marcar el número de su novia de nuevo.- ¿Qué quieres?

:- Primero, cálmate.- la voz de Namikawa sonó del otro lado.- Segundo, pon el canal de noticias en este momento.

Las palabras de su amigo parecieron hipnotizarlo. Ya que, sin cuestionarlo, hizo lo que este le había indicado.

 **... Aún no pudimos hablar con ella, ni con su representante, quien también se encontraba al momento en el que atacaron al canal. Pero sabemos por fuentes confiables que Misa Amane se encuentra en hospital central, y está sana y salva. Más tarde daremos una entrevista a los que se encontraban al momento de este terrible incidente.**

 **Ahora, pasemos a…**

Mido dejó de escuchar.- Ella está bien.

:- Por lo menos eso es lo que dicen.- Reiji hizo una pausa.- ¿Viste el programa completo?

:- La verdad es que no.- comentó, mientras se servía algo fuerte. Aún se sentía acelerado.- Llegué a casa en el momento en que la atacaron y la transmisión se cortó. No vi nada más que eso.

:- Que suerte.- dijo el otro, soltando una risa sin humor.- Nos tienen en la mira, Shingo. No sé de dónde demonios ese tipo incompetente pudo sacar información como esa, pero que quede claro, todos ellos me las van a pagar. Son unos despreciables.

Se bajó el contenido de un solo trago.- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

:- Alguien, aún no estoy seguro quien.- podía sentirlo tocarse la sien con frustración.- Les dijo que estuvimos detenidos, Mido. Ahora todo el mundo que haya visto ese estúpido programa, sabe que no estuvimos de "vacaciones" las últimas semanas. Ya quiero escuchar la reacción de la jefa cuando…

:- ¿No es el mismo programa que inventó que Misa era una adicta?

Namikawa rio, esta vez un tanto divertido.- Si mal no recuerdo...

:- No se los van a tomar en serio, Reiji. Y si lo hacen, solo diremos que es un rumor estúpido.

:- Si...- no se oía muy convencido.- Lo solucionaremos… espero.

:- Por supuesto que sí.- el castaño se derribó en el sofá color crema.- Sabes, creo que es mejor si…

:- Descansa.- Namikawa suspiró.- Lo necesitas.

Mido sonrió.- Adiós.

Aunque le costara creerlo, terminó la llamada sintiéndose peor que cuando había contestado.

Pero estaba un poco más tranquilo, eso sí. Saber que Misa estaba a salvo, aunque se encuentre en una habitación de hospital, era suficiente.

Observó con odio la televisión apagada. Arrojó hacia ella el vaso que había contenido alcohol hacía solo unos segundos atrás, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

Aunque el aparato estaba sano y salvo. Él tenía muy mala puntería.

Se rascó la cara con frustración. Su novia estaba allí, había sido atacada de nuevo, y él no podía si quiera acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo. Para hacerla sentir mejor, para contenerla.

Oh, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía, iban a culparlo otra vez.

 _Maldición._

Era un profesional. Mantenía la calma aún en situaciones extremas. Eso siempre lo había diferenciado de su compañero, Namikawa, y hasta de su propio padre.

Sin embargo…

 _Al demonio_.- se levantó, poseído.

Iba a ser rápido, y si no lo era, ya no le importaba.

En lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos de Misa antes del impacto, antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

 _Voy en camino._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Sabes? No ha pasado un día y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme quedado aquí…

:- Pues, eres bienvenido a irte cuando lo desees…

Se escuchó un sonido que el pelirrojo distinguió como un bufido, o quizás un gruñido. No estaba completamente seguro.- Imbécil.

Para pesar del rubio, su amigo sonrió, mientras entraba distraídamente, pero a paso seguro, al hospital en donde ambos sabían que se encontraba la inigualable modelo: Misa Amane.

La que había asistido a su misma escuela. La que no les hablaba hacía más de dos años.

Y a la que Matt le había dado un casi infarto al saludarla de la manera más incómodo e impráctica del mundo, desde el elevador.

Mello rodó los ojos, pero lo siguió.- Y dime algo, genio ¿Cómo esperas lograr que nos dejen verla? Te recuerdo que la prensa va y viene, y nosotros no somos ni familiares ni amigos…

:- ¿Cómo qué no?- preguntó Matt, su sonrisa era más grande (si es que eso era posible).- Somos viejos amigos, nos las arreglaremos… Además, también somos mucho más inteligentes que todas las personas aquí presentes, después de todo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Tenía un punto.- Es cierto, pero eso no explica cómo…

:- ¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?- una mujer, vestida con una bata blanca y lentes, los frenó en el pasillo.- Si vienen de visita me temo que deben hablar con alguna de las chicas en la recepción.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, pero antes de que Mello pudiese si quiera pensar en alguna excusa, Matt ya había abierto su maldita bocota.

:- Mi amigo aquí necesita ayuda.- lo tomó de los hombros, quitándole la capucha. La mujer, al ver sus cicatrices asintió, horrorizada.- Tiene que controlarse, ya que… puede ser que tenga alguna infección o algo así…

:- Pobrecito.- comenzó a caminar.- Por favor, síganme. Te atenderemos en un segundo.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Matt encaró para el otro lado.- Será mejor que vaya a buscar a…

:- Te odio.

Volvió a sonreír.- ¡Suerte!

La mujer, al ver que no se movía, volvió a buscarlo. Mello la siguió, maldiciendo por dentro.

 _Si, definitivamente me arrepiento de haberme quedado aquí._

 _Estúpido perro._

.

Mientras tanto, Amane Misa salía de su habitación (a la vez que hacía lo posible para esconderse de los enfermeros) y se dirigía a donde sabía que se encontraban las "famosas" máquinas expendedoras.

Luego de probar la asquerosa comida de hospital necesitaba algo para sacarse aquel terrible gusto de la boca. Quizás un té, un café, o hasta podía correr el riesgo y probar algún dulce.

Aunque iba a tener que ser rápida. Natsuki le había dejado claro en su pequeña charla, que no iba a tardar mucho, y que no quería que Misa anduviese sola por ahí. La pobre mujer estaba más que paranoica.

 _¿Y cómo culparla?-_ pensó la rubia, acomodándose la bata de hospital para que le cubriese la mayor parte del cuerpo.- _Intentaron_ matarme _una segunda vez, después de todo…_

Quizás… quizás sí había un dios ¿Cómo podría explicar sino, el hecho de que Misa aún seguía sin pasar al otro mundo? Su tiempo… parecía como si lo estuviese tomado prestado. Con cada aliento, la rubia seguía engañando a la muerte*

Eso, o tenía alguna especie de hechizo protector encima. Algo de brujería…

 _Debería ir a visitar a la pitonisa otra vez. Tal vez… tal vez tenga alguna respuesta para todo esto…_

Recordó la expresión que había puesto su nana al verla en la camilla, y fue como si una daga se clavara en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Estaba tan preocupada… Misa iba a llamarla más seguido, pasar más tiempo con ella. La amaba mucho, y si algo llegaba a pasarle por su culpa…

 _Cua-_ Si _, salgo de esto, me llevaré a Natsuki conmigo_.- pensó, escondiéndose detrás de una pared para evitar a un grupo de doctores.- _Iremos a Europa, o a Hawái, o hasta a China. Pero lo haremos juntas._

Sonrió, con tristeza, al pensar que, lamentablemente, ya no podía tomar aquella afirmación como un hecho.

Se había convertido solamente en una posibilidad.

Se fijó en las golosinas, pero su mente le había hecho perder el apetito. Apretó el botón y esperó por el café; le iba a llevar uno a Natsuki.

Observó, distraída, la sala de espera. Salvo dos o tres personas, esta se encontraba desierta. Sintió fastidio al pensar que pronto iba a tenerlos pidiéndole fotos o autógrafos, pero se vio sorprendida cuando nada de eso sucedió.

Era como si no la conocieran. O como si, directamente, no les importara que ella fuese una famosa modelo.

Se regañó mentalmente por tener el ego tan grande, mientras tomaba el vaso de plástico, cuando un grito logró hacerla voltear para ver de dónde provenía el mismo.

:- Oiga, ¡estoy bien!

Había sido una voz un tanto fuerte (si se comparaba con el silencio en el había estado sometida la habitación), la joven miró la escena expectante.

Un hombre, cubierto con un abrigo negro, se alejó de una enfermera. La rubia intentó escuchar toda la conversación, pero ambos se hallaban demasiado lejos.-… Si, entiendo, pero como dije, ¡ya estoy bien! Buscaré a mi amigo y nos iremos, ¡gracias!

A Misa no se le escapó el tono sarcástico que había usado. Y, por lo visto, a la enfermera tampoco, ya que lo fulminó con la mirada antes de retirarse un tanto estruendosamente por donde había venido.

El bufó, sentándose en una de las incómodas sillas. Y allí fue cuando la rubia lo vio.

Había crecido. Las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro lo hacían aún más diferente. Su mirada también había cambiado, ahora más gélida y peligrosa.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarla. La capucha no lograba cubrirlo del todo, la poca luz del lugar le daba a la perfección.

Era él.

Misa se acercó, lentamente. Su tez era blanca, como si hubiese visto un cadáver, o un fantasma.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al escucharla murmurar, la miró.

:- Me- ¿Mello-kun?

Por un instante, parecía como si aquellos ojos volviesen a ser los del niño (adolescente) travieso, que la rubia había conocido por robar chocolates de la cafetería de la escuela.

Quien se había metido en problemas por ella. Quien había sido castigado más de una vez, por culpa de ella.

Pero quien, aun así, había sido su amigo. En su distinta, extraña, y salvaje manera.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como Misa creyó verlo, aquel brillo desapareció. Aquellos ojos volvían a ser oscuros, tormentosos. Volvían a tener ese aire trágico y violento.

El Mello que ella había conocido había sido devorado por aquellos ojos. Y ahora solo quedaba _él_.

Desvió la mirada. Misa tragó saliva.

:- Hola, Amane.

.

Podían haber sido horas, como minutos, como una milésima de segundo.

Misa lo observó; en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo.

Pensó que luego de pronunciar esas palabras, él se iría. Pero seguía allí.

Sentado en aquella silla, ojos cerrados.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado.

Lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, fue el sonido que hizo el rubio al sacar un pedazo de chocolate de su bolsillo. Misa sonrió, luchando para que las lágrimas no se formen en sus ojos.

:- Veo que no perdiste aquella costumbre…

Si el comentario le había afectado en absoluto, Mello no lo mencionó. Mordió lo que le quedaba de la barra, para luego volver a guardar los restos en su abrigo.

Ahora que andaban sin dinero debían cuidar bien sus provisiones.

 _Y eso me recuerda…_

Bruscamente, el joven se levantó. Misa parpadeó, aún si moverse.- ¿A dónde…?

:- Debo buscar a Matt, decirle que estoy aquí y que tú estás…- la observó de nuevo.- Bien.

Al oír aquel nombre su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.- Ma- ¿Matty-chan está aquí también?

Al oír Mello aquel nombre, se estremeció. Apretó los labios.- Sí. Está aquí.- caminó hasta la puerta.- Adiós A-

:- ¡Espera!- Misa logró que las dos cabezas restantes se giraran a obsérvala.- Todavía no te vayas… no te… Debo verlo, yo… - otro pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza.- Esto… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Mello se soltó del agarre de la rubia. Suspiró.- Quédate aquí.

:- ¡Mello!, no puedo solo…

:- Él va a querer hablar contigo.- dijo, en un tono que Misa no reconoció en absoluto.- Pero quédate aquí. ¿Oíste?

Le dio la espalda.- Mell-kun…

:- Y no me llames así, por un demonio.- se giró para verla a los ojos, Misa retrocedió.- ¿Acaso crees que estamos de nuevo en el instituto, Amane? Pues, noticia de última hora, ya no más. Así que cállate y espera aquí.

Misa lo dejó irse sin decir una sola palabra. El café, casi frio en la máquina, esperaba que ella lo recogiera. Su pulso seguía acelerado.

Por absurdo que pareciera, las palabras de Ryusaki hicieron eco en su mente:

 _Luego de tener dos años para preocuparte por ellos, ahora es donde recuerdas su mera existencia._

Había visto a Mello el día en que L planeaba a llevárselos lejos. Sin embargo, no había llegado a notar aquellas cicatrices, ni tampoco a cruzar más de dos palabras con él.

Acaso… ¿acaso los había perdido?

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, pero se la limpió antes de que la anciana sentada no muy lejos se diera cuenta.

Regresó a la máquina. Con desgana, volvió a apretar el botón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Aquí estás!- los gritos comenzaban a darle al rubio una migraña.- Te busqué por-

:- Sabe que estamos aquí.- Mello no paró de caminar, así que su amigo tuvo que seguirle el ritmo.- Me vio y habló conmigo.

Parpadeó.- ¿Misa?

:- ¿Quién más?- lucía enfadado (más de lo usual), así que el pelirrojo supo al instante que no le estaba mintiendo.

:- ¿Qué le…?

:- Que se quedara dónde estaba, y que irías hablar con ella… en algún momento.- Matt se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso debía felicitarla por su éxito como modelo, o algo así?

El pelirrojo suspiró.- Espero que no hayas sido muy duro con ella, Mello.

:- Como sea. Debe- ¡Oye!, ¿A dónde vas?- su amigo había girado y ahora caminaba en la dirección contraria.- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Matt sonrió al escuchar los pasos rápidos del rubio que iban tras él.- Pues, voy a hacer exactamente lo que le dijiste a Misa que iba a hacer: charlar con ella.

:- Oye, tú no…

:- ¿Son ellos?- la misma mujer que había "acompañado" a Mello a la sala de espera fulminó a ambos chicos con la mirada.- Estaría más que encantada de escoltarlos a la salida, buen hombre.

:- No se preocupe.- la voz los dejó paralizados.- Yo me encargaré desde aquí. Muchísimas gracias.

Ella sonrió.- No hay de qué.- luego miró al rubio con odio.- Y tú deberías aprender modales. Hasta luego.

Un segundo después, la muchacha se había ido, y ellos observaban con horror y a la vez sorpresa, la figura que tenían en frente.

El hombre sonrió.

:- Watari… ¿no se suponía que ustedes…?

:- No vamos a volver. Pensé que eso les había quedado a ti y a…

:- Silencio, por favor.- el hombre mayor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al ver que no lo seguían, se giró.- ¿Acaso tienen lugar donde hospedarse, jóvenes?

Matt y Mello se miraron entre ellos, Watari rio.- Tomaré eso como un no.

:- Espera.- el que habló esta vez fue Matt, agitando los brazos. Igual que en aquellas clases de matemática cuando no comprendía en absoluto algún ejercicio.- Entonces… ¿no van a volver a Inglaterra?

:- Las señoritas Far y Linda, al igual que Near, se encuentran en el avión que va de regreso a Winchester en este momento. Sin embargo, Ryusaki aún tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver por aquí, y yo estoy más que encantado de acompañarlo. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Se hizo el silencio. Luego, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar, dudoso.- Pero… nosotros, bueno… creí que ya no seriamos los…

El hombre les sonrió. De aquellas sonrisas que brotaban solas de sus labios cuando Roger le comentaba acerca de sus travesuras en la Wammy´s House. Una más ingeniosa que la otra.

:- Todo puede arreglarse.

Mello sonrió de lado.- ¿Tendremos techo y comida gratis?

Él asintió.- ¿Me acompañan?

No esperó a oír sus respuestas, pero estaba seguro que los escuchó seguirlo hasta la salida del hospital.

:- Watari…- comentó Matt, antes de subirse a la camioneta.- ¿Y Misa? Mello la vio y…

:- La señorita Amane tiene una… cita pendiente con cierto detective que ustedes conocen.- el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. Luego, sonrió.- Aunque no dudo que va a poder verla próximamente, joven Matt. ¿Sube?

:- Gracias por regresar, Wammy.- el joven obedeció, y el hombre mayor, una vez en el asiento del conductor, les sonrió a ambos.

:- Al contrario. Gracias a ustedes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La rubia, luego de llenar los dos vasos con el café más amargo de toda su vida, volvió a su habitación. Milagrosamente, Natsuki no se había enterado en ningún momento de su partida, ya que ingresó solo segundos después de que Misa se acostara en la cama.

La rubia no era tonta. Sabía que la mujer llevaba al menos un día sin dormir. Por lo que, luego de que ambas charlaran, le pidió por favor que pasara la noche en su casa y que volviera a la mañana siguiente.

La mujer se había negado al principio, pero terminó cediendo. El cansancio visible; ya no tenía la energía de una persona de veinte años.

Por lo que, luego de despedirse de Misa con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, se retiró. Dejando a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos.

Había tenido la leve esperanza de que Mello estuviese diciendo la verdad. Pero, luego de diez minutos esperando en aquella sala, se había dado por vencida. Matt no iba a aparecer.

Más no había estado totalmente preparada para quien si se presentó en su pequeña habitación, una vez que Natsuki ya no se encontraba con ella.

 _:- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Aunque, por más descabellado que sonase, aquello tampoco le sorprendía en absoluto. Él era, después de todo, el mejor detective del mundo.

Los tres mejores, en realidad.

(Si. Ella estaba al tanto de eso, también. Matsuda no era muy conocido por ser el mejor "guardador de secretos")

Misa lo observó de arriba abajo. Zapatillas blancas cubrían sus pies (no era algo usual en él, pero al encontrarse en un hospital sabía que era sumamente indispensable), combinadas con unos jeans holgados, y una camiseta blanca.

Su cabello negro azabache despeinado, y sus ojos cansados, le daban el toque final.

Hideki Ryuga, aquel adolescente en pose de mono que había conocido el primer de clases, se encontraba allí, ahora, mirándola fijamente.

Sin decir nada, y diciéndolo todo a la vez.

Misa se sintió indignada de un segundo a otro. Contrariamente a como había sido su encuentro con Mello, lo observó con odio, intentando ocultar su sorpresa una vez más:

:- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryusaki se mordió el pulgar, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó lentamente a la cama; Misa comenzaba a irritarse.

Si había algo que detestaba era que apliquen sobre ella la famosa "ley del hielo".

Apretó los puños.- Si vienes a decirme el tan famoso "te lo dije", no hace falta.- siguió sin decir nada.- Oye, ¿acaso me estás…?

Volvió a mirarla, Misa guardó silencio.

Había tenido razón.

 _Siempre la tenía._

Observó detenidamente el suelo, derrotada. Su ira se había evaporado; ya no quedaba nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar.- Lo siento.

Ahora, Ryusaki la miraba curioso.- ¿Lo sientes?

:- Tenías razón.- dictó la rubia, sin mirarlo.- Yo… tendría que haberte escuchado.- aun dudando, tomó el valor suficiente para mantener el contacto visual con el pelinegro.- Si no hubiese ido a la entrevista, no…- apretó los puños.- Ni si quiera valió la pena.

:- ¿Por el hecho de que le dio al asesino una segunda oportunidad, o porque los presentadores se aprovecharon de ti para sacarte más información de la necesaria?

La rubia parpadeó varias veces. Ryusaki metió ambas manos en sus pantalones.- ¿Cómo lo…?

:- Creí que Matsuda iba a poder hacer el trabajo solo.- caminó por la habitación, distraído. Suspiró.- Pero por lo visto tendré supervisar cada cosa que decida en cuanto a tu carrera. Jamás había conocido a un policía como él, en verdad…

Misa lo observó sin comprender. Negó con la cabeza.- Ryusaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y por qué hablas como si todavía estuvieses involucrado en el…?

Él se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo, la rubia tardó más segundos de los necesarios en darse cuenta.

 _Tienes que estar…_

:- No te entiendo.- se recostó en la cama.- Todo indicaba que ibas a irte. Mi nana… me dijo que habló con Light y los demás y…- sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.- Pero estás aquí.

:- No me gusta perder, Amane-san.- comentó, al cabo de unos segundos.- Y mientras ese criminal siga libre, significa que sigue en la delantera. Solo voy a ganar una vez que lo atrape; es simple.

Para su pesar, Misa sonrió con ironía.- Siempre es un juego para ti, ¿verdad?

L la miró sin emoción alguna.- Soy infantil, y egoísta. Creí que para esta instancia ya estarías al tanto de eso Ama-

:- Misa.- corrigió la rubia, haciendo que un atisbo de sorpresa se reflejara en el rostro del detective.- _Para esta instancia…-_ lo citó.- Podrías comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no te parece?

:- ¿Misa…?- pronunció, con falsa inocencia. Pareció meditarlo.- Mhm… creo que mejor me quedo con Amane.

Sus labios volvieron a tornarse en una pequeña sonrisa.- No tienes remedio, eh Ryusaki.- parecía como si él fuese a decir algo, pero la rubia siguió.-… ¿Por qué volviste? Además de tu _obsesiva competitividad_ … tiene que haber algo más, ¿no es cierto?

La rubia no se dio cuenta del significado, ni del impacto de sus palabras, hasta que terminó de emitirlas. Un rosado tiñó sus mejillas, por lo que evitó mirar al pelinegro mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, estaba por aclarar lo que había dicho cuando lo escuchó hablar:

:- Light-kun… suele ser bastante persuasivo.- al escuchar eso, Misa se dignó a mirarlo.- Al igual que Matt, y Mello…

:- ¿Y Watari?

Posó su pulgar en la comisura de su labio, el fantasma de una sonrisa presente.- Y Watari.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba decepcionada. Ya no estaba tan segura de que _sí_ podía esperar cuando se trataba de _él_ …

Aunque, aquella conversación… por un momento, se sintió como si estuviesen solo ellos dos. En su casa, en la escuela, o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera una maldita habitación de hospital.

Pero, como bien había dicho el rubio no hacía tanto tiempo atrás, ya no se encontraban en el instituto.

Y la rubia lo sabía mejor que nadie.

:- Entonces… ¿vas, digo, _van_ a quedarse?

:- Hasta que lo atrapemos.- miró por la ventana, parecía inquieto.- Aunque solo Matt y Mello nos acompañarán, si es que Watari ya habló con ellos… quizás hasta puedan servir de ayuda…

Misa prefirió no indagar mucho en aquel tema. Lo haría una vez que viese a Matt, y pudiese hablar con él a solas.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y en verdad no quería probar suerte con Ryusaki.

Antes de que pudiese retractarse, sin embargo, el detective habló.- Si vamos a hacer esto, debes prometerme que harás lo que te diga, Amane. No puedes volver a ponerte en peligro otra vez. Si lo haces… dudo que salgas con vida de ello.

Tragó saliva y asintió.- D-De acuerdo.

:- Bien.- L caminó hasta la puerta.- Por el lugar en donde fue la herida, no estarás aquí más de dos o tres días. Luego, vendrás de nuevo al cuartel, y entonces…

:- Ryusaki.- él frenó.- Me gustaría ayudar… en lo que pueda.- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.- Cuanto más rápido demos con él, mejor ¿No es así?

Una pausa.- Puedes… si prometes no volver a hacer ninguna idiotez.- Misa iba a replicar, pero la interrumpió.- Por lo menos hasta que estés a salvo. ¿Trato?

Sonrió.- Trato.

Iba a salir, cuando Misa volvió a llamarlo.- Ryusaki… yo… Gracias.

Dudó que fuese a responderle (en realidad, lo había dicho tan bajo que dudó si quiera de que la hubiese escuchado) pero luego de unos segundos, el chico replicó:

:- De nada, Misa-san.

Abrió la boca, pero ya era tarde. La puerta se había cerrado detrás de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con un bufido guardó el arma en la compuerta. Cerró dando un portazo, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor.

Volvió a ver la cinta. Había conseguido grabarla para ver sus posibles errores.

No podía seguir fallando. Comenzaba a impacientarse, al igual que exasperarse.

La expresión de la rubia causó que una sonrisa se formara en la comisura de sus labios.

Faltaba poco. Aunque había nuevos obstáculos esta vez, no le iba a costar mucho terminar con ella de una vez por todas, y así saltar a la siguiente.

Sin embargo, iba a tener que cambiar de táctica. Si bien no había querido usar armas de ese calibre para sus anteriores crímenes, pensó que está sería una buena oportunidad. Lograría dejarlos desconcertados, y podría escapar más fácilmente.

Por algo había elegido a una modelo que aún no cumplía veintidós. Ajustando el "patrón" al camino más fácil.

Luego de Japón había pensando en hacer un pequeño viaje por América del Sur, o quizás por Europa…

Sin embargo... Golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Iba a tener que volver al principio.

¿Cómo le sentaría a la prensa el... suicidio de Misa Amane?

Apretó el botón PLAY, de nuevo. Sonrió.

No se lo tragarían, pero no podía negar que sería muy divertido.

 _Pronto, Misa Amane._

 _Pronto._

* * *

 *** es casi una traducción de una parte de la canción del musical de Death Note: "Borrowed Time". Les recomiendo que la escuchen, y a su vez a las demás. Son muy buenas e ingeniosas.**

 **Muy bien, aquí estamos. Se me dio por hacer una N de la A porque creo que este capítulo es una especie de _evolución_ para varios de los personajes, y sus comportamientos entre ellos. La amistad de Matt y Mello, y más importante aún, el "comienzo" (quizás) del tan esperado LxMisa. No se ustedes, pero yo lo sentí así, y tengo muchas más cosas preparadas todavía...**

 **Me gustaría mencionar también, que estoy editando mi primer fanfic "10 things I hate about L", justamente la precuela de la historia que están leyendo. Por si quieren ir a darle un vistazo, cambié varias cosas (mejoré muchas otras, también) aunque la esencia sigue siendo la misma.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y de dejar sus pensamientos y opiniones. Son muy valiosos para mi.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Me olvidé de mencionar a Ide anteriormente pero él forma parte del equipo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

" _ **Estar solo es mejor que estar con la persona equivocada"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

Capítulo 17:

Light Yagami no solía tener los llamados _"malos días"_

¿Podrían haber sido aburridos y tediosos? Claro ¿Algunos tuvo que pasarlos enfermo? Seguro ¿Existían los que ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente relevantes para retener en su memoria su existencia? Por supuesto.

Pero, definitivamente, no días _malos_.

Salvo ese, por supuesto.

Podía excusarse diciendo que fueron simplemente las tan famosas y clichés _coincidencias_ ; una detrás de la otra. Pero, al fin y al cabo, nada fuera de lo común.

Que su alarma no sonara a tiempo, el que no haya café para desayunar, haber pisado eses de perro (su familia ni siquiera tenía una mascota) al salir de casa, y el haber perdido el autobús de las ocho y cinco.

Ah sí, porque su padre se había llevado el auto y él no tenía más que arreglárselas con el increíble y práctico _transporte público_.

Simplemente coincidencias. Cualquier persona común y corriente lo descartaría como un hecho sin sentido, y lo dejaría ir.

Pero Light no era como las personas comunes y corrientes. Estudiaba para convertirse en detective, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué demonios iba a creer que esas habían sido solamente puras coincidencias?

El ruido del autobús lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Subió y, _oh sorpresa_ , tuvo que acomodarse lo suficiente para no quedar totalmente aplastado contra la multitud.

Por esas razones era que detestaba tomar el de las ocho y veinticinco.

Con cara de pocos amigos, el castaño suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse.

Se había limpiado el zapato (lo que le había costado varios preciados minutos) y podría beber café una vez que llegara al edificio.

Había resuelto la mitad de sus problemas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era respirar hondo y…

Parpadeó.

Parpadeó varias veces.

El autobús logró zarandearlo lo suficiente para que dejara de mirarlo como si estuviese embobado.

Era su ex compañero, el que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y quien no veía hacía más de dos años:

Teru Mikami.

El pelinegro lucía igual de sorprendido que él, por no decir nervioso. Su boca hizo ademán de abrirse para decir algo, pero al último segundo optó por callar. Y, antes de que Light pudiese al menos saludarlo, había desaparecido fuera del autobús.

Suspiró. De nuevo.

Los sucesos de aquella semana volvieron como un flash a su mente:

 _Mikami… hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía… pero… no. No importa. A ver Light, ahora tienes que concentrarte en llegar, hablar con el equipo, ir a buscar a Misa, volver a tratar con los de PopTeen y… pero… se supone que Mikami trabaja ahí, ¿no? Misa me lo dijo, aunque no le presté la debida atención… quizás él tenga… No. Vi la entrevista cientos de veces. Es claro que su novio y Namikawa planean algo. Si tiene que ver con la empresa entonces debe ser algo relacionado con dinero, ¿pero serán ellos los culpables de los otros crímenes? ¿Acaso Mikami los ayuda? No, ¡Quizás Mikami pueda ayudarme a mí! Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que interrogar a Darril, tengo que volver a hablar con Takada y con ese…_

 _¡AHG! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que haga todo eso ahora que estoy solo? Puedo lograr que parte del equipo vigile a Mido y a Namikawa, solo por prevención. Ide y Mogi pueden encargarse de eso, habría que poner cámaras de vigilancia… pero me encargaré de eso después. También necesito que den con Mikami, y con Takada en secreto; no puedo hacer que la arresten, llamaría demasiado la atención. Y, además, tengo que encargarme de Misa. Quizás Matsuda sirva más para eso que…_

 _Demonios_.- pensó, al casi tropezar y caer al suelo.- _Tenemos mucho que hacer, poco tiempo, y hay que mantener alejada a la prensa a toda costa; pero ya no es tan fácil. Quizás deba convencer a Misa de que haga una declaración, como un video o…_

Se detuvo al llegar _.-…todo esto… y ni siquiera podemos contar con la ayuda de L.-_ abrió la puerta, furioso.- _Ryusaki… ¡maldito! ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer algo tan…?_

Frenó en seco.

Una cabellera rubia y otra pelirroja yacían dentro del edificio, esperando el ascensor.

Lo que le llamó la atención al castaño, sin embargo, no fue su… _peculiar_ manera de vestir (había demasiadas rayas, cuero, y hasta uno llevaba puesto en la cabeza unos… _¿goggles?_ ) sino el hecho de que se encontraran allí, tan cómodos y confiados, (como si el lugar les perteneciese); cuando, por el contrario, Light (quien había comenzado a tomar el cuartel como su segundo hogar), no los había visto nunca en toda su vida.

En ese momento, vaya ironía, se los había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo. Antes de que la puerta del elevador se abriera, el pelirrojo lo observó lleno de curiosidad.

El rubio… pues… no realmente. Más bien parecía estar lanzándole pequeñas cuchillas por los ojos.

Light carraspeó. El pelirrojo sonrió.

:- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Había querido sonar más seguro (amenazante), pero su voz le salió un tanto temblorosa; llena de dudas. Maldijo en su mente al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se deslizó por la cara de ambos jóvenes. Si no fuese por lo obvio, podría decir con seguridad que parecían niños a punto de realizar una travesura.

:- Podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta.- comentó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que el otro decía.- Ayudándolos.

Light los miró, confusión escrita por todo su bello y prolijo rostro. Luego, negó con la cabeza, pero al abrir los ojos ellos ya habían desaparecido dentro del elevador.

Suspiró.

Tomó las escaleras.

 _Genial. Simplemente genial_.- llegó al primer piso.- _Ahora no solo tengo que encargarme de_ TODO _lo otro, sino que también tengo que hacer que saquen a esos… pero, ¿no se suponía que este edificio tenía_ máxima _seguridad? Ryusaki… seguro desactivó todo antes de irse para fastidiarme_.- iba por el quinto.- _Bien. No importa. Le hablaré a mi padre y contrataremos un guardia, o algo así. No podemos dejar que cualquiera… pero… ¿eran cualquiera?_ \- octavo.- _Piensa Light, ¿los habías visto alguna vez? El rubio tenía una muy clara cicatriz… lo recordaría…quizás… ¿los escuché? Tendría que haberles preguntado sus nombres. Debo llegar, hablar con el equipo y…_

:- ¿Hijo?

La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor. Por lo visto, en alguna parte de su monólogo había logrado llegar al piso que compartía con los demás oficiales. Light buscó a los intrusos con la mirada, pero no se encontraban allí.

Habían desaparecido. De nuevo.

El castaño gruñó.

:- Escuchen.- todos los presentes: desde el jefe Yagami, hasta Matsuda, se acercaron, o giraron, para oírlo.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y no tenemos mucho, por no decir casi nada de tiempo.- suspiró.- Dando por hecho de que todos vieron la cinta sobre la entrevista a Misa…- miró a su alrededor, pero para su suerte (al fin), todos parecieron estar en la misma página.- Bien. Tendríamos que comenzar por dividirnos las tareas y a partir de eso compararemos resultados.- miró a Ide.- Tu y Mogi pueden encargarse de vigilar de cerca, aunque de encubierto, a los miembros de PopTeen y nuestros principales sospechosos: Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa.- luego centró su atención en Aizawa.- También deberíamos interrogar, por no decir investigar a fondo, a los entrevistadores. Tú y Ukita pueden encargarse de eso, y de hallar su principal fuente de información. Lo que descubrieron fue algo muy comprometedor, después de todo. Yo tengo otros que me deben algunas respuestas…- miró a su padre.- Podrías trabajar conmigo. Así lo haremos más rápido…- observó a Matsuda, y al segundo recordó lo que le había quedado pendiente.- Ah sí, Matsuda, deberías ir a chequear como se encuentra Misa. Yo iré contigo antes de partir para la estación. Debemos convencerla de que vuelva a vivir aquí, además de lograr calmar a la prensa. Y, quizás hasta habría que buscarle un terapeuta para el estrés post-traumático.- suspiró, de nuevo.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- varios estuvieron a punto de decir algo, pero Light continuó como si no hubiese visto nada.- Ahora que L ya no nos… proporciona su tan preciada _ayuda_ , debemos encargarnos de esto nosotros solos. Y debemos hacerlo ya.- recordó una última cosa.- No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero tenemos que contratar nueva seguridad para vigilar el edifico. Si ven a dos adolescentes merodeando por aquí, antes de que yo dé con ellos, háganme el favor de sacarlos a la calle. O, más bien… podrían llevarlos a la comisaria. No podemos darnos el lujo de descartar nada.- llevó juntas sus manos en un mini aplauso, dando esa charla por terminada.- Muy bien, entonces, ¡a trabajar!- comenzó a caminar hacia el ordenador.- Ah, y Matsuda, ¿serías tan amable de traerme un café?

:- Vaya Light-kun, luego de escuchar todo eso… creo que quizás fue un error haber regresado. Eres un muy buen líder.

Light, ahora no solo estresado y malhumorado, sino también un tanto sobresaltado, tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo de la silla más cercana para no caer al suelo y causar un escándalo en frente de todos los presentes.

Aquella voz era tan… _única_ , que no había dudado ni un segundo a quien le pertenecía. Pero, aun así, tuvo que verlo para creerlo.

Pero allí estaba. Ryusaki, su igualmente extraño e inteligente compañero Ryusaki, se encontraba allí parado en una esquina del salón. Lo observaba divertido, aunque lo hacía pasar por simple neutralidad. El pulgar en su labio había logrado cubrir la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en la comisura del mismo.

Observó al equipo, quienes no lucían para nada afectados, y luego a L. Lentamente recuperó la compostura.- Supongo que quisiste esperar para ver qué decía sobre ti antes de anunciarte.- se cruzó de brazos, un tanto desafiante.

O, por lo menos, así había querido lucir.

L se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su escritorio.- En verdad, había querido hacerlo mucho antes, pero no dejabas de hablar…- una pequeña risa por parte de Matsuda se oyó a la distancia.- Pero, ahora que terminaste, lo haremos oficial: he vuelto.

La mano de Light formó un puño, pero antes de que se acercara a la cara de Ryusaki, él habló:

:- Los adolescentes de quienes hablabas, Light-kun, van a convivir con nosotros y a sernos de gran utilidad para lograr atrapar de una vez por todas a este criminal.

Como si los hubiese llamado por telequinesis, al terminar la oración, ambos chicos aparecieron en la habitación. De nuevo, ninguno de los oficiales se vio sorprendido; salvo Light.

¿Acaso se había puesto de moda dejarlo fuera de su propio caso?

:- Light-kun, te presento, de izquierda a derecha: Matt y Mello. Aunque ya tuviste el placer de conocerlos al entrar al edifico, si no me equivoco.

El castaño los observó con recelo. El pelirrojo sonrió amigablemente.- Es un placer trabajar con ustedes. Y… lamento lo antes, no se suponía que reveláramos información hasta que L nos lo autorizara.

El rubio, Mello, no dijo nada, pero miraba a su alrededor aburrido; como si prefiriese estar en cualquier otro lugar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del castaño por un milisegundo; causando que este se estremeciera por reflejo.

Su día, se había dado cuenta, era indiscutiblemente un "mal día"

Cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos.

:- Ryusaki, ¿podría charlar contigo…?- les dio a todos un rápido vistazo.- ¿…en privado?

Parecía que iba a negarse (era lo que el castaño esperaba) pero en menos de un segundo el pelinegro se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento y había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.- Que sea rápido, Yagami-kun. Como dijiste, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- se giró para hablarle al equipo antes de salir.- Todos, por favor, sigan trabajando.- miró a los otros dos chicos, ahora, un tanto tenso.- Ustedes igual.

Matt asintió. Mello volvió a no decir nada. Light siguió a L fuera de la habitación.

El pelinegro se acomodó en aquel cuarto en donde el castaño había charlado con Misa varias semanas atrás. Sacó un dulce de su pantalón, y esperó.

:- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Ahí estaba.

Observó a Light intrigado y con falsa inocencia.- ¿Lo soy? Creería que ser el mejor detective del mundo lograría borrar el título de idiota al instante.- se encogió de hombros.- Por lo visto no es suficiente.

Light se desplomó en el sofá al lado de L, dedicándole una mirada de odio. Luego, un suspiro. _Por supuesto que jamás admitirá que está equivocado._ \- Si ya asignaste las tareas… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer yo?

:- Lo que les dijiste a los demás.- masticó.- Debes acompañar a Matsuda para traer sana y salva a Amane de vuelta al edificio. Luego de eso interrogarás a aquellos dos sospechosos pendientes.- frotó entre sí los dedos de sus pies.- Aunque… habría que hacer algo para lograr quitar a toda la prensa del medio… Misa-san tendría que grabar un comunicado, ya que obviamente no va a ir ningún otro programa, en donde les explicará su situación. Tendremos que escribirle el guion, omitiendo varios detalles…

El chico sonrió.- Es exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

:- No me sorprende.- tomó otro dulce _(¿Cuántos tenía?)_ \- Deberás traerla aquí, y una vez que grabemos el video irás a interrogar a los demás. ¿Eso era todo, Light-kun?

:- No.- el castaño se frotó la sien.- ¿Quiénes son Mello y Matt, Ryusaki?

:- Ayudantes.- Light resopló.- Conocidos míos. No voy a revelar más información de la necesaria, Light.

Sabía que, el no haber utilizado el característico sufijo significaba que hablaba en serio.

 _¿Pero cuando Ryusaki_ no _hablaba en serio?_

:- De acuerdo.- levantó los brazos a la defensiva.- Solo, bueno… olvídalo.

L no dijo nada. Light se levantó.

:- Iré a trabajar. Aún hay mucho que hacer…

:- Me parece bien.

:- Ryusaki…- dijo, antes de salir.- Yo… aún no estoy seguro de la razón por la que volviste, pero… por lo que sea, gracias.

 _Aunque sigues siendo un idiota_.- pensó, aunque no dijo nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

:- Mejor, nana.- dijo, mientras cambiaba de canal en aquel pequeño televisor. _Nada, nada, nada, esa película ya la vi, está ya termina, nada…_ \- ¿Cuándo dijo el doctor que voy a poder salir de aquí?

:- Por lo menos un día más, cariño.- la mujer le besó la frente con dulzura, y luego se sentó a su lado. Sacó una revista y se puso a ojearla.- ¿Se te antoja algo para distraerte?

:- Un sedante…- Natsuki la fulminó con la mirada, por lo que Misa suspiró.- Es broma, nana. Solo… no sé. Tengo demasiado en la cabeza y me siento una inútil estando aquí sin hacer nada.

A pesar de las quejas, la mujer sonrió.- Eres una persona muy fuerte, Misa Amane.- sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse, por lo que la rubia habló de nuevo:

:- Estoy bien, de verdad.- le devolvió el abrazo que le había dado.- Y gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo.

:- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- comentó, y volvió a sentarse.- Toma.- le tendió la revista.- Es de moda, sé que te gustará.

Misa negó con la cabeza, pero la aceptó de todos modos. Comenzó a leer y no pudo evitar que una sensación terrible y nauseabunda la invadiera al ver el nombre de PopTeen escrito en una de las páginas.

 _Takada… ella y su compañero sabían acerca de Mido y Namikawa. Lo que significa que… pero… ¿cómo lo consiguieron? ¡Espera! ¡No solo lo saben ellos! Fue transmitido en televisión nacional, debió haber llegado a oídos de todo el mundo…_

Pensó en su novio y le dio una punzada en el pecho. Natsuki se dio cuenta, por lo que no tardó en preguntar.- Misa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se fijó en la mesa al lado de la cama, pero no estaba ahí. Miró a su nana.- ¿Sabes dónde está mi teléfono celular?

Antes de que la mujer pudiese articular palabra alguna, gritos en el pasillo llamaron la atención de ambas. Ella se levantó.- Voy a ver qué sucede. Quédate aquí, por favor.

Iba a protestar, pero para entonces Natsuki se había ido.

 _Increíble_.- pensó, cruzándose de brazos y bufando.- _Ni siquiera siendo una modelo exitosa puedes zafarte de que tu nana te ordene que hacer…_

.

:- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre se ajustó la corbata, y carraspeó.

:- Vengo a ver a Misa Amane.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Idol, la mujer levantó la cabeza y dejó de escribir en la computadora. Observó al castaño y le sonrió, cortésmente.- Lo lamento, pero solo pueden ingresar a verla los familiares, se dará idea de por qué…

Mido suspiró.- Soy… _amigo_ , de Misa. Será solo un momento, por favor. En verdad necesito hablar con ella.

La mujer, que había dado el asunto por terminado, volvió a levanta la cabeza. Ahora lo observaba con un tinte de irritación.- Son políticas del hospital, señor. Lo lamento.

:- Usted no entiende…

:- Oh claro que entiendo.- dejó de escribir de nuevo, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Sabe la cantidad de reporteros que se hicieron pasar por amigos y familiares para conseguir una exclusiva? De nuevo, lo siento, pero es imposible que… oiga, ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!

Era una idea estúpida y arriesgada, pero ya no le importaba. Sabía que después de todo el alboroto, no tardarían en volver a encerrarlo. No tenía nada que perder.

Sin embargo, los guardias fueron más rápidos, y más fuertes. Antes de que pudiese entrar en cualquier habitación, habían logrado detenerlo.

:- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo verla! ¡Tengo que saber si está bien!

:- Lo está.- la voz de la mujer logró desorientarlo, al igual que a los dos hombres que lo sostenían de los hombros.- Hablaré un momento con él, ¿pueden soltarlo? Por favor.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y luego de llegar a un acuerdo, hicieron lo que les había pedido Natsuki. Aunque, para desgracia de Mido, no se alejaron demasiado.

Apenas terminara de hablar con la mujer iban a sacarlo de allí.

:- … buen día, Natsuki ¿Cómo se encuentra?

:- He estado mejor.- comentó la mujer.- Y Misa… ella está mejor, Shingo. Pero me temo que no puedes verla, lo siento.

Él no dijo nada. Sabía de qué iba a todo eso.

:- ¿Sospecha de mí, verdad?

La mujer se vio un tanto incómoda.- No quiero hacerlo, sé que eres un buen hombre.- lo tomó del hombro con cariño.- Pero los investigadores no quieren que corra más riesgos de los necesarios. Esta vez… mi pequeña se salvó de milagro…

El hombre hizo lo mismo, mirándola con cariño.- Lo entiendo. E intentaré mantenerme alejado hasta que todo esto se resuelva. Veré si puedo ayudar; nadie más que yo quiere atrapar a ese maldito. Créame.

:- Gracias, Shingo-kun.- la mujer se separó.- Será mejor que vuelva con ella. Y… por favor, si Misa logra contactarte…

:- Intentaré alejarme.- algo se revolvió dentro de él.- Lo prometo.

Al escucharlo, la mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó, por lo que los guardias intentaron volver a agarrarlo, pero Mido los detuvo.- Conozco la salida, no se preocupen.

Luego de ganarse una mirada fulminante de la mujer en la entrada, el castaño se encontraba fuera del edificio. Extrañamente, no había ningún periodista presente.

 _Deben ser los anteojos de sol y el sombrero…-_ pensó, mientras caminaba hasta su auto. Ahora con un peso más grande sobre sus hombros.- _Debo mantener mi promesa… debo seguir distanciado hasta que…_

Su teléfono sonó. Contestó antes de arrancar el auto.

:- ¿Hola?

:- Ven a la oficina en este momento.

La voz de Namikawa hizo que se mirara por el espejo con confusión.

:- ¿Qué suce-?

:- La jefa nos está esperando.

Y con esa sola frase, Mido supo que estaba jodido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Ryusaki regresó a la habitación en donde trabajaba junto a los demás, la encontró vacía.

Salvo por Soichiro Yagami, los demás habían salido a ocuparse de sus tareas pendientes.

Matt, siendo la persona que era, esperó a que el hombre se retirara para acercarse a su mentor.

L. El mejor detective del mundo.

Ryusaki. Otro integrante de la Wammy´s House.

Un chico de cabello azabache y mirada perdida.

Insomne y adicto a los dulces.

Tragó saliva. _¿Por qué si solo es… no puedo mantener la calma…?_

Ahora que Mello no estaba allí, tenía que hablarle. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que…

:- Matt.- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco, pero si L lo notó, no lo mencionó.- Cuando Amane llegue, lo mejor será que hables con ella y que intenten pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Dudo que necesite ayuda profesional, pero tener una cara familiar cerca no le hará ningún daño. Nos servirá para… _disfrazar_ el hecho de que no puede salir del edificio, que sigue habiendo un psicópata suelto que quiere asesinarla, y que no puede ver a su familia ni a su novio. ¿Entendido?

:- Por supuesto.- comentó él, aún en el mismo lugar.- ¿Cuando llega?

Ryusaki tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir en otra computadora. Se fijó la hora.- Si Light cumple con lo que dijo… supongo que en media hora. Cuarenta y cinco minutos a más tardar.- tomó un sorbo de café.- ¿Algo más? ¿Dónde está Mello?

:- En el baño, él…- Matt suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Venía aguantándoselo desde que Watari los había traído de vuelta.- L… Sé que estamos aquí porque somos de ayuda, pero hay algo que todavía no logro entender. Se suponía que Mello ya no forma parte de la lista de sucesores, y yo… no comprendo…

:- Sé que la idea de viajar a Japón fue tuya, Matt.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces. L seguía de espaldas.

:- ¿En- en serio?

:- Por supuesto.- mordió una galleta.- Tampoco hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Tus motivos, el saber que Misa Amane estaba en problemas, lograron delatarte. Y el que Near los acompañara deja en claro que el interesado eras tú, no Mello.- mordió otra.- Y no me sorprende que haya mentido por ti. Es más, sabía que iba a hacerlo.

Matt lo miró algo irritado y confundido.- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que…?

:- Mello es una persona muy capaz, e inteligente.- apiló las demás galletas en una pequeña torre.- No por nada lo consideré como un potencial sucesor. Sin embargo, el reciente accidente logró… _afectarle_ más de lo que había previsto.- se giró para observar el rostro del pelirrojo.- Y como sé que es inteligente sé también que sus emociones logran sacar lo peor de él. Son su lado fuerte, como también su talón de Aquiles. Y ahí es donde entras tú, Mail.- comió la galleta que estaba en la punta.- El hecho de que Mello no se opusiera a mi decisión logró comprobar mis sospechas. Hay una razón por la cual ya no quiere ser mi sucesor, y para no crear un alboroto decidió esconderse detrás de que no le importa o no le interesa convertirse en el próximo L ¿O crees que no me di cuenta acerca de su drástico cambio de actitud hacia mí?

Matt se quedó callado, y asintió. L continuó:

:- Pero, independientemente de todo eso, él está aquí. Aunque tuvo la oportunidad de irse, no lo hizo.- se giró.- Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Matt; solo se lo dije para probarlo. Y, aunque piense que no, Mello sigue siendo, si es que lo desea, mi potencial sucesor.

Satisfecho, el pelirrojo sonrió. Encaró para la salida cuando la voz de Ryusaki lo detuvo.

:- Espero que tengas en cuenta que la decisión final es de Mihael. No depende de mí ni de ti.

Asintió de nuevo, aunque L no pudiese verlo.- Lo sé, Ryusaki. Y gracias.

Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro que dentro de aquella persona aún quedaba algo del viejo Mello.

Y el viejo Mello había luchado demasiado como para que este lo tire todo por la borda.

.-.-.-.-.-

:- ¡Misa-Misa! ¿Estás lista?

La modelo observó a su agente, Touta Matsuda, parado en el marco de la puerta, y sonrió.

:- Es hora de irnos.- comentó, causando que Misa se levantara de la cama. El chico le tendió ropa nueva (lo que era algo maravilloso, dado que había estado con esa maldita bata por al menos tres días _seguidos_ ).- Natsuki me la dio. Está hablando con Light… creando alguna especie de plan para mantener lejos a la prensa y todo eso… ¡será mejor que te cambies rápido!

La modelo entró al baño y comenzó a ponerse el disfraz. Tenía sentido. Natsuki había salido a hablar con la persona que había armado un escándalo el día anterior, después de todo.

Iban a tener que tomar medidas… un tanto más _extremas_ para poder salir de ahí en paz.

Misa se puso unos jeans, una camiseta rosa, un abrigo, y el toque final para salir desapercibida: una peluca negra acompañada por unos lentes de marco grueso*. No llevaban vidrio, por lo que lograba ver perfectamente.

Mirándose al espejo supo al instante que aquello había sido todo un éxito. No se veía como ella misma en absoluto.

Al salir del baño se encontró a su nana con un pañuelo envuelto sobre su cabeza y lentes de sol sobre sus ojos, haciéndola parecer una persona diferente (por las dudas), a Touta sentado en el sofá, y a Light, cerrando la puerta.

Al verla, el chico sonrió.- Espera… ¿Tú eres _Misa Amane_?

La modelo giró, como solía hacerlo en la pasarela.- La única e inigualable.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Light habló.- Matsuda, Natsuki, ¿les molestaría dejarnos a mí y a Misa solos un segundo?

:- No hay problema.- comentó el pelinegro, levantándose.- Iré a hablar con los guardias, y a ver que el chofer esté listo, ¿me acompaña, Natsuki?

:- Por supuesto.- y luego de darle a Misa una sonrisa tranquilizadora, salió detrás del joven policía.

El castaño pareció tensarse.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Misa se cruzó de brazos, quitándose los lentes.- Bien… supongo. Aún me duele un poco el hombro, pero…

:- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero.- Light tragó.- Misa… fue nuestra culpa. _Mi_ culpa. Yo, en verdad lo siento. Y no lo digo por ponerme en tú lugar pero sé que estás cosas pueden generar… _secuelas_. Si es que quieres hablar con un profesional, podemos contratar a alguien que…

:- Light.- la rubia (ahora morocha) se acercó, tomándolo de los hombros.- Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a ese criminal. Él es el único responsable.

 _Y yo, en cierta medida, por haber desobedecido a Ryusaki en primer lugar.-_ pensó, pero no dijo nada. Tomándola por sorpresa, Light la abrazó.

Misa lo correspondió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

:- No va a volver a suceder, lo prometo.- susurró el castaño.

:- Gracias…- susurró ella, para luego apartarse de él.- Será mejor que vayamos rápido. Deben de tener muchas cosas para hacer…

:- Así es.- dijo Light.- Y habrá que hacer algo con tus fans…- Misa lo miró confundida; él negó con la cabeza.- No importa, hablaremos de eso más adelante. Vamos.

El proceso fue rápido, gracias al cielo. Matsuda y Light escoltaron a la ru-morocha, y a Natsuki por la puerta de atrás, en donde el chofer (Watari) los estaría esperando en un auto común y corriente.

Para Light, aún era algo increíble el cómo Ryusaki lograba conseguir lo indispensable en tan solo horas, o hasta minutos.

 _Bueno… es L.-_ pensó, una vez que subió a Misa, observando de reojo a los pocos reporteros que se habían formado en la entrada del hospital.- _No se cómo no se me había ocurrido algo así la primera vez…_

Antes que pudiese seguir el hilo de su pensamiento, sin embargo, uno de ellos giró para su lado. Light maldijo, indicándole a Watari que encienda el motor.

 _Tienen camionetas, por lo que van a perseguirnos…-_ Watari, ¿podría…?

Pero no llegó a terminar la oración. Antes de que cualquiera que quisiese dar con ellos se acercara, el hombre mayor arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducirlo de una manera que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier piloto de fórmula uno.

:- ¡Wow!- soltó Matsuda, cuando ya había vuelto a la velocidad normal. Nadie había logrado seguirlos.- ¡Eso fue increíble, Watari! ¿Dónde lo aprendió?

El hombre le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor, pero no respondió a su comentario.- Ya casi llegamos.

:- Y logramos librarnos de ellos.- soltó Light, igual de impresionado que Matsuda pero sin que se le notara tanto.

:- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Misa?- preguntó el hombre al volante, y la joven asintió.- ¿Y usted, Natsuki?

:- Perfecta.- dijo la mujer, quitándose los lentes. Miró por la ventana.- Gracias por traerme, Watari.- antes de bajar, abrazó a Misa con todas sus fuerzas.- Te llamaré, pequeña. Cuídate mucho. Te amo.

Misa no llegó a decir nada. Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, su nana había desaparecido, y el auto volvía a moverse.

 _Pero…-_ observó el paisaje.- _¿Cómo voy a llamarla si no encontré mi…?_

:- Ya estamos aquí.- la voz del hombre se sentía lejana y cercana a la vez.

Light, a su lado, marcó un número en su celular.- ¿Hola? Si, ya estamos aquí.- se desabrochó el cinturón, Misa hizo lo mismo por inercia.- Muy bien. Adiós.

La rubia bajó de la camioneta, y una leve sensación de deja vu la invadió al ver la inmensidad de aquel edifico otra vez.

Un apretón en su brazo por parte del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Vamos?

:- Vamos.

El viaje fue silencioso. Light miraba su teléfono. Misa, por alguna inexplicable razón, estaba nerviosa.

Seguía preocupada por no haber encontrado su celular (aunque estaba segura que Natsuki había tenido algo que ver en eso) y, además, ahora que se encontraba allí… el encuentro con Mello seguía estando demasiado fresco en su memoria. Temía… no, sabía que era una estupidez.

Pero… aun así…

 _Déjate de tonterías.-_ pensó, las puertas se abrieron.- _Ahora solo debes mantenerte al margen. Sabes que no está bromeando. Debes hacer lo que te digan para poder atraparlo de una vez y luego…_

El castaño pasó tan rápido por su lado que por un segundo lo confundió con aquel _otro_ castaño.

 _Oh, Mido…_ \- la rubia se mordió el labio, y siguió a Light. Cabeza gacha.- _Necesito hablar contigo… debo decirte que estoy bien. Pero… ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? Además… Ryusaki no debe enterarse y…_

:- Bienvenida, Misa-san.

El hecho que volviera a usar su nombre logró que la rubia levantara la cabeza de golpe y lo mirara con fascinación.

Ryusaki yacía ahí, sentado en su incómoda manera, escribiendo en el ordenador.

Si no fuese por el leve cambio en la actitud de ambos, hubiese parecido como si todo siguiese igual a la última vez que Misa estuvo en esa posición.

Los agentes presentes: Matsuda, Aizawa y el jefe Yagami observaron la situación, un tanto tensos. Después de todo, ya se habían familiarizado con las peleas entre L y Misa Amane. No sería nada nuevo (aunque si insoportable) que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no ocurrió nada.

Misa sonrió levemente, quitándose los lentes.- Gracias Ryusaki.- observó al equipo.- Hola a todos, y gracias por estar aquí.- volvió a fijarse en la espalda del pelinegro.- Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación. Avísame si hay algo que pueda hacer.

:- Me parece bien.- comentó este, aún sin dejar de escribir.- Intenta descansar el hombro. Vamos a necesitar de tus servicios próximamente, Light-kun te pondrá al tanto.

Todos, incluyendo a Light, miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que pasaron junto a ambos (y Light hasta en el instituto) los habían visto comportarse tan _civilizadamente_ uno con el otro.

Misa se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que sonrió.- De acuerdo, ¡hasta luego a todos!

El único que le respondió fue Matsuda, quien aún seguía un tanto confundido:- ¡Hasta luego, Misa-Misa!

:- Matsuda.- lo reprimió Aizawa, ahogándose en papeles.- Ya deja de llamarla así y ponte a trabajar.

El pelinegro rio incomodo.- Eh, sí, sí. Lo siento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?- el hombre le puso una pizca de azúcar a su café, y observó como los demás iban y venían.- No es como si hubiese falta de personal o…

:- La jefa estuvo aquí ayer.- Darril tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa. Mikami lo observó un tanto sorprendido detrás de sus gafas. Todos, aún los nuevos, sabían que cuando algo involucraba a "la jefa"… bueno, era serio. Por decir lo menos.

:- ¿Acaso sigue…?

:- No.- comentó el chico, mirándolo de reojo.- Se fue luego de hablar con nuestros jefes, según dicen.- a uno se le cayó una carpeta al piso, haciendo que una mujer casi tropezara y cayera sobre él.- Aunque todo el mundo sigue histérico.

:- Bueno, nos han estado ocultando cosas, después de todo.- se acomodó los lentes. No pudo evitar recordar lo orgulloso que se había sentido de su antigua compañera Kyomi, al verla llevando acabo aquella entrevista.

Había revelado varias cosas, y no solo eso, sino que ¡alguien había querido asesinar a Amane!

¡En la televisión! ¡EN VIVO!

:- ¿Le crees a los medios? Vaya.- Darril rodó los ojos.- No me esperaba eso de ti.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.- Creo en lo que veo, y en que se haga justicia.- tomó un sorbo. Estaba muy dulce.- Piénsalo. Si nuestros jefes mantienen cosas así en secreto, ¿en quién vamos a confiar?

:- Debes ser un buen abogado.- dijo, levantándose.- Aunque, en cuanto a hechos…

:- La entrevistadora es amiga mía.- si había algo que odiaba era que lo acusen de mentiroso, o ignorante.- Y sé que dice la verdad. Créeme.

Darril se encogió de hombros.- Si quieres justicia, entonces busca a la persona que intentó asesinar a Misa Amane.- dio media vuelta, encaminándose a su oficina.- Dudo que darle información a la televisión vaya a servir de algo, pero allá tú.

Mikami se ajustó la corbata, meditando en las palabras del peliazul.

 _Es cierto que nadie les cree como deberían…_ \- observó con recelo la oficina de Namikawa.- _Quizás sea hora de cambiar de vocero… quizás…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia entró en el cuarto y no tardó mucho en sacarse aquella peluca.

La hacia lucir bien, por supuesto, pero le picaba. Y mucho.

Estaba por entrar al baño (su mente ya había comenzado a pensar en cómo podía hacer para contactar a Mido, ahora que no tenía su celular) cuando una voz logró frenarla como si de repente hubiese pisado cemento fresco.

:- Wow, sí que tienes una habitación grande. Deberías ver la nuestra… creo que no es ni la mitad de esta…

La rubia giró en cámara lenta, y al verlo no pudo evitar que se le cortara la respiración.

Matt.

Era Matt.

Matt, el chiquillo más simpático, travieso, y adicto a los juegos del mundo se encontraba allí.

¡Apoyado en el maldito marco de su puerta!

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero antes de que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, Misa se había abalanzado encima de él, de tal manera, que había logrado que ambos cayeran al piso.

Recordó su encuentro anterior (en donde se habían dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba en forma) y comenzó a partirse de la risa.

Lo que era una imagen bastante bizarra, ya que lágrimas de felicidad habían comenzado a caerle de los ojos, pero Matt no pudo evitar reírse también, y abrazarla más fuerte.

Un segundo después, la rubia se separó. Y antes de que el chico dijera algo, le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

:- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te-?

:- ¡Eso es por no buscarme en el hospital!- el pelirrojo la observó con culpa.- ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! Mello me dijo…- la rubia miró a su alrededor.- Oye… ¿Dónde está Mello?

Matt tardó en responder, por lo que Misa habló de nuevo.- Bueno, ¡no importa! Ahora estás aquí, y tenemos que hablar seriamente, jovencito.- de un tirón logró levantarlo (su hombro le dolió un poco pero lo ignoró) y lo sentó en su cama.- ¡Cuéntame!

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.- ¿Pero qué te-?

:- ¡Todo!- la rubia extendió los brazos al cielo.- Está es la segunda vez que te veo luego de dos años, y en la primera no pude sacarte mucha información.- volvió a golpearlo en el brazo.- Así que vamos ¡actualízame!

Matt se acarició el golpe y luego se cruzó de brazos.- Bien. Pero debes prometer no volver a golpearme. Utilizó estos brazos para jugar, mujer.

La sonrisa de la rubia no podía ser más grande.- De acuerdo.

.

Watari avanzó y colocó el té y los panquesillos en la pequeña mesita junto al escritorio. Al notar que su pupilo no tomaba uno con desesperación, no pudo evitar fijarse qué había logrado captar toda su atención.

La respuesta causó que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en sus labios.

:- Veo que la señorita Misa está feliz de reencontrarse con Matt. Fue una buena idea traerlos aquí, Ryusaki.

El pelinegro se había trasladado al cuarto al que solo Watari y él tenían acceso, justo antes de enviar a Matt al cuarto de la rubia. En verdad, se concentraba mejor cuando estaba solo, y además, deseaba monitorear eso en privado.

Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que su "ayuda" conocía de antes a la famosa Idol japonesa.

L tomó un panqué. Watari le alcanzó el azúcar.

:- Sabes Wammy, creo que Misa Amane es la única persona del país, por no decir del mundo, que aun cuando su vida peligra, opta por preocuparse desmesuradamente por alguien más.

En el momento en que la vio saltar encima del adolescente y abrazarlo, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento raro se le hiciera presente en el estómago. Hasta le habían dado ganas de sonreír.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Watari apareció con sus dulces todo aquello había desaparecido por completo.

:- O más bien…- el hombre observó la pantalla.- Por las personas que ama.

Ryusaki parpadeó, recordando lo que había dicho. Mordió el panqué.

:- Tonto, y arriesgado.- Watari no dijo nada.- Más en la posición en la que se encuentra.

El hombre, a pesar de la respuesta de su hijo, sonrió.- Estoy seguro que van a hacer una gran ayuda para Misa, L.- tomó la bandeja para retirarse.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ryusaki miró la escena de nuevo, ahora ambos se encontraban charlando animadamente. Hacía… hacía _mucho_ tiempo que no veía a Amane así de feliz o entusiasmada.

Al notar aquella molestia de nuevo, volvió su atención hacia los documentos, negando con la cabeza.

Se había comprometido (y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse) de atrapar a aquel asesino, e iba hacerlo.

Era la única razón por la que estaba allí.

Cuando aquello terminara, volvería a Inglaterra. Tomaría algún otro caso, comenzaría a…

La risa de Amane volvió a hacerlo mirarla, por lo que desconectó el audio, y cerró la pestaña.

Tomó otro panqué, pero antes de volver a la lectura, sonrió débilmente.

Sabía más que bien que en ese instante, en ese corto momento, nadie iba a estar observando.

* * *

 ***Referencia al disfraz que Misa utiliza en el anime para observar a Light y descubrir que él es Kira.**

 **Disfruté demasiado hacer los pequeños "monólogos" de Light. Sentí como si estuviese escribiendo al personaje original (si claro) Una puede soñar, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y no se olviden de comentar!**

 **(Aprovecho eso para mandarles un saludo a todos, ¡los adoro!)**

 **¡Hasta la vista, baby´s!**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

" _ **A esa edad yo también hacía cosas raras"**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.***_

* * *

 _Para pensamientos, flashbacks, y sueños._

* * *

Capítulo 18:

 _Estaba solo. De nuevo. Las paredes se juntaban cada vez más, la mujer rubia junto al hombre de ojos claros, se desvanecían lentamente. El niño gritaba. A su alrededor, sonidos fuertes y difusos; bombas, disparos. Lloró, cubriéndose con las manos la cara llena de tierra y mugre…_

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, un hombre alto y musculoso le apuntaba con un arma. Había crecido. Sus manos enguantadas se encontraban llenas de sangre. El hombre sonrió, dientes amarillos decorando aquella boca agrietada con aliento maloliente…_

 _Arremetió contra él, pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _Un gatillo. Un…_

Mello se despertó. Respirando agitadamente y transpirado por todo el cuerpo, se sentó en la cama, casi dándose la cabeza contra la parte superior de la litera, en donde su amigo dormía plácidamente.

Una vez que su pulso volvió a la normalidad, se recostó de nuevo. Mirando el reloj, bufó. Solo eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Y ya no podría volver a dormir.

Dio varias vueltas hasta que se decidió por levantarse. Ambos estaban cansados, pero aquella descarga de adrenalina había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

 _No es como si no tuviera las malditas seguido. En fin…_

Observó a Matt dormir antes de salir de la habitación. Colocándose la chaqueta de cuero sobre su camiseta negra, caminó por los pasillos de aquel gigantesco edifico.

Quería- no, _necesitaba_ chocolate.

Y estaba más que seguro que iba a lograr encontrar por lo menos una barra (si es que Ryusaki aún no se había devorado toda la caja) en la cocina.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, con la piel aún caliente. Aquellos… los… los _odiaba_ ; los odiaba con todo su ser y su alma, pero más que seguro estaba de que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Se llevó la mano al pecho inconscientemente para tocar su rosario (otra extensión de su cuerpo), pero al no encontrarlo recordó tontamente que lo había dejado en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

Gruñó, mientras buscaba en la alacena el recipiente que contenía su tan preciada ambrosía. Sonrió de lado al hallarlo, recordando sin querer escenas parecidas que se habían dado en algún momento en aquella casa que era (o había sido) su hogar.

Y también en la que había vivido por un tiempo en Japón, cuando ambos habían asistido a aquel instituto.

Ahora se sentía tan lejano, tan… como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido en realidad.

La cicatriz le recordaba que, para su pesar, ahora se encontraba en un mundo distinto.

:- Así que estás despierto.- la voz de su- de L, hizo que se girara para verlo. El pelinegro se dirigió directamente hacia el refrigerador.- ¿Quieres pastel?

Mello negó con la cabeza, Ryusaki pareció un tanto complacido con aquella respuesta. Luego de servirse un pedazo, volvió a hablar.- ¿Café?

El rubio se preguntó dónde podría estar Watari. Después de todo, no era común que L hiciera todas esas actividades cotidianas por su cuenta.

Asintió (ya no iba a poder dormir, de todos modos) por lo que Ryusaki preparó otra taza.

Una vez que estuvo listo, ambos tomaron asiento. Mello observó como el detective vertía un terrón de azúcar detrás de otro en el café, hasta volverlo una pasta dulce. Alcanzó a contar al menos unos siete. Tomó un sorbo del suyo.

:- Supuse que irías a saludar a Amane en algún momento.- comió un pedazo de aquella torta esponjosa.- Pero no lo hiciste, y tampoco planeas hacerlo próximamente.

No era una pregunta.- Así es. Ya tuve el _placer_ de verla en el hospital, me pareció que eso fue más que suficiente.

L no levantó la vista. Mello volvió a beber del café. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no tenía una charla a solas con él?

Pues, la última había sido antes de dejar de ser su sucesor, eso era seguro.

:- ¿Sigues teniendo las pesadillas?

Aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Ryusaki seguía como si nada.

:- ¿Cómo lo-?

:- Roger se lo comentó a Watari en su momento, y él me lo dijo a mí.- terminó el café azucarado.- Y por cómo dudaste y utilizaste una pregunta para evadir la mía, entonces confirmo que la respuesta es un sí.

Mello no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se hiciera presente en sus labios. Ese era el hombre, el detective, la justicia, que había admirado desde que había oído del gran "L". Desde que tenía uso de razón.- Sí… aún las tengo.

El pelinegro no comentó nada más. Siguió disfrutando de aquel postre a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. El rubio se removió, dudativo.

:- El fracaso es más duro.- confesó, aunque L siguió sin mirarlo. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa.- El hecho de haber fallado, de haber desperdiciado una oportunidad…- cerró los ojos, evitó mirar al de pelo azabache.-…no pude perdonármelo.

Uno, dos, tres segundos.

Ryusaki tragó.- No _puedes_ perdonártelo, querrás decir.- tomó el plato con ambas manos, dejándolo en la encimera.- Uno no puede darse el lujo de repetir los errores del pasado, pero sí aprender de ellos.

Mello se relajó. El hombre encaró hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, L seguía siendo…

:- No soy el mismo.- dijo, causando que el pelinegro dejara de caminar, aun de espaldas.- Pero sigo admirándote, ¿sabes?

Ryusaki metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones.- Nunca dudé de ello.- antes de girar el picaporte, frenó de nuevo.- Ah, y Mello.- el aludido lo miró.- No te precipites; si ya lo sabes, lo único que necesitas es algo de tiempo.- llevó el dedo pulgar a sus labios.- Decir "buenas noches" a estas horas sería más que desacertado… así que, nos vemos en un par de horas.

El rubio tiró el envoltorio a la basura y sonrió débilmente.

Todavía no amanecía. Sabía por experiencia que Matt debía de seguir dormido.

Quizás… quizás él…

 _En un par de horas, L._

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Matty-chan!- la rubia gritó al verlo en la puerta, casi abalanzándose sobre él otra vez.- ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Podríamos, no, ¡tenemos que hablar y-!

:- Misa.- ella se frenó a medio camino. Matt le sonrió amigablemente.- Ryusaki me mandó a buscarte, tiene un trabajo para ti. Vamos.

Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Misa lo siguió; un tanto confundida.

¿Qué hora era? No estaba segura. Aunque tampoco le importaba, no realmente.

Luego de quedarse casi dos horas hablando con Matt, le había costado mucho volverse a dormir. Seguía pensando, formulando, meditando y _re_ formulando las preguntas que aún tenía para hacerle al pelirrojo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ella había sido una (la única) bomba de verborragia. El pelirrojo solo se había limitado a asentir a lo que ella decía, hacerle preguntas sobre su carrera, sus viajes, su…

Misa lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Matt…

:- ¿Touta Matsuda?- el pelinegro se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del "ayudante" de L.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que acompañes a Misa al piso siete, habitación…

:- Matt.- la rubia se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó uno de sus pies en señal de molestia.- Estoy en un edificio con cámaras, oficiales de policía, y máxima seguridad, ¿en verdad piensas que necesito una especie de _niñera_ para evitar perderme?

Matsuda abrió la boca pero el pelirrojo habló primero.- De acuerdo.- suspiró, y antes de que Misa pudiese agregar algo más, Matt había caminado hasta la puerta.- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer… así que ¡te veo luego!

:- Misa-Misa…

La rubia parpadeó, luego observó detenidamente al pelinegro.

:- Tú… ¿Qué número de habitación dijo que era?

.

Cinco minutos más de lo esperado (y un café) Misa se encontraba tocando la puerta del cuarto correspondiente.

Y luego de una calurosa (amigable) bienvenida por parte de Light, y una (más que nada) neutral bienvenida por parte de Ryusaki, la rubia volvía a sentirse fuera de la ecuación. Como si estuviese en una clase de matemática avanzada.

:- ¿Un video?

El castaño asintió, el pelinegro comió un pedazo de pastel de fresa y luego observó a la modelo. La confusión paspada en su rostro era más que digna de una fotografía.

:- Si, Amane. Tengo lo que debes decir por escrito, así que solo tienes que leerlo. ¿Podemos contar contigo?

Estaban en tregua, pero aquel tono característico del detective le hizo levantar una ceja. Se acomodó aún más en el sofá que se encontraba en frente del de los chicos y se cruzó de brazos.

Si. Definitivamente estaba retractándose de su insistencia por "ayudarlos" en la investigación. En ese momento, hubiese preferido quedarse el día entero en su cuarto charlando con Matt.

 _Wow, ¿acaso acabo de decirle mí...?_

:- ¿Misa?- la voz de Light la sacó de sus pensamientos. La rubia fulminó a Ryusaki con la mirada, aunque intentó que no se notara. No _tanto_.

:- Además de modelo soy actriz. Para tú información.

:- Perfecto.- dijo él, con falso entusiasmo. Comió otro pedazo, Misa lo observó un tanto asqueada. Se había olvidado de cuantos dulces solía comer, aquella mesa de café parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Entonces hagámoslo de una vez.- le tendió la hoja.- Por favor léelo, y una vez que te lo hayas memorizado, lo grabaremos.

Lo ojeó rápidamente. Light la observó mirar el escrito un tanto recelosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Misa habló:

:- ¿No es un tanto… simple…?- ninguno de los chicos dijo nada.- Es decir, todos mis fans vieron el intento de…

:- Tenemos que evitar dar mucha información.- dijo el castaño.- Si lo hacemos, solamente lograríamos que más personas se interesen, y entonces no te dejarían en paz. Ni a nosotros.

:- Si, pero…

:- Tienes que ser concisa e ir al grano, pero siempre manteniendo la calma y transmitiendo seguridad hacia tu público.- Ryusaki bebió un trago.- Si vamos a hacer que se enfoquen en alguien, ese va ser Mido y…

:- Quiero a mi novio fuera de esto.- dijo, apretando los brazos cruzados.

Ryusaki ni se inmutó.- _Y_ Namikawa. Tú no dirás nada sobre ellos. Pero al borrarte, quieras a no, la atención va a ser dirigida hacia los dos. Pero son adultos, y directores de una importante revista multinacional, ¿no crees que van a poder con algo como esto?

No pudo evitar pensar que aquella había sido casi la misma frase que le había dicho a Matt antes de encontrarse con Light y L. Lo meditó por un momento. Sabía que discutir no iba a servir de nada, y menos con una persona excéntrica e insoportable como la que tenía en frente.- Bien, pero…

:- Misa…- Light suspiró.

:- Amane.- Ryusaki sentenció.

:- No tenemos tiempo para esto.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La rubia los fulminó con la mirada. Leves imágenes del consejo estudiantil se pasearon por su mente.- ¡Solo quería decir que necesito ir al baño! ¡Santo cielo!

Light sonrió levemente, Ryusaki encarnó una ceja.

:- De acuerdo, llévate las líneas y estúdialas. Cuando regreses lo haremos.- Misa se levantó.- Misa-san.- el pelinegro se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca.- ¿Vas a comerte eso?

 _De nuevo con mi…_ \- El pastel engorda, no voy a comer-

:- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no engordarás si quemas calorías utilizando el cerebro.- dijo, para luego tomar la porción. Misa no podía creerle, Light se veía divertido (a la vez que incrédulo).- Pero como gustes, Misa-san. Ahora, por favor si-

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese terminar la frase, o si quiera tomar un trozo de aquel, la rubia se lo arrebató de las manos. Ella sonrió.- Tienes razón, seguramente voy a necesitar un poco de azúcar luego de mi actuación, para recargar fuerzas.- dejó la porción sobre una mesa más alta, lejos de ambos. Llevó su dedo pulgar a sus labios rojos, copiando al detective.- Pero estoy un… _noventa por ciento_ segura de que Ryusaki-san ya tuvo más que suficiente. Después de todo, no sería productivo que el detective L terminara contrayendo diabetes, ¿no lo creen?

Y dicho eso, la rubia entró y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño.

Ryusaki parpadeó. Light tuvo que llevarse el puño a la boca para ocultar la risa que amenazaba con escaparse. En verdad, poco le faltaba para estallar en carcajadas.

.

El castaño tocó su hombro.- Apenas tengamos información importante, te la compartiremos. Debes saber qué es lo que piensan tus admiradores, después de todo.

:- Mientras que no la lleven a hacer algo impulsivo.- Ryusaki cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.- Entonces, sí. Misa-san será informada acerca de lo que concierne su imagen pública, y la de su novio.

La expresión de Misa se suavizó al escucharlo hablar de Mido. Aunque al segundo fue remplazada por una de preocupación. Debía estar pasando por un momento horrible, y ella aún no podía…

:- Light.- el castaño la miró.- Me gustaría hablar con Ryusaki… a solas, si es posible.

El chico observó a L de reojo, para luego encogerse de hombros. El fantasma de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.- De acuerdo. Te veré en la sala de investigación, Ryusaki.

La rubia apretó los puños. Era el momento. Tenía que pedirle a L si por favor podía tener su teléfono de vuelta. Así podría ver qué pensaban sus fans. Así podría hablar con Natsuki, y con Mido.

Tenía que hablar con Mido. Tenía que hablar con Namikawa, con Darril, tenía que encontrar la manera de preguntarles como estaban y…

:- ¿Sucede algo, Misa-san?- la rubia parpadeó.- Me sorprende que le hayas pedido a Light-kun hablar conmigo, cuando yo me encuentro justo aquí…

Ahora.

Ahora.

Ahora ella iba a…

 _¡¿Por qué demonios sigue diciéndome-?!_

:- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome Misa?

Vio aquel brillo mecánico que adoptaba su mirada cada vez que decía algo estúpido. Se golpeó mentalmente.

 _Maldición, Misa. Solo tenías que hacer una cosa. Tenías que lograr que te deje hablar con Shingo, ¿Por qué rayos tuviste que-?_

:- ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?- la voz de Ryusaki la hizo darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando de una manera extraña (ya que en ese momento se encontraba debatiendo y regañándose así misma) durante casi un minuto.

Él inclinó la cabeza, Misa suspiró.

:- Yo no…

:- ¿O acaso me miras por otros motivos…?

 _¿Acaso… acaso él está…?_

Pero se dio cuenta al verlo que aquello que hacía… habían tenido esa conversación, la había escuchado en…

El primer día de clases. Era lo que el idiota le había dicho el primer día de clases.

 _Oh, tienes que estar…_

Sabía que estaba nerviosa (era L), por lo que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquella artimaña era su manera de vengarse por lo del pastel, por lo de…

Lo fulminó con la mirada.- Eres imposible.

El pelinegro metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans holgados.- Solo te hice una pregunta, no es culpa mía que aun seas tan infantil.

:- No lo soy.

:- Si, lo eres.

:- ¡No lo soy!

:- Si, lo eres.

:- ¡Que no!

:- Que sí.

:- ¡QUE NO!

Suspiró.- Todo sería más fácil y simple si admitieras que…

:- ¡Ryusaki!- Misa gritó, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara con curiosidad y un poco de fastidio. La rubia se cruzó de brazos, intentando calmarse. Aquello… la estaba sacando de quicio. Recordó porque había iniciado, la pregunta idiota que aún le daba demasiada curiosidad para descartar.- Solo… solo dime.

Iba a lograr lo del teléfono. Pero tenía que esperar. Quizás luego de que se publique el video, una vez que logre estar más calmada y formar un buen argumento, L no podría decir que no, y…

:- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miró al suelo, sus mejillas volvían a tonarse rosadas por vergüenza, pero estaba decidida. Tenía que saberlo.

:- Es algo grande, para mí, no lo sé… jamás me habías llamado así en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos y pasamos juntos, y-

:- Me lo pediste, ¿no es cierto?- le dio la espalda. La modelo lo observó confundida.

:- Así es, pero…

:- Si quieres que no lo haga, Amane…

:- ¡No, no, no!- la rubia agitó las manos, pero las escondió detrás de su espalda en el momento en que Ryusaki dio media vuelta para enfrentarla una vez más.- Solo… es extraño que cumplas con algo que _yo_ te pedí hacer, es todo.

Una sonrisa de lado amenazaba con hacerse presente en la boca del detective, pero siendo quien era, logró ocultarla a la perfección.- Debemos trabajar juntos, ¿no es cierto, Misa-san?- ella asintió lentamente, desconfiada.- Me prometiste que vas a comportarte, y prometí implícitamente que empezaría a llamarte como me pediste. Es así de simple, no hay nada más que eso.

Ella asintió de nuevo, mirando al suelo un tanto avergonzada. No entendía por qué, pero aquella respuesta no le parecía suficiente. Era como si…

 _¿Acaso estoy esperando algo más?_

 _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_

:- Light-kun te mantendrá informada.- comentó L, después de lo que parecieron décadas.- Nos vemos, Misa-san.

En el momento en que la rubia iba a soltar un rápido "hasta luego", aquel detective encorvado logró volver a sorprenderla (y a interrumpirla), una vez más:

:- Ah sí… se me olvidaba, si quieres dulces, no dudes en comunicarte con Watari. O conmigo, y yo se lo haré saber.- una pausa.- No me gustaría que alguien más se coma mis golosinas, Misa-san. Que Mello se robe mis barras de chocolate es más que suficiente…

Ella sonrió. No podría creer que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, aun se sintiera más que familiar cuando hablaban así... Era una nostalgia cómica, y a la vez ridícula.

Pero le gustaba.

Luego de quedarse más segundos de los debidos parados en silencio, L comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario en donde se encontraba Misa.

:- Nos vemos, Ryusaki-kun.

.-.-.-.-.

 _Tragó saliva y apretó el botón con la mano temblorosa. Se miró al espejo mientras subía piso por piso, y respiró._

 _Tenía que tranquilizarse. Aquella mujer podía_ oler _el miedo._

 _Al estar frente a la oficina, golpeó. Y esperó._

 _Escuchó un demandante "Adelante", por lo que no esperó ni un segundo más. Namikawa estaba sentado, observándolo un tanto nervioso. Mido suspiró._

 _:- Lamento el retraso, estaba…_

 _:- Toma asiento, Shingo.- la mujer, la "jefa", Edna Takana le indicó (aunque sonaba más bien como una orden)_

 _Y sin más preámbulos, él obedeció._

 _Edna juntó sus manos y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó:_

 _:- En algunas regiones se cree que "toda publicidad, es buena publicidad", sin embargo y como esperaba que supieran, aquí nos manejamos con una política diferente…- los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.- Así que, por favor, me gustaría que me expliquen qué demonios les pasó por la cabeza para acabar metidos en un escándalo como este._

 _Y para remarcar lo que dijo, dejó en la mesa páginas de varios diarios famosos en Japón. En todos se veía y se hablaba de lo mismo:_

 _El intento de asesinar a Misa Amane, el hecho de que les habían mentido acerca de sus "vacaciones", y el verdadero lugar en donde los empresarios Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa habían pasado realmente varias noches._

 _ **Detenidos**_ _, podía leerse en letras mayúsculas._

 _:- Edna, nosotros...- comenzó Reiji, pero la mujer lo detuvo con un gestó de la mano._

 _:- No quiero excusas, ni que me lo expliquen. Solo quiero que lo resuelvan de inmediato.- observó a Mido.- Bien sabes que tu padre no estará contento con todo esto, Shingo. Como tampoco lo están los accionistas de la revista, o los demás directores ejecutivos._

 _Un silencio inundó la habitación. Mido fue el primero en romperlo:_

 _:- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?_

 _Ella suspiró, luego se acomodó los lentes.- Lo que se sabe con seguridad es que la señorita Amane se encuentra en una situación peligrosa. En cuanto a ustedes, las tapas de diarios solo muestran rumores, nadie ha confirmado nada todavía. Aun así…_

 _:- ¿Sugieres que hablemos con la prensa?- preguntó Namikawa._

 _:- Deberán hacer lo que crean conveniente para PopTeen. Queremos lograr que no los vean como los enemigos. Al contrario, deben creer que protegen a sus modelos, y que no quieren que las lastimen…_

 _:- No queremos que las lastimen.- afirmó Mido, tenso. La mujer rodó los ojos.- Desde que sucedió lo de Natalie que intentamos hacer lo mejor para mantener a salvo a las modelos y a los demás empleados, Edna._

 _:- Y qué bien resultó.- aclaró ella, sarcásticamente.- Si la información que consiguió ese programa basura es cierta, y aun los siguen investigando…- ninguno de los dijo nada, por lo que la mujer continuó.- Será mejor que aclaren su inocencia ante el público. Pero siempre protegiendo la imagen de la revista._ Eso _es lo más importante._

 _:- Traducción, no debemos decir que fuimos- o seguimos siendo- sospechosos.- dijo Reiji, con una sonrisa irónica._

 _:- Exactamente.- Edna Takana se levantó de su asiento.- Los dejaré que se ocupen de esto y que intenten remediarlo, pero si llega a haber otro desastre…- suspiró de nuevo.- Pueden despedirse de sus empleos, caballeros._

 _Mido y Namikawa asintieron, y luego de una formal despedida, se encontraron sumidos en un nuevo silencio, ambos demasiado ocupados pensando para sí mismos._

 _:- Fui a ver a Misa al hospital, por eso es que llegué tarde…_

 _:- Increible.- comentó el pelinegro, con sarcasmo.- A ti sí que no te alcanza estar en la mierda, Shingo. Tienes que enterrarte en ella, cavar un agujero y llenarte de-_

 _:- No volveré a verla, Namikawa.- eso lo hizo callar. Mido suspiró.- Hable con Natsuki, su "abuela" adoptiva, yo… quedamos en que lo mejor para Misa es que esté lejos de mí. Por lo menos hasta encontrar al verdadero culpable…_

 _El rostro del otro hombre se suavizó.- Lo lamento, Mido. Es…_ todo _esto es una_ mierda _._

 _Shingo carraspeó, enderezándose.- Lo es. Pero tenemos que salir adelante. No solo nuestra reputación está en juego, sino también nuestros trabajos, Reiji.- el pelinegro asintió.- Así que debemos pensar objetivamente y hacer lo que nos indicó Edna. Esperaremos unos días, y si vemos que siguen hablando de nosotros en televisión, daremos una entrevista._

 _:- … en la que explicaremos que solamente fuimos a declarar a la comisaria.- siguió el otro.- Y endulzaremos los oídos de la gente para que no piense que la compañía está llena de psicópatas y asesinos…_

 _:- Nos seguirán investigando.- determinó el castaño.- Pero dudo que la policía quiera hacerlo público, no cuando no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Podrían habernos expuesto pero no lo hicieron._

 _:- Somos inocentes, Shingo.- le tocó el hombro.- La verdad va a salir a la luz, no dudes de eso…- su rostro se endureció.- Tendré que encargarme de los que consiguieron la información, los presentadores del programa…_

 _:- No hagas nada estúpido.- le pidió Mido, negando con la cabeza._

 _:- Al contrario.- su amigo sonrió.- Comenzaré un pequeño negocio como detective privado, ¿a que no es interesante? Encontraremos a quien quiso hundirnos desde las sombras…_

 _:- Lo único que me interesa ahora es aclarar la situación, y que la revista no pierda popularidad por nuestra culpa.- el castaño encaró hacia la puerta.- Vamos, mi padre me está esperando._

"Vaya hombre de negocios" _\- pensó el pelinegro, antes de salir detrás de él._

.

Unos días más tarde, luego de tener una lectura de su padre, sus abogados, los abogados de Namikawa, y el mismo Namikawa, Mido seguía esperando.

Ambos hombres habían seguido atentamente los programas de televisión, pero en ningún momento se habló específicamente de su situación. Casi todo era sobre Misa Amane, el hecho de que ya no se encontraba en el hospital (Mido había dado gracias por eso) y que ninguna persona tenía idea de su paradero.

Un atentado como había sido el intento de asesinato en televisión en vivo no sucede todos los días, por lo que los canales y el público seguían revolucionados en cuanto a ese asunto.

Namikawa, sin embargo, se había tomado la molestia de hablar con uno de los oficiales de policía a cargo del caso, quien, si bien les confirmó que seguían siendo sospechosos, aseguró que las fuerzas de seguridad jamás compartieron, ni compartirían, información sumamente confidencial (como su interrogación y detención) con la prensa, y menos con civiles.

Por lo que el pelinegro no lograba sacarse de la cabeza cómo alguien tan banal como Luke Roswell y una mujer relativamente desconocida como Kiyomi Takada, habían logrado recolectar semejante información. Y por demás cierta.

Con el agua hirviéndose en la cocina, Shingo Mido comenzó a investigar sobre la mujer que había visto repetidas veces en la cinta de video. Su amigo Reiji investigaría a Roswell (no había logrado sacarle aquella fantasía de "detective privado")

Pero lo que encontró fue menos que alentador. Por lo visto, era una persona joven (aunque eso era algo que uno podía ver a simple vista) con tan solo veintiún años, seguía estudiando la carrera de periodismo en la Universidad de To-Oh (lo cual logró sorprenderlo, ya que se sabe que es una de las mejores de Japón) y participaba como presentadora de noticias en el programa que competía con Sakura TV, la mayoría del tiempo.

Algo que logró llamarle la atención, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Kiyomi Takada estudió en la Preparatoria Daikoku, la misma en la que se había graduado su novia, Misa Amane.

Y no solo eso, sino que, por lo que pudo encontrar y las cuentas que hizo en su cabeza, ambas habían asistido a la misma clase.

 _Entonces ella conoce a Misa… ¿podría ser que…?_

El agua estaba lista, por lo que guardó la pestaña y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no lograba abandonar su cabeza.

 _Su rostro… ella… siento como si la hubiera visto antes._

Observó las fotografías un poco más, intentando hacer memoria. Debía de haberla visto en los noticiarios, pero…

 _No. Ya lo recuerdo. El día que Misa asistió a esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella… esa mujer estaba ahí, ambas hablaron y…_

El sonido de su teléfono logró desconcentrarlo.- ¿Hola?

:- Mido, pon el canal siete, ahora.

No le preguntó por qué. El tono de voz de Namikawa había sido más que suficiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal al verla. Era una cinta grabada, por supuesto, debía estar en algún cuarto de algún hotel (los lujos se apreciaban desde lejos) aunque su cara de muñeca angelical seguía siendo la misma.

Era un video de Misa Amane. Estaban pasando un video de _Misa Amane_ , luego de días de no saber nada de ella.

Subió el volumen:

"… _**bien, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se preocuparon, y preocupan por mí. A todos mis fans… quiero decirles que en verdad los quiero con todo mi corazón. Saben que yo no sería quien soy sin ustedes, y en estos tiempos difíciles, pues… su amor me es de mucha ayuda. ¡Arigatou ko sai mas*2!**_

 _ **Ahora… sé que todos deben querer saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. Los entiendo. Pero por ahora debo mantenerme alejada: de PopTeen, del modelaje, inclusive de todos ustedes. A su tiempo sabrán el por qué, pero, por ahora, tendrán que conformarse con saber que me encuentro a salvo. Y les agradecería mucho si cooperan para mantener las cosas así: sin buscarme y sin intentar obtener información sobre mí.**_

 _ **De nuevo, muchas gracias de corazón a todos, y les prometo mantenerme en contacto. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Los saluda Misa-Misa!"**_

Con aquella despedida un tanto infantil pero aun así adorable, el video llegó a su fin. La cámara volvió a enfocar a la mujer, quien no esperó ni un segundo para hablar sobre la situación de Misa. Y lo que debían hacer a continuación.

La voz de Namikawa se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué dices?

Ese había sido el último empujón que necesitaba para salir a hablar. Suspiró. El rostro de Kyomi Takada aun presente.

:- Es hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Quieres desayunar?

La morocha abrió los ojos lentamente, el castaño la miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta.- Arriba dormilona, son las diez…

:- Es sábado.- se excusó, tapándose hasta la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para volver a entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Isao negó con la cabeza, divertido.- Bien, tú te lo pierdes…

La muchacha lo ignoró, y como si de magia se tratara, apenas estuvo sola de nuevo volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida…

.

Terminó por despertarse a eso de las doce.

No estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde, pero luego de los sucesos de la última semana, el doctor le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar.

El día que quisieron… _asesinar_ a Misa Amane en su programa, Kyomi logró salir de allí con vida gracias a la ayuda de su compañero, Luke, quien la arrastró fuera del escenario durante toda la conmoción.

Ambos habían tenido heridas menores, pero les aconsejaron (por el estrés post-traumático y demás) que lo mejor sería que se tomaran unos días libres. Takada los aprovechó, por supuesto. Estudió para los exámenes que se le avecinaban, durmió, y pasó tiempo con su novio, Isao.

Quien, para ese momento, ya había desaparecido.

La muchacha sonrió al leer la nota que le había dejado, y hambrienta devoró los restos del desayuno que el castaño había preparado.

Encendió la televisión y la laptop. Preparada para seguir investigando, ella…

Ah sí. Kiyomi Takada había aprovechado a fondo esos días de "vacaciones". Investigando todo lo que podía acerca de Misa Amane, la revista PopTeen, y el incidente en el que se había visto involucrada.

Todo había sido una montaña rusa, en verdad. Subir costó, y mucho: se había basado en la pobre información que le había dado Mikami, y luego fue lentamente consiguiendo pistas y pistas, hasta que descubrió que ambos, Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa, habían sido interrogados en la comisaría no hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Sabía que confiar en personas que no conocía (una llamada telefónica a las dos de la madrugada) no era algo sumamente profesional (o factible), pero si Mikami estaba en lo cierto, entonces todo cuadraba. Por esas razones fue que arregló con su compañero para soltar todo aquello en frente de Amane, su reacción nerviosa había probado que tenía razón.

Aquellos dos habían estado detenidos. Y no solo eso, si no que la vida de Misa Amane estaba en peligro. Verdaderamente en peligro.

 _Nunca pensé que fuesen a intentar matarla en el programa_.- pensó, luego de beber un sorbo de agua. Siguió surfeando por la web.- _Pero de algo habrá servido, el malnacido de Mori está más feliz que nunca. El rating subió como nunca antes…_

Sin embargo, todo lo que había encontrado en internet (que no era mucho) solo logró intensificar su deseo de descubrir la verdad.

Pero para eso, aunque no lo quisiera, iba a necesitar ayuda.

Estuvo por llamar al hombre que había logrado todo aquello en primer lugar (quien seguramente iba a pedirle unos cuantos dólares por la información, y a regañarla por haber soltado eso en público) cuando un mensaje de texto de su compañero la detuvo:

 _ **Pon el canal siete, ahora.**_

 _ **-Luke**_

Lo hizo, y luego de su sorpresa inicial (ya que no se había esperado _eso_ en absoluto) se mantuvo neutral durante todo el video.

Aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la actitud aniñada e idiota de la modelo.

Al terminar, llamó a su compañero.- ¿Puedes hablar?

:- Si, ¿Qué piensas?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.- No lo sé, lo único que hizo fue decir que está "bien"

:- Y pedir que no hablemos de ella…

Takada rodó los ojos, mientras buscaba el video en línea. Alguien ya debía de haberlo subido; tendría que verlo de nuevo.- Si, claro. Como si nuestro jefe fuese a respetar una propuesta como esa…

:- Creí que habíamos logrado deshacernos de él, Kiyomi.

:- Paciencia.- dijo ella, mientras leía comentarios de los "fans" de Misa.- Lo haremos, y pronto, pero primero necesitamos conseguir una historia. Necesitamos conseguir información sobre Amane antes que cualquier otra cadena televisiva…

:- Lo sé.- dijo él.- Veré que puedo hacer, pero ya sabes cómo es la policía… siguen negándose a participar.

:- Nos las arreglaremos.- comentó la morocha, con una sonrisa.- Veré que puedo conseguir de mi _contacto confidencial._

:- Muy bien.- pudo sentir como Luke se alejaba del teléfono y le gritaba algo alguien.- Escucha, tengo que irme. Llámame apenas tengas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

:- Adiós.- dijo, con el número de Mikami en su mente.

Le debía una visita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Creí que me ibas a dejar esperándote por horas…- comentó la joven, a la par que bebía un sorbo del café caliente.- ¿Cómo va todo?

Darril sonrió, y se colocó en la fila.- Todo perfecto, querida mía. ¿Tú qué tal?

Tuvo que esperar que su amigo fuese atendido. Una vez que eso sucedió, contestó.- Como siempre… trabajo, familia, tú sabes…

Una vez que recibió su orden, el peliazul siguió a Linda hasta una mesa relativamente apartada del resto. Aquel lugar era lindo, en verdad. Sin tantas personas, y con una música relajante que sonaba de fondo, era una buena idea cambiar de cafetería de vez en cuando.

:- Supongo que oíste lo que sucedió…

Darril rodó los ojos. Si había algo que odiaba de su amiga era su manera de volver cualquier actividad en algo exclusivamente profesional. Era como si solamente lo buscase cuando necesitaba obtener algo de él. Cuando no, simplemente se olvidaba de su mera existencia.

Al no oírlo no decir nada, levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué?

:- Déjame adivinar, tú jefa quiere que le consiga el paradero, o una manera de comunicarse con Misa, ¿no es así?- la chica iba a hablar, pero la interrumpió.- ¿Por qué mejor no la dejamos descansar? La pobre ha pasado por algo terrible… muestra un poco de respeto, Linda. Por favor.

:- ¡Bien, bien!- levantó las manos en señal de rendición.- Solo tenía curiosidad, es todo. Creí que eras alguien cercano a ella y sabrías…

:- Pues no.- comentó él, ahora un tanto resentido.- La verdad es que no he hablado con ella en mucho tiempo y…

Una canción popular, pero antigua, hizo que ambas cabezas se fijaran en el teléfono del peliazul.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas de un número desconocido, pero aun así atendió. Quizás era alguna compañía que buscaba venderle…

:- ¿Darril Adams?

 _Aquella voz…_ él la había escuchado antes…

:- Él mismo.- Linda volvió a observarlo con una ceja alzada.- ¿Sucede al-?

:- ¿Se encuentra solo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que bufara.- Perdóneme, pero gustaría saber con quién estoy-

:- Mi nombre es Light Yagami, pero dudo que se acuerde de mí.- intentó buscar en su memoria, y al poco tiempo pudo recordarlo. De ahí le había sonado conocida su voz: era el castaño atractivo que había estado hablando con la jefa de Linda, Takada, en aquel café dos semanas atrás.- Si no le importa, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. Necesito que se reúna conmigo.

:- Pues, si bien la oferta es… _tentadora_.- sonrió, su amiga lo miró aún más confundida.- Me temo que no puedo aceptar algo así como-

:- Es sobre Misa Amane, señor Adams.- ante la mención de la modelo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.- Necesito que vaya a la estación de policía, y espere allí. Solo serán unas pocas preguntas, pero estaría muy agradecido si usted elige colaborar pacíficamente.

Darril parpadeó.- Por-por supuesto.- sacó su billetera.- Voy en camino.

:- Muy bien, entonces hasta luego.

:- Adiós.- dijo, pero el castaño ya había cortado la llamada.

:- Este… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

:- Pues, esto para ti va a ser un deleite.- dijo, a la par que pagaba la cuenta.- Pero la policía quiere preguntarme cosas sobre Misa…

Linda abrió la boca como un pez, por lo que el chico rio.- Lo lamento, pero vas a tener que esperar. Primero deberán "interrogarme"…

:- ¡Darril!- él se giró, aun divertido.- Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Lo que menos quiero es que te involucres en todo esto…

:- Oye…- el chico le sonrió.- ¿Me lo dices tú? Sé que puedo no salir ileso, aunque dudo que eso suceda, pero sí puedo ayudar en algo… Misa es mi amiga…

Ella lo abrazó.- Sabía que dirías eso. Solo… cuídate.

Se separaron.- Hasta luego, pajarito.- antes de salir, le gritó.- ¡Y deséame suerte con oficial _hottie_!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Y… este es nuestro dormitorio.- Matt se rascó la cabeza con aburrimiento, mientras la rubia miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa palpada en el rostro.- Bien, ahora que ya lo viste ¿Qué te parece si vamos a-?

:- Matt… ¿crees que Mello me odia?

El pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de salir de allí, tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta para no caer de lleno al suelo. Le echó un vistazo a Misa por el rabillo del ojo: la modelo se había sentado en la silla de madera, y con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano miraba uno de los cuadros en la pared, pensativa.

Si no estuviese seguro de que la escuchó diría que no había dicho nada en absoluto.

:- Misa… ¿por qué preguntas algo cómo…?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aun con la vista clavada en aquella pintura. Era hermosa, en verdad. No estaba segura de quien la había elegido, pero había hecho un gran trabajo. Las olas del océano la hicieron sentirse aún más a la deriva.- Las personas pueden llegar a creer lo contrario, Matty-chan, pero… no soy tonta.- antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella continuó.- Él es… diferente. Y no hablo solo por su aspecto, él…- Misa se giró para mirar a Matt a los ojos.- He cometido muchos errores en mi corta vida, Matt, y lo que les hice a ustedes…- respiró hondo, intentando que no se le entrecortara la voz.- Creo que es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento.- el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia ella.- Así que si es cierto que Mello me odia, no podría culparlo. Tiene más que razones para no querer verme, y-

:- No te odio, Amane.- la voz del rubio hizo que ambos lo miraran boquiabiertos.

 _Claro_.- pensó Matt, a la par que evitaba el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo en el rostro.- _Debí haber revisado el baño. Estúpido, estúpido-_

:- Mello… ¿acaso tú-?

El rubio observó a Misa, quien se encontraba sumamente quieta, como si fuese una momia. No estaba segura de qué hacer, o de cómo Mello iba a reaccionar si…

:- Matt.- dijo, por fin.- Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

:- Este…- volvió a rascarse la cabeza, soltando una risa nerviosa.- Se supone que debo quedarme con Misa y…

Ante aquella declaración, la rubia no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo indignada. ¿En verdad el pelirrojo se creía su niñera? ¿Siendo más joven que ella?

Otro pensamiento peor cruzó por su cabeza.

:- Matt…- el chico tragó saliva.- ¿Acaso _Ryusaki_ te pidió que me vigilaras…?

:- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- el rostro de Misa se endureció.- Bueno… quizás sí, un poco. Pero no por lo que tú crees, él…

:- Quería que estés acompañada.- la voz de Mello volvió a sorprenderlos a ambos. Por poco se olvidaban de que el rubio seguía en la habitación.- Ni él ni Yagami querían que tuvieses un ataque por todo lo que pasaste.- sacó una barra de chocolate de su abrigo.- Bien, entonces te veré luego…

:- Mello.- ahora Misa había logrado sorprenderse a ella misma. No tenía la menor idea de donde había sacado la voluntad para hablar.- No… ¿no quieres quedarte con nosotros? Matt aun no me ha contado nada, y dos años se merecen por lo menos una charla…

El rubio se quedó quieto, parecía estarlo meditando. Matt no podía creer lo que veía. _¿Acaso… acaso Mello iba a aceptar sin obligación tener que hablar sobre-?_

:- Quizás en otra ocasión.- dijo, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.- Nos vemos luego, Amane.

Debería haberse sentido ofendida, o triste, pero, milagrosamente… se encontraba _bien_.

Aquello había ido mucho mejor que su último encuentro, por decir lo menos…

Al ver a Matt sonreír de esa manera, Misa no pudo evitar preguntarle.- ¿Qué sucede?

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras se desplomaba en la cama de su amigo.- Solo… me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a reunirnos. Es todo.

La rubia sonrió, y observó una vez más aquella pintura que parecía cobrar vida. Sabía que los faros servían para guiar a los botes en medio del mar. Eran su soporte, su seguridad.

Quizás… quizás ella, y aquellos chicos, en cierta manera, habían encontrado el suyo.

Era una idea interesante, pero tuvo que dejarla de lado al escuchar al pelirrojo hablar sobre el terrible clima de Inglaterra, y cómo extrañaba comer los exquisitos platos de comida japonesa.

 _Yo también me alegro, Matt. Yo también…_

.

No pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida, sin embargo, al ver como el pelirrojo sacaba un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía en un cajón de la mesa de luz.

 _¿Acaso está pensando-?_

Si. No lo estaba pensando, lo estaba _haciendo_.

:- ¡Matty-can! ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

* * *

 _ ***acuérdense que L tiene 18, por eso la mentalidad en 10t etc., etc. Es más joven, y hormonal, que en el manga.**_

 _ ***2: Perdonen si lo escribí incorrectamente, pero es "muchas gracias" en japonés.**_

 **Perdonen la demora, y muchas gracias por leer. Siendoles sincera, no estoy segura cuando voy a volver a actualizar (empiezo la universidad la semana que viene) pero no pienso abandonar la historia. Así me tome años, la terminaré. Eso si puedo prometerlo.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y de nuevo, gracias por leer,**

 **\- Vigigraz.**

 **pd: gracias especiales a mis fieles lectoras Kandrak y Alex, ¡las aprecio mucho, chicas!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Lamento la demora, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

" _ **Oigan, por favor, no es para tanto. ¿Cuándo se permitió a los japoneses portar armas tan grandes?"**_

 _ **-Mail Jeevas.**_

* * *

Capítulo 19:

:- Sigo sin poder creerlo, Watari-san.- la joven bebió un sorbo de té caliente. El hombre mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras llenaba la bandeja de Ryusaki con diversos tipos de dulces: desde porciones de pasteles hasta galletas de animalitos.

:- Por favor señorita Misa, ya le he dicho que me llame Watari.- la rubia le sonrió también, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Sabía lo que el hombre estaba intentando hacer, y para su desgracia, no iba a lograrlo tan fácilmente.

:- ¿Hace cuánto lo hace?

Watari suspiró.- Bueno… la persona a cargo de ellos cuando yo no me encuentro en el establecimiento ha castigado al joven Matt varias veces...- Misa lo miró expectante.- Supongo que… desde hace ya unos dos o tres años.

Ahora, la joven lo observaba horrorizada.

:- Hay reglas, señorita Misa.- intentó tranquilizarla el mayor.- No puede fumar aquí dentro. Apenas piense en un castigo se lo-

:- No, no, no.- ella negó con la cabeza.- Solo… aquello va a traerle problemas más…- examinó la bandeja que L dejaría vacía en tan solo un par de horas.- Graves.- ella suspiró.- Aunque lo mismo podría decirse de Mello o Ryusaki…

:- ¿Qué podría decirse de mí?- la voz del pelinegro logró que Misa diera un pequeño salto, aunque Watari permaneció sereno. L tomó una galleta de oso antes de abrir la puerta del refrigerador.- ¿Tenemos fresas, Watari?

 _Tampoco entiendo cómo demonios no aumenta de peso.-_ pensó la rubia, y luego recordó la pregunta que había hecho el detective.-… tus malos hábitos alimenticios… ¿sabías que Matty-chan fuma?

:- Estaba al tanto de eso, si…- L sacó un recipiente lleno de fresas bien rojas. Misa lo miró acusatoriamente con los brazos cruzados.- Y aunque no me parezca un comportamiento adecuado, tampoco puedo obligarlo a que deje de hacerlo. Matt tiene la edad suficiente como para hacerse responsable de su propia salud.- Misa abrió la boca para replicar, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.- Aunque específicamente le pedí que no lo hiciera dentro de edificio, ¿acaso rompió esa regla, Misa-san?

La rubia hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Watari tan solo unos minutos atrás: cerró la boca para evitar meter a Matt en problemas.

 _Ese chiquillo… si cree que el "_ acto rebelde" _va a servirle de algo está muy-_

El silencio de Misa le había servido como respuesta suficiente. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando ella habló.- Oye, ¡espera!

:- Debo volver al trabajo, Mi-

:- Tengo que hablar contigo.

El carraspeó de Watari fue lo único que les indicó que este aún seguía en la habitación.- Los dejaré a solas.- hizo una reverencia.- Joven L, señorita Misa.

Ryusaki la observó con aburrimiento.- Si tiene que ver con Matt, te sugiero que-

:- No, esto es sobre… otra cosa…- la rubia se rascó la nuca, ahora un tanto nerviosa. Como el día anterior antes de preguntarle, los ojos negros de L no hacían más que hacerla querer retroceder, o más bien adelantarse en el tiempo para evitar tener que pedirle lo que iba a pedirle.

Pero no podía retractarse. Y, hasta donde sabía, viajar en el tiempo tampoco era una opción.

 _Concéntrate Misa. Estamos hablando de Ryuga, ¡por amor de Kami*!_

:- Yo.- respiró hondo.- necesitoquemedejesllamaraMido.

L Parpadeó. Misa tragó saliva.

:- No.

Ahora era su turno de parpadear, para luego observarlo con confusión escrita por todo su rostro.

Primero, porque dentro de todo el balbuceo había podido entenderla ( _no debería sorprenderme, en verdad_ ) y segundo, porque se había… _¿negado?_

El detective había vuelto a encarar para la salida cuando Misa lo detuvo. De nuevo.- ¿Cómo que "no"?

:- Es un riesgo innecesario, Amane.- _¿Así que ahora soy "Amane"?, ¿Qué sucedió con "Misa-san"?-_ Me pareció que había quedado claro que ya no ibas a correr riesgos innecesarios. Por lo visto, me equivoqué.

 _De nuevo.-_ agregó mentalmente.- _Y no me gusta estar equivocado_.

Ryusaki retomó la acción de abrir la puerta y-

Sin embargo, la mujer que no se conformaba con un no como respuesta, hizo que se detuviera. Por tercera vez. **Consecutiva.**

:- ¡Ryusaki!- la rubia se indignó.- Hice lo que tú y Light me pidieron. Grabé el video, aún sigo sin obtener respuestas…- lo escuchó decir algo como _"eso es tarea de Light-kun"_ , pero prefirió ignorarlo.- y estoy más que segura que mi novio va a querer saber qué sucede conmigo, por qué todavía no me comuniqué con él y-

Se frenó así misma, cruzándose de brazos.- Más ahora que van a investigar sobre él y acusarlo de cualquier cosa…

Muy rápidamente (más rápido de lo que Misa hubiese podido recordar) el detective se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La joven retrocedió.

:- Confías mucho en tu novio, ¿no es cierto, Misa-san?

Ella permaneció firme.- Por supuesto. Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con-?

:- ¿En verdad crees que no existe la mínima posibilidad de que tu novio, Shingo Mido, o su socio Reiji Namikawa, estén detrás de todo esto? No serías la primera a la que atacaron, Misa, y seguramente tampoco seas la última.- la rubia lo miró sin poder creerle. Él se alejó, ahora mordiéndose el pulgar.- No… dejar que hables con él sería como mandarte a la boca del lobo. Impensable y simplemente estúpido.

La rubia tartamudeó de nuevo, pero respirando hondo intentó controlarse. Fulminó a L con la mirada.

:- No puedo creer que sugieras que mi _novio_ sea la persona que está intentando _asesinarme_ …

Ryusaki se encogió de hombros.- Como dije, no serías la primera a la que le sucede, Amane. No es difícil. Al contrario.- comió una fresa.- Es muy sencillo.

Misa había tenido suficiente. Se acercó, intentando intimidarlo (aunque sin poder disimular su enfado).- ¡¿Y si es tan sencillo como dices por qué todavía no lo has atrapado?!

Él la observó, aburrido como siempre. Tomó otra fresa.- Que no tenga pruebas no significa que mi deducción sea incorrecta, Amane.- masticó. Misa parecía estar lanzándole cuchillos por los ojos.- Por ahora, concéntrate en _no_ ponerte en peligro. Cuanto menos el asesino sepa de ti, mejor.

Pareció como si la rubia estuviese por gritarle, pero en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos, bufó, y dejó a Ryusaki solo en la cocina; el tazón de fresas ya por la mitad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Me siento como en una película estadounidense...- el chico de cabello azul sonrió e intentó acomodarse en su asiento (lo que era difícil, porque el mismo ya era de por sí _bastante_ incomodo).- ¿Vas a jugar a ser el policía bueno… o el malo?

Light se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creer aquella… lo que sea que era eso. ¿Acaso se trataba de una actuación? ¿Buscaba despistarlo?

Debía ser un tonto si pensaba que iba a caer por algo tan sencillo como…

:- ¿Piensas que esto es un juego?- _Ah, así que serás el policía malo_ ; no pudo evitar concluir Darril, un tanto divertido pese a las circunstancias.- Si te traje hasta aquí es porque necesito que colabores, ¿se entiende?

Increíblemente, la advertencia de Light causó el efecto contrario en el otro chico. Darril no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en aquel joven policía… era como si estuviese tratando de probarle algo (o probarse algo así mismo) Light lo fulminó con la mirada.- Entendido.

:- Trabajas con Misa Amane, ¿no es cierto?- el chico asintió.- ¿Son cercanos?

:- La considero una amiga.- se encogió de hombros.- Aunque desde el primer incidente… y me refiero al que no sucedió por televisión, pues… no la he visto desde entonces.

:- ¿Has hablado con ella?- él no respondió.- Mira, si mientes ahora no vas a-

:- Si.- sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta, por lo que intentó recordar.- Mencionó que estaría fuera un tiempo…- frunció el ceño.- Hasta ese momento ella no había logrado mantenerse en contacto con su novio, Mido. Ignoro si es que logró hacerlo o no. Ya que, como mencioné anteriormente, no volví a hablar con ella desde entonces.

Light lo observó detenidamente: no había signos de que le estuviese ocultando algo, o que se encontrara mintiendo. Además (y lo supo gracias a L) Misa sí se había comunicado con Mido (¡había logrado verlo _cara a cara_!) antes del segundo ataque.

 _Todo parece tan obvio que…_

:- Confió en ustedes.- el castaño había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que volver a escucharlo casi lo hizo saltar del asiento; Darril le sonrió amigablemente.- Sé que mantendrán a Misa a salvo. Al menos no lo dudo de ti, Light Yagami.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Se trataba de Matsuda.- ¿Qué sucede?

:- Light, necesitamos que vengas al cuartel.- unas voces taparon la del pelinegro.- O que sintonices el canal seis en la televisión.- parpadeó.- Mido y Namikawa están dando sus declaraciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Su lema era simple: dejarse llevar por la corriente._

 _Y esa era la razón por la cual no sufría de grandes inconvenientes. No se ataba a principios (salvo los básicos) y era un ejemplo claro de la teoría de Charles Darwin: se adaptaba para sobrevivir._

 _Evitaba ponerse nervioso y, aunque solía tener un cierto… temperamento, su cabeza siempre se encontraba fría en el momento de tomar una decisión importante._

 _Ese día, sin embargo, no desayunó. Y aún no determinaba si se debía a la incertidumbre sobre el futuro de la compañía, su imagen, lo que pudiera pasarle a él, o hasta sobre lo que podría llegar a pasarle a la novia de su mejor amigo (_ y _a su mejor amigo, valga la redundancia)_

 _Pero no había logrado comer ni un solo bocado._

 _:- ¿Estás listo?_

 _Mido había intentado ocultárselo, pero el pelinegro lo conocía demasiado bien: sabía que estaba igual (o hasta más) intranquilo que él mismo._

 _Y aquello… digamos que era algo por lo que había que preocuparse._

 _Él y Shingo, en cierta medida, lograban funcionar por sus más que marcadas diferencias: en donde Reiji carecía de tacto, su amigo lograba suavizar la situación. Si el castaño daba vueltas en círculos, el otro iba directo al grano._

 _Y la más importante: si Namikawa se ofuscaba o perdía el control de la situación, Mido era el que siempre se encontraba de lo más sereno._

 _No era, en absoluto, una buena señal que hubiesen perdido esa dinámica. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?_

 _Adaptarse. Solo eso._

 _:- Vamos de una buena vez._

 _Dejando salir a su mal genio en el proceso._

 _._

 _:- Sabes, creo que es la primera vez en que considero la opción de escuchar a mi padre.- Mido se acomodó los lentes mientras su asistente hablaba con quién sea que estuviese a cargo de todo aquel circo mediático._

 _Sería una audiencia pública: dirían lo que habían estudiado, responderían un par de preguntas y luego se irían. Así de simple._

 _O eso era por lo que Shingo se encontraba rezando._

 _:- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho aquel hombre tan sabio?- preguntó Namikawa, cargado de sarcasmo. Les quedaban unos minutos antes de subir al escenario. La jefa, la junta, todos los miembros y trabajadores de la revista los estarían viendo (y procurando que no cometieran ningún error)_

 _Encendió un cigarrillo._

 _Shingo sonrió, luego tiró el vaso de plástico a la basura. Podía sentirse un tanto acalorado e incómodo. Sin embargo, faltaba muy poco para que se situara delante de las cámaras; debía poder controlarse._

 _Y fingir._

 _Aquel era el momento de fingir._

 _:- Caballeros.- la mujer, Tami, les indicó que salieran. De fondo se escuchaba la voz de alguien al micrófono; debía de estar introduciéndolos._

 _Ambos hombres asintieron. Namikawa dio una última pitada y tiró lo que le quedaba al suelo, para luego pisarlo._

 _Mido respiró hondo. Era hora. Tocó el hombro de Reiji, los ruidos y aplausos de fondo:_

 _:- "No lo arruines, Mido"_

 _Y si bien no era el momento adecuado, Reiji Namikawa estalló en carcajadas._

.

:- Buenos días damas y caballeros.- comenzó el castaño, observando a la multitud de tiburones listos para abalanzarse sobre ambos y atacar. Tragó saliva.- Decidimos hablar en nombre de la revista PopTeen, para dejar en claro que desde el día uno nosotros nos preocupamos y cuidamos de nuestras modelos. Si bien han sucedido cosas terribles, haremos todo lo posible para mantener a nuestros trabajadores a salvo.- sonrió, relajando los hombros.- Con ayuda de la policía, por supuesto. Nosotros solos jamás seriamos suficiente…

Un par de risas en el fondo hicieron que ambos perdieran un poco de la tensión con la que habían subido al escenario. Podían imaginarse a Edna asintiendo con la cabeza: iban bien.

Antes de que Mido pudiese continuar, sin embargo, muchas manos se levantaron, haciéndoles preguntas todos a la vez y sin que pudiesen entender absolutamente nada.

El hombre que los había presentado interrumpió.- Por favor, más despacio.- señaló a un joven.- A ver, usted.

:- Sí, soy Toshiro Maeno, del YUKAN FUJI.- se detuvo para leer de un cuaderno.- ¿Qué hay sobre las declaraciones que se hicieron en el programa de Jo Mori? ¿Es cierto que los han estado investigando?

Namikawa se adelantó a responder.- ¿Acaso dos personas no pueden tomarse unas vacaciones sin ser molestadas?- dijo en tono juguetón.- Las cosas que se dijeron en ese programa no son nada más que puros rumores, ¿o tienen alguna fuente confiable que sea responsable de esas declaraciones?

:- ¿Entonces ustedes no han sido detenidos?- preguntó una mujer castaña. Casi todos tomaron nota de sus palabras; algunos hablaban por teléfono.- ¿Aquello también fue una mentira?

:- Fuimos interrogados como testigos.- dijo Mido.- Así que sí es cierto que estuvimos en contacto con la policía, pero siempre buscando defender a nuestras modelos.

Más preguntas volaron por los aires, pero el castaño estaba demasiado ocupado buscándola a ella. Si bien se había tomado un "respiro" (o eso había dicho) le costaba mucho creerla capaz de perderse una oportunidad como esa.

 _Aunque si negamos sus acusaciones, tampoco es sabio venir a enfrentarnos. No aquí._ \- pensó, aun buscando a Kiyomi Takada con la mirada, pero sin obtener resultados.

:- Soy Touka Iwasaki, del ASAHI SHIMBUN, ¿Qué pueden decirnos acerca de Misa Amane? Ella es una de las que sentenció que se tomaría un "descanso". Siendo Shingo Mido su novio, ¿no piensa comentar nada al respecto? ¿Qué le sucede a Misa? ¿Por qué va a dejar de trabajar para ustedes?

El nombre de Misa hizo que todos los demás estallaran demandando respuestas; aquello era un descontrol. Mido se tensó; sabía que iban a traerla a colación, pero luego de lo que le había prometido a Natsuki… aún no estaba listo para-

Namikawa hizo ademán de tomar el micrófono, pero Shingo lo detuvo. Todos se callaron, ansiosos de escucharlo.- Misa Amane ha dejado en claro que en este momento se encuentra a salvo.- apretó los puños.- Ella, al igual que todos nosotros, es una persona. Y si mal no recuerdo les pidió que no la buscaran. Es cierto que por ahora no trabajará en PopTeen, no hasta que la situación se resuelva. Pero les agradecería a todos ustedes que por favor la dejaran fuera de esto.

:- Pero… ¡¿acaso no le preocupa el hecho de que quizás está en pelinegro justo ahora?!

:- ¡Ese departamento no se veía como el suyo!

:- ¡Shingo Mido, espere!

Namikawa interrumpió.- Los asuntos que conciernen a Misa Amane y a Shingo Mido es algo privado de-

:- ¡A Misa quisieron asesinarla! ¡¿Por qué no quieren hablar sobre eso?!

:- ¡Mido es su novio!

:- ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? ¿Acaso no buscaban protegerla?

El castaño levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. Lentamente, los gritos cesaron. La mayoría (para no decir todos) se encontraba allí para escucharlos hablar, después de todo.- Misa Amane, además de ser una empleada y modelo que trabaja para nosotros, es alguien a quien aprecio mucho…- carraspeó.- Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias y por su seguridad, hemos decidido que lo mejor es no tener ningún vínculo más allá del profesional. Así que todas las preguntas que tengan sobre la señorita Amane deberán ser dirigidas a su representante: nosotros estamos enterados de lo mismo que ustedes.

Y antes de que todo colapsara de nuevo, ambos hombres bajaron por el mismo lado por el que habían subido. Esperaron en silencio al auto que habría de recogerlos, mientras seguridad terminaba de despejar el área.

:- Wow.- no pudo evitar decir el pelinegro; su amigo se veía agotado.- Eso fue… bueno…

:- Iban a echarlo todo a perder.- se recostó contra la pared.- Además de que no es como si les hubiese mentido, al menos no sobre eso.

:- El foco se pondrá sobre su ruptura.- Namikawa sonrió, sacando un cigarrillo.- Bien pensando, Shingo. La jefa va a estar orgullosa.- su amigo no dijo nada, pero a los pocos segundos el pelinegro hizo una mueca.- Ella… ¿Misa sabe que…?

:- No.- Mido se sentía cada vez peor.- Esperaba llamarla para hablarlo pero dudo que aún tenga su teléfono encima.- se pasó ambas manos por sus ojos.- Solo espero que no haya visto esto. No quiero que se entere así, no-

:- Caballeros.- dijo Tami.- Ya es hora de irse.

Antes de subirse al auto, Namikawa le tocó la espalda.- No lo arruinaste.

Mido sonrió tristemente.- Al menos a mi padre no le rompí el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soichiro Yagami observó como la mujer daba una declaración final, para luego volver al estudio. Posando sus manos sobre la mesa, desvió la mirada hacia los demás oficiales, su hijo (a quien a no podía terminar de considerar solamente como otro policía más) y por último, hacia el detective L.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro cambió de canal hasta encontrar el programa de Jo Mori. Como era de esperarse, ni Kyomi Takada ni su compañero se encontraban al aire; y tampoco se estaba hablando sobre el discurso de los dirigentes de PopTeen.

:- ¿Cómo les fue con sus respectivas tareas?

El primero en hablar fue Ide:

:- Con Mogi logramos camuflarnos para seguir de cerca a Namikawa y a Mido hasta el día de hoy. Sabemos que sus nombres se encuentran primeros en la lista, pero no notamos ninguna actividad sospechosa durante todo el tiempo que los vigilamos.

:- Salvo el hecho de que mintieran en televisión.- comentó Ryusaki, para luego darle una lamida a su helado.- Pero supongo que habrá sido una decisión de sus jefes: la revista debe a toda costa quedar impune ante una acusación como esa.

:- El padre de Shingo Mido se puso en contacto con sus abogados apenas oyó del incidente en los periódicos.- comentó Mogi.- Intentará limpiar el nombre de su hijo, y el suyo, cueste lo que cueste.

Mogi le sonrió a Watari cuando este le pasó un cono de helado. El castaño le pasó uno a Ide, quien lo aceptó un poco a regañadientes.

Ryusaki se mordió el pulgar.- ¿Qué hay de los que hicieron pública esa información?

:- Takada y Roswell aún no han salido a hablar públicamente.- dijo Aizawa, acomodándose en la silla.- Ukita interrogó a Luke hace un momento, pero no halló nada importante.

:- Lo único útil que mencionó fue que la información provino de su compañera. Él solo formó parte de aquello para obtener un ascenso- continuó Ukita.- Pero dudo que sea uno de los culpables; es más bien un bufón.

:- Interesante…- dijo L.- ¿Qué hay de Kiyomi Takada?

:- Básicamente lo mismo.- Aizawa aceptó el helado.- Si bien no negó conocer personalmente a Amane, no dio indicios de exista alguna clase de rivalidad entre ellas.- Light rodó los ojos. L, en su mente, hizo exactamente lo mismo.- Y en cuanto a su fuente… pues, dice que fue un anónimo que logró llamarla por teléfono desde un número no identificable.

:- ¿Lo revisaste?- preguntó Ide.

:- Me lo entregó sin chistar. Y como me advirtió, no pude obtener el número.- suspiró.- Aunque si pude observar que había solamente una llamada registrada, por lo que no se han vuelto a poner en contacto desde entonces.

:- ¿Crees que usarán el interrogatorio para el programa?- preguntó el jefe, luego de que Aizawa terminara de hablar.

:- No deberían, pero si lo que buscan es explotar el caso de Amane…- Ryusaki terminó su helado.- ¿Qué más tenemos?

Light declinó la oferta de Watari cordialmente.- Logré hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al compañero de trabajo de Misa: Darril Adams, pero no me dio nada relevante.- descansó su cabeza en su palma.- Por lo que lo descartaría de la lista. Y todavía me queda mi viejo compañero de instituto… Teru Mikami.

:- Fui a buscarlo a su trabajo.- dijo el jefe.- Pero no lo encontré allí, así que aún no he podido interrogarlo. Pienso hacerlo apenas terminemos aquí.

:- Bien.- estando al tanto de toda la información, Ryusaki intentó unir las piezas.- Tenemos dos sospechosos primordiales que sabemos tienen o tuvieron una relación íntima con la víctima, Misa Amane. Hablo de su novio, o por lo visto ex-novio, Shingo Mido, y su antigua compañera, Kiyomi Takada.- hizo una pausa, todo los escuchaban atentamente.- Esta claro también que ambos estarían respaldados por a) Reiji Namikawa o b) Luke Roswell. Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente. Aún hay piezas faltantes en este rompecabezas…

Varios pensaron en lo terrible que fue usar ese término para una situación como esa, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Light, conociéndolo, solo lo ignoró y siguió.- Una "pieza" importante es la persona que obtuvo la información: quien une a la revista PopTeen con el programa de Jo Mori.

:- ¿Algún empleado?- preguntó Aizawa.

:- Otro antiguo compañero, especulo…- Ryusaki mordió una galleta.- Light, jefe Yagami, necesitaría que manejen con mucho cuidado el interrogatorio de Teru Mikami. Estoy un ochenta por ciento seguro que él es uno de nuestros cabos sueltos. Así es…- comenzó a hacer una pequeña torre.- Encaja a la perfección.

:- Mikami y Takada eran muy unidos en la secundaria.- explicó Light.- Conozco a Kiyomi y pude corroborar que no ha cambiado en nada. Teru, sin embargo…

:- Nos encargaremos.- dictó Soichiro. Se fijó en la hora: las cuatro de la tarde.- Si tiene algo que ver en todo esto lo averiguaremos.

:- Me alegra oír eso.- comentó L, sin expresión. Terminó de armar la torre de galletas.- Sin embargo, hay otra pieza que…

:- ¿Cómo lograron infiltrarse en las dos escenas?

:- ¿Si están trabajando con alguien más?

:- Eh… ¿si la venganza es contra Misa que tienen que ver entonces las otras modelos?

L se giró y observó a Matsuda detenidamente, por lo que los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Lentamente, el detective asintió.- Precisamente, Matsuda. Es a eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

El pelinegro se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, su cara tornándose roja.- Ja, Ja. Era algo que venía pensando hace-

:- El hecho es.- lo interrumpió Ryusaki, causando que Touta cerrara rápidamente la boca.- Que la modelo asesinada en PopTeen, Natalie, podría haber sido un simple señuelo para evitar que toda la atención caiga sobre Amane. Lo que obviamente fracasó.

Y a su vez.- continuó.- Puede que el crimen con la modelo estadounidense no tenga ninguna conexión con el que sucedió en Japón. Eso sería lo más coherente.

:- Tendría sentido.- dijo Light.- Aunque si en verdad estuvieran conectados también nos serviría para encontrar al culpable. Sabríamos quien viajó al lugar en donde se encontraba la modelo en esa fecha determinada.

L asintió.- Pondré a Matt y a Mello a investigar ambos asesinatos y luego a lo que Shingo Mido y Kiyomi Takada se encontraban haciendo específicamente en ese momento. Mientras tanto hay que seguir investigando a los anteriormente nombrados hasta conseguir algo que pueda sernos útil, u obtener una confesión. En el mayor de los casos, esperaríamos hasta que el culpable ataque de nuevo, atrapándolo en el acto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Touta levantó la mano.- ¿Qué haremos con Misa-Misa?

De nuevo, el detective quedó deslumbrado ante el comportamiento de Matsuda.- Ahora que lo dices… tengo una idea.- se levantó de un salto.- Watari, has que Amane vaya al piso siete, segunda habitación. Que nos espere allí.- se giró para observar al equipo.- Voy a dejarla hablar con su ex-novio.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.- E intentarás obtener algo grabando la llamada…

:- Por supuesto. Ahora…- comentó el detective.- ¿Podría conseguir más helado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquello se sentía como una especie de deja vu, salvo que ahora Matt, Matsu y otro oficial de quien no se acordaba el nombre, estaban presentes en la habitación.

L comía pastel, de nuevo (aunque esta vez también tenía helado). Misa estaba enojada con él, DE NUEVO.

Se cruzó de brazos, desconfiada.- ¿Qué quieres?

:- Hace unas horas me pediste algo y te dije que no.- habló el detective.- Ahora estoy cambiando mi respuesta a un sí.

Misa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego a Light, a Matt, y después otra vez a Ryusaki.- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

:- Así es.- comió un bocado.- Pero tendrás que hacerlo aquí, con todos nosotros presentes.

Misa se encontraba demasiado feliz como para quejarse (aunque no pudo evitar pensar que la situación si era algo… inusual) dio un pequeño salto.- ¡Genial! ¡Solo no me distraigan, por favor! Ay, ¿Cuántos minutos voy a poder hablar con él? ¡Matsu, pásame el teléfono!

Light no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Si bien Misa lo veía como algo bueno, aquello era solo una artimaña para lograr que Mido se pisara así mismo, y además… pues, ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que su "novio" ya no llevaba ese título.

 _¿Se lo dirá?_ \- pensó.- _Todo podría haber sido solamente una mentira para engañar a los medios… Aunque quizás busque que siga confiando en él para-_

:- ¿Voy a tener que hacerlo en alta voz?- la joven hizo un puchero.- ¡Eso es injusto! Debería tener algo de privacidad.- fulminó a Ryusaki con la mirada.- Pervertido…

:- Tenemos que controlar cada cosa que te diga, Misa.- explicó Matt, conectando unos cables para poder grabar la llamada.- Es por seguridad.

La rubia lo observó alzando una ceja. Habló muy por lo bajo.- No creas que me olvidé de ti, niñato adicto al tabaco. Salvé tu trasero antes, pero no va a volver a pasar otra vez. Vas a dejarlo. Punto final.

Matt abrió la boca pero Mogi lo interrumpió.- Todo está listo.

:- Bien.- dijo L, acercándose al aparato.- Todos guarden mucho silencio, por favor.- hizo contacto visual con la rubia.- Llámalo, Misa-san.

No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces: un tanto nerviosa pero infinitamente agradecida la rubia marcó el número que se había aprendido de memoria. Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. A Misa comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

 _¿Acaso no…? ¡¿Acaso no va a contestarme?!_

 _¡¿AHORA?! ¿LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER DECIDE NO CONTESTARME? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SHINGO MIDO, APENAS PONGAS TUS MANOS SOBRE EL TELEFONO YO VOY A-!_

:- ¿Misa?

Escuchar su voz la dejó helada. Los demás la miraban expectantes.- Shi-Shingo, Hola…

:- ¿Cómo…?- se podían oír unas voces que gradualmente se iban callando.- ¿Acaso te dejaron mantener el teléfono?

Misa era actriz. Misa era buena actriz. En ese momento Misa no se encontraba en una habitación llena de personas raras. No. Misa estaba en su cuarto, hablando con su novio luego de no verlo durante mucho tiempo.

Sonrió.- Lo mantuve escondido.

:- ¿En serio?- sonaba nervioso, y no solo la modelo se había dado cuenta de eso.- Bueno, sabes que igual tienes que hacer lo que ellos-

Misa frunció el ceño.- ¿Estás bien?- ahora sí podía sentir las miradas sobre ella. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Yo… te extraño, Shingo. ¿Cómo va todo? Seguramente no es el mejor momento porque debes estar trabajando pero tenía que decírtelo.- sonrió de nuevo.- Te quiero mucho, y no puedo esperar a que esto acabe para que-

:- Misa.- el tono. La rubia conocía aquel tono. Sus palmas se sentían húmedas.- Escúchame. Hay que algo que tengo que decirte.

:- ¿Qué sucede?- luchaba para que no se le quiebre la voz. Pero lo conocía, y si hablaba así significaba que-

:- Yo… conocí a alguien. Misa, Misa lo siento mucho. En verdad lo lamento.

Lo había escuchado hablar pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Si no fuese por la cantidad de ojos sobre ella, habría dejado caer el teléfono y no dudaría en romper en llano.

Pero no. Todos seguían viéndola. Respiró hondo, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.- Entonces… ya está.- no era una pregunta. Tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para mantener en línea su tono de voz.- No- nos vemos.

:- ¡Misa! ¡Misa, espera!

Pero cortó. Sin importarle nada en absoluto. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió de la habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Había conocido a alguien más.

La habían dejado.

 _Otra vez._

Dentro del cuarto el silencio era sumamente tenso. Matt desconectó la máquina, Mogi carraspeó.

:- Así que no mentía.- dijo Light, para luego fulminar a L con la mirada.- Aunque fue un tanto cruel, ¿no te parece?

L se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que hacerle creer que estaba interesado en otra persona sirve para cubrir la razón real.- se mordió el pulgar.- Aunque si Amane le hubiese seguido la conversación, al menos podríamos haberle sacado algo más de información.- se encogió de hombros.- Tendremos que esperar a discutirlo más tarde luego de conseguir-

:- Me refiero a ti.- el castaño se levantó.- Y a mí. Y a todos. Era más que obvio que iba a romperle el corazón. Deberíamos haber buscado otra forma de hacerlo, definitivamente no exponiéndola así.

:- Completamente de acuerdo.- dijo Matt.- Además de que ni siquiera sirvió para algo concreto. Lo único que lograste fue entristecer a Misa.

:- Ya dije que si ella no hubiese cortado la comunicación…

:- Ryusaki...- Light dijo, en tono de advertencia.

Mogi carraspeó, y tomó sus cosas.- Será mejor que vaya con los demás. Aún queda trabajo que hacer.

:- Yo ayudaré a Mello.- dijo el pelirrojo, antes de salir.- Y luego iré a ver como se encuentra Misa.

Light permaneció ahí, sentado, casi invisible. El único ruido que hizo fue cuando escuchó a Ryusaki comer.

El maldito estaba comiendo.

:- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?- le preguntó, molesto. No iba a ocultarlo. Estaba sumamente molesto con L. Y con él mismo por haberse dejado convencer por L.

:- ¿Así cómo?

:- Así.- lo señaló de arriba abajo.- ¿Acaso no sientes si quiera una pizca de arrepentimiento al saber que fuiste el causante de todo esto?

Se tocó un mechón de pelo.- El causante de todo esto es en verdad la persona que ha querido asesinar a Misa Amane, quien presumo es Shingo Mido. Así que si buscas echarle la culpa a alguien, Light-kun, te diría que-

:- Estoy hablando de hace dos años atrás, Ryusaki.- aquello lo hizo callarse. _Por fin_. Light lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Quién crees que fue el primero en hacerla sentir así? ¿Ni siquiera eso te revuelve aunque sea un poco el estómago?

L suspiró.- Teniendo en cuenta que no vi el estado en el que Amane se encontraba cuando yo me fui-

:- Eres un hipócrita.- dijo, para luego levantarse.- Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que dije. Concéntrate en resolver el caso y cuando termines vete y deja a Misa en paz.

Ryusaki le respondió, con un atisbo de irritación.- Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, Yagami-kun.

Pero Light no lo dejó terminar. Un portazo interrumpió sus palabras.

Tomó la cuchara pero a medio camino se arrepintió, y luego de un suspiro, la dejó sobre la mesa.

Ya… en ese momento no se encontraba con ganas de comer pastel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Son unos malditos.

:- No me digas.- Kiyomi comió un bocado de su atrasado almuerzo y cambió de canal. Su compañero se encontraba en altavoz.- ¿Pero qué pensabas que iban a hacer? Era obvio que mentirían para salvar su pellejo… y la separación entre "el ejecutivo millonario y una modelo encantadora" es el encubrimiento perfecto. Ni siquiera yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

:- Estoy preocupado, Kiyomi. Mori no va a estar feliz con nada de esto, el canal ni siquiera transmitió la entrevista en vivo. Además de que la policía vino a buscarme…

:- Ah sí.- la morocha tiró los restos a la basura.- Gracias por guardar el secreto, Roswell. Eres un amigo increíble.

:- No me dieron otra alternativa.- su voz era tensa.- Tenemos que quedar limpios, Takada. No puedo ir a la cárcel. Mi hija y mi esposa-

:- Lo único que hacemos es comunicar, Luke.- fulminó el teléfono con la mirada.- Pero te aconsejaría que no vuelvas a traicionarme. Recuerda que si me hundo, tú vas a ser el primero que caiga conmigo.

Y entonces, antes de que el otro pudiese contestar, ella terminó la llamada. Suspiró.

Estaba limpia. De lo único que podrían acusarla era de impartir información falsa, ¿pero quién no lo hacía? Además, trabajaba bajo el ala de Jo Mori (lamentablemente) él era el responsable de todo su-

Volvieron a repetir partes de la entrevista. Takada los analizó detenidamente. Quizás tendría que haber asistido, podría haber hecho algo más grande. Ella habría sido capaz.

¿Pero de que hubiese servido? Sin pruebas contundentes, lo único que tenía era-

Su teléfono sonó. Número desconocido.

Debía ser él.

:- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

:- Necesitaras más ayuda de lo que esperaba.

La voz sonaba mecanizada, lo que la hacía parecer todavía más espeluznante.

La reportera respondió sin titubear.- Lo que me diste podría haberlo inventando yo misma. Si no tengo fotos, o documentos, o algo que pruebe-

:- Voy a conseguirlo.- la interrumpió.- Pero debes seguir alimentando la desconfianza en tu público. Ese es tu papel aquí, y sé que puedes hacerlo. Lograrás sacar a Mori del mapa de una vez por todas.

Tamborileó los dedos a la par que pensaba.- La policía sospecha de mí. No puedo exponerme tanto.

:- No te preocupes. Con lo que voy a darte, Mido y Namikawa quedarán servidos en una bandeja. Toda la atención será dirigida a ellos, no a ti. Y esta vez su político padre no podrá salvarlo.

Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en destruirlos?

Una risa logró hacerla estremecer.- Negocios, preciosa.

Ella hizo una mueca, supo desde la primera vez que había hablado con él, que se trataba de un ser despreciable.- Entonces quieres su puesto, o buscas eliminar a la competencia.

:- Eres lista, pero no pienso darte más información de la necesaria.- hizo una pausa.- Solo sígueme el juego, y ambos saldremos ganando.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo más, había terminado la llamada. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se recostó en el sofá. Su novio la llamaría pronto, y tenía que volver a trabajar, y a estudiar, y-

¿Acaso estaba lista para lo que traería todo aquello? No. ¿Acaso valía la pena?

Quería tener su propio programa (al menos aquel era el trato que había hecho con Roswell), ¿pero… a que costo?

Esa misma persona que buscaba destruir a los líderes de PopTeen podría ser, por todo lo que ella sabía, la misma persona que había asesinado a una de las modelos, y había intentado hacer lo mismo con Misa Amane. Dos veces.

Si bien a ella no le gustaba- no, _detestaba_ a Amane… pues, tampoco la odiaba demasiado como para querer verla muerta.

Kiyomi Takada no era una asesina, ni planeaba serlo en ningún futuro cercano.

Su teléfono vibró; su informante debía de haberle pasado lo que le había prometido.

Estaba por tomarlo cuando se arrepintió. Primero necesitaría una copa de vino. O de vodka.

 _Si. Definitivamente vodka._

.

El hombre cortó la comunicación para luego enviarle los archivos.

Sabía que confiar en una simple reportera no era de lo más seguro, pero había investigado a Kiyomi Takada antes de armar su jugada: era ambiciosa, justo como él. Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Ahora solo debía esperar y-

:- Disculpe, ¿sabe si Namikawa ha regresado a su oficina? Estoy buscando hablar con él hace días y-

:- En absoluto.- giró para encontrarse a un joven morocho a quien ya había visto merodeando por las oficinas varias veces.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

:- Hacerle unas preguntas.- se acomodó los lentes.- Pero supongo que todos quieren lo mismo…

:- No me sorprendería.- era él. Él había sido el que ablandó a Takada para que acepte su información. Solo que aún no lo sabía.

Sería otra pieza clave: otro joven ambicioso, justo como él.

:- Creo que no me he presentado.- le dio la mano.- Teru Mikami. Empecé hace unos meses a trabajar para la compañía.

Le sonrió.- Kyosuke Higuchi, trabajo en la parte de tecnológica. Un placer conocerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia tomó otro pañuelo y… diu, directo al suelo. Si acaso hubiese tenido un poco más de energía seguramente se hubiese levantado y lo habría arrojado al cesto. Pero en su estado; sus ojos ardían, su garganta estaba seca, y lo único que podía hacer era pensar, y recordar, y ni siquiera podía llamar a su nana para-

:- ¿Sucede algo, Misa-san?

Había estado inmersa en silencio durante vaya a saber cuántas horas, que el sonido proveniente de aquella voz logró hacerla sobresaltar. Ryusaki se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación. La rubia apretó la almohada más cerca de su cuerpo.

 _Tendría que haberla cerrado bien. Maldición._

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- típico en ella: evitar hablar de lo que le molestaba y desviar la atención hacia la otra persona. Pero L era demasiado... pues… L, como para caer en eso.

Además de que su aspecto tampoco servía como una buena coartada.

:- Buscaba a Matt, estaba seguro de que estaría contigo.- Misa iba a contestar con un "Pues, te equivocaste, genio", pero Ryusaki aún no había terminado.- Y no respondiste mi pregunta, Misa-san.

:- Estoy…bien.- se abrazó aún más al objeto. El detective no parecía captar la indirecta, por lo visto, ya que aún seguía en la puerta. Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.- Quiero estar sola, Ryusaki.

:- No eres una muy buena mentirosa, Amane.- el hecho de que la llamara por su apellido la hizo mirarlo con sorpresa una vez más. Ya… podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a que le dijera Misa-san.

 _Miedo._

:- Solo vete.- podía sentirlo. Su garganta cerrándose, y las lágrimas amenazando con salirse de sus ojos color cielo otra vez. La voz del castaño seguía demasiado presente en su cabeza. Aquello… ella no podía creer…

Sin embargo, Ryusaki no se fue. Misa, al darse cuenta, gruñó.

 _Él no te hizo nada, Misa. Al contrario, te dejó hacer la llamada. Aunque haya sido en frente de él, y de Light y de Matt, y aunque todos hayan visto tu rostro y tu humillación al saber que- No. No puedes enfadarte con él. Si tienes que estar molesta con alguien ese tiene que ser-_

:- ¿Amane…?

La rubia, en un arrebato de ira, tristeza, y soledad acumulada, se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros del pelinegro. La expresión de Ryusaki era ilegible.

:- ¡Vete! ¿Es acaso tan difícil para ti entender una simple palabra? ¡Sal de aquí!

Lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por las mejillas de la modelo, estaba temblando.

:- Misa…

:- ¡No!- comenzó a golpearlo, con fuerza. Sus puños fueron directo a su pecho, pero él no se movió. Lo golpeó como si todo aquello fuese su culpa, porque en cierta manera, lo era. Si ella no hubiese estado allí, si no hubiese dejado a Mido, él no habría conocido a alguien más, ni tampoco querría estar alejado de ella y-.- ¡TE ODIO! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Eres un- un!

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Sus puños cayeron a la par que ella sollozaba sin parar.

Lo había perdido.

Y su corazón dolía. Dolía mucho.

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de L que recordó que él aún seguía allí.

:- Misa-san…- la rubia evitó mirarlo.-… ensuciaste mi camiseta.

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, y detenidamente analizó la prenda blanca del detective, dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

Al caer en cuan bizarra se había vuelto la situación, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

:- ¿Quieres que le diga a Matt que-?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Yo… en verdad necesito estar sola.- L asintió. Misa se mordió el labio.- Ryusaki… yo… lo siento. Nada de lo que dije, nada de lo que dije fue-

:- Supongo que en cierto modo la culpa también es mía.- metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Aquel sentimiento volvía a hacerlo sentir sumamente incómodo.- Tendría que haber previsto que esto pasaría…- y lo hizo, solo que no le importó.- No debería haberte dejado llamarle...- pero ese era el plan, tenía que saber con certeza si Shingo Mido iba a-.- Los seres humanos son demasiado impredecibles cuando-

Sonrió, aún con los ojos rojos. Había tantas cosas sobre él que se había olvidado eran tan… _únicas_.- Gracias por pasarte por mi cuarto, pervertido.- antes de que L pudiese replicar, sin embargo, Misa (por impulso, de nuevo) se había acercado (demasiado cerca) y le había plantado en un beso en la mejilla.

La modelo tendría que haberse apartado, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Aquellos ojos negros estaban demasiado cerca, se sentía tan… era como si…

Ryusaki retrocedió; había vuelto a sentirlo y no era correcto. No solo por todas las razones habidas y por haber, sino porque era demasiado ingenua. En el aquel momento ella pensaba que él había hecho algo bueno, cuando en realidad, en realidad-

Recordó las palabras del castaño instintivamente:

 _¿Quién crees que fue el primero en hacerla sentir así?_

 _Olvídalo._

:- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.- sintió a su corazón acelerarse pero esperó que el detective no lo notara.- Descansa, Misa-san.- antes de irse, agregó.- ¿Quieres que Watari te deje algún pastelillo? El chocolate produce endorfinas que dan sensación de bienestar al cuerpo y estimulan la alegría, quizás pueda ayudarte a-

:- Sería genial.- lo interrumpió la rubia, ahora en la cama. Tenía la necesidad de alejarse cuanto más pudiese de él. Y sabía que Ryusaki pensaba exactamente lo mismo.- Y, de nuevo, gracias.- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Perdona por lo de tu camiseta…

L se encogió de hombros.- Tengo muchas.- ninguno de los dos volvió a mirarse.- Nos vemos, Misa-san.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Tendrías que haberlo visto.- dijo el pelirrojo, entrando a la habitación que compartían ambos jóvenes.- Esta vez sí que se pasó.

Mello mordió un pedazo de chocolate y siguió mirando la computadora. Matt se desplomó en la cama.- Intenté hablar con Misa dos veces pero sigue queriendo estar sola, yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

:- Trabajando.- contestó, aunque la maldita curiosidad había empezado a picarle.- Deja de divagar y explícate de una vez, o cállate.

El pelirrojo suspiró.- L. Es… ha hecho que Misa hablara con su novio, bueno, ahora sería su ex, sabiendo que él había roto con ella por televisión nacional y sabiendo a su vez, que lo haría por teléfono, en frente de todos nosotros.

Mello le dedicó una mirada.- ¿Propósito…?

:- La investigación.- dijo, pero le restó importancia con una mano.- Aunque lo único que en verdad consiguió es probar que no había mentido en la entrevista. Ah, y hacer sentir a Misa como la mismísima mierda.- sacó su videojuego de uno de los cajones.- Otra vez.

El rubio lo ignoró, aunque luego de unos minutos habló de nuevo.- Dudo que Shingo Mido sea del todo inocente.- Matt levantó la cabeza.- Estuve buscando la fecha del asesinato de la modelo estadounidense, y mira esto.- su amigo se acercó a la pantalla.- El ejecutivo de PopTeen se encontraba de viaje a Estados Unidos durante esa misma semana.

Matt se quedó perplejo.-… aun así, eso no prueba-

:- Hay que seguir buscando.- lo interrumpió Mello.- Así que por que no tomas tú trasero bueno para nada y te pones a-

Dos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron callar. Matt levantó una ceja.- ¿Pase…?

Aquella imagen era de lo más… no tenía palabras para describirla. Misa Amane se encontraba del otro lado: los ojos llorosos, vestida simplemente con un camisón blanco, y con una almohada presionada contra su cuerpo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con pañuelos (casi todos usados)

La rubia no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver que Mello que se encontraba allí.- Yo… pensé que estarías solo, Matty-chan. Volveré más tarde…

:- ¡No, no, no!- el chico se levantó y fue a su lado al instante.- Pasa, siéntate. No te preocupes, solo- solo tira esos pañuelos en el cesto de basura, por favor. ¿Mells? Pásame una barra de chocolate.

El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar echarle otra mirada a Amane… y a su tan diferente apariencia. No recordaba la última vez que le había visto así.- Estoy trabajando. Y tu deberías estar haciendo exactamente lo-

Matt le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, por lo que el rubio bufó. Se levantó de la silla y sacó una de sus tan preciadas barras de chocolate con leche. Se acercó a aquella Amane que parecía una niña de cinco años y se la entregó.

Misa, por lo visto no entendiendo el gesto (según Mello), estalló en llanto. Antes de que el rubio pudiese huir, la mujer saltó para abrazarlo. Mello observó a su amigo horrorizado, y con las mejillas teñidas de color rosa. Matt solo se rio.

Luego unos segundos, habló:

:- Amane… por favor, por favor no estornudes sobre mi chaqueta.

* * *

 ***Kami: dios en japonés.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en verdad lamento la tardanza, pero falta de inspiración y período de exámenes no son una buena combinación.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos leemos la próxima,**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Este mundo está podrido"**_

 _ **-Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 _Para eventos que sucedieron antes en la línea temporal y pensamientos._

* * *

Capítulo 20:

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos desde que había entrado a la habitación (Mello no dejaba de observar el reloj, impaciente) pero Misa Amane continuaba inmersa en un silencio de ultratumba. Para el rubio, un silencio _insoportable_.

 _Al menos decidió soltarme.-_ pensó, rodando los ojos, para luego acercarse a la computadora, ganándose otra mirada de parte del pelirrojo.- _Si busco pruebas que incriminen a su novi- digo ex, lo único que lograré será hacerla llorar otra vez. Maldita sea, Matt.-_ el rubio le mostró el dedo medio para luego acomodarse en su silla.

Quince.

Veinte.

Mello bufó.- Amane.- Misa no respondió.- ¡Amane!

:- Idiota.- Matt lo golpeó en el brazo. El rubio, por inercia, se levantó de la silla para gritarle cuando la voz de la Idol lo detuvo.

Bueno, más bien se trataba de un lloriqueo.

:- Yo-hip, lo siento-hip.- se abrazó aún más a la almohada.- Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto…

:- Ni que lo digas.- Mello volvió a ganarse otro golpe por parte del pelirrojo.

:- Misa.- Matt le sonrió.- Tómate tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres podemos salir de a- _esta_ _habitación_ , comer algo no saludable, ver alguna película…

La rubia le sonrió débilmente.- Gracias, Matty-chan.- suspiró.- Es extraño. Como si todas mis emociones se hubiesen unido para formar una pelota gigante.- suspiró.- No sé si en realidad estoy enojada, triste, deprimida o cansada…

:- ¿Podrías _estar_ en cualquier otro lugar y dejarnos trabajar tranquilos?

:- ¡Hasta aquí, Mello!- Matt se levantó de un salto.- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan-?

:- Esta bien.- Misa lo frenó. Luego le dedicó a Mello una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias por quedarte con Matt y conmigo, significa mucho para mí.

El rubio no dijo nada, Matt volvió a sentarse.

:- Yo solo…- la rubia suspiró de nuevo.- Jamás pensé que romper conmigo fuese una opción para él…- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Hizo una mueca, apretando los puños.- ¡Al menos no mientras estoy encerrada en este maldito lugar!

Matt y Mello compartieron una mirada. El pelirrojo carraspeó.- Y… ahora ¿cómo te sientes?

:- Enfadada.- dijo la rubia. Aunque el decirlo le hizo volver rápidamente a su estado anterior. Tomó un pañuelo.- Pero no solo con él. Bueno, _la mayoría_ es contra _él_.- se sonó la nariz.- Pero también estoy molesta con la situación, conmigo misma…

El pelirrojo, que se había acercado al mueble para tomar algo del segundo cajón, dejó a un lado su tarea para mirarla, incrédulo.- Estás jugando, ¿verdad? Misa, tú no tienes la culpa de-

:- Lo sé, lo se.- se apoyó contra la pared.- Pero si hubiese hecho las cosas bien, si hubiese jugado bien mis cartas, quizás hoy no estaría aquí. Quizás no tendría a un demente a mi acecho, quizás aún estaría saliendo con Mido y habría evitado que conociera a alguien más.- cerró los ojos.- Es todo.

:- No puedes vivir pensando en el "quizás si…"- la voz de Mello los sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que Misa abriera los ojos y los posara sobre él. El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.- Es inútil y desesperante. Solo aprende, y así tomarás mejores decisiones en el futuro.

Matt lo observó, estupefacto, y luego sonrió, negando con la cabeza.- Pues… si lo que querías era jugar bien tus cartas…- sacó un mazo del cajón.- Esta es tu oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Soichiro esperó dentro del vehículo a que el joven moreno saliera del edificio. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era causar un alboroto. No hacía falta poner más bollos en el horno (o al menos así era como recordaba el dicho que le decía su esposa, Sachiko)_

 _Mikami caminó hasta su auto. Una vez que arrancó, el jefe comenzó a seguirlo. Debía vigilarlo de lejos hasta que se alejara del edificio de "Pop Teen". Quería mantener a los medios (que actuaban como buitres) lo más alejados como fuese posible._

"Ningún riesgo innecesario" _\- había determinado Ryusaki; y él no lo tomaría. Un solo error bastaría para echarlo todo a perder._

 _Por lo que esperó, pacientemente, a que Mikami llegara a su hogar. Y cuando se acercó a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que entrara, le mostró su placa y le indicó que "por favor lo acompañara a la estación". Tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas._

 _Si bien Light le había comentado que Teru Mikami era una persona sumamente calmada y hasta a veces impasible, el jefe no había podido evitar esperar algún tipo de reacción por parte del joven: al menos que su rostro reflejara un atisbo de sorpresa. Pero aquello no sucedió. Lo único que hizo fue asentir, acomodarse los lentes, y acompañarlo al auto. Como si su pedido no fuese extraño, como si se tratara de algo que podría sucederle todos los días._

" _Es abogado"- recordó después; un dato de vital importancia que había leído en el informe.- "Sabe cómo mantenerse de esta manera. Como no… quebrarse. Después de todo, no puede hacerlo durante un juicio"_

 _Echándole un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor suspiró. Debía ir con cuidado. Obtener una confesión, o un dato, de parte de Mikami era sin duda una prioridad para el caso. Tenía que conseguirlo._

 _Hizo que lo esperara en la sala en donde habían interrogado a los demás. Se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de comenzar:_

 _:- Muy bien.- cerró la puerta y se sentó.- Como mencioné anteriormente, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas acerca de Misa Amane. Aunque antes de eso, quisiera agradecerte por cooperar con la policía de manera voluntaria. Cuanto más rápido terminemos, mejor._

 _El asintió. Sereno.- ¿Qué es lo que le interesa saber?_

 _:- ¿Conoces a Misa Amane? ¿Cómo definirías tu relación con ella?_

 _Mikami entrelazó los dedos.- Trabajamos para la misma compañía. Así que sí, la conozco.- Soichiro esperó a que continuara.- Pero no me malinterprete: no hay relación. No somos "amigos", ni nada parecido.- Light le había comentado acerca de una especie de "rivalidad" que habían tenido durante la secundaria. El jefe tomó nota mentalmente.- Sin embargo, debe ser importante para usted el hecho de que yo asistí a la misma secundaria que Amane Misa, ¿no es cierto?_

" _Así que no lo oculta… Igual que Takada, ambos lo mencionaron…"_

 _:- Nos ayuda, es cierto.- tomó un sorbo de agua.- ¿Sabe algo acerca de los incidentes que también pueda sernos de utilidad?_

 _:- No más de lo que nos informaron nuestros superiores, y lo que pude ver en la televisión._

" _Televisión. Perfecto"_

 _:- ¿Hoy en día, mantiene algún tipo de relación con la conductora Kiyomi Takada? Creo que no hace falta aclarar que fue en su programa donde Misa Amane fue atacada._

 _Mikami tardó unos segundos en responder.- Supongo que lo pregunta porque sabe que Takada también asistió a la preparatoria Daikoku.- Soichiro asintió.- En ese momento éramos cercanos, pero hoy… bueno, ya no nos hablamos mucho. La vida, el trabajo, tenemos diferentes horarios._

 _:- ¿No se comunicó con ella luego del incidente? Sabemos, como todo el mundo, que aún no ha vuelto a la televisión. Ni siquiera se presentó en la entrevista que les hicieron a Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa._

 _:- No. Hace tiempo que no la veo- se acomodó los anteojos de nuevo. Soichiro podía jurar que lucía un tanto aburrido.- Pero lo que si veo es su programa. Y, honestamente, no creo que tarde demasiado en volver al aire. No después de que mis jefes negaran sus acusaciones tan rotundamente…_

 _El jefe Yagami suspiró de nuevo. Hojeó los papeles, buscando alguna otra cosa para preguntarle que pudiese hacerlo morder el anzuelo. Pero ya no tenía nada._

" _Quizás Mikami no es quien une a Takada y a PopTeen. Encajaba demasiado bien, era demasiado bueno para que sea verdad…"_

 _:- Igualmente, señor Yagami.- el jefe levantó la vista.- Será porque no trabajo hace mucho tiempo en la revista, o porque soy sumamente desconfiado, pero yo esperaría a ver qué es lo que tienen que decir Takada y Roswell del asunto.- sonrió levemente.- No porque tengan mi confianza, pero ciertamente les creo más a ellos que a mis superiores._

 _Soichiro se acomodó en el asiento.- ¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme, Teru Mikami? Recuerde que cualquier dato que aporte es de gran ayuda para la investigación, y para mantener a la señorita Amane a salvo._

 _El pelinegro rodó los ojos mentalmente ante la mención de Amane. Pero, sin mostrar su lado condescendiente, dijo.- No tengo pruebas reales que pueda mostrarle, lamentablemente. Aunque creo que arremeter contra la persona que está intentando comunicar información, en su caso "dar a conocer la verdad", no es precisamente la mejor estrategia, ¿no le parece?_

 _El jefe lo fulminó con la mirada.- Pero, ¿por qué está tan seguro que Kiyomi Takada dice la verdad? O más bien, ¿por qué es que desconfía tanto de Mido y de Namikawa?_

 _:- Es una corporación, señor Yagami.- volvió a acomodarse.- Soy un futuro abogado, y estoy más que interesado en que el, la, o los culpables vayan a la cárcel por todo esto. Cualquier criminal merece ser llevada ante la justicia. Por Natalie, al menos.- ambos se quedaron en silencio.- No dude que en lo que pueda voy a ayudarlos. Podría investigar desde adentro, quizás conseguir información-_

 _:- No será necesario.- Soichiro se levantó.- Nosotros también queremos que se haga justicia, y es nuestro deber como la policía japonesa proteger a nuestros ciudadanos. Por lo que no puedo dejar que se ponga en peligro de esta manera.- Mikami se levantó también.- Gracias por su colaboración. Si tienes algún otro dato, Mikami, no dudes en comunicárnoslo._

 _:- Lo haré.- se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Que tenga un buen día._

 _Y con eso Mikami había partido. Soichiro arrojó el vaso a la basura, y luego pasó las manos por su rostro. Se encontraba ansioso._

 _Si la idea era condenar a Takada a partir del interrogatorio con Mikami… bueno, aquello había salido totalmente al revés._

" _Podrían estar relacionados… la defendió en cada oportunidad, eso está claro. Pero si sigo su línea de pensamiento todo apunta a PopTeen. ¿Será verdad? ¿Acaso ellos dos no tienen nada que ver? Quizás es otra persona la que le pasa la información a Takada. O quizás…"_

 _No. Aquello no estaba bien. Pero Mikami había resaltado que ella iba a volver al aire. Entonces… si acaso había conseguido información o pruebas que Teru Mikami no poseía contra la revista…_

 _Pues, iban a tener que estar preparados._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Takada?

La mujer de pelo negro como la noche le sonrió. Luego, le indicó que caminara a su lado. Debía estar en maquillaje en menos de tres minutos.

:- Muy bien, Linda. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabes si Luke ya llegó al estudio?

:- Está hablando con Jo Mori.- Takada se detuvo.- ¡No se preocupe! Llegó más temprano y por eso el jefe aprovechó para tener una charla con él, es todo.

Ella tomó asiento.- ¿Serías tan amable de traerme una botella de agua? Me muero de sed.

:- En seguida.

Esperó a que su asistente saliera de la habitación para sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a su compañero. Todo estaba arreglado; había hablado con él el día anterior. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba con Mori? El programa empezaría en muy poco tiempo. Si llegaba tarde…

 _Tranquila_.- pensó, respirando hondo, mientras arreglaban su cabello y le daban un poco más de brillo a su rostro.- _Ya lo estudiaste. Lo leíste al menos unas quince veces, sabes de memoria lo que tienes que decir. Todo va a salir bien._

 _Si. A menos que el idiota lo-_

:- ¿Lista?

Abrió los ojos y vio entonces a Roswell reflejado en el espejo. Ya habían terminado con ella por lo que se quedaron los dos solos. Takada se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Se pude saber qué hacías con Mori? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué demonios no me mencionaste que ibas a tener una junta con _nuestro_ jefe _a mis espaldas_?

Él sonrió.- Estás tensa, Kiyomi. Tienes que relajarte un-

Ella se levantó de golpe.- No me vengas con estupideces ahora, Luke. ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando estamos a pocos minutos de soltar algo que podría hundir a-?

:- Señorita Takada.- la voz de Linda hizo que ambos la miraran. La muchacha carraspeó.- Aquí está su agua.

Takada asintió.- Gracias.

:- Ya lo ensayamos, ¿recuerdas?- le comentó su compañero, una vez que volvieron a estar solo ellos dos. Ella tomó un trago largo. No quería reconocerlo pero las palmas de sus manos estaban algo sudorosas.- Lo único que el jefe quería era una confirmación. Lo haremos como _él quiere_ ahora, pero cuando sea nuestro turno… cuando nos den una entrevista sabes que nosotros vamos a tomar el crédito.- la tomó de los hombros.- El bastardo quedará fuera, y nosotros tendremos una ascenso, o mejor aún, _su puesto_ asegurado.

Takada se alejó, fulminándolo con la mirada.- Lo sé, Luke, porque yo fui la que ideó ese plan.- suspiró.- Y no es que no confié en mis- _nuestras_ habilidades, es solo que… la persona que me lo envió…

:- Sigues sin saber quién es, ¿no es cierto?- su tono rozaba el miedo. Si bien Roswell tenía el ego por las nubes, sabía que, a la larga, aquella situación podría terminar en algo seriamente feo. Porque, después de todo, aquello no dependía de él. Maldita sea, ni siquiera dependía de Takada.- ¿Acaso te envió algo nuevo? Recuerda que si hubo un cambio-

:- No, Luke.- se sentó.- No hubo ningún cambio.- dejó la botella sobre la mesa.- Y sí, también sigo sin saber quién es. Ese no es el problema.- presionó la mano contra su sien.- ¿Recuerdas como _no_ mentiste y me inculpaste ante la más _mínima_ presión? Bueno, con esto… tengo miedo que nos enterremos a nosotros mismos. Si aquella persona es en realidad quien está detrás de todo lo de Amane…

:- ¿Cambio de conciencia?

:- No.- volvió a levantarse.- No quiero pudrirme en la cárcel por cómplice, ¿puedes entender eso?

Él se quedó callado. La ansiedad la estaba consumiendo. Si bien era su trabajo y no creía que hubiese nada malo con lo que estaba haciendo, los riesgos… eran demasiado altos.

Aquel debate que comenzó cuando recibió por primera vez los documentos aún seguía instalado en su cabeza.

 _¿Acaso todo eso valía la pena?_

:- ¡Oigan! ¡Salen en cinco!

Bueno. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

.

Sabía lo que estaba por venir.

La televisión, el internet, hasta su _jefa_ se había asegurado de que supiera que ese día el programa que había empezado todo aquel escándalo mediático y empresarial estaba de vuelta. Y tenía una sección preparada solo para ellos. De nuevo.

Shingo se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Tanto él como Namikawa se encontraban pendiendo de un hilo.

No por lo que fuesen a mostrar (que no iba a ser nada más que una mentira) sino porque el público, como los accionistas de la empresa, iban a estar al tanto de aquello. Y por desgracia, podrían llegar a creerles.

Pensó en llamar en Namikawa, pero sabía que lo único que lograría sería ponerlo nervioso. _No_. Ambos debían estar tranquilos, ambos debían tomárselo con calma o-

Bueno, no quería pensar en la alternativa.

" _¡Buen día a todos nuestros televidentes!"_ \- la voz de Roswell le hizo soltar una pequeña risa irónica. En un rápido movimiento dejó el vaso medio vacío.- _"Espero que no nos hayan extrañado demasiado en nuestro tiempo fuera. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y vamos a comenzar con nuestro boletín matutino…"_

Y mientras comentaban sobre lo que él no esperaba ansiosamente, Shingo encendió el computador y siguió investigándolos a ambos. Pero le puso mucho más énfasis a la ex compañera de instituto de Misa, Kiyomi Takada.

 _Limpia, limpia, demasiado limpia_.- pensó, aunque no llegó a ir más lejos. Había escuchado su nombre. Prestó atención y subió el volumen.

"… _muchos de ustedes nos han preguntado por qué es que no asistimos a su supuesta conferencia de prensa, ¿no es cierto Kiyomi?"_

" _Es cierto"_ \- afirmó ella _.- "Pero eso no significa que el asunto esté cerrado. Para nada. Ni por sus declaraciones y mucho menos por las de Misa Amane"-_ hizo una pausa.- _"Después de todo, el asesino aún continúa en libertad"_

" _Y es por eso_ "- siguió Luke, con una sonrisa que era imposible de disimular _.- "Que hoy nosotros les traemos la información que ustedes merecen saber. ¡Basta de mentiras! Es tiempo que se conozca la verdad, ¡que se haga justicia!"_

Takada carraspeó. A Mido había empezado a latirle el corazón de manera acelerada.- _"Una fuente, que prefiere permanecer anónima, nos ha confirmado que Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa, a pesar de negarlo, sí fueron interrogados por ser posibles sospechosos del intento de homicidio de Misa Amane y por el homicidio de Natalie Jones"_

" _Y no solo eso"-_ siguió Roswell _.- "Si no que están siendo investigados y se encuentran primeros en la lista de los que posibles culpables. Kiyomi, ¿podrías ser tan amable de-?"_

" _Lamentablemente"-_ lo interrumpió ella _.- "Lo único que tenemos en nuestras manos son los registros escritos de una llamada telefónica entre ambos hombres, y es lo que voy a leer a continuación. No hay audio o video que puedan acompañarlos"_

Y entonces Takada comenzó a leer. Ya por la tercer línea, Mido recordó haber tenido esa conversación con su amigo vía el teléfono de la oficina. Pero, si no existía _algo_ que pudiese confirmar que aquello en verdad sucedió…

Centró su atención en Luke. El hombre era un asco para fingir tranquilidad, con su mirada furiosa y los puños apretados. La cabeza de Shingo iba a mil por hora, llena de preguntas:

 _¿Cómo demonios consiguió esa información? Alguien de la revista… alguien nos estuvo espiando, ¿pero quién? ¿Cómo? Deben tener la grabación… si-si en verdad querían incriminarnos debían de habérselas dado… Entonces… ¿por qué Takada decidió no mostrarla? Esto no tiene-_

Al terminar, Kiyomi dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.- _"Muchas gracias a todos, y con esto nos despedimos. Que tengan una excelente tarde"_

La televisión pasó a mostrar un anuncio de un nuevo tipo de detergente que limpiaba la suciedad en la primera pasada. Mido parpadeó varias veces y luego apagó el televisor.

A los pocos segundos, su teléfono sonó. Atendió, pensando instintivamente que debía tratarse de Reiji, por lo que la voz que realmente se escuchó logró petrificarlo, aunque no duró mucho. Era la segunda llamada que estaba esperando.

:- Tenemos que hablar, Shingo. Tú y Namikawa.- la jefa suspiró.- Y un consejo, será mejor que contactes a tu padre. Lo necesitarás.

.

:- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

A cualquier persona normal el grito de furia proveniente de Jo Mori le haría, al menos, mojar los pantalones. Takada, sin embargo, permaneció imperturbable. Después de todo, sabía que luego de aquel espectáculo, aquello era más que probable-

:- Señor, yo-

Luke había querido explicar _(¿explicar? Más bien salvar su trasero_ ) pero su jefe no lo estaba mirando a él. Ella siguió como si nada. Luego, con su mejor tono profesional, dijo:

:- No tuve tiempo de comunicárselo pero las grabaciones se dañaron, señor.- él la dejó continuar.- Si bien preferí decir otra cosa al aire, esta es la verdad: luego de enseñárselas a ambos las dejé en mi bolso para poder ir a prepararme. Al volver y tomarlas me di cuenta que alguien las había dañado para que no las usemos. Evité decir esto en vivo porque no quería que se instalara en el público un sentimiento de desconfianza para con el canal. Aquello no sería competente ni beneficioso para usted.

El hombre no dijo nada. Unos segundos más tarde, negó con la cabeza.- Voy a investigar, Takada, y cuando encuentre al responsable… bueno, va a desear que lo _único_ que haga sea despedirlo...- luego sonrió.- Aun así, ¡los números! ¡Somos el segundo programa más visto de casi todo Japón! No sé ustedes pero yo voy a ir a celebrar.- dio media vuelta.- Si siguen dándome este rating estén seguros que su próxima recompensa será más que justa. ¡Quizás hasta valga un aumento!

Una vez que el hombre desapareció, Kiyomi tomó su abrigo y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Luke se quedó quieto. La fulminó con la mirada.- Ya se fue, Takada. Así que _por favor_ , deja a un lado las excusas de mierda y dime qué demonios sucedió allá arriba.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar.- No sé de qué estás hablando.

:- Se suponía que éramos socios.- la señaló, acusatoriamente.- Pero llevas a cabo una jugada tan sucia ¿y ni siquiera tienes el nervio de avisarme? ¡Imagínate si hubiese dicho algo! ¡Habría quedado como un idiota!

La morena rodó los ojos.- Pero no lo hiciste.

La tomó de los hombros con fuerza, ella se tensó.- ¿Por qué mentiste sobre las grabaciones, Kiyomi? ¡Dime la verdad!

Takada lo apartó, casi empujándolo.- Primero, no vuelvas a tocarme.- lo miraba con odio.- Segundo, tuve mis razones para hacerlo, Luke.

Ahora era su turno de rodar los ojos.- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles eran esas _tan valiosas_ razones para ocultar algo tan _preciado_ e _incriminatorio_ como lo que tenías en tu posesión?

:- No confió en él.- dijo, refiriéndose a su informante.

Luke levantó los brazos dramáticamente.- ¡¿Y quién demonios dijo que debías confiar en él, Kiyomi?! Es solo un instrumento, él _no importa_. Lo que _sí importa_ es eso que evitaste-

:- Tú no hablaste con él.- se dio vuelta, terminando de guardar lo que había quedado sobre el escritorio.- No lo hace porque quiere ver que se haga justicia. Es un avaro timador, nada más que eso.- suspiró.- Y si esa persona en verdad es quien mató a aquella modelo, yo… yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto.- ahora lo miraba fijamente.- Y me parece que tú tampoco. No creo que a tu hija y esposa les deleite verte tras las rejas, ¿no te parece?

Él se mordió el labio.- ¿Y si los verdaderos culpables son Mido y Namikawa, eh? ¿Entonces qué?

:- Nosotros lo comunicamos. Dijimos lo que debíamos decir, y sabes bien que eso va a marcar una diferencia. Los que piensan que son culpables ya no lo dudarán.

:- ¿En serio crees que esa ambivalencia es suficiente?

Había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo.- No. Pero al menos no estaríamos condenando a dos hombres que quizás, solo quizás, sean inocentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Increíble.- comentó Aizawa, una vez que el programa había llegado a su fin.- ¿Vamos a seguir sosteniendo que esto es puro sensacionalismo?

L comió una galleta, ignorando la pregunta del hombre del afro.- ¿Mido?, ¿Namikawa?

Matsuda se quitó los audífonos.- Ambos vieron el programa. Namikawa estaba sumamente molesto, arrojó un vaso al suelo y todo…

El pelinegro habría puesto los ojos en blanco ante su tono de asombro, pero en cambio preguntó.- ¿Algo más?

Light se quitó los suyos y se alejó de la pantalla.- Mido recibió una llamada de su jefa. Por lo poco que escuché puedo asumir que planea reunirse con él y Namikawa para discutir sobre el problema que todo esto le genera a la compañía. Hasta le pidió que su padre lo acompañe, aunque Mido se opuso completamente.

L tomó un sorbo de café.- Gracias Matt por instalar las cámaras y los micrófonos.- el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba, mientras con la otra mano escribía en el ordenador.- Weddy te enseñó bien.

El castaño ocultó su interés por saber quién era esa tal "Weddy" y en vez de eso preguntó.- ¿Ide y Mogi van a continuar siguiéndolos?

:- Así es.- decretó L, volviendo a ver la grabación del programa.- Y voy a necesitar un voluntario que se ofrezca para vigilar a Kiyomi Takada.

Light iba a hablar pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.- Mello y yo podríamos hacerlo.- apagó la máquina.- Ah, y las cámaras C ya están listas.

:- ¿C?- preguntó Aizawa.

L se levantó para servirse más galletas.- Las que usaremos para observar a Takada. Voy a necesitar a alguien que… ¿Aizawa?

Antes de que el hombre explicara sus argumentos en contra de espiar a una mujer, L cambió de parecer.- No… no hará falta.- observó al pelirrojo.- Matt, tú la seguirás de cerca, y Mello la controlará por las cámaras.

El adicto a los videojuegos asintió, y sin nada más que hacer se levantó para volver a su cuarto y darle la noticia a su compañero. Una vez que se había ido, Matsuda le comentó a Aizawa por lo bajo.- Son demasiado jóvenes, ¿no crees?

Él observó a Light de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Nunca lo suficiente.

:- Jefe Yagami.- la voz de L volvió a ponerlos a todos en alerta.- ¿El interrogatorio a Teru Mikami tuvo resultados positivos?

Soichiro suspiró.- No realmente.- todos los presentes lo escuchaban con atención.- Como pasó con Takada, no negó conocer a Amane pero tampoco dio indicio de que tuviesen algún tipo de relación hostil. Y a su vez no fue muy extenso sobre su vínculo con Kiyomi… en realidad, afirmó que ya casi ni se hablaban.

Light resopló.- Eso lo dudo.- negó con la cabeza, arrepentido.- Debería haberte acompañado…

:- Está bien, hijo.- el jefe siguió.- Parecía bastante… profesional, y si no fuera policía diría que hasta sincero.- todos pensaron que había terminado de hablar, pero continuó.- Lo que me llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue su manera de culpabilizar a PopTeen.

Ryusaki revolvió su té azucarado con una cuchara pequeña.- ¿Podría desarrollar esa idea, jefe Yagami?

:- Por supuesto.- se enderezó.- Si bien no tenía pruebas, parecía bastante convencido de que Takada solamente estaba "comunicando la verdad", y que prefería confiar en ella antes que en una "corporación"

:- Pero podría estar diciendo eso solamente para defenderla.- argumentó Ukita.

:- Aunque es cierto que él trabaja para PopTeen.- mencionó esta vez Aizawa.- Quizás vio algo… y es por eso que duda de ellos. Podría estar diciendo la verdad.

:- Lo noté un tanto _preocupado_ por todo esto.- siguió Soichiro.- Por lo que me dio a entender hasta parecía querer ayudarnos de alguna manera en la investigación…

:- Interesante.- comentó L. Al terminar el té, dejó la taza a un lado.- Hay una guerra bastante clara entre.- tomó un cubo de azúcar.- Kiyomi Takada.- tomó otros dos y los puso enfrentados al anterior.- Y PopTeen. O más precisamente: Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa.

Hoy Kiyomi Takada atacó, de nuevo. Y si bien esto no va a hundir a la compañía, logró complicar de sobremanera a ambos hombres.- movió los dos cubos para atrás, tomando el primero y llevándolo más cerca de ellos. Simbolizando un avance y para otros un retroceso.- La pieza faltante, sin embargo, es la persona por la cual Kiyomi Takada consigue su información, la que está utilizando para hundirlos.- tomó un último cubo.- Anteriormente pensé que esa persona era Teru Mikami, pero ahora tengo mis dudas…

:- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Light.- Mikami trabaja en la revista, y como dijo mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para que sospechemos de ellos.

:- ¿Hace cuánto es que trabaja en PopTeen?- preguntó Ryusaki, ignorando al castaño.

Ukita hojeó unos papeles.- Eh… por lo visto hace unos pocos meses…

:- Pero lo que dijo Takada en su programa es nuevo.- siguió presionando Light.- Lo que hizo fue hackear una llamada telefónica, no indagar en lo profundo de la empresa para desenterrar archivos antiguos. Ellos no buscan hundir a la compañía, solo están yendo contra Mido y Namikawa.

:- Y es por eso.- continuó L.- Que Mikami no sirve.- depositó el cubo dentro de su taza con té caliente (se había preparado otro mientras Light hablaba).- ¿Por qué querría ir contra ellos dos? ¿Por qué si manifestó claramente que no está en absoluto del lado de una corporación como "PopTeen", se contentaría con hacer caer solamente a dos hombres a los que todavía les falta mucho para estar en la punta?

:- Es algo demasiado personal, para que sea obra de Mikami.- dijo entonces Aizawa, llegando a una especie de conclusión. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Soichiro preguntó:

:- L, ¿entonces Kiyomi Takada y Teru Mikami quedan descartados como sospechosos?

Ryusaki pasó el pulgar por su boca.- ¿Qué lo lleva a pensar eso, jefe Yagami?

Carraspeó.- Bueno… el hecho de que estás hablando de él como si fuese la persona que le da información a Takada, dejando de lado que ellos podrían ser los verdaderos culpables. Pareces dar por sentado que no lo son.

:- Pues… Namikawa y Mido llevan la delantera.

:- ¿Es en serio?- está vez el que habló fue Light.- ¿Pero cómo puedes saber-?

:- Esperaremos.- dijo Ryusaki.- Continuaremos vigilándolos a ambos, ahora con ayuda de las cámaras.- tomó la taza.- Si esta guerra continúa… en algún momento alguno va a cometer un error.- tomó el terrón que representaba a Takada.- Y entonces tendremos a nuestros verdaderos culpables.- lo arrojó dentro de la misma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, Light preguntó, receloso.- ¿Cuál es el porcentaje para Takada y Mikami?

Volvió a morderse el pulgar.- Yo diría que un quince por ciento.

Ukita le ganó de antemano.- ¿Y para Namikawa y Mido?

L no lo dudó.- Ochenta y cinco.

:- Ryusaki, no tienes algo sólido en lo que basarte.- Light siguió, indignado.- Aquello que le dijo a mí padre… tú sabes- _yo sé_ que es mentira. Él trabajó con Misa antes del atentando contra ella, ¿por qué no le preguntamos si-?

:- Si quieres perder tiempo, Light-kun, entonces hazlo.- volvió a levantarse.- Los demás, por favor no pierdan de vista las cámaras, ni la televisión. Hay que estar al tanto de todo lo que llegue a decirse o saberse. Quizás hasta podamos conseguir quien es la persona que le pasa información a Kiyomi Takada.

:- L.- el castaño le hizo una seña para que se alejaran del resto, Ryusaki lo siguió.- Lo que digo no es para ir en tu contra, pero Misa podría darnos algo útil ¿Quién sabe si no piensan atacar de nuevo? ¡Quizás a otra modelo! Debemos terminar con esto lo antes posible, ¡no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y solamente _esperar_!

:- Puedo darme cuenta que estás molesto, aunque supongo que tiene que ver con nuestra última reunión.- el castaño rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que era cierto.- Y cómo te dije, Yagami-kun, puedes ir a hablar con Amane y preguntarle lo que desees. Mello aún debe darnos información que estoy un noventa por ciento seguro aumentará el porcentaje sobre Mido y sobre Namikawa. Pero eres libre de seguir la investigación como-

:- ¿Ryusaki?- la voz de Misa los paralizó a ambos. Varios de los agentes se dieron vuelta sigilosamente al escuchar la voz de la modelo.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

L caminó hasta donde estaba el ordenador, dándole la espalda.- Estoy muy ocupado en este momento, Amane. Así que no.

La rubia parpadeó.- Es que… bueno, quería saber si podía ayudar en algo con la investigación y… así podría distraerme un poco…

El pelinegro no dijo nada, Light negó con la cabeza.- En realidad, si podrías Misa. Acompáñame, vamos a hablar un rato.

La modelo no pudo evitar observar a Ryusaki por el rabillo del ojo hasta salir de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Cielos.- Misa entró como si nada, y sin ver si quiera si había alguien presente se tiró en la cama.- Y yo que pensé que podría llegar a servir de algo… lo único que hizo fue hacerme preguntas… ¡y sobre el idiota de Mikami, nada menos!

:- Entonces si debe ser importante.- pausa.-…O quieren tenerte lejos y aquello fue la excusa perfecta.

La rubia se levantó por reflejo al escuchar la voz de Mello, dándose cuenta que era el único que se encontraba en la habitación.- Oh, disculpa. Matt… no está aquí, ¿verdad?

:- ¿Acaso lo ves?- Mello preguntó con sarcasmo, aún con los ojos puestos en la computadora y con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

Misa hizo una mueca. Se rascó el brazo, un tanto avergonzada.- Bueno… entonces volveré más tarde. Lo siento.

:- Amane.- que él volviera a hablar los sorprendió a ambos.- Puedes... puedes _quedarte_ , si es lo que quieres. Solo no me molestes. Estoy trabajando.

El rubio no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas, pero Misa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias, Mello.

Se encogió de hombros, y ambos se sumergieron en un extraño pero a la vez cómodo silencio.

Bueno, un silencio que duró apenas unos cinco minutos. Al escucharla de nuevo, Mello se arrepintió al instante de su decisión.

:- Oye…- siguió escribiendo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 _No_.- pensó, y lo habría dicho, pero optó por la opción más fácil:

:- Si lo haces promete que entonces vas a mantenerte callada hasta que aparezca Matt.

La rubia sonrió, Mello fue testigo de aquello.- De acuerdo.

Pasaron varios segundos, ella no hablaba.- Estoy esperando, A-

:- ¿Cómo… cómo obtuviste esas cicatrices?

El rubio parpadeó. Definitivamente no había estado preparado para esa pregunta. Maldita sea, no había _esperado_ , ni en un millón de años, _esa_ pregunta.

Misa levantó las manos.- Fui muy lejos. Lo sé, lo siento. Yo solo, bueno, tenía curiosidad de-

:- Un accidente.- evitó hacer contacto visual con ella.- Una misión, estaba ayudando a L.- sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Misa, se interrumpió a sí mismo.- Y _yo_ me ofrecí, así que no asumas que fue _su_ culpa. Tomé mis propias decisiones pero… bueno, digamos que cometí errores que casi me cuestan la vida.

Tenía que infiltrarme en la mafia, lo que en realidad no fue para nada complicado. Era un caso de manual: estaban secuestrando y matando a personas "importantes", por lo que más de uno acudió a L por ayuda; nadie, ni el FBI o la CIA habían podido resolverlo. Aquella banda era escurridiza, y yo debía descubrir en donde los tenían, y caso cerrado. Meterme y ganarme su confianza no fue difícil, veníamos bien. Bueno, eso hasta que otra banda aún más grande y desconocida decidió borrarnos del mapa.

Se llevaron a los que teníamos e hicieron volar el lugar. Conmigo dentro.- sonrió.- Fui el único sobreviviente, y eso gracias a Matt. Aunque tengo estás.- se tocó del rostro hasta la cintura.- De recuerdo.

Mello suspiró, volteándose para volver a escribir en el ordenar.- L logró resolverlo, al final. Pudieron rastrear a los que en realidad estaban detrás de todo eso y detenerlos.- se escucharon sus dedos apretando las teclas.- Eso es todo.

La mano de Misa sobre su hombro lo hizo frenarse de golpe.- Mello… lo siento mucho. De verdad. Aquello… debió haber sido muy peligroso.

Ahora la miraba a los ojos, molesto.- ¿Y eso a ti que demonios te importa? No sé si lo recuerdas pero nosotros solamente estamos aquí porque quieren _matarte_ , Amane. Estamos resolviendo un caso, y protegiéndote. _Eso_ es todo.

Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel, Mello retrocedió lo más que pudo, aún sentado en la silla.- Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo lamento mucho. Lamento haber desaparecido, lamento no haberme puesto en contacto con ustedes y lamento haberlos borrado de mi vida como si no importaran. Porque _me importan_ , Mello. En serio.- posó su mano sobre la mejilla marcada del rubio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado tirando a rojizo.- Sé que las cosas no van a volver a ser como eran antes, pero… si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto. Como se pueda. Los extrañé mucho.- ella ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- En serio, en serio lo-

:- De acuerdo.- dijo Mello, de nuevo intentando alejarse y con la cara que parecía un tomate.- Solo… solo déjame trabajar, ¿sí?

:- ¡Sí!- y antes de que él pudiese protestar, Misa lo abrazó.- Gracias, Mell-kun.

:- Mello, será mejor que termines rápido lo de-.- Matt dejó de hablar al ver aquella escena que era demasiado irreal pero por alguna razón estaba sucediendo, y justo- delante- de él.- ¿Misa? ¿Está todo bien?

Misa no pudo evitar reír al escuchar al rubio gruñir, aun con las mejillas rosadas.- Vine a buscar un poco de compañía… ¿te parece si continuamos ese juego de cartas, Matty-chan? Quizás puedas ganarme esta vez…

El pelirrojo se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.- Sabes que me encantaría, Misa, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- observó a Mello por el rabillo del ojo y le preguntó por lo bajo.- ¿Terminaste con lo de, _ya sabes_ …?

:- Estaba en eso.- le susurró Mihael.- Pero _alguien_ no deja de interrumpirme.

La modelo se cruzó de brazos.- Saben que pudo oírlos, ¿no?- antes de que pudieran decirle algo, continuó.- De acuerdo. Me voy. Después de todo no sirvo para nada, no puedo ayudar en nada…

:- Misa.- intentó explicar Matt.

Ella lo frenó.- No te molestes.- cambió su tono.- Yo, por supuesto que entiendo que tienen cosas que hacer, pero me siento tan _inútil_. Y no quiero estar sola porque voy a terminar pensando en Mido y voy a deprimirme y ni siquiera tengo un maldito celular para llamar a mi nana, y cada vez que quiero ayudar ¡me echan como si fuera una molestia! Y no solo eso, sino que ahora el estúpido de Ryusaki me está ignorando, y-

:- Espera, espera.- la frenó Matt.- ¿Qué dijiste?

La rubia intentó recordar, y enumeró con los dedos.- Este… que no tengo manera de comunicarme con el mundo exterior, que quiero hacer todo lo posible para no pensar en mí- _en Shingo_ , que me gustaría ayudar pero-

:- No, no. Después de eso.

Levantó una ceja.- ¿Que Ryusaki me está ignorando?

Mello chasqueó la lengua.- Eso no es sorpresa…

Matt lo golpeó en el brazo.- Misa… ¿acaso te _molesta_ que Ryusaki te ignore? Es decir, como bien dijo Mello de una manera _tan_ sutil.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- No es algo anormal en él, ¿no te parece?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.- Bueno… yo solo creí.- negó con la cabeza.- Se suponía que estábamos en buenos términos.

Ahora era el turno de Matt de mirarla con escepticismo.- Misa, tú conoces a L…

Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama.- Lo sé, Matt. Solo que…

Mello intentaba hacerse el desinteresado pero hasta a él le había dado un poco de curiosidad. El pelirrojo siguió presionando.- ¿"Solo que", qué?

Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.- Basta ya. Esto no es divertido.

Matt sonrió.- Ojo por ojo: me quitas mis cigarrillos, yo te hago preguntas incómodas.

:- Los cigarrillos pueden matarte…

:- Guardar secretos también.

:- ¡Matt!

:- ¡¿Pueden callarse?!- Mello los miró a ambos con odio.- Dios santo.

El pelirrojo habló por lo bajo.- Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Misa, sabes que estamos aquí… aunque Mells siga quejándose. Puedes contar con nosotros.

Mello bufó. La rubia se mordió el labio. Luego de unos segundos, lo soltó:

:- Sucedió algo, con- con Ryusaki.

Eso definitivamente hizo que el rubio se diera vuelta sin intentar disfrazar su interés. Matt también estaba sorprendido, pero esperó a que Misa siguiera. Ella suspiró y les contó entonces todo el incidente en donde había manchado la camisa de L con sus mocos.

Mello soltó una risa, Matt negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y crees que te está "evadiendo" por esa razón?

:- ¿Cuál otra hay?- preguntó ella.- Fue… no sé, se comportó de una manera tan _no_ Ryusaki… y ahora… ahora es como si hubiésemos vuelto a cero.

Mello se giró para volver a escribir en la computadora, mientras el pelirrojo permanecía en silencio.

Luego, sonrió con malicia.

:- Y… ¿Cuál sería el problema de "volver a cero"?

Ella lo miró sin entender (o más bien haciéndose la desentendida), volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Nada… no.- Matt seguía sonriendo, Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Levantó las manos.- Absolutamente nada.- la modelo levantó una ceja.- Bueno… es solo que actúas como si te importara lo que hace o lo que _no_ hace Ryusaki, cuando se supone que en realidad lo detestas… ¿no es así?

Tardó unos segundos en responder.- Bueno, yo…

:- Misa.- el pelirrojo no podía creerlo.- ¿Sigues odiando a Ryusaki?

Ella abrió la boca pero tuvo que cerrarla al instante. Y entonces pensó. Pensó y pensó y recordó e intentó sentir aquel odio que había engendrado desde el día que L, Hideki Ryuga, la había dejado. El día en que le había roto el corazón.

Y luego recordó el vacío que había sentido al verlo de nuevo, al hablar con él. Ya no más de la Misa impulsiva que se salía de sus casillas cada dos por tres. Ya no más de aquel odio tóxico que había sentido por aquel ser equivalente a una máquina. A una roca fría y dura.

Ya no sentía nada. Era solo un extraño más. Una persona más que estaría en su vida por un tiempo pero que luego se iría para siempre (otra vez)

Solo que… al intentar pronunciar esas palabras, se dio cuenta en realidad no eran ciertas. Lo fueron, eso sin dudarlo. Pero ahora…

Era difícil.

Mucho más difícil de lo que alguna vez habría pensado.

Carraspeó.- No, Matt. No lo odio.- antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella siguió.- Y si piensas preguntarme sobre lo que en verdad siento… pues, debo decirte que no lo sé. Yo…- recordó lo que _había_ sentido por el pelinegro tiempo atrás. Al igual que lo que seguía sintiendo por Mido.- Y aunque mis sentimientos fueran- no podría hacerlo.- se levantó.- Debo irme.

:- Misa escucha, no quise que-

:- Solo.- la rubia se detuvo antes de salir.- Necesito estar sola. Lo siento. Los veré más tarde.

Porque ahora que Matt había hecho esa pregunta Misa no podría sacársela de la cabeza tan fácilmente. Analizaría todo tipo de contacto que tuvo con Ryusaki desde este que apareció en su vida (y como la transformó). Lo meditaría, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta el cansancio.

Y entonces se daría cuenta que si bien no era odio, sí sentía algo por él. Solo que no estaba lo suficientemente segura de qué era.

 _Y si en algún momento llegaba a saberlo, no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para admitírselo a sí misma. O a nadie._

 _Jamás._

:- Oye.- la voz de Mello logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.- Debemos ir con L. Ahora.

.

:- Muchas gracias por la información, Mello.- comentó el detective, para luego tomar los papeles que el rubio había impreso.- Por si Matt no te lo dijo todavía me gustaría que vigiles mediante las cámaras a Kiyomi Takada, ¿podría ser?

Él asintió y sin nada más que hacer, se retiró de la habitación. Matsuda tomó una galleta del plato que Watari había dejado sobre la mesa.- ¿Entonces podemos decir que Takada si es inocente?

:- No.- se apresuró a responder Light.- Es muy temprano para dejarla de lado. No está librada de culpa, al menos no completamente.

:- Es cierto.- afirmó L.- Aunque me habría gustado que todo el escuadrón estuviera presente estoy seguro que ustedes les informarán: esto que consiguió Mello no exonera a Takada ni a Mikami, pero si deja más comprometidos a Mido y a Namikawa. Ahora en un noventa por ciento.

:- Quien lo diría.- dijo Matsuda.- Y parecían buenas personas…

:- Esto aún no termina, Matsuda.- siguió Light.- Si Mido y Namikawa son culpables, debemos conseguir algo que los incrimine. Y también necesitamos saber quién es la persona que le pasa la información a Takada. Lo que podremos hacer mediante las cámaras y siguiéndolos. Por lo que… hay que esperar.

:- Precisamente, Yagami-kun.- L tomó una galleta.- Tus habilidades deductivas me sorprenden cada día más…

El castaño negó con la cabeza, más irritado que de costumbre ante el extraño detective y su extraño comportamiento. Matsuda podía sentir que algo no andaba bien (demasiada tensión en el aire), por lo que volvió a ponerse los audífonos y a centrar su atención en la casa de Namikawa, aunque esta se encontraba vacía.

:- Hablé con Misa.- dijo Light, L no permaneció en silencio.- ¿No vas a preguntar qué conseguí?

:- Honestamente no pensaba que fueras a conseguir nada.- el detective siguió mirando la pantalla. Todavía no había salido ningún comunicado de PopTeen, aunque tenía a Aizawa, Ukita y al jefe, encargados de verificar eso, y de ver todos los canales de televisión que pudiesen transmitir algo útil.- Pero si sirve de algo…

:- Ella no tiene una buena relación con Mikami.

:- Creo que eso es algo de lo que estábamos al tanto, Yagami-kun.

:- Tuvieron un incidente, cuando él empezó a trabajar, que _no_ _fue_ hace _mucho tiempo_.- Light continuó, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.- Y Mikami jamás mostró interés por la revista ni por lo que sucediera dentro de la empresa. Ni una sola vez.

L lo observó de reojo.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Yagami-kun?

:- No creo que haya que descartarlos del todo, Ryusaki.

:- No lo hice.

:- No lo _dijiste_ , que es distinto.- suspiró.- Sé que todo apunta a los otros dos, y honestamente, no me complace en absoluto pensar que dos antiguos amigos podrían llegar a hacer una cosa así, pero… lo que tenemos no es suficiente para dejarlos afuera. Y tu resentimiento hacia Mido no parece suficiente como para declararlo culpable, ¿no te parece?

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar, Ryusaki lo observó correctamente. Y entonces dijo.- Ambos estuvieron en el lugar donde la modelo estadounidense fue asesinada. Ni Mikami, ni Takada se encontraban en Estados Unidos en ese momento. _Eso_ es lo que tenemos que realza mi sospecha. _Esos_ son datos útiles.

:- ¿Solamente eso?

El pelinegro volvió a observar la pantalla.- Lo que sea que estés intentando insinuar, Light-kun, lamento decirte que no está funcionando.- hizo una pausa.- Y si eso es todo lo valioso que tenías para informarme, te lo agradezco, pero lo mejor sería que siguieras trabajando. No hay tiempo que perder, ¿no es así?

Light apretó los puños y se levantó.- Voy al baño.

Sabiendo que Matsuda estaba absorto en su tarea (o en su mundo, seguramente) Ryusaki jugó con el mouse a la par que una idea para nada correcta iba y venía en su mente.

Al final, solo tomó una galleta y siguió leyendo. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía. No solo porque le molestaba el hecho de pensar en algo semejante, sino porque sabía que si ella… pues, no dudaría en llamarlo pervertido de nuevo.

Y él no era un pervertido.

Y lo que le había hecho por alguna razón seguía molestándolo. Y eso no le gustaba. En absoluto. Por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener las distancias hasta que aquello acabe. Luego, tal y como lo había dicho Light, cada uno volvería a sus respectivas vidas.

Negó con la cabeza, absorto en sus pensamientos.- _No. Definitivamente no soy un pervertido._

Comió otra galleta.

* * *

 **¡Cuanto tiempo por favor! Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, lo valoro muchísimo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a una especie de ilumación (luego de una crisis proveniente de la #facultad) les puedo asegurar que ya estamos cerca del final... unos cinco o seis capítulos más, fictioners.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente, pero no les prometo nada.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **\- vigigraz**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Si quieres puedo ser tus ojos"**_

 _ **-Misa Amane.**_

* * *

Capítulo 21:

La modelo abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Distraída, observó lo que había dentro para luego cerrarla.

Pestañeó varias veces al darse cuenta que lo que había experimentado a través de sus sentidos no había recorrido el camino necesario para llegar a su cerebro (en otras palabras, no recordaba nada de lo que había _dentro_ de la nevera) Por lo que volvió a abrir la puerta y-

Y entonces pensó en todo lo que venía guardándose, y en su conversación con Mello y Matt, y en cómo debería sentirse, y en como en realidad se sentía, y-

Cerró la puerta de nuevo. Gruñó. La abrió una vez más, decidida.

La cara de Ryusaki pasó por su mente, interrumpiendo aquella simple tarea. Misa volvió a cerrarla de un portazo, haciendo que el mueble se sacudiera de manera violenta.- ¡Maldita sea!

:- Lenguaje.- la rubia se estremeció. Ahora no solo podía ver su rostro, sino que también oía su voz. _¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?_ \- Y mientras estés aquí preferiría que no rompas nada, ¿de acuerdo, Amane-san?

Ella siguió la misma posición, evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

 _Estar encerrada en este lugar te está haciendo perder la cabeza; concéntrate, Misa. Abre la maldita puerta una vez más y-_

:- Amane.- una especie de hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo (no ayudaba que llevara solamente un camisón. No debería importarle, pero en aquel momento se sentía demasiado expuesta) - ¿Podrías moverte? Necesito tomar algo ahí.- señaló con su dedo esquelético el mueble que, Misa esperaba, todavía siguiese intacto.

Ella no respondió. _Entonces sí está aquí… Bien, punto para mí. Al menos no estoy_ completamente _loca._

Lentamente se apartó, abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Por qué no se iba?

Lo observó de reojo.

 _¿Por qué no te vas?_

L ignoró su incomodidad (para variar) y sacó un pedazo de pastel del refrigerador. Luego, para sorpresa de la rubia, se lo ofreció. Misa, asombrada, asintió.- Gra-gracias.

Molesto ante su propio comportamiento, L tomó otro pedazo. _Además… ¿desde cuándo come dulce? ¿Acaso no me tiene asco por comer demasiada azúcar?_

Misa suspiró, sentándose en la banqueta y jugando con su comida. El pastel tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero se hallaba demasiado… _nerviosa_ para comer. _Tienes que relajarte, tonta. No es como si hubieses hecho algo… no realmente. Sí, pensaste demasiado y sí, llegaste a esa absurda conclusión pero eso no significa que ÉL tenga, o vaya, a saberlo. No se lo dirás, Matt y Mello tampoco se lo dirán, y por un demonio que va a averiguarlo por sí mismo. Será inteligente, pero en cuanto a lo que de emociones se trata…_

:- Amane.- Misa tragó saliva y lo miró, preparada para lo peor. _No. No puede ser. Si solo… ¡solo acepté un-!_

El detective tenía en su mano una cuchara. Para ella. Le estaba alcanzando una cuchara.

La rubia se golpeó mentalmente y respiró hondo.- Gracias.

Para su sorpresa, Ryusaki no se movió de su asiento (y al mirarlo de reojo no podía evitar preguntarse cómo demonios lograba sentarse como simio en aquel lugar tan incómodo)

 _Algunas cosas es mejor no conocerlas… ¿no?_

Después de todo, sabía que lo mejor era que se mantuvieran en silencio hasta que él se fuera (se suponía que _Ryusaki_ la estaba ignorando a _ella_ , no a la inversa) pero seguía con aquel revoltijo y si no decía algo temía que aquel episodio de la nevera no fuese el último. Tenía que sacárselo de encima, tenía que-

:- ¿Ryusaki?

Solamente tenía que idear una manera de acercársele. Algo simple, casual. Algo que no lo asustara y que logre convencerlo de-

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, terminando de devorar lo que quedaba en su plato.- ¿Quieres un café?

 _Genial, Misa. No querrás ir por algo más cliché, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca del clima?_

:- Me gustaría, si…- ella preparó el agua.- Gracias, Amane-san.

 _Sigue llamándome así...-_ hizo una mueca _.-… ya no más Misa-san.-_ reflexionó, mientras tomaba dos tazas de la alacena.- _Bien, este es tu momento. Última oportunidad: puedes dejar todo como está y rezar para que todo esto termine rápido o… puedes indagar y quizás ver por qué él…_

:- Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

L terminó la porción.- Me gustaría hacerte una yo primero, si no te molesta. Aunque se trata más bien de una confirmación…- ella esperó.- ¿No podías dormir?

Recordó que al salir de la habitación eran eso de las tres de la mañana.- Tengo insomnio.

El pelinegro asintió. Solía dormir cada tres días y muy pocas horas; bajo aquella luz fluorescente, sus ojeras se notaban aún más. Misa se preguntó si ella lucía parecida a él, luego de no dormir… ni siquiera se había aplicado maquillaje…

Sirvió el líquido para ambos. L tomó el tazón que contenía los terrones de azúcar.- Estoy esperando, Amane-san.

 _Ah, cierto_ ; se había olvidado. Tomó un sorbo de su café, amargo.- ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

Al escucharla dejó de beber, para luego apoyar la taza sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy haciendo?

Misa rodó los ojos.- Cuando fui a preguntar si podía ayudarlos… ¡ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra, Ryusaki! Creí que…- negó con la cabeza, intentando acomodar sus ideas.- El día que Mido terminó conmigo fuiste sumamente… _amigable_. Lo cual me pareció extraño, pero no pensé que por _ese_ episodio terminarías, bueno, desechándome y dejándome a un costado como si directamente no existiera.- había sonado más dramática de lo que quería, por lo que intentó suavizarlo.- Ese día en el hospital, quedamos en una especie de "buenos términos", ¿no es cierto? En que ambos haríamos lo que estuviera a nuestra disposición para no sufrir el tiempo que tuviésemos que pasar juntos; que nos comportaríamos de una manera civilizada…

:- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Amane?

Suspiró.- Volver a eso, Ryusaki. Ya estamos grandes para pasárnoslo peleando como en el instituto. O peor, usando la "ley del hielo"…- tomó otro sorbo, el detective se mantuvo callado.

:- De acuerdo.- se levantó, Misa lo miró incrédula.- Watari ya va a levantarse, tengo que volver.- antes de salir, agregó.- Nos vemos, Misa-san.

Una vez que estuvo sola, sonrió. El hecho de que la llamara por su nombre otra vez no había pasado desapercibido, aunque tampoco la manera en cómo evadió su pregunta…

Misa bostezó. No faltaba mucho para las cuatro, debía dormir un poco.

Por alguna razón, el insomnio había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer cambió de canción mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Era un día bastante cálido para ser otoño; el sol brillaba con muy pocas nubes en el cielo. Ella suspiró, moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música.

Estaba cansada. Faltaban pocos días para su examen y además tenía que preparar el papeleo y ayudar a Takada a-

Recordó todo aquel… bueno, lo que sea que haya sido eso. Había algo extraño, algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle. La manera en que Takada había actuado durante el programa…

Había estado nerviosa toda la semana. Sabía ocultarlo, pero Linda la conocía demasiado (pasaban casi todo el día juntas) para no darse cuenta. Pero prefirió no preguntar, no era algo que le incumbiese a ella, después de todo.

Sin embargo… la manera en que había interrumpido a Luke… ¿acaso estaba ocultando algo? ¿Algún tipo de información que afectara aún más a Mido y a Namikawa? Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría?

 _Esto no tiene sentido…_

Suspiró. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarse en lo importante: su carrera, por ejemplo.

 _Takada sabe lo que hace. Y además, Linda, eres su empleada, no su amiga. No puedes esperar a que te cuente todo lo que-_

:- ¿Linda?

La voz de Darril la sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico estaba esperándola afuera del edificio. Ella lo miró sin comprender, sacando las llaves.

:- Hola… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.- Deberías atarte una cinta al dedo, quizás así recuerdes cuando tienes compromisos pendientes…

Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se golpeó con la mano que tenía libre.- Lo lamento, Darril. Fue un día largo, yo…

:- ¿Quieres que pase en otro momento?

:- No, está bien.- ambos entraron y fueron directamente a tomar el ascensor.- Podría usarte como distracción. La verdad es que lo necesito.

:- Vi el programa de Takada.- se acomodó en el sofá una vez que estuvieron dentro de su departamento.- La manera en que frenó a su compañero… tan _atrevida_ …

Ella encendió el televisor.- Si me preguntas, no tengo la menor idea de qué se le pasó por la cabeza para hacer algo como eso.- Linda dejó las cosas en la cocina.- Dejarlo así, con la palabra en la boca… no tiene sentido.

Darril no dijo nada, esperando a que ella continuara. Linda suspiró:

:- Mira, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, pero creo que Kiyomi está ocultando evidencia.- él levanto ambas cejas.- No puedo probarlo, pero tengo… _una_ _corazonada_.

:- ¿Y por qué lo haría?

:- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Lo único que sí sé, es que por _su_ culpa Mido y Namikawa seguirán como si nada…

:- Son empresarios, Linda.- ahora el turno del chico para hacer ese gesto.- Podrían salir de cualquier situación mucho más rápido que cualquier persona "normal". Dudo que la responsabilidad sea totalmente de Takada.

:- Es igual.- dijo ella, dejando unas bebidas sobre la mesa.- Lo que hizo es grave… fuese por la razón que fuese.

:- ¿En verdad estás tan segura de que se trata de ellos?

:- Oh, por favor, Darril. Tu trabajas para ambos, ¿acaso no tienes la mínima sospecha de-?

:- ¿Y tú de tu jefa?- preguntó, encarnando una ceja.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, luego resopló.- Touché.- se desplomó a su lado.- Aun así, quiero creer que Takada debió de tener una _muy buena_ razón para evitar mostrarlo al aire. Estuvo nerviosa toda la semana.- estuvo en silencio unos segundos, luego volvió a hablar.- Además, no puedes compararlo.- le arrebató el control remoto.- Ella jamás haría una cosa así. No es capaz de quitar una vida. Por nada del mundo.

:- Pues.- Darril se cruzó de brazos.- Mido y Namikawa tampoco.

:- Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.- dijo ella, y luego suspiró.- ¿Tienes alguna noticia de Amane?

:- No desde ese video. En el trabajo nadie habla de ella… es muy extraño, en verdad. Como si nunca hubiese existido…

:- Deben tenerla oculta.- volvió a la cocina para tomar una bolsa de papas fritas.- Aunque me sorprende si los responsables son los policías… serían la primera vez que hacen bien su trabajo.

Darril sonrió.- No te olvides que fue atacada una _segunda_ vez.

:- Cierto.- le arrojó la bolsa al peliazul.- Honestamente, solo quiero que todo esto termine de una buena vez. Con todo este tema Amane-Mido-Namikawa tengo el triple de trabajo, sumado a mis exámenes y las clases… es un _caos._

:- Ya deben estar cerca.- dijo él.- Es decir, si Takada tenía pruebas, la policía no debe estar tan lejos, ¿no crees? Y si en verdad resultan ser mis superiores… bueno, habrá que esperar a ver que dicen.- sonrió.- Yo solo estoy contando los días para ver de nuevo a mi oficial favorito…

Ella sonrió también.- ¿Yagami?

:- Bingo.

Linda fue de canal en canal, esperando encontrar… pues, no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que esperaba ver. ¿El arresto de los que asesinaron a la modelo? ¿La evidencia que Takada no sacó a la luz? ¿A su jefa arrepintiéndose y haciendo bien su trabajo?

Tomó el líquido y llegó a una conclusión: iba a ser una periodista mucho más eficiente (y honesta) que Kiyomi Takada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes dos. Han superado mi nivel de paciencia.

:- Edna…

:- Guárdatelo, Mido.- dijo ella, enfurecida y decepcionada.- Lo único, lo UNICO que les pedí fue que se mantuvieran al margen. Tenían que aclarar la situación y desaparecer, y ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?- tomó todos los diarios, a la vez que cambiaba de canal en la televisión.- Están en TODOS LADOS. No hay un programa que no hable de ustedes… de este, ¡este escándalo!

:- No es nuestra culpa.- dijo Namikawa.- Nosotros hicimos lo que nos dijiste.

:- Pues no es suficiente.- se giró en su escritorio, dándoles la espalda.- He hablado con la junta, y lamento decirles que hemos tomado una decisión.

:- Edna.- el tono del padre de Shingo fue más amenazante.- No sabes lo que-

:- Déjame terminar.- los observó a los tres.- Lo lamento mucho, Shingo, Reiji… pero van a estar suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Si dejamos que la revista continúe asociada a sus nombres nuestras ventas bajarán, y quien sabe si esto no termina en algo mucho peor… No podemos permitirlo.

:- Sabes que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar, su rostro mostró un atisbo de simpatía.- Lo sé, y créanme que no disfruto de hacer esto, pero es necesario.

:- ¿Así que eso es todo?- preguntó Namikawa, más que molesto, incrédulo.- ¿Nos "dejaran ir"? ¿Luego de todos estos años?

:- Solo hasta que esto se aclare…

:- Es decir, hasta que vayamos a prisión.- dijo Shingo, por primera vez desde que entraron a la oficina de Edna. Todos se mantuvieron callados, ella carraspeó.

:- Les recuerdo que no fue mi decisión. Al menos _no solo_ mía.- se levantó.- Mañana le comunicaremos al público que ya no le brindaran sus servicios a PopTeen. Lo único diferente a nuestra conversación aquí y ahora, es que ellos no sabrán que no se trata de algo definitivo.

:- ¿Y quiénes serán los nuevos jefes del departamento?

:- Eso lo resolveré yo.- se dirigió a la puerta.- Lo lamento, caballeros. Que tengan una buena tarde.

:- Edna, esto es una locura.- el padre de Shingo se levantó de su asiento, alcanzándola antes de que saliera de la habitación.

:- Es final.- dijo ella.- Lo lamento, Hajime. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Un portazo fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el cuarto sea llenado por un silencio atroz.

Namikawa chasqueó la lengua.- Y todo porque no contratamos un buen representante...

:- Padre.- Shingo intentó tranquilizar al hombre que se encontraba apretando los puños con fuerza. Él negó con la cabeza.

:- ¿Cómo demonios terminaron metidos en esto?

:- La policía nos tiene como sospechosos.- dijo Namikawa.

Hajime Mido negó con la cabeza.- Eso no importa. La persona que se supone confesó que lo son es un anónimo, ¡por todos los cielos! No tiene ninguna validez.- posó su mano en el mentón, pensativo.- Lo que sí me importa es ese maldito registro que tienen de ustedes dos. En lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora es en probar que no se trata de ustedes, lo que no será difícil.

El castaño se recostó contra la pared, había empezado a dolerle la cabeza.

:- Voy a destrozar a quien intentó ensuciarlos, y a ese Jo Mori… maldito inservible chupasangre. Vamos a ver si sigue soltando más mierda cuando tenga la demanda más grande de toda su maldita carrera…

El hombre tomó su teléfono y a la par que marcaba salió de la oficina. Mido suspiró, Namikawa hizo una mueca.- ¿Tu qué piensas?

:- No lo sé, Reiji.- se frotó los ojos.- Solo… estoy harto. No solo perdí a mi novia si no que ahora voy a perder mi trabajo y-

:- Ella sigue en peligro.- Namikawa frunció el entrecejo.- Sabes que, creo que la persona que hizo esa "llamada anónima" es la que se encuentra detrás de todo esto. Y el bastardo nos estuvo espiando… ¡Maldita sea! Cuando lo encuentre voy a-

Mido no lo estaba escuchando, sin embargo. Seguía demasiado ocupado pensando en por qué demonios Takada no los había vendido.

La persona que los había grabado debía de haberle pasado el audio. Y todo aquel show era para exponerlos. Entonces… ¿por qué rayos no lo hizo? ¿Qué la estaba deteniendo?

 _No tiene sentido…_

:- ¡Shingo!- miró a Namikawa.- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

:- Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado…

:- No importa.- dijo Reiji, levantándose.- Solo recuerda que voy a encontrar a este bastardo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero averiguar por qué Takada no los había vendido iba a ser lo último que Mido hiciera, eso seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por alguna razón que no podía terminar de explicar o comprender, Misa tenía antojo de algo dulce.

Quizás se debía a la porción de pastel que había comido la noche anterior, pero no podía dejar de pensar en chocolates, o bombones. Cubiertos con crema, o rellenos con frutilla. Galletas con chispas y-

:- Te estás babeando.- le había dicho Matt, a lo que la rubia respondió pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca múltiples veces, horrorizada.

Terminando el juego de cartas y a pedido de Mello (no paraba de insistir con que tenían que "trabajar") la rubia se había retirado de la habitación, aunque continuaba sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada.

No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero debía ser tarde. Por lo que, de manera escurridiza, se dirigió a la cocina para robar algo de la alacena o refrigerador (no tenía el coraje suficiente como para simplemente pedirle una barra a Mello)

Alzándose en puntas de pie abrió la puerta del mueble y encontró lo que lograría saciar su antojo. Una caja de galletas de chocolate. _Perfecto._

:- Creí que odiabas lo dulce.

La voz del detective la hizo saltar de una manera que por poco la caja no cayó al suelo. _Deja vu_.- pensó, al darse cuenta que estaban en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Misa parpadeó.- Este…

:- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- dijo Ryusaki, abriendo el refrigerador.- Solo no te termines toda mi comida…

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un ligero rosa.- Si quieres te las devuelvo…

:- Está bien.- dijo L, sacando un tazón de helado de vainilla.- Aunque… no me esperaba verte aquí, a esta hora, otra vez.

:- ¿Es tan tarde?

:- No para mi.- dijo él, sentándose.- De todos modos, no pienso dormir… pero tenía un antojo y no podía pedirle a Watari porque él-

Misa sonrió levemente.- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Ryusaki…

L se mantuvo callado y entonces comenzó a comer. La modelo suspiró. _Recuerda lo que hablamos, estamos en buenos términos._ \- ¿Puedo…?

Se encogió de hombros. Misa se sentó en frente de él. Luego de unos segundos tomó una galleta de la caja y comió, pero de manera más lenta. Ambos quedaron inmersos bajo un silencio que sorpresivamente resultó no ser incómodo.

Ella carraspeó.- Mello me contó lo de… el accidente…

 _Excelente tema de conversación, Misa, excelente. De cero a cien en un solo día…_

L no dijo nada, ella esperó. Al seguir sin recibir respuesta alguna, levantó una ceja.- ¿Hola?

:- Estoy esperando que digas lo que sé que vas a decir.

Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y eso es…?

Sin hacer contacto visual, el pelinegro dijo.- ¿Cómo voy a ponerlo en riesgo de hace manera? ¿Cómo permití que hiciera una cosa así? ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?

Misa lo fulminó con la mirada.- Pues, _eres_ un irresponsable. ¡Mello podría haber muerto!

:- Y sin embargo está aquí, a unos pocos metros de distancia…- la rubia siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.- Mi trabajo no es un juego, Misa. Aunque admito que esta experiencia me enseñó a que no voy a dejar que lleve a cabo una tarea para la cual no está preparado otra vez. Porque, y ahí tienes razón, podría haber terminado mucho peor.

:- ¿Qué piensa Watari de todo esto?

:- Watari más que nadie sabe los riesgos que todos nosotros corremos. Son gajes del oficio.- comió otra cucharada.- Y si bien las heridas físicas de Mello son visibles, lo que sucedió tuvo más repercusión en su parte psicológica.

:- Pude darme cuenta…- dijo la rubia, recordando su primer encuentro en el hospital. La manera en que le había hablado… si no fuera porque estaba segura que era él, no lo habría reconocido en absoluto.- Cuando hablamos… bueno, creo que ya no me odia. Es un avance…

:- Él no te odiaba, Misa-san.- dijo L, dándolo por hecho.- Solo sentía resentimiento hacia él mismo por haber fallado, y el encontrarte hizo que proyectara ese resentimiento en ti. Tratándote como seguramente se estaba tratando a él mismo.- ella parpadeó, perpleja.- Y si bien no era la idea que estuviese aquí… sé que si logró algún tipo de avance es gracias a ti, Misa-san.

Ella no dijo nada. No podía. L la devolvió a tierra.- ¿Puedo tomar una?

Asintió, él comenzó a comer. Misa se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin saber qué decir. O cómo sentirse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vio esa faceta de Ryusaki. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse.

Por lo que cambió de tema.

:- Las… las niñas.- él la miró de reojo.- ¿También son posibles sucesoras?

:- No.- dejó a un lado las galletas.- Pero son compañeras de Mello, Near y Matt.

:- ¿Y vinieron aquí porque…?

:- Desobedecieron órdenes…- Misa volvió a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.- Aunque ellos prefirieron llamarlo una "apuesta"

La rubia rio.- Adolescentes…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Misa hizo una mueca, pensativa.- Me gustaría que Near estuviese aquí…- sonrió.- Sería como los viejos tiempos.

:- Algo así.- dijo L, y Misa se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Se levantó.- Debo volver al trabajo.

Ella bostezó.- Iré a dormir.- se detuvo.- ¿Ryusaki?

Él se detuvo antes de salir. La rubia le sonrió.- Gracias.

Intentando ocultar la confusión en su rostro, el detective salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **:- ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono? Sabé qué, mejor ni pregunto. Sabiendo quien es usted, esto no me sorprende, en absoluto.**

Mido suspiró.- ¿Podría dejarme hablar, señorita Takada?

Un silencio. El joven castaño pensó que había terminado la llamada, cuando:

 **:- Tienes cinco minutos.**

.

 _Luego de despedirse de Namikawa, el castaño tuvo el placer de compartir el viaje a casa con su padre, quien seguía refutándole su incapacidad de manejarse en aquel mundo: la cruda realidad. Su inoperancia le había costado su novia y su puesto de trabajo, y si no se ponían manos a la obra quien sabe qué otra cosa podría costarle._

Mi libertad… ¿no es cierto?

 _Pero aquello no podía terminar así. Alejándose de Hajime, se refugió en su vieja habitación. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Tenía que pensar._

 _¿Qué haría ahora?_

 _Lo estaban incriminando. Alguien (o varios) le estaban tendiendo a él y a su amigo una trampa._

 _Contradiciendo (con orgullo) a su padre, Mida sabía que aquella llamada telefónica sí había sucedido. Y para empeorar las cosas, se oponía a salir al aire a decir mentiras: eso era en lo que se basaba el programa de Mori. Él no podía convertirse en un hipócrita, no. Decir mentiras en el pasado no le había servido de nada, tenía que probar su inocencia con la verdad._

 _Pero… ¿y entonces? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Le quedaba poco tiempo. Debía probar su inocencia, pero debía probarla antes de que vayan a buscarlo personas más complicadas que unos periodistas…_

 _Al día siguiente se despertó con los gritos de su padre, maldiciendo a toda la junta de PopTeen. Lo que significaba que era oficial: Shingo Mido y Reiji Namikawa ya no formaban parte de la empresa._

 _Sabía que hablarían de esto por doquier. Pero el programa que había empezado todo… Takada y Luke…_

¿Por qué no diste la cinta, Kiyomi Takada?

 _Mientras Hajime Mido hablaba con sus contactos más cercanos, Shingo tomó su laptop y buscó de nuevo. Todo lo que llevaba el nombre de Kiyomi Takada era de su interés. Tenía que entender porque no los había "delatado", qué la había detenido._

 _Y así es como terminó con su número de teléfono._

 _Escapando de la horda de paparazzi y periodistas que querían una exclusiva (para disgusto de su padre, de nuevo) se dirigió a su departamento._

 _Allí meditó. Aquello era una decisión sumamente importante. Pero debía hacer algo, se había quedado demasiado tiempo con los brazos cruzados y mira a dónde lo había llevado…_

Demonios, hasta Reiji planeaba descubrir al "chivo expiatorio" No puedo no-

 _Shingo marcó y esperó._

.

:- Lo que estoy haciendo en este momento es más arriesgado para mí de lo que crees, ya que estoy más que seguro que esto va a terminar en tu programa.- Kiyomi no dijo nada pero Mido podía imaginarla asintiendo.- Aun así… hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, y es que necesito saber: ¿por qué no nos vendiste por completo?

 **:- ¿De qué hablas?**

Se estaba haciendo la tonta, lo sabía. Pero no importaba.- Debías tener un archivo de audio que acompañara los registros de nuestra conversación telefónica. Por favor, Takada, puede verse claramente que tu compañero iba a soltarlo y tú lo interrumpiste.- una pausa.- Solo… solo quiero saber el por qué.

Otro silencio. Mido perdió las esperanzas. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Kiyomi Takada iba a confesarle que evitó mandarlo a la hoguera porque…? No. Lo más probable era que aquella llamada SI iba a terminar en el estúpido programa y entonces si estaría malditamente jo-

 **:- Esto va a quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?**

Aquello lo había sorprendido. Asintió para luego recordar que ella no estaba allí.- Sí. No diré una palabra.

 **:- Solo… solo no digas que provino de mí.-** la oyó suspirar **.- He estado recibiendo llamadas de alguien… no sé quién es, utiliza una especie de aparato para que su voz suene como la de una máquina, y… bueno, me ha estado pasando la información sobre ti y Namikawa.**

 _La rata.- pensó Mido.- Reiji tenía razón. Nos están espiando y dándole la información a Kiyomi._

 **:- Al principio no me preocupé y le seguí el juego porque me parecía bastante claro que ustedes dos eran culpables.- pasó de sonar determinante a insegura, hasta asustada.- Pero se volvió más demandante y preciso. Él sabía que yo podría usar la información para mi propio beneficio, y se aprovechó de eso. Dejé que fuera demasiado lejos. Lo lamento.**

:- Hiciste… lo que pudiste.- dijo.- Crees… ¿crees que se trata de la persona que asesinó a Natalie e intentó hacerle lo mismo a Misa?

 **:- Honestamente, no sé qué pensar. Pero no confió en él, o ella, o quien quiera que sea. Lo que sí sé es que quería hundirlos. E iba a hacer lo posible para aquello sucediera.**

Mido tragó saliva.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres compartirlo? Podrías hablar con la policía, pedir protección. Es muy peligroso…

Ella chasqueó la lengua **.- No te preocupes por mí, Mido. Puedo cuidarme sola. Preocúpate por ti mismo porque, por lo que vi, no queda mucho para que esta persona termine de destrozarlos por completo. Y… y si en verdad es él el responsable del asesinato de aquella modelo, bueno… sería sumamente atroz que quedara en libertad.**

:- Kiyomi… gracias.

No oyó respuesta; la llamada había terminado. El castaño no podía creerlo. Aquella persona… _tenía_ que ser el asesino. Todo encajaba perfecto: sabía que él y Reiji eran posibles sospechosos, por lo que haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para incriminarlos, y así quedaría limpio. Pero… ¿de quién se trataba?

 _Takada dijo que nos la tenía jurada… Y si nos estuvo espiando todo este tiempo debe ser alguien que trabaje para nosotros. Alguien que nos deteste. Alguien que-_

Una luz se encendió sobre su cabeza. Tomó su celular. Debía llamar a Namikawa y decirle que-

Pero el pelinegro le había ganado de antemano.

:- ¿Hola?

 **:- Mido, tienes que oír esto. Tengo al culpable.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro sabía que en aquel preciso momento debían de estar pasando ese maldito comunicado: _"Lo mejor para PopTeen es que ambos señores no sigan con nosotros… ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, bla, bla, bla"_ Pura mierda. Si le hubiesen dado una oportunidad de hablar… bueno, seguramente hubiese logrado cabrear a toda la junta, al padre de Mido, y a Mido. Todo en unos pocos segundos.

Pero aquello no importaba ahora. Si bien era la oportunidad perfecta para robarse algo de la oficina a la que seguramente no volvería (no sin que antes le hayan pedido perdón unas cientos de veces) prefirió irse de la manera más ética posible: llevándose sus pertenencias en una pequeña caja de cartón.

:- Oh, lo siento. Creí que no había nadie.

:- Pues, cuando me vaya ya no lo habrá.- hizo una mueca.- No solo en el sentido literal, si no en el figura- Ahg, como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no es día laboral…

:- Lo sé.- dijo el pelinegro, para luego acomodarse sus anteojos.- Vine a buscar unas cosas… oye, ¿sabías que están hablando de ti en la televisión, no?

Rodó los ojos.- Solo cosas bonitas espero.- tomó la caja.- Bueno, un placer saludarte… eh…

:- Teru Mikami.- le dio la mano. Namikawa hizo malabares para estrechársela.- Y lo vamos a extrañar, lamento que tenga que irse de esta manera…

Se encogió de hombros.- Que se le va a hacer… Nos vemos, Mikami.

:- ¡Espere! Hay… hay algo que me gustaría compartir con usted.- el pelinegro alzó una ceja.- Es importante.

:- ¿Sobre…?

:- Debemos hacerlo en privado.- cerró la puerta y desconectó el teléfono.- Bien, ahora podemos hablar.

.

 _:- ¿Solo debo hacer eso?- preguntó el pelinegro, para luego beber un sorbo del café.- No parece tan difícil…_

 _El otro hombre sonrió.- No lo es, pero debes tener cuidado. Nos acercamos a la recta final, no podemos cometer ningún error._

 _Teru se acomodó sus lentes, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.- Hay algo que me sorprende y hasta me halaga, en cierto sentido... ¿Por qué yo?_

 _Higuchi se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, luego dijo.- Te he estado observando desde que entraste a PopTeen. Tenías algo… particular. Sabía que si algún día necesitaba ayuda tú serías la persona indicada, alguien en quien podría confiar. Y no me equivoqué- le dio un trago al té.- Además, quieres ese puesto tanto como yo…_

 _:- ¿Y estás tan seguro que nos lo darán? ¿No parecerá sospechoso?_

 _:- En absoluto.- Higuchi sonrió.- Solo sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y ambos tendremos lo que nos merecemos. Lo prometo.- también miró por la ventana.- Después de todo, negocios son negocios._

 _:- Y la justica...- dijo Mikami, sacando su billetera.- Lo vale._

 _:- Por supuesto que sí.- miró su reloj.- Es hora._

.

Namikawa apoyó la caja sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Mikami tomó asiento y entrelazó los dedos.- Tú no eres responsable del asesinato de Natalie Jones, ni de los intentos de asesinato de Misa Amane, Reiji Namikawa.

Aquello era una afirmación. Lo observó sin entender.- No, no lo soy.

:- ¿Y Shingo Mido?

Negó con la cabeza, molesto.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

:- ¿Y por qué crees que son sospechosos? ¿Cómo explicas el registro de aquella llamada telefónica…?

:- ¿Estoy en un juicio?- preguntó, de forma irónica.- Creo que todavía me falta para eso…

:- No pienses que tanto.- dijo Mikami, el otro lo fulminó con la mirada.- Ahora-

:- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

Teru permaneció imperturbable.- Para nada, Namikawa. Solo quería comprobar algo, y si bien tienes un muy mal genio y una tendencia hacia la violencia… te creo. Tú no eres el culpable, ni tampoco tu amigo.

Reiji lo soltó.- ¿Entonces…?

:- La persona que los estuvo observando y que se contactó con Kiyomi Takada para incriminarlos, quien presunto es el verdadero asesino es un empleado de esta empresa, Kyosuke Higuchi.- los ojos de Namikawa se abrieron como platos, su boca adoptó la forma de la de un pez.

Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo esto AHORA?!

El pelinegro suspiró, detestaba que le levantaran la voz.- Lamentablemente, esta información es casi nueva para mí. Y Higuchi había confirmado la idea de que ustedes dos eran los culpables… pero ahora sé la verdad. Solo tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.- se levantó.- Esto es parte de su plan: él confiaba en que te daría información falsa que los terminaría de hundir por completo. A esta hora mañana estarían en la cárcel. Para su desgracia, sin embargo, me desvíe del camino.

Namikawa seguía sin poder asimilarlo.- Él hizo todo esto…

:- Quería sus puestos de trabajo. Y me dejó en claro que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Reiji tomó asiento, había comenzado a marearse.- Aun así… asesinar a una adolescente…- miró a Mikami, quien había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta.- ¿Y ahora que harás?

:- Fingiré seguir con Higuchi, no puedo correr el riesgo de que se entere de lo que hice y me mate.- a Namikawa le recorrió un escalofrió.- Confió en que irás a la comisaria lo más pronto posible.

Asintió. Teru abrió la puerta.- Espera.- se detuvo.- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste? Es decir, si Higuchi confió en ti-

:- Higuchi confía en el dinero.- sonrió.- Para su pesar, se topó con alguien que posee valores muy diferentes. Y para mí.- abrió la puerta.- la justicia no se negocia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Ryusaki! ¡Salió el comunicado de PopTeen!- la voz de Matsuda hizo que se diera vuelta a mirarlo, al igual que los demás en la habitación.

:- Sintonízalo.- dijo el detective.

:- No es sorpresa.- comentó Aizawa, una vez terminado.- Que tomaran esta medida. Y tampoco el que dijeran que ellos "estaban de acuerdo" con esa decisión. No pueden poner en riesgo a la compañía.

:- ¿Qué hay de los dos?

:- Namikawa no se encontraba en casa, y todavía no ha llegado.

:- ¿Y Mid-?- Ryusaki se detuvo a media oración al ver la expresión de Light, sumamente concentrado en la pantalla. Algo importante estaba pasando.- Llamen a Mello y a Matt, necesito saber qué es lo que Takada se encuentra haciendo ahora mismo.

Se mordió el pulgar. Por alguna razón, sentía que aquello iba a terminar más rápido de lo que pensaba. Luego de tanto tiempo, estaba tan cerca… solo debía esperar a que Light le dijera lo que-

:- La persona...- dijo el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Mido habló con Takada acerca de la persona que los relaciona.- miró directamente a L.- Tenías razón Ryusaki. No- no creo que se trate de Mikami, no…

:- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?- preguntó el hombre del afro, ansioso.

:- Parecía… era como si se hubiesen aliado. Mido le preguntó a Takada acerca de por qué no había mostrado el audio de su llamada en vivo, y por lo visto tiene que ver con el proveedor. Es… peligroso. Él hasta le ofreció ir a la policía por protección.

:- Cielos.- comentó Matsuda. Todos estaban callados, esperando a ver lo que L-

Aquello… aquello había desconfigurado todo. _Si Mido y Takada se habían aliado… ¿acaso el verdadero culpable era la persona que los conectaba? ¿No será acaso una trampa por parte de Shingo Mido? Namikawa ni siquiera se encuentra en su departamento, quizás ambos…_

:- Necesito a Mello con las grabaciones de la casa de Takada. Ahora.

:- Ryusaki…- la voz de Light rozaba la incredulidad.- No puede ser, ¿todavía piensas que Mido es culpable?

:- Al contrario de ti, Yagami-kun, no descarto ninguna posibilidad hasta estar cien por ciento seguro. Necesitamos el otro lado, y debemos actuar ya.

:- Tenemos un nuevo sospechoso.- dijo Light.- Y por lo que oí… estoy bastante seguro que esta persona es la culpable de todos los crímenes.

:- Pero ni siquiera sabemos de quien se trata…- comentó Aizawa, sorpresivamente concordando con Ryusaki.

:- No pierdan a nadie de vista.- dijo L.- Este momento es crucial, debemos-

:- Ninguno de los cuatro es sólido, Ryusaki. Si quieres atrapar a la persona que en verdad lo hizo, debes descartar las hipótesis falsas e ignorar tu terquedad…

:- ¿Todo esto por Mido?- preguntó Matsuda por lo bajo, al sentir el ambiente tensarse por demasía.- Este… yo estoy de acuerdo con Light, después de todo no sabemos si está persona x se encontraba en Estados Unidos al momento en que asesinaron a Natalie Jones. Podríamos interrogar a Shingo Mido de nuevo. Quizás esta vez no mienta como lo hizo con Misa y nos de la información que necesitamos.

:- Pero eso iría en contra del perfecto rompecabezas de L.- dijo el castaño. Ryusaki ni siquiera lo miró.

:- Si una pieza no encaja, no destrozas el rompecabezas, Light. Tiras la pieza. Después de todo, no es el rompecabezas el que está incorrecto*.- se paró.- Y déjame recordarte que las pocas veces que intentamos obtener algo más de Mido lo único que logramos fue perder el tiempo.

Light bufó.- Eso es porque utilizamos a Misa para obtener una confesión de él… ¡era obvio que no iba a funcionar!

Ambos se hallaban muy cerca, los dos hombres restantes en la habitación tenían miedo de que aquello desatara una verdadera pelea.

:- ¿Perdón?- la voz de la rubia logró que todos se quedaran tiesos, Mello y Matt aparecieron detrás de ella.

El pelirrojo respiraba con dificultad.- Intenté detenerla- pero quería ayudar- y- corre- demasiado-rápido-

Los ojos de Misa estaban fijados en Ryusaki, fulminándolo con la mirada de tal manera que si aquello pudiese matar, el detective ya habría perdido al menos ocho de nueve vidas.

:- ¡¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?!- se acercó, hecha una furia.- La llamada… ¡¿me estaban utilizando?!

Ryusaki dio media vuelta.- Hablaremos de eso después, Amane. No es momento para-

:- Oh, no, no, no.- apretó los puños.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Y eso… ¿acaso lo están espiando?- observó la pantalla, Mido saliendo de su departamento.- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? ¡Mido no tiene nada que ver!

L no lo soportó más. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, dejándolos a todos, y a Misa, detrás. Pero la rubia NO había terminado. Estaba poseída.

Todo aquello que había escuchado... La "buena acción" de Ryusaki no había sido más que otra estrategia para sacarle información… todo, TODO con él siempre terminaba por ser una mentira. Misa siempre terminaba siendo la idiota manipulada.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

:- ¡Vuelve aquí!- le gritó, siguiéndolo por el pasillo. Toda aquella escena parecía una especie de deja vu.- ¿Cómo… cómo puedes ser tan horrible conmigo? ¿Te gusta jugar con lo que pienso, con mis sentimientos, o solo tienes curiosidad acerca de cómo voy a reaccionar? Porque no lo entiendo… ¡Estate quieto!

El detective se detuvo, y giró para verla.- No se trata de ti, Amane.

:- ¿Ah no?- preguntó, le habían entrado unas terribles ganas de llorar. Había vuelto a sentir algo por él. Había… la había traicionado otra vez. La había usado otra vez. Como un maldito juguete.- ¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto conmigo? ¡Podría haberte ayudado! Pero tuviste que mentirme de nuevo, tuviste que-

No pudo continuar, lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos azules. Aquella sensación horrible del día del baile…. ahora era peor. Ryusaki seguía en frente de ella, pero no la estaba mirando.

:- Amane…

Entre sollozos, Misa lo interrumpió.- Acaso… dime la verdad, Ryusaki, L. Por favor.- lo miró a los ojos.- Dime que jamás sentiste nada por mí. Dime que solo fui un juego. Un rompecabezas más que fácil de resolver. Dímelo. Dímelo y juro… juro que _jamás_ volveré a molestarte. No lo haré. Solo…- respiró.- Solo dime la verdad.

Un silencio largo, demasiado largo. Luego, un pitido. La rubia levantó la cabeza, L tenía el teléfono en la mano. Un segundo después, los labios del pelinegro estaban sobre los suyos.

No fue un beso, al menos no uno de verdad. Fue un roce, un abrazo, un-

:- Será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas, Misa-san.- la rubia lo observó sin entender.- Tenemos al culpable.- lo guardó en su bolsillo.- Mañana serás libre de irte.

Una despedida.

* * *

 *** referencia a unos de mis LxMisa favoritos "Puzzle Piece", pueden encontrar la versión traducida en mi perfil.**

 **Holaaaaa ¡mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras! Lamento muchísimo la larga espera... pero aquí está. Espero que les guste, y se les digo algo: el final está muy cerca... solo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más (i know, let´s cry)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y bancandome. ¡No se olviden de comentar!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima (que espero no sea en tanto tiempo)**

 **\- vigigraz**


End file.
